Life's Complications: We want Answers a boondocks fanfiction
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Life's Complications! When Ceaser is found to be alive drama quickly starts to stir up on finding out if he was ever in a car accident. They all promise to do whatever it takes to find answers, will that mean risking their lives? Breaking apart? Will one of them prove to not be trusted at all? Guess you'll just have to read won't you? RxC HxJ!
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Chapter 1: Realization**

**Author's Note: Hey, Hey, Hey I'm back and ready for more Boondocks! I know my last story I left it a lil cray cray and now I'm ready to just add more! This is (of course) the sequel to Life's Complications (I suggest you read that first or you might be a little lost). FYI every chapter will start with a quote from The Boondocks let's see if you can guess from which episode ;). Alright let's get this started!**

* * *

Gangstalicious got shot!  
_Again?_  
We got to do something!  
**I've got an idea! Why don't we go to college so we don't end up like Gangstalicious?**

Riley Freeman, _Robert Freeman (a.k.a Granddad),_ **Huey Freeman**

**(The Story of Gangstalicious)**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

The first thing I realized was this blinding white light. My eyes fluttered open from what seemed like a deep slumber. Geez how long had I been out? Where was I? I squinted past the bright white light and looked around. I tried to sit up but my head was killing me I quickly laid back down. Then a single word popped up through my head, hospital. How did I get here? Then all of the memories flooding through my head like a stream of water Jazmine, Cindy, Natasha, Huey, Riley, Daniel….Ceaser. I quickly shot up ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. I stumbled to the door and pulled it open only to feel arms coming around me.

"SOPHIE!" I knew that high pitched voice anywhere.

"Jazmine?" I asked my memory was still a little fuzzy.

"Oh my gosh your okay, your okay!" she said I could feel my shoulder getting wet.

"Can't breathe….let go." I said through gasps.

"Oh sorry." She said pulling away, wiping her eyes, and giving me a sheepish look.

I nodded still trying to catch my breath when another set of arms wrapped around me.

"Girl ya had us worried sick!" Cindy said hugging me tight (like ten times harder than Jazmine).

"What is this squeeze the living soul out of Sophie day?" I managed to gasp out.

"Yea,Yea,Yea hold dat thought. Aye Reezy, yea nigga pay up I told ya she wasn't dead!" Cindy yelled walking out of the room.

I wasn't sure whether to feel insulted that they betted on my life or to just laugh to know that things might go back to normal.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Huey asked with a stern look.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine see? I'm standing, walking, talking chill ok?" I said slightly annoyed, I wasn't a glass object I didn't need to be babied.

He snorted. "Sure but for the past month where were you? In a coma that's where." He snapped.

My eyes opened wide in realization to what he said. "I was in a coma? For a month?" I asked.

"Yea you sorta were we were all really worried Sophie you can't just pass out, out of nowhere." Jazmine said.

"I didn't "just pass out, out of nowhere" I saw him didn't you guys?" I asked.

Jazmine's brows furrowed as she stared at me concerned. "Sophie-"

"Oh my gosh I'm going insane aren't I! I was hallucinating, there is no Ceaser, and he is dead, what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked frantically tugging on my hair as I paced back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa calm down I was going to say yea we all saw him but Sophie he's really messed up. Then with you passing out we've all been stressed for days. A month to be exact." Jazmine added in.

I rolled my eyes again trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. So Ceaser somehow was alive after all this time, I was in a coma for a month, and Natasha….where was she? "Hey where's Natasha?" I asked suddenly.

Jazmine eyes shot over to Huey's. I could tell they were somehow doing this weird telepathy thing and frankly it was annoying, mostly because I didn't know what they were thinking.

"Um, Natasha's here she's just in the waiting room, want me to go get her?" Jazmine asked.

"No!" I exclaimed walking over to the hospital bed and laying back down. "I don't want to see her." I mumbled angrily.

I heard Jazmine sigh. "Come on Soph this has been really hard on her. She, she said she was sorry."

"I don't care ok? She fucked up, she fucked up so fucking bad and I want nothing to do with her!" I snapped.

Jazmine chewed on her bottom lip clearly upset. "Fine Sophie, I'm going to go see how everyone's holding up and tell them the good news. Huey you wanna come with me?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care whether or not but followed her out the door. Just before he was about to completely walk out the door he turned back to me. "Take it easy on her besides Natasha she took it bad. You know how emotional she is." He said.

"So you forgave her too?" I asked slightly surprised.

"No, and I don't know if I will but I'm not her sister." He said before walking out the door.

I let out a big huff. _"They can't tell me what to do, she knew, she knew! Sister or not that was messed up!" _I thought angrily. Suddenly I heard the door creak open.

"Hey." He said nervously putting his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall.

"Hi Ceaser." I said somewhat quietly. I just couldn't find my voice.

"How's it going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It goes on." I said. We sat there for a while just staring at each other not sure what to say. I started to comb through my hair nervously, a bad habitat of mine.

"I see you still have to be a perfectionist." He said with a small smile.

"I see you're still a big dork." I said pointing to his "I Heart Nerds" T-Shirt.

He looked down at his shirt before laughing. "Actually Jazmine let me borrow this." He said.

"You couldn't even tell." I said sarcastically. We both erupted in laughter as we remembered all the times we used to tease each other. He would always come over my house and honestly he looked fine as heck but to me he was just a big dork but as he said "he was _my_ big dork."

"So go ahead." He said.

"What?" I asked not at all confused.

"Sophie I know you remember? Don't tell me you don't want to ask me about…" he trailed off.

"Everything." I finished for him. He nodded suddenly sifting his eyes to the ground. "How did you survive? Where have you been? Is this all even for real?" I asked all of the questions rushing out.

"You wanna write those down?" he asked teasingly.

I put on my most serious face. "Ceaser," I said in a warning tone.

He bit his bottom lip (which drove me crazy) before answering my question. "I was never in a accident." He said just above a whisper.

"Well obviously." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes but I saw the smirk on his face. It quickly vanished as he turned back to me. "It was all a fake." He said.

"What?" I snapped.

"We-I was never in a car accident it was all a fake." He said.

I don't know which came first the anger or the surprise. "What the hell Ceaser? Do you know how many fucking days I cried over you?! Do you even care?! I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I could barely think!" I said yelling loudly. I heard the pace of my heart beat speed up from my monitor.

"Sophie calm down," he started still keeping his tone normal.

"Calm down? Calm down! Fuck you Ceaser! Get out! Do you hear me? Get the fuck outta here!" I said throwing my pillows at him.

He easily dodged all of them and walked over to my bed grabbing my pillow before I could throw it. "Just let me explain, please Soph." he begged.

I knew I should probably be reasonable and listen but I just couldn't. I was so mad; he just didn't know how bad it all hurt. "Fuck you." I said through gritted teeth. He gave me a look crossed between complete depression and uncertainty. "Just go Ceaser; please I have to wrap my head around this all." I said softly turning my head. I could still feel him staring at me but soon he just got up leaving the room shaking his head. Great, another problem I'd have to deal with.

"Damn it! You just had to wake up the mornin I make da bet!" I heard Riley say.

"Well good to see you too." I mumbled sarcastically.

A smirk played across his lips. "Do me a favor?" he asked. The way he said it was weird. Was he using his flirting voice? He only used that when he wanted something.

"What?" I asked.

"Pretend dat you died. Ima turn off da monitor just like close your eyes or somethin." He said walking over to my bed.

"Get out!" I laughed shoving him away. It was nice to know that he was still the same old Riley. It just gave me hope that nothing had really changed, but of course I was wrong. Things had changed.

"Man! Iight C-murph anotha bet how bout bet if she passes out again?" He asked walking out the room.

I rolled my eyes. I looked around the room, empty. I hated that, I felt so alone and small and slightly fragile. I decided finally to just go to sleep, maybe by tomorrow I can sort this out.

* * *

"She didn't have to be so mean. I was just trying to help." Jazmine mumbled to herself.

"Jazmine don't take it personally, she just woke up out of a coma she's probably just really confused." Huey said trying to make her feel better.

"Yea but why do they always pick on me? It's not fair." Jazmine said pouting.

"Oh come on Jazmine we stopped doing that." Huey said in almost a teasing way.

"You shouldn't talk." She said poking him. "You were the main one."

Huey rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to show you the real world. You were too naive." He said.

"Well I'm not anymore so they should stop." She said.

"Really? You have Jazmine? Is that why you still leave cookies for Santa?" Huey asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ok maybe I'm still a little naïve." Jazmine said smiling. "But still it hurts my feelings when you guys do that." She said softly.

Huey sat there quietly before stopping her and pulling her into a room. "I promise if anyone hurts you I will always defend you." He said.

"Promise?" Jazmine asked her emerald eyes getting bigger.

"I promise." Huey said simply.

"And what if you hurt me?" Jazmine asked taking a step forward.

"That will never happen." Huey said.

"But it already did." Jazmine pointed out referring to the cheating scandal that happened a few months ago.

He shrugged. "It won't happen again." He said.

Jazmine took another step forward until they were inches apart. "Promise?" she asked again softly a smirk playing across her lips.

"Promise." Huey said equally as softly. The stood there for a while before Huey bent down and kissed her, a sweet, slow, passionate kiss.

"You know Huey freeman you're just a big ol' softie." Jazmine said giggling.

"Ugh please don't say that." He said grabbing her hand and walking back outside.

"Big ol' softie, Big ol' softie." Jazmine teased giggling as he started to chase her. She ran across the corner and fell into Natasha. "Oops." Jazmine said helping her stand up. "Hey great news, Sophie's alive!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Um I don't think she was ever dead." Natasha said.

"Oh I know that but I mean she woke up!" Jazmine said happily.

"Really! That's amazing, that's awesome! That's…" Natasha voice trailed off as her happiness became less and less.

Jazmine gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey I'm sure she'll come around." Jazmine said a little unsure.

"Yea," Natasha said nodding. "Doubt it." She mumbled walking over to sit on Daniel's lap.

"I can't believe she's alive I thought for sure she was gonna die." Daniel said in a teasing way.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Well she is alive." Jazmine snapped. Her and Daniel didn't really get along she thought he was arrogant and rude, and he thought she was to stupid and naïve.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Not now guys." She said in almost a pleading way.

Daniel raised up his hands. "She started it." He pointed out.

"Yes now you end it." Natasha said. Daniel rolled his eyes but bit his tongue from saying something else.

A few minutes later everyone came into the waiting room to sit down.

"So how did your talk with Sophie go?" Jazmine asked walking over to Ceaser.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She threw pillows at me and told me to quote "get the fuck outta here"." Ceaser said mimicking her.

"Well how did you start it?" Jazmine asked. When Ceaser had told her she had completely understood but that was probably because Jazmine tended to forgive anyone really easily.

"I told her it was all a fake." He said.

"Well duh dat ain't work. Why the heck would she listen to you after sayin dat?" Cindy asked with a "duh" look on her face.

Ceaser grabbed the skin in between his eyes clearly frustrated. "Well I don't know what to say. It's the truth." He said.

"Yea well in case you haven't noticed Sophie doesn't really like to listen very well so make sure you first sentence is the best one." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

There was an awkward silence. Ceaser still couldn't get out the events that happened that day, what Natasha did and didn't do it was all too much. He actually couldn't stand being more than at least a few feet away from her. He looked away from everyone showing that he wanted the conversation to end. He knew this was going to take some time for her to understand but he didn't have time sooner or later she would have to listen and if she didn't when the time came she would not be ready and he knew firsthand how awful things could turn out that way.

**Author's Note: First chapter of the sequel done! I'm actually super excited because I'm ready to get this story rollin! So much is gonna happen hope you're in for a long ride. P.S my ideas for the boondocks quote at the beginning and these weird review thingies at the end came from Schweetpea1870 and JamesTheGreater hey just giving credit where credit is due. Now…**

**(Gets down on one knee)**

**Will you review me?**


	2. Chapter 2: You'll have to listen somtime

Chapter 2: You'll have to Listen Sometime

* * *

**Well, you were looking for hate. Way to go.**

Shut up, punk! Instead of bein' Mr. Funny Nigga, why don't you try bein' Mr. Help-A-Nigga-Go-Jump-A-Nigga-And-Get-His-Chain-Back? Man, I gotta find a way to get it 'fore Thugnificent finds out.

**Riley, let the chain go. If Thugnificent wants it back, he can handle it.**

Then he'll think I'm a punk and kick me out the crew!

**It's just rocks and metal. It's only worth what you're willin' to give up for it. Is it worth gettin' hurt again?**

Yeah.

**Goin' to jail?**

Yeah.

**Gettin' killed?**

Yessir!

**Kissin' a man?**

Yeah-yeah! (A look of shock appears on his face, and he covers his mouth.) Oh! NO!

**WHOA! Kissin' a man? I mean, if it feels natural and that's what you're into, I mean... ****(Gets up and walks to the door without looking back.)**

No, that don't count! That's a do-over! I didn't know you was gon' say dat!

**Guess you really want that chain back. ****(Opens the door and walks out.)**

NO! THE ANSWER IS NO! (...and the door shuts.)

**Huey Freeman** and Riley freeman

**(Shinin')**

* * *

They all went to go pick up Sophie in the morning. She seemed really sad about leaving the hospital (which to any sane person they would be happy but none of them every thought that any of them were sane).

"I just can't believe we're leaving." Sophie said through sniffles.

"Why are you cryin again?" Cindy asked confused.

"Just think about all the people who can't leave!" Sophie said busting out in more tears.

Cindy shot a confused glance over to Jazmine who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Whoopie gas. They give it to everyone after the leave for some reason." She explained.

They looked back over to Sophie who was now currently spinning around and laughing. "I think they might have slipped some weed in it." Cindy whispered to Jazmine.

"Yea, either that or alcohol." She whispered back.

"Hey where's Ceaser? I WANT CEASER!" Sophie yelled.

"Soph calm down ok. The guys will be here in a few minutes." Jazmine said walking over to her stopping her before she could do another spin cycle.

"So who gon help her in da car? She can barely walk straight." Cindy said observing Sophie.

"Riley." Jazmine called over her shoulder chasing Sophie as she poked everyone person that passed her.

"Really Reezy bout ta do dat?" Cindy asked slightly amazed.

"Yea the guys are actually taking turns. Huey carried her you know to the doctors, Riley's gonna do from the doctors, and Ceaser, well, we thought it would be best if he sat this one out." Jazmine said. "Sit." Jazmine said sternly pushing Sophie down into a seat.

Sophie stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm not a baby." She said.

"Well then stop acting like it." Jazmine said rolling her eyes and walking over to Cindy. "So what are we gonna do when we get out?" she asked.

"I'm not sure we can go shoppin if ya want to. I just want ta break away from all dis stuff it's almost too much." Cindy said shaking her head.

"Yea I totally agree. Remember when we had no worries and our only problem was telling Huey and Riley how we felt about them?" Jazmine asked remembering the events.

"Oh yea we was such punks." Cindy said snickering. "Well you was, I was all like aye fuck it, gotta do what ya gotta do." Cindy said cockily.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and pushed her gently. "Really is that why I had to think of the idea to tell them?" Jazmine asked. They both started to giggle as Riley walked up to them.

"What ya'll laughin bout?" Riley asked.

"Nothing just remembering simpler times." Jazmine said with a shrug.

"Yea hey Reezy wanna shoot some hoops afta dis?" Cindy asked.

"It depends is it normal bets?" Riley asked.

"All day my nigga." Cindy said with a smirk. "You don't mind do ya Jazzy?" Cindy asked.

"Of course not you go have fun." Jazmine said slightly disappointed but she shrugged it off. "What's normal bets?" she asked.

"Loser has to be the other personal slave fa da WHOLE day." Cindy said.

"Oh wow Riley you sure ya up for that?" Jazmine asked teasing him.

"Please girl she gon get her ass stomped." Riley said.

"Oooh I can't wait." Cindy said sarcastically. "But iight time ta go."

"Ok, well Huey got da car parked so where Sophie at?" he asked.

"She's right over….. Where did she go?!" Jazmine asked looking around.

"Why da hell ya askin me I just got here." Riley said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Could you help us look for her?" she asked.

"Naw, naw, naw I said I would carry the bitch, not look around dis big ass hospital lookin fa her." He said crossing his arms. He walked over to the chair and sat down pulling out his IPhone. "Tell me when ya find her." He said putting in his head phones. Cindy and Jazmine shared an eye roll before quickly going to look for Sophie. They soon found her talking to some old man and crying. When they asked her who he was she simply shrugged her shoulders before exiting the room.

"Remind me next time no whoopie gas fa her." Cindy said to Jazmine.

"I'm ready carry me!" Sophie said happily raising up her arms.

"Iight lets just get dis done wit." Riley bent down and picked up Sophie carrying her out the building with Jazmine and Cindy by his side. Rilley threw her in the car before sliding in himself.

"Is everyone buckled and ready?" Huey asked.

"Boy who the fuck still buckles dey seatbelts?" Riley asked. "Nigga you gay."

Huey ignored him and started up the car. They made it the Freeman's house in no time. Riley got out and picked up Sophie again.

"I swear why I always gotta do stuff fa people. I need ta go out and do somethin wit Ed and Rummy." Riley mumbled angrily to himself.

"Mush glitter mush!" Sophie said giggling.

"Did ya just call me glitter?" Riley asked.

"Yes your name it Glitter and you are my unicorn."Sophie said.

"Oh hell naw! This is where I draw the line. I ain't no damn unicorn and mah name ain't glitter." Riley said giving a disgusted look.

"What about Sparkles?" Sophie asked.

"What the fuck? Dis ain't my little ponies!" Riley said.

"Beep, Beep, Beep. I'm a clown" Sophie giggled poking her nose.

Riley stared at her for a while before shaking his head. "Yous a dumb bitch." He mumbled walking into the house.

By the time the made it into the living room Sophie whoopie gas started to wear off. They all sat there throwing nervous glances at each other. Huey cleared his throat.

"So who wants to start?" he asked. No one spoke up as they continued to look nervously at each other. Huey rolled his eyes impatiently. "Come on someone has to." He said.

"Well I think it should be Ceaser." Sophie said without looking up.

"I'm not going to if you're not gonna listen." He said without meeting her eyes.

"Fine I'll listen but that's all I'm promising." She said finally glancing over at him before quickly lowering her eyes again.

Ceaser inhaled sharply. "Ok like I was trying to explain before I was ambushed by pillows," Ceaser said looking at Sophie who smirked. "The whole thing was a fake."

"Again, obviously." Sophie said.

"Hey come on Soph listen you promised." Jazmine said. Sophie bit her tongue to say anything else but motioned for Ceaser to continue.

"Natasha had come over my house apologizing about telling the whole world our secret." Ceaser said.

Natasha scoffed. "Come on Ceaser don't be so dramatic." She said.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" Sophie asked glaring at her. Natasha chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Ceaser offered Sophie a small smile before continuing on. "What she didn't know is I already knew. I knew when Sophie just told her." He said.

"How you know?" Cindy asked.

"Um well actually I didn't know they did." He said.

"Who's they?" Riley asked.

"I can't really tell you." Ceaser said glancing around.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Sophie asked.

"Look its dangerous ok? It's very dangerous for me to be here don't you get it I'm supposed to be dead. And they know." He finished.

"So what?" Sophie asked with a shrug.

"It's not so what. They can wipe out your whole existent without even much as of breaking a sweat. Look sooner or later they're gonna realize-if not already- that I'm gone and they're gonna look for me. I just had to see you guys before I left." He said.

"Ceaser what did they do to you?" Sophie asked her voice reaching a whisper.

Ceaser looked around nervously before taking off his shirt and turning around. There on his back were the most horrifying whip marks on his back. There were so many they couldn't even begin to count them.

"Oh my god." Sophie said covering her mouth her eyes big. Jazmine bust into to tears begging him to cover it all back up. Cindy slowly shook her head turning away refusing to see them. Riley muttered away to himself and Huey wore his normal scowl but there was deep anger in his eyes.

"You're not leaving Ceaser." He finally spoke up.

"Look I missed you too bro but I have to I'm already putting you guys in danger just being here." Ceaser explained.

"I don't care. Whoever these people are we're going to find them, and end them." He said determination in his voice.

"Huey…." he began.

"No his right. We've been through too much, no way in hell are we gonna let them do this. Ceaser you're our friend we can't let them find you." Jazmine said trying to hide her sniffles.

Ceaser smiled a little happy to have such good friends. But he knew they were way to in over their head. "Sorry I can't let you guys do that." He said.

"Sorry but dats not really yo decision." Cindy said with a smirk.

Ceaser looked at all of them slightly amazed. "Are you guys really willing to possibly give your life up for mine? This is a huge sacrifice." Ceaser said. Truth was he didn't want them to back down he needed them in fact but he wanted them to see what they were actually risking. It was quiet for a while as Ceaser's words finally sunk in.

"Ceaser I think we all know what we're getting ourselves into." Sophie said.

"Yea but are you willing to risk it?" Ceaser asked again.

"Yea. Look we all know what's going to possibly happen, I'm willing to risk it anyone else?" Huey asked looking around.

"Well if lil bitch over hurr can go along den I am too. Besides you gonna need a real nigga like me." Riley said with a smirk.

Huey scowled at him while a small smile played across Ceaser's lips.

"Reezy when you find dat real nigga tell me." Cindy said giving him a playful smirk. "But I'm in damn it can't be any worse than the drama we been dealin wit anyways."

"Trust me its way more." Ceaser said. Cindy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go. I really want to put what happened behind us and hopefully repay me debt." Natasha said.

"Well if she's going along I'm going along." Daniel put in.

"Someone's been trained well." Jazmine murmured to herself.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Hey fake Mariah Carey why don't you keep talkin maybe you'll say something intelligent once." Daniel said.

"Shut up you arrogant jerk!" Jazmine yelled.

"Stupid naïve bitch!" Daniel shot back.

"SHUT UP! Geez you guys are ridicules, Jazmine stop looking for every little moment to say something about Daniel and Daniel just ignore her please be the bigger person." Natasha said angrily.

"Yea like that can happen." Jazmine murmured sarcastically herself.

"Jazmine!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Sorry ok? It's obvious we just don't get along." Jazmine said.

"Look whatever ok we still have two people who haven't made their mind up yet." Ceaser said directing attention Sophie and Jazmine.

Sophie looked into Ceaser eye's and knew she would do anything for him. "Come on Ceaser." She said playfully pushing him. "If I stood by you in your whole rocker nerd phase I could still stand by you know." She said.

"Hey that style was very popular!" he said defensively.

"Yea the whole neighborhood loved to pick on you." Sophie said.

"And da the whole school and teachers." Cindy added with a snicker.

Ceaser rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. "Jazmine?" he asked suddenly becoming serious again.

Jazmine's POV:

_"Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic."_ Those were the words going through my head. Yes I loved Ceaser, he was one of my very best friends but this was all very scary. My life, Huey's life, everyone life could end if I make a small mistake and I don't know if I actually wanted that big of a responsibility on my shoulders.

"Well?" Ceaser asked.

I could hear the hopefulness in his voice and it killed me. No way could I turn him down what kind of friend would I be then? _"But if you mess up you won't really have a friend anymore."_ A tiny and very annoying voice whispered. I started to chew harder on my nail. I needed to give them an answer.

I looked over to the only person I knew would be completely honest (even if it was mean) and who I really trusted. "Huey?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's your decision either way I'm doing it." He said.

I rolled my eyes, yes thanks Huey your comment was a bag of barf! But he was right it was my decision and I didn't need anyone else to make it for me. Ok I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to help Ceaser and the rest of the gang.

"Please Mariah wouldn't help him even if it was Huey." Daniel said.

I glared at him coldly. I freaking hate that guy. "Yes Ceaser I will help you." I sent a smirk over to Daniel. "I'm definitely in."

I don't know if it was Daniel's comment or the fact that somehow I felt a lot braver but I agreed.

"Should I finish the story?" Ceaser asked.

I shook my head speaking before anyone else could. "No we need the rest." I said standing up and exiting the room.

_"Yes we definitely needed the rest."_ I thought to myself, because what we were about to attempt was going to be very dangerous and I needed all the rest I could get.

**Author's Note: Aw shoot Jazzy finally leaving up to her gangsta potential! Lol when I was reading this over in the beginning Sophie seemed more drunk than on whoopie gas. P.S does anyone know the real definition for whoopie gas? Because I have no idea.**

**Please review for the children…**


	3. Chapter 3: Promises and Break Up's

Chapter 3: Promises and Break Up's

* * *

**Yo, Cairo!**

_**(tenuously)**__** Wassup man?**_

**I been hittin you up.**

_**Yeah. You know. Been busy.**_

**So... wassup?**

_What's up? Struggle is up, brutha. O-pression is up, brutha. Salami eggs and bacon. My name is Dewey Obababa-OOOOOhh-mamase-mamasa-mamakosa... Jenkins._

Nigga, what!?

**Huey Freeman**,_** Cario**_, _Dewey (Jenkins?), _Riley Freeman

**(The Wingmen)**

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

"So where do we start?" I asked.

We had all woke up really early ready to talk about what we were going to do. Yesterday was probably the hardest day for all of us, seeing Ceaser with all those marks on him it had finally woke me up. I mean sure I was and will always be the same Huey but this brought out the old Huey who's used to taking charge and doing something not waiting for something to happen. We had to make the first move before they did whoever they were.

"I have no idea." Sophie said miserably.

Besides me she was probably the one who took it the hardest. I knew just like me she wanted answers and was willing to do anything to get them.

"Well we could always go to the scene of the crime." Natasha said.

"I'm pretty sure anything that we coulda used was already discovered by da police." Cindy said.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to look. I mean come on the police can't find _everything_." Natasha said.

"She's right, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ceaser said but he sounded unsure.

I sighed this was going to be harder than I thought. "Ok why don't some of us go and look at Ceaser's house, some stay here and look up whatever we can online, and they rest try to get as much info out of Ceaser as possible." I said.

"What do mean I've already told you guys everything." Ceaser said confused.

"Yea everything about what happened, not what you remember about the people." I said.

He nodded his head slowly as if thinking about what I said. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't a debate Ceaser." I said slightly annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He huffed then I saw him smirk.

What?" I asked.

"Nice to have you back Huey." He said.

I returned the smirk. "I never left."

"Awww did I just walk in on a little bromance?" Jazmine cooed.

"What's bromance?" Sophie asked.

"You know brothers? Romance? Bromance?" Jazmine asked giggling like it was the most simply thing ever.

Sophie shook her head but laughed.

"Has anyone seen Riley or Daniel?" Cindy asked looking around.

"Yea they said something about someone named Ed and playing Rummy." Natasha said.

Cindy chuckled. "Naw, first off the guy name is Rummy so they probably went to visit Ed & Rummy." Cindy explained.

Even I couldn't help but smirk a little because Natasha thought they meant Rummy the card game not the person.

"He was named after a card game wow his mom must of hated him." Natasha said.

"Whatever can we get back to the matter at hand?" Ceaser asked.

"Well Reezy need ta know what's goin-"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
"That's probably them." I said standing up. I knew before I even opened the door what to expect, I could smell it. Sure enough when I opened the door they were both high and drunk.

"What up my niggggaaaa." Riley said falling down.

I rolled my eyes of course he gets drunk and high the day we go looking for information.

"Get the hell up." I said kicking him.

"Hey don't kick him pusssssyyyyyy." Daniel said his words slurring trying to get a hit which I easily dodge. He fell to the ground right next to Riley.

Again I rolled me eyes. "Natasha! Cindy! Come get your dumbass boyfriends!" I yelled.

"Why whats wrong with- What the hell!" Cindy yelled looking down at the two boys on the floor.

"Daniel why the hell are you drunk?" Natasha yelled.

"And high." Cindy said sniffing the air. Cindy turned and looked at me. "Huey there's no way we can go today look at them." Cindy said pointing down at the two of them.

"Young Reezy do wateva he wanna do bitch!" Riley yelled defensively.

"Shut up nigga ya lucky I haven't shanked you yet." Cindy said in a warning tone.

"Hey can someone give me a little help?" Natasha asked as she tried to help Daniel stand up.

"Yea iight one second I gotta help Reezy up first." Cindy said bending down. "Damn Reezy when you start bein so heavy?" she asked walking up the stairs toward me and Riley's bedroom. "Be right back!" she yelled over he shoulder.

I sighed and rolled my eyes leaving Natasha to help Daniel stand up for herself.

"What's with all the noise?" Jazmine asked as soon as I walked in.

"We can't go today." I said bluntly.

"Why not?" Jazmine asked.

"Because today dumbass #1 and dumbass #2 decided to go get drunk and high over at Ed and Rummy's." I said.

"But we have to go today! Come on I spent like 2 hours pumping myself up for this!" Jazmine whined.

"Well what do you want me to do? Huh? You want me to demand that they become sober and not high? Well sorry to bust your precious world but that can't really happen!" I snapped.

I saw a look of hurt cross her eyes before anger came. "I'm not asking you to do anything!" she said angrily walking out the room.

"Well way to go Huey." Sophie said clapping sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"It's supposed to mean that you didn't have to snap at her like that, yea we're all pretty irritable today we get it but you don't have to be such a dick." She said.

"She doesn't have to be such a brat!" I said back defensively.

Sophie walked over and placed a hand on the side of my face. "Huey calm down I know your upset, I am too, we all are but she's your girlfriend don't treat her like that." She said softly.

I could feel myself starting to calm down. "Yea I know." I mumbled.

"So what are you gonna do to fix this?" Sophie asked as if she was a mother talking to a child.

"Tell her I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Good boy, then you can come down and get a cookie." She teased patting my head.

"Yea very funny Soph, but ok I'll be right back." I said hurrying to get up the stairs. My mind flashed back to the promise I had made her just yesterday, damn it this was going to take a lot of apologizing.

**Cindy's POV:**

It took a while to get Reezy up into his bedroom but once I did I let go so that he fell to the ground.

"Iight Reezy enough games I know you ain't even drunk or high and neither is Daniel." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Yea and so?" Riley asked standing up.

"What the hell is your problem we were suppose to go lookin fa information today why would ya pull somethin like dis?" I asked.

"Because I wanted a day to hang out wit Ed and Rummy without thinkin bout all dis shit." He said flopping on his bed.

"This isn't bout ya Reezy its bout Ceez and ya just totally let him down." I said annoyed.

"'And ya just totally let him down'" He mimicked. "I don't care I deserve one day without all dis shit and today was the day so deal." He said.

"First off nigga don't eva in ya life mimic me again." I warned. "And second of all we all deserve one day but that don't mean we go drinking and partying." I said.

"We used to, we used to be so care free and now we have drama what is dis Days Of Our Lives? Why we gotta go through so much drama?" he asked but it seemed like he was talking to his self more than to me.

"I don't know." I sighed laying next to him. "But we do so let's just get it done wit so we can go back to bein drama free." I said.

As soon as I laid down Riley's fingers were through my hair stroking it, a habit he picked up when we started dating. It actually felt pretty good.

"But what if something happen like ta me or ta you?" he asked.

"Is Riley Freeman scared?" I asked in a teasing way.

"Please," he scoffed. "Reezy ain't scared of nothing but I'm just sayin what if?" he asked.

"Dat won't happen I promise." I said lifting my head to look into his beautiful sea of brown eyes.

"Iight." He said finally.

I reached up a little to plant a kiss on his lips. It was suppose to be a peck but it somehow got deeper than that. Before I knew it we were all over each other. And I liked it I wanted more but as soon as I felt his hand go to the hem of my shirt I pushed away. I stood up and walked slowly to the other side of the room.

"What the hell C-Murph?" Riley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry ok! I'm just not ready!" I said.

"Not ready? Are ya kiddin me? Tasha, Soph, even oh-so-innocent Jazzy did it but you not ready?" he said frustrated.

I didn't really know what to say. When it came down to anything I was always ready, I'm Cindy Mcphearson and I'm not afraid of anything except this…

"Well what do ya want me to do huh? I just can't do this." I said running my hand through my hair.

I sat down on Huey's bed refusing to look at Riley. I couldn't keep doing this just for when the moment was right to just turn him down it wasn't fair to him or me. I heard him take a breath before he came over to sit next to me.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" he asked.

I nodded my head still not looking at him. He lifted my face so I would have to look at him.

"So why you buggin so much?" he asked.

"I'm scared." I said in a voice that didn't even sound like me. Again it was probably because I have never admitted to being scared about anything, hello? I'm a Mcphearson people fear me.

"C-Murph I'm not sure how to deal wit dis." Riley said.

"Yea well I don't either this hard for me too Reezy! I don't know why I'm so scared but I am! I'm just so confused." I said desperately.

"We can't keep doin dis." He said.

"I know, so what should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Its just…You don't trust me that much do you?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, of course I trusted him why would he even think that I wouldn't.

"Reezy ya know I trust ya." I said.

"Well den how come every time I try you push me away? That don't really show how much ya trust me." He said.

I thought it over. He was right if I really trusted him I wouldn't push him away, if I really loved him I would trust him completely so why wasn't I?

"Your right."I said finally.

"C-Murph love is trust if you don't trust me you don't love me simply as dat." He said taking my hands in his.

"Riley I do love you I do but I'm just not ready." I repeated shaking my head.

"Well I can't keep doin dis. This is clearly a huge thing to you but I don't want to be wit someone who doesn't really love me." He said.

"Reez I do I really do I'm serious." I said trying to convince him but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

"No you don't or you would trust me." He started to stand up.

"No, no, no Riley please, I do love you please please stay." I pleaded.

"I'm sury Cindy but I can't do dis." He said softly. "I think we need some time apart I don't want to be with someone who dosen't love me." He said.

All my emotions came to quick it was hard to sort them out. I felt sad, mad, surprised, hurt, confused and a bunch of other things. I didn't know which one to express I finally settled one the one I probably shouldn't have.

"What do you mean someone who doesn't really love you? Is that what you thought when you dated all dem broke hoe's?" I asked angrily.

"Yea but all those hoe's weren't you." He said.

"Your so fuckin selfish you break up wit me cuz you can't get any! Damn bastard!" I yelled.

He stood there for a minute in shock. "Bastard?" he asked. "Fuck you bitch! You just a ugly ass tease! We're through ok? We are through!" he said angrily walking out the door. He slammed it behind him.

I sank to the ground slowly. _"What the hell did I just do?"_ I thought. Reezy had just walked out on me and it wasn't the same as when I had broken up with him something about this felt final and it was slowly killing me.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Ok I put to be continued because I thought if I had added the other chapter it would be too long. But this chapter was whoa before you ask, No the next chapter they are not getting back together I have a plan on how this is going to play out. Sad right though? Anyways I hope you liked it and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Things will Never be the Same

Chapter 4: Thing's will Never be the Same

* * *

Hey, boys! (bends down to shake their hand)

**Yeah...uh...I'd rather not.**

My name's Cristal, like the champagne.

**Well, that sounds like a stripper name. Cristal like the champagne, might you be a stripper?**

And just what do you know about strippers, little man?

**Not much, but I do know they're usually named after liquor. ****(brother snickers at the joke)**

Cristal like the Champagne (lol),** and** **Huey Freeman**

**(Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner)**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

I watched as Huey walked out the door to go talk to Jazmine.

"Since when did you become all relationship counselor?" Ceaser asked in a teasing way.

"Oh please we both know I was always the reasonable one." I said.

"Yea I guess you were." He said giving me that smile that always made me melt. "So you do realize that Huey's going out with Jazmine right?" he asked.

Ok random outburst. A second ago I was talking about how the boy's smile makes me melt and now I'm just confused on where he's getting at.

"Uh yea didn't you just see me give advice on how he should fix it?" I asked.

"Well then maybe you should keep your flirting down to a minimum." He said.

My eyes must have looked like they were going to pop out of my head. I was so surprised that Ceaser would say something like that. I rolled my eyes.

"One I don't flirt with Huey and Two Jazmine is my best friend I wouldn't do that to her." I said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Things happen," he said. "I just don't think it's healthy for you to start something you can't finish."

"The only thing I couldn't finish was you because you went AWOL." I said glaring at him.

He had no right to say something like that. True me and Huey had said we had a connection…and we kissed… and said we loved each other but all that was nothing we've both moved on. Right?

He returned my glare before shaking his head. "Look I didn't mean to be rude I was just-"

"Nothing, because it's none of your business." I snapped cutting him off.

He rolled his eyes. "Soph, don't be like that. I'm sorry ok? Maybe I was just a little…" he voice trailed off.

"A little what?" I asked not in the mood to play games.

"Jealous." He finally mumbled.

Despite my effort I could feel a smirk cross my face. "Ceaser was jealous over me? That's so sweet! Ok calm yourself Soph, don't go to over board." I thought.

I took a deep breath. "There's no need to be jealous Ceaser there's nothing going on trust me." I said.

"But you wish there was something going on don't you?" He asked.

I stood there dumbfounded. Why would he ask me that? No me and Huey weren't even a thing and I refused for all that drama that happen to start up again I wanted to leave things where they are. Me and Huey knew something was there but no way would we act on it because he loved Jazmine and I…well I wasn't completely sure right now.

"No get over this! There is no me and Huey, there will be no me and Huey, and neither of us want a me and Huey." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm not blind Sophie there's something there and you both know it so tell me." Ceaser said.

I rolled my eyes I guess I could tell him where me and Huey left things. "Ok well…..

**Flashback…**

"Don't play dumb Sophie I know something's wrong so what is it?" Huey asked. Sophie glanced at him before looking back down, she couldn't say it. Huey stared at her irritated. "Did Riley say something? You got in a fight with Natasha?" Huey asked. Sophie continued to look down but shook her head no. Huey took a deep breath. "Was it the kiss?" he asked finally.

Sophie eyes shot up to Huey's. She took in a deep breath. "It's how it ended." She said finally.

Huey gave her a confused look. "You pushed me away." he pointed out.

"Not that. I mean like how yesterday we kissed and today..." her voice trailed off as she looked back down to the floor.

"And today I'm with Jazmine." he finished for her. She nodded her head. There was a awkward silence between them. "You jealous?" Huey asked.

Sophie started to blush like crazy. She hung her head down so her black hair would fall on her face and hide her pink face. She slowly nodded. When she didn't hear anything she looked up at him who looked like he was still in shock. "It's not that big of a deal!" Sophie snapped angrily while putting her hands on her hips.

"It is, because you're her best friend and I..." his voice trailed off.

"And your with her and love her." Sophie finished for him. He slowly nodded. Sophie felt a ping of sadness. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." Huey said sighing and sitting in a seat. He grabbed the skin in between his eyes and thought. "Sophie I do have some feeling for you i guess but I-I'm in love with Jazmine." Huey said.

Sophie offered a small smile as she sat next to him. "I know and I have feeling for you too but it's just not meant to be." Sophie said sorta sadly.

"Yea I guess not." Huey said.

They both looked up at the same time as they saw Jazmine walk in nervously. "I-I-I was listening to you two and I just wanted to say that I'm breaking up with you Huey." she said a tear falling from her eye.

"WHAT?!" Sophie and Huey exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait just listen, for the next two minuets me and Huey are over. I want you and Sophie to get what you want to say out your system without feeling gulity about it." Jazmine said. Huey raised one eyebrow up at Jazmine. "This needs to happen Huey." Jazmine said. "I'll be in the other room." she said turning around and walking out.

"That was..."Sophie sat there trying to find the right word. "Sweet." she finally settled on.

Huey nodded and stood up. "Is there anything you want to say?" he asked.

Sophie bite her lip nervously she did have something to say. "Well more like a question for you." she said.

"Ok what is it?" Huey asked again.

Sophie let in a deep breath. "Do think that maybe if you were never with Jazmine (and I wasn't still in love with my dead ex Ceaser)." she added silently. "There would be something going on between us?" she asked.

Huey stared at her as he thought what she had said. He so badly wanted to say no, to end this thing between him and Sophie, but he never was one to ignore the obvious. "Yes I think so." he finally said."Anything else?" he asked standing up again.

Sophie avoided his eyes as she bite her lip again. "No." she said softly.

Huey looked at her before turning around. Suddenly Sophie stood up. "Wait, Huey!" Sophie called. Huey stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-I love you." Sophie stammered nervously.

Huey felt as his cheeks went red. He stared at her amazed as she started to fidget nervously with her fingers. He knew he was making her nervous but his brain was dead. "I love you too." he said finally. Sophie smiled a big smile which Huey returned. Sophie stared at him in disbelief, she had never seen him give a full smile but now she did and he looked beautiful. Huey stepped forward and gave her a hug. They held each other for a while before breaking apart.

"Friends?" Sophie asked.

"Of course." Huey said.

**End of Flashback**

"Whoa so you actually said you loved him?" Ceaser asked a bit shocked.

I nodded my head slowly. "I did, I probably still do I don't know but it's not important you know? I'm over it, it happened but I mean at the time it meant a lot now it just doesn't." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Ceaser shook his head. "How much did I miss out on?" he asked.

"A lot," I said with a smirk."But you're here now." I draped my hand over a shoulder pulling him into a hug. "And that's what really matters."

I could feel him smiling against me. "I'm sorry on how I reacted. I miss you Sophie I miss us." He said softly.

That hurt, I more than anyone missed the way me and Ceaser used to be but what we were doing right now was life risking and I didn't want to have to deal with the pain I felt before when I thought he died, it was too much pain.

"Me too." I whispered. "But until we get this over with I don't want us to be together."

"Please Sophie, please." He begged.

"I'm sorry." I said again standing up. I walked out the room without looking back. I didn't want him to see the tears coming out of my eyes, I didn't want to break down again I'm not going to break down again. Maybe I was kidding myself but I didn't want to go through what I felt before I was scared of the pain and maybe if I kept Ceaser away I wouldn't feel it. Then again if that was true I wouldn't be crying right now would I?

**Jazmine's POV:**

I stormed angrily out the door and over to my house. He didn't have to say that, he didn't have to be so mean. I slammed the door as I walked in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's the matter sweetheart?" my father, Tom, asked.

"Now's not the time daddy." I said trying to hold it all in.

"Come on pumpkin you know you can talk to me." He said reaching to hug me.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shrieked pushing him away.

"Now Jazmine you know cussing is not allowed in this house!" He said sternly.

"What's going on here?" My mom, Sarah asked walking into the room.

"Something is wrong with Jazmine look at her." He said pointing at me. "I bet it was Huey. Excuse my French but ever since that damn boy came into my sweetheart's life it's been nothing but trouble!"

"You don't know anything about me or Huey or our relationship!" I said surprisingly jumping to Huey's defense.

"She's right Tom you have no right to judge their relationship." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh like you know anything either?" I snapped. "You don't know anything. your too busy snapping at daddy or cheating behind his back!" I quickly put my hand over my mouth as the words slipped out.

I was too busy to notice what I was saying. All of the anger that I had against Huey had went to my parents and now I said something that could ruined everything.

"What is she talking about Sarah?" my daddy asked turning to my mother.

I saw my mom's face fluster as she stared at my dad. As mad as I was at her I couldn't just let her sit there like a deer caught in head lights. "Nothing," I jumped in quickly. "I was just upset I'm sorry daddy if you thought something else."

He looked at me a little unsure before nodding his head. He laughed. "I was silly to think otherwise, well gotta go to work, bye sweetheart." He said kissing me on top of my forehead. "See you later honey." He said walking over to kiss my mom.

She just sat there not paying any attention to him eyes still fixated on me. You could cut the tension with a knife we both sat there so many unspoken words still not being said.

"How did you know?" she asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "Daddy might be a hard sleeper but I'm not by the way the room right next to mine not the best spot to get it on." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know you could have ruined everything right?" she asked.

"What?" I asked. "You already ruined everything; you sleep with other men in the same house as your husband and daughter. Oh you know what's the best, seeing some drunk guy come into my room and stare at me forever thinking who knows what why you make sure daddy is sleep." I said.

"I'm so sorry." She said starting to tear up.

"No you're not, you never cared!" I said starting to weep. "I HATE YOU!" I exclaimed pushing my way through my mother.

I ran upstairs into my room and slammed the door. I covered my face in my pillow and started to cry loudly. Everything was going wrong today. I cried until I heard rather loud voices downstairs.

"Just let me talk to her!" I heard someone yell.

"No she doesn't want to see you! Go away!" I heard my mother yell.

"JAZMINE!" I knew who that was.

"HUEY!" I yelled back running down the stairs.

I ran all the way to the front door then jumped into his arms. As soon as I felt his arms go around me all the anger I felt was whipped away. I knew he would always be there.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"No I'm sorry for being a brat I knew you couldn't do anything. Oh Huey lets never fight again." I said starting to cry all over again.

"I don't think that's possibly." He said pulling away giving me a hint of a smile. "We're completely different but I'm sorry Jazmine." He said again.

"You broke the promise." I said softly.

"I know and again I'm sorry." He said.

I giggled. "Whatever let's forget about it come on lets go watch a movie in my room." I said pulling him up to my room.

"No way is a boy going to be alone in your room." My mother said sternly.

"Buzz off." I hissed over my shoulder.

Huey gave me a questioning look but I just ignored it. I didn't want to go into a description on what just happened all I wanted was to snuggle with Huey in my bed and stay like that forever. When it got really late Huey had to go home he kissed me before walking out my room. I fell asleep only to wake up again feeling thirsty. I walked downstairs to get a glass of milk. I stopped short seeing my mother waving to a guy as he walked out the door. After he left I came out of the shadows and glared coldly at my mom. After everything that happened she had the nerve to continue. She stared at me sympathetically before shrugging her shoulders and walking back upstairs. I rolled my eyes some things never change.

**Author's Note: Dang Jazmine mom is bold for that. Um next chapter their going to look for info so you should read it. To be honest the whole Jazmine mom cheating thing wasn't where I wanted to go originally but I'm happy I did I actually like the way it turned out. Oh and I forgot to add the last chapter I was so happy it was my first time writing for Cindy's POV.**


	5. Chapter 5: You do What You Can

Chapter 5: You Do What You Can

* * *

All I'm saying is when Xzibit brings that car back you goin' be bitches.

_What did you call me?!_

No, no... I mean "bitches" like you gonna have so many bitches that's what niggas gonna call you. No disrespect.

**No disrespect? You just called your granfather "bitches"!**

Yeah, but I don't mean "bitches" in a desrespectful way. I mean it as a general word for women.

**And you're gonna let him get away with this?**

_It's ok. Just this once._

Granddad, I'm just sayin' you might have to change your middle name from Jebediah to Bitches. Is all I'm tryin' say. No disrespect.

Riley Freeman, _Granddad "Bitches" Freeman_, **Huey Freeman**

**(The Real)**

* * *

**Riley's POV:**

The next day was very awkward. We all seemed too caught up in our own thoughts to actually concentrate. Me I was focus on how horribly C-Murph looked, like she been crying for hours I was also mentally reminding myself not to hug her and tell it was all ok cuz it wasn't.

"Sooo….." I said breaking everyone out of their train of thought. "What we gon do? Cuz if we just gon keep sittin here ima just go back to sleep."

"Right, ok well lets split up. Group #1 Will stay here and look up online anything they can and will think is useful, Group #2 will go over to Jazmine's house and interrogate Ceaser- we've made her room into a detective sorta thing, and Group #3 will go to the scene of the crime and look for whatever they can find everyone got it?" Huey asked.

I may have never admitted it, and may never because to me it's sorta gay, but I sometimes did admire how he took control of things like right now. Either way though he still a bitch.

"So who's going to be in what group?" Daniel asked.

That was one of my favorite niggas; me and him lately have been getting in all kind of trouble. I snickered, just yesterday we went to party with Ed & Rummy damn so many girls of course none of who I flirted with because at the time I was with Cindy and now… I shook my head and tried to listen to what was going on.

"Well why don't we just choose. Ok so there are 8 of us so two groups of 3 and one group of 2." Sophie suggested.

"Well I wanna be da one online cuz that ain't even much and I feel like shit today." I said yawning.

"Ok who wants to go with Riley?" Huey asked looking around.

No one raised their hand. "Well fuck y'all too!" I said flicking off everybody.

"Come on someone needs to go with him." Huey said.

"I-I will." We heard a shaky voice go. I turned my head and saw Cindy sitting there staring at me hopefully. I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't really give a crap.

"Iight whateva." I mumbled.

"Ok Group 2 interrogation who's it gonna be?" Jazmine asked.

"I guess I'll do that." Daniel said with a shrug. "Second easiest thing to do." He sent a smirk my way which I returned.

"Oh in that case I am defiantly doing it too no way is he gonna be in my room alone." Jazmine said sending a glare to Daniel.

I swear they little petty fights crack me up. Daniel tease her just like I used to and it's hilarious. "Oh come on Jazzy all he wanna do is save a couple of pieces of your hair from your hair brush." I teased trying to keep a straight face.

"Yea I've always loved me the poofy hair." Daniel said winking and air kissing her.

Jazmine eyes got wide as her hands fell up to her poofy hair. As soon as she did that it was over me and Daniel was on the floor rolling. Man it took a while for us to catch us breaths.

"You guys are such jerks!" Jazmine said angrily rolling her eyes. "I swear I never got why you dated him." Jazmine said turning to Natasha and pointing at Daniel who was till laughing. "He's such a child." She added.

Natasha gave her a "what are you gonna do" shrug. "It comes with the territory." She said quoting the words Daniel had told her before they started dating.

"Ok, ok Tasha handle that," Sophie said gesturing over to Daniel. "And Cindy handle that while the rest of us figure out what we're gonna do." Sophie said gesturing over to me.

There was this weird silence as me and Cindy just stared at each other awkwardly. Apparently she hadn't told anyone and neither have I, it did just happen yesterday so who was to tell everybody was gone doin they own thing.

"Or not." Sophie said noticing the awkwardness. I was ready to be asked questions but she just gave a questioning look to both of us before turning back to the others. "I guess that leaves me, Natasha, and Huey to look at the crime scene." Sophie said.

"Ha, Ha! Huey's with all girls!" Jazmine teased poking him in his ribcage.

"Oh the same way you're with all boys?" he asked.

Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him but gave a victorious smile.

"Iight lets get dis ova wit." I said standing up. "Come on bab- I mean Cindy." I said stopping myself before the word "babe" could get out.

She looked at me eyes wide as if catching my mistake, she shook her head probably thinking there was no way I could say something like that after what had went down between us she should be right but she wasn't.

"Alright well come on guys let's get this on a roll." Jazmine said excitedly jumping up. She walked over and placed a kiss on Huey's cheek. "See you later sweetums." She cooed walking out the door.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Just imagine how she gon act we ya get hurr pregnant." I said.

His eyes got wide thinking over the possibility. "JAZMINE I DECIDED WE'RE NOT HAVING KIDS!" he yelled after her.

The rest of us shared a snicker as they all walked out the door. I turned to Cindy as she sat on the ground avoiding my eyes.

"Come on da computer in Granddad room." I said standing up.

"Won't he be mad at us for going in his room?" she asked.

"One he ain't even hurr. Two he can suck my big toe like I give a fuck about what he gotta say." I said cockily.

A small smile played across her lips. "That was so gay." She murmured.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You knew what I meant."

We walked up the steps and went into granddad room. I sat down at the computer only to realize I didn't know what to be looking up. "Well what the hell am I suppose to look up?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Probably look up when the incident happened, look at the info they provide then go to images and see if we can spot out anything weird about the photo." She said.

I nodded then quickly got to work. I was looking up stuff but suddenly felt eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned around and saw Cindy staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Are we gonna avoid talkin bout dis?" she asked.

"Uh yea." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "We have to talk bout dis." She said.

"Well I don't want to." I said turning back around.

She walked over and forcefully turned my chair around. "Sury but dats not really yo chose." She said her blue eyes piercing into mine. Wow I wonder how that turned me on.

"Fine den what ya gotta say? Seems like you got all you had to say out yesterday." I said remembering what she called me.

Her eyes softened as she backed away a little bit. "I told you I was sorry, I didn't mean it. Reezy…Riley I would never hurt you." She said softly.

"Yea I'm sure you didn't mean it." I said unconvinced. "But ya still said it and what I said wasn't a lie. We need some time apart and you can spend that whole time apologizing but its not gonna change anything." I said.

She looked as if she could crumple then and there. "Riley please-" She started but I cut her off.

"No." I said turning around back to the computer. I knew it was mean but I needed to stop it there or I might just have forgave her right then and there. I needed her to figure out a few things and I did too. I heard a sniffle escape her lips. "Crying won't help either." I said still not turning around.

"Then what will?" she asked.

I spun around to face her. "Right now nothin, but maybe one day ya realize that ya can trust me and then we can get back together." I said again turning around to face the computer. I didn't hear anything for a while before she squeaked out.

"Okay."

I looked through the info first not finding much just the same old same old, the suspect died (yea right), the bodies were nowhere to be found (mostly because the body was at my house today) another body was found (wait what?). I read the description and figured out the description matched a boy at my school named Theo.

"Hey Cindy come over hurr. Doesn't this description match Theo? Like right to the dot?" I asked scooting over to give her some room to look at the screen.

"Yea it does. Weird…." She mumbled as she continued to read. "Ok I'l write down his name and tell Huey later you should look at the photos now." She said turning around to find a pen and paper after a while she came back. "I can't find no paper." She said.

"Ima just write it on Microsoft Word then." I said opening it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I suggested it I write it." She said pushing me over.

"Well I don't really give a fuck who suggested it I'm writing it." I said pushing her back.

"Well you should cuz I'm writing it." She said this time shoving me hard.

"Oh so its that way huh?" I asked standing up. I ran over to the petite girl and picked her spinning her around. She gave out a squeal before full on laughing as we spun around. I finally let go and she flew through the air landing on the bed. Before her dizziness wore off I ran to the computer and typed in Theo's name.

"Cheater!" she yelled finally getting up and stumbling towards me.

"Yea and so?" I asked with a smirk.

We both stared at each other eyes locked thoughts swirling through our minds. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden she was a few inches away from me so close I could smell the scent of the gum she was chewing. Her phone rang and we both jumped from the sudden sound. I saw her cheeks go red as she answered the phone.

"Yea?...What?!... No don't try to explain there is no way ya can explain dis!...I don't give a shit don't call here again!" she yelled into the phone hanging up and throwing it against the wall.

I stared at her unfazed yea I knew Cindy had anger problems hello we looking at a Mcphearson here but I didn't know how to calm her down. Usually I would hug her or something but we wasn't goin out so I couldn't do that.

"What up?" I asked. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked.

"MY MOM IS ENGAGAED TO ED! UGH!" she yelled angrily falling onto the bed.

I stared at her amazed I mean yea her mom had dated everyone and they cousin but she was so low as to mess with Ed? That's low. I walked over and pulled her close to me in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Yea me too." She said pulling away. "You don't have to pretend to care Riley we ain't goin out I get it."

"But-"

"No really its iight come on lets go back to finding info fa Ceez." She said cutting me off.

"Iight I guess-"

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"What was that?" Cindy asked turning to the door.

"I don't know." I said warily. "Stay up here." I ordered going down the stairs. Two men were standing there each wearing all black. They stared at me unfazed as I walked down the stairs. "Aye get the hell outta hurr!" I yelled. They stayed where they were staring at me as if I wasn't even there. They turned their backs on me and started shooting again. "Naw, naw nigga." I said running down the stairs. I started to punch one of them but to my surprise he caught my arms tight. He stared at me dangerously before starting to punch. His friend jumped in too punching me. I didn't know where the punches were coming form and I tried to throw some only to hit air. It felt like getting punched with steel every time they hit me but there was nothing I could do. I fell to the ground still getting punched.

"AAAHHH!" I heard Cindy yell.

The punches stopped as the men ran out of the house when Cindy yelled. I should of followed them but the only thing on my mind was getting to Cindy.

"CINDY!" I yelled back running up the stairs. There was only one thing on my mind. Must. Find. Cindy. Must. Find. Cindy. It played over and over in my head. I busted into the room just to see Cindy get knocked to the ground and the man jump out the window.

"Cindy!" I yelled again running over to help her up. "What happened?" I asked.

"They, They, They came and I don't know they didn't say anything I tried to stop them but look." She pointed to the computer.

It was bashed in and the cord connected to the wall was cut off. They came here for a reason. "I think we just found out who they were." I said.

She nodded her head. "So what now?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "First get this out before granddad get back then wait to Huey and Ceaser get back to tell them what happened." I said.

She nodded then looked at me fearfully.

"What?" I asked.

"They're not coming back right?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure Cindy." I said softly before bending down to pick up the pieces of the computer. "Come on." I said.

**Jazmine's POV:**

"We know you know who stole the money so tell us!" Daniel demanded banging the table in front of Ceaser making him flinch.

I gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know I just hear that a lot on TV." He said grinning.

I shook my head. "Move over comrade." I said giving him a small nudge. "Ok Ceaser this can go really easy or really hard you choose." I said giving him a fake glare. I turned around and saw Daniel staring at me. "What?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and sat down in a seat next to me and across from Ceaser. "Ok Ceez let's get down to business. Is there anything you remember from the guy or guys that took you?" he asked.

Ceaser looked around nervously. "I'm not saying anything." He said.

I stared at him surprised. "Come on Ceaser don't worry they won't find out." I said sweetly.

He banged the table making me jump. "I told you it was all a lie I didn't steal anything!"

Now I was confused. "Ok we all obviously watch way too much Law and Order." I said.

Ceaser cracked a grin. "Sorry I thought it would be funny." He said.

Daniel chuckled next to me but stopped when I sent him a glare. "Seriously Ceaser do you remember anything?" I asked sitting a recorder on the table.

This time he did stare at me nervously as if debating on whether or not to talk. Finally he nodded his head. "Yea um one of the guy's right hand was scarred up. The other guy well I don't know he didn't have anything wrong with him and he didn't say anything." He said.

I nodded over to Daniel. "Write down all that." I said.

"We have a voice recorder why would I write it down?" he asked.

"Because I said so." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say general." He said giving me a salute before starting to write down what Ceaser said.

Ok is it just me or is he being strangely nice? I shook my head, no that was just my imagination had to be because he hated me and I hated him that's how we worked out. Right?

I shook my head as if shooing the thoughts away. "Ok um did any of them say anything, anything, even if it's something small will be of use." I said.

"Um yea they actually did say something. It was in a different language though." He said quickly.

Me and Daniel shared a look. "Ok well do you remember what they said?" he asked leaning forward.

"خطأ معلوم خيرٌ من حق مجهول." he said.

Me and Daniel gave each other a confused look. "Ok well we'll just look online and see what that says." Daniel said writing down the proverb.

"I already know what it means." Ceaser said cockily.

We stared at him intently waiting for him to say more which he didn't. "So what is it?!" I exclaimed after a while.

"Oh," he said being jolted back to reality. "It means 'A known mistake is better than an unknown truth.' I have no idea what it means though." He said.

"Ok well what did you say to make them say that?" Daniel asked.

"I just kept begging them to take me back home and I kept telling them that they were making a mistake." He said.

"Well that explains part of it, but what about the other part?" I asked.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they really didn't know why they had to take them, you know an unknown truth." He said.

I nodded my head thinking over what he said. "Its possible, ok Ceaser anything else?" I asked.

"Yea one more thing." He said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Just before they faked the accident I was able to pull off one of their mask." He said.

Ok huge and important news. I leaned forward interested. "Ok and what did he look like?" I asked.

He looked at us seriously. "I knew who he was." He said softly.

"Who was it Ceez?" Daniel asked.

"Theo." He replied.

My eyes got wide as the situation hit me. Theo? What did Theo have to do with anything? Why was he in the car? I had just seen him at school yesterday. There were so many questions that I didn't know the answer to.

"What now?" Daniel asked.

I reached forward and turned off the recorder making sure it was saved. "Now we wait." I said leaning back thinking about everything that was just told to me.

**Natasha's POV:**

It took forever just to get to Ceaser house because we decided to walk. I felt like the third wheel that no one really wanted there. I knew that Huey, although he tried to hide it, hated me for what I did or didn't do for Ceaser. As for Sophie? Sister or not she barely liked being in the same room with me, I can't say I blame her I was a coward, what I did was wrong and I wish I could change it but I didn't know how to.

"So I was thinking about it and there might be some things still in the house." Sophie said.

Huey shook his head. "Why would there be anything inside? Everything went down outside." He said.

"Well yea but Ceaser might have kept something hidden inside and since the house was abandoned when he left I bet its even still there." She said with a smirk.

"Hm, evil guys wanting us, abandon houses wow anyone else thing our life just turned into a soap opera?" I asked trying to crack a joke.

"Well no one said you had to come with us you could always just walk back to the Freeman's house or better yet do what you do best, run." Sophie said.

Ouch, that hurt. My mind briefly traveled back to when Ceaser was being taken. How I just ran away without even the slightest feeling of regret. I rolled my eyes as Huey tried to hide the smirk forming on his face, yea he went downhill on the whole "let-me-just-look-mean-so-people-won't-know-what's-really-going-on-inside-my-messed-up-head" thing.

"Ok stop it." I said walking quickly in front of them to stop their path. "I get it ok? What I did was wrong but I had to live with it for a very long time. I've felt the guilt and it hurts ok? It fuckin hurts! So stop shoving everything back up in my face like I never gave two thoughts about it because trust me I gave way more than that!" I threw my hands up after my short little rant.

Sophie stared at me unfazed as if I hadn't said anything. She leant forward so that we were eye level and stared at me with a glare so strong I actually felt a little afraid. "Your pain is nothing close to what I felt, to what I'm still feeling. You wanna show that you're sorry then shut the heck up complaining and do what you can." She backed up and gave me a once over.

Is it possible to be deathly afraid and very nervous around your own sister? She rolled her eyes before stepping beside me and turning to talk to Huey again. I thought about what she said "You do what you can." Well I was going to do way more than that I was sure of it. We finally made it to Ceaser yep it definitely had the abandoned house look. Cobwebs, dust, and that natural gloomy look that although it was sunshiny on the outside it looked dark and sorta spooky.

"The universe has a sick sense of humor." Sophie mumbled looking at the house.

"What do you mean?" Huey asked.

"Cobwebs, I am terrified of cobwebs." She said shivering a little.

Huey laughed, like really laughed (which is weird because since when is he ever happy?). "Are so serious? Your afraid of cobwebs?" he asked.

"Hey don't make fun cobwebs means spiders and spiders have six legs! Hairy legs!" she said.

"Yea and so does Riley but you're not afraid of him." Huey joked.

Sophie giggled. "Ok come on let's get this done with.

I walked silently behind them. I had never seen Huey joke around like that with anyone besides Jazmine but that was his girlfriend. It was weird; it was like seeing this whole other side of him I've never seen, the happy side. I shook my head trying to clear them of my thoughts.

"Maybe we should look outside first." I piped up.

Huey thought it over before shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever." He said.

We quickly spread apart not really sure what we should be looking for. The grass at Ceaser's old house had grown really tall making it harder to find anything. I searched all around making sure to not miss anything. Still I didn't find anything. I went over it twice but still didn't see anything.

"Hey found something!" I heard Sophie call.

We all ran over to her. "What did you find?" I asked.

"A black glove." She said turning it over looking at it. "Hey it has something on the back." She said. "خطأ معلوم خيرٌ من حق مجهول. I wonder what that means." She said looking confused.

I was confused to obviously it was a different language but what language was it?

"It's Arabic." Huey said as if reading my mind.

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"I speak Arabic." He said. "It's an old Arabic proverb which means 'A known mistake is better than an unknown truth."

"Weird." I mumbled still looking at the glove.

"Ok so here's what we know, one of them was wearing a glove which could mean his hands was messed up and he was hiding it and since this proverb is Arabic that means they were Arabic." She said.

"Or it could mean that the dude was the punk rocker type and just like Huey he could speak Arabic." I said.

Huey and Sophie gave me a look I couldn't really read. "I'm just going to go with something was wrong with his hand." Sophie said.

"Ok well come on its time to look for stuff in his house." Huey said turning to the door.

We all followed him up to the house. Sophie gave a slight pause as if debating whether or not to go in but then she shook it off and stepped forward as Huey broke down the cobwebs. The floor creaked under our weight and it was so dark I could barely see Sophie or Huey.

"Note to self: Always bring a flashlight." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey does anyone else hear that?" Sophie asked.

Suddenly I heard the creaking from underneath our feet.

"Watch out!" I yelled pushing her away as the floor beneath us let out. I fell to the ground as the floor underneath me gave away. "Ow." I grunted standing up.

"Are you ok?" Sophie yelled looking down into the hole.

"Yea, I guess." I grunted standing up. "Here help me up." I said reaching up.

Sophie bent down and threw her hand down trying to grab me. "Ugh it's too far. Huey grab my legs." Sophie ordered.

Huey came over and grabbed Sophie by her legs pushing her farther down to reach me. When she finally reached me we locked arms as Huey tried to pull us up.

"Um thanks." I said to both of them when we were finally up.

"Yea well just watch your step next time." Huey said. Maybe it wasn't what I wanted it to be but it was something and I guess that's all I could ask for.

We started to walk a little farther when I tripped on something. "Damn it what is with me today?" I asked angrily standing up and looking to what I had tripped on. I t was a string connected to something. I walked slowly over to the object bending down.

"Natasha what are you doing?" Sophie asked.

I didn't answer to busy looking at the object. On the top was a red button. I probably should leave it alone in fact that's what was going through my mind right now but instead I reached over and pressed the red button. I heard a tick,tick,tick,tick beforw something above my head zoomed past us and out the door.

"What was that?" Huey asked walking over to me.

I started to say I don't know when I heard voices.

"Who's hear?" the person asked he had a strong Arabic accent.

My eyes got wide as I realized I had just sent out a signal.

"I know you're here so don't make me come find you." He said.

I started to panic as we all pushed each other trying to get to the door. Then there he was standing in front of us blocking our path. He looked really scary with his long beard and hair he stared at each of us daring us to move. I looked at Huey seeiing him tense up getting ready for a fight. I stood behind Huey and Sophie so the man never saw me.

"Look just leave us alone." Sophie said trying to be brave but her voice came out as a squeak.

The man smirked as if amused by us. He reached forward before anyone cn stop him grabbing Sophie. Huey got ready to attck but the man pulled out a knife holding it to Sophie's neck.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Sophie." He whispered in her ear.

"Let go of me!" Sophie yelled trying to kick or hit him in anyway.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you don't know how long Ceaser talked about getting to you. So I'm preety sure you've seen him because he's missing." He said.

"I'm not saying anything!" Sophie yelled biting him.

He pressed the knife harder on her throat making her scram. "None of that. My man will be here soon you two might not be Ceaser but your going to be of very good need." He said smirking again.

"Your not taking us anywhere." Huey said glaring at him.

I started to hear the soft pitter patter of foot stpes. The man heard it too s he smiled. "That's what you think."

Through this whole time I was inching closer and closer to behind the wall trying not to be seen So when the man snuck up on Huey and grabbed him I wasn't there to stop him.

"النظرةلههيويرجل حر." He said speaking Arabic.

"Get the hell off of me!" Huey yelled.

Huey was the strongest person I know no doubt but no way could he beat this. He looked like he ate body builders for breakfast and then worked out until he broke the equipment, he was scary buff. They started to drag them out the door not seeing me and not looking back. I stepped out of the shadows just enough for Huey and Sophie to see me.

"NATASHA! NATASHA PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE!" Sophie yelled.

I stared at her sadly, I wanted to help her I really did but I was scared. I knew I couldn't beat them and what good what it do for all three of us to be captured? I shook my head slowly no.

"PLEASE NATASHA PLEASE!" Sophie yelled again starting to cry.

I should've helped her she was my sister but I just couldn't. So I turned around and did the best thing I knew how to do. I ran.

**Author's Note: I have no words for this chapter except wow. So much happened and it was so awesome. I can't believe Cindy mom id marrying Ed of all people it's crazy. And Natasha man even though I wrote it she just lost major respect from me. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and please please review. I don't have that many and its making me think you guys are hating my story so please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry's not Good Enough

Chapter 6: Sorry's not Good Enough

* * *

(answers the phone) Hello?

_(frantic) Riley. Is that you? Put your brother on, it's an emergency._

What's the emergency?

_I'm in jail.(slight pause, Riley starts to laugh)_

Don't drop the soap. _(hangs up)_

**Who was that?**

(the phone rings, and he answers it again) Yeah?

_RILEY. It's Tom._

I thought you only get one phone call from jail.(Huey grabs the phone)

**Who's this?**

_Huey! I got arrested! They say I fit the description. I think it's 'cause I'm black Huey! You have to get me out of here Huey. You don't wanna know what they'll do to me in jail._

**They'll rape you that's what they're gonna do. But you're not in jail, you're in holding, and I don't think people usually get raped in holding; hold on. (yelling) Granddad, do people get raped in holding?(Jazmine starts to cry)**

_Stop stop stop! I don't want your granddad to know. I don't want anybody to know. Listen they can't keep people in holding over the weekend. At nine o'clock tonight, they're going to put me on a bus and send me to real jail. Real jail! Earliest I can get out would be on Monday._

**Well it's just the weekend.**

_It only takes one night to get anally raped! Huey, the only way for me to get out of here is if you find the real killer tonight._

**The real killer?! Nigga, I'm _ten!_ How am I gonna find the real killer?**

_Please! You gotta try..._

**Alright alright alright. Damn.**

_Thank yooou Huuey. Whatever you do, don't tell my baby Jazmine. I don't want her to know her daddy was somebody's biiittcch! (he starts weeping)_

_**Was that Daddy? Where is he? Is he okay? Was he kidnapped by terrorists?**_

**Umm... your father wants you to know he's nobodys' bitch.**

**_(starts to cry again)_**

Riley Freeman**_, _**_Tom Dubious_**_, _Huey Freeman_, _and_ Jazmine Dubious_**

**_(A Date with the Health Inspector)_**

* * *

The whole rest of the gang waited at the Freemans house to anxious to talk. They had all decided to wait for the Huey, Sophie, and Natasha to come to share their news, of course barely any of them could keep their mouths shut. They tried to find things to preoccupy themselves. Jazmine was bouncing on her toes, Cindy was chewing her nails, Ceaser was pacing back and forth, Daniel was drumming his hand across the table, and Riley was cracking his knuckles.

"I wonder was taking them so long." Jazmine murmered after a while.

"Yea me too its getting late." Cindy said staring out the window.

"What if something happened? I mean Ceaser said what we were doing is dangerous. Oh my gosh what if Huey got hurt? And then what if while he was hurt they got attacked and Huey's dragging himself here? What if he's calling for me to come help him? Oh my gosh we have to go find them!" Jazmine yelled suddenly stopping and walking towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down Jazzy. If anything its probably taking a while cuz those dumb niggas wanted to walk dey asses dere." Cindy said stoping Jazmine before she could reach the door.

"Oh right," Jazmine said turning around to sit back down. "I knew that."

"Riiiight." Daniel said unconvinced. Jazmine sent him a glare.

"Ok well we just sittin our asses here wit a whole bunch of info I couldn't give a shit if dey hurr or not we need to talk bout what we learned." Riley said.

"NO!" Jazmine exclaimed. "We're waiting Huey and the rest of them need to know this too. Its better if we just all wait."

"Come ooonnnn Jazzy I'm tired as a mother fucker if they don't come in a few minutes we gon have to talk." Cindy said.

"NO!" Jazmine yelled again. "You have your boyfriend here is it to much that the rest of us don't have ours?" Jazmine asked.

"Well actually-" Ceaser started.

"Shut up." Jazmine said before he could finish.

There was an awkward silence as Cindy glanced nervously at Riley. She blushed when she realized that he was looking right back at her. Jazmine noticed the silence and looked curiously at both of them. _"Ok something is going."_ she thought. But it didn't take a dumb person to realize that.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

Cindy took in a big breath. She had planned on telling Jazmine when it first happened but she just never got around to it. She wanted to sound calm when she told her not bust out in tears (which she's been doing on and off lately). But what better time to tell her then when he's in the room, Natasha Huey and Sophie are AWOL, and she's already jumpy? Oh right any time. She took another deep breath.

"Acutally me and Reezy I mean Riley are broken up." Cindy said.

Jazmine emerald eyes got wide as the shot from Cindy to Riley and back again. This went on for forever. Broke up? They broke up? Ok maybe she didn't hear them right because no way in hell could Riley and Cindy break up. "HOW? WHEN? WHY? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?" Jazmine asked finally finding her voice.

Cindy shrugged and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear nervously. "We had a fight, about two days ago, again we had a fight, and I wasn't ready to tell anyone." Cindy admitted.

Jazmine stared at her in disbelief. "BUT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" She yelled hurt. Cindy knew, anyone actually, that if she and Huey broke up (though every night she prays that won't happen again) she would be the first person she called so it hurt to know that she wouln't do the same.

"Yea I know and ya don't hav ta yell ok? I'm sorry but I just wasn't ready." she said again.

Jazmine sighed then nodded her head, when she and Huey broke up she didn't want to see or talk to anyone besides him maybe thats what Cindy was going through. She felt so stupid though. Best friend? If she was really her best friend she could tell that something was up. Just took one look at Cindy and you could tell she was depressed. Then something clicked in Jazmine mind. Over a fight? They fight all the time (harmless of course) so what made this time so different?

"Over a fight?" Jazmine asked.

Cindy nodded her head. "Well it was a bad one, we both said somethings-"

"You said somethings." Riley cut in anger washing over his face.

"Oh like you didn't get what you wanted out too?" Cindy asked irritated, this wasn't all her fault.

"Only cuz you went all crazy bitch on me!" Riley shot back.

"Ok!Ok! Not the time, look me and you will talk about this later." Jazmine said gesturing at Cindy.

"Man where the hell are they?" Daniel asked looking at the door. He had completely missed whatever just happened all he cared about was where was Tasha? He hoped she was ok.

"Yea, who are we kidding? Somethings wrong." Ceaser said staring at the door as if forcing them to appear.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Jazmine said covering her ears. "Don't jinx it!"

"Jinx?" Daniel asked in disbelief. "Are you really that naive and stupid that you still believe in jinxing?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Jazmine said angrily. "I'm not naive or stupid! You know what? You're not even that much in the group yet you pick with someone who's been here the whole time? Nigga kill yoself! You ain't shit you ain't worth shit so shut the fuck up!" Jazmine yelled not even minding that the last part she sounded like Cindy.

Daniel stared at her surprised and hurt. Yea they fought but she never said anything like that before. He quickly masked up all his surprise and hurt and tried to look mad and annoyed. He rolled his eyes just to make a point before sitting down. "Glad you grew some balls Mariah." he said sarcastically.

Jazmine instantly felt sad and embarrassed by what she said. She didn't mean for it to all slip out but it did. Of course she saw the moment where he looked hurt and that only made her heart break even more. She was about to apologize when the door busted open. There stood Natasha her hari was wild and spread out all over the place, her face was as pale as snow, and her eyes were bloodshot. If you didn't know it was her, or like them was surprised you would have thought she looked like some typ of monster.

"AAHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"Cindy yelled jumping up.

Natasha didn't say anything just ran past all of them into Daniels arms as she busted out in tears. Daniels arms were the only place she knew where she felt safe. Danile stared in surprised as she fell into his arms.

"Natasha?" he asked. "Whats the matter?"

She started to speak but couldn't get out anything she was crying to hard. They could only make out so many words through her tears. "Ceaser...Coward...Taken...I'm soooo sorry!"

"Come on come here." Daniel said walking her over to the couch. When they sat down he let her cry a little longer before slightly pulling back. "Come on speak to me baby what happened?" he asked as softly as he could even though he felt frantic.

"We-we were at Ceaser's house and-and I suggested we look outside first and the grass was so big it was hard to find anything but Sophie found a glove." Natasha explained.

Cindy bit her tongue from yelling at her to get to the point.

"And?" Daniel asked feeling the same way Cindy did.

"Well after that we-we w-w-went inside the house." she stopped and started to cry.

"No come on keep going." Danile urged.

"Well the floor gave out and I fe-fell." she said.

"So you got hurt or somethin? Does da baby need a wittle bwand aid?"Riley asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" she yelled angrily shooting him a glare. "And yes I did get hurt but Huey and Sophie helped me back up." She started to look sad again as if wanting to cry. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."she stopped steadying her breath so she could go on. "I-I, we kept walking and then I tripped on some string." she said.

Cindy suddenly busted in. "Look gurl boo hoo ya hurt ya self alot could ya please get ta the point?" she asked impatient.

"I'm getting to it!" Natasha said shooting her a glare. "Anyways I noticed the string was connected to a button and I... I'M SO STUPID!" Natasha said stopping and crying all over again.

Daniel shook his head and rubbed her back softly. "No your not. Come on baby listen to me no your not ok just finish telling us." he said.

Natasha pulled apart and nodded her head. "I pressed the button them something zoomed past us and out the door." she said.

Ceaser eyes went wide. "It was a signal?" he asked even though he knew he was right.

Natasha nodded not making eye contact with anyone. "We heard a voice and we got scared so we started to run to the door and- and he was right there! Before anyone could stop him he grabbed Sophie and held a knife up to her neck saying that if we moved he would slit her kneck. Of course Huey was ready for a fight anyways. I was standing behind them so they didn't see me. Anyways I was inching towards the wall then the guys back up came and dragged Huey and Sophie away!" Natasha yelled.

"And what did you do?" Daniel asked already starting to dread the answer.

Natasha shook her head not wanting to speak. "Well she helped them of course!" Jazmine said. "I mean she had to help them it was one of her best friends and her sister! For crying out loud where are they are they outside?" Jazmine asked even though she knew the answer.

Natasha shook her head again starting to cry. "I'm so sorry." she cried.

Jazmine shook her head eyes wide as she backed slowly away. "Your lying! Stop lying stop!" she said.

"I'm not lying Jazmine I'm sorry!" Natasha yelled crying louder.

Before anyone knew what was happening or could stop her Jazmine went to Natasha and slapped her across the face... hard. "Sorry? You wanna be sorry? No sorry can't bring back Huey or Sophie! You dumbass bitch! Your such a fuckin coward!" she yelled going for another hit.

"Jazmine leave her alone!" Daniel yelled pushing her away.

"Awww shit just got real!" Cindy said excitedly forgetting what was going on for a minute.

Jazmine easily dodge Daniel (a moved she learned from Huey) and went for Natasha again. But this time Natasha was ready. They quickly got into a fight and Natasha was slightly surprised on how good Jazmine could fight however she wasn't as good as her. A final kick in the stomach sent Jazmine down. She sat there for a while trying to catch her breath while she looked up at Natasha. Natasha stared back breathing hard. Then out of nowhere Jazmine pounced back up and tackled Natasha to the ground repeatedly punching her.

"Someone help me pry this girl off of her." Daniel said tugging at Jazmine surprside on how slippery she was.

"Wait, wait, wait just fa one ma sec." Cindy said smiling at the fight.

"CINDY!" They all yelled.

"Fineeeeee." she huffed walking over to Jazmine. She grabbed her waist with one hand and grabbed one of her hands with the other. She gave one good tug and Jazmine was sent flying off. Jazmine tried to break free from Cindy still having her eyes locked on Natasha as more innappopriate words slipped out. "Get her outta here." Cindy said motioning to Natasha. As soon as Natasha left the room Jazmine became limp as she fell to the ground. She covered up her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"How could she? I forgave her for Ceaser, I forgave her for everything and she just keeps doing it again and again. How could she?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I'm so sury Jazzy." Cindy said hugging her friend.

"No your not the one who should be apologizing." she said. "I hate her Cindy, I freakin hate her for what she did."

"I know gurl me too but you need ta be strong ok? Be strong fa Huey and Sophie." she whispered.

Jazmine pulled away and look Cindy in the eyes who looked just a desperate as her. "Ok, we can both be strong." she wrapped her arms around Cindy and hugged her not wanting to let go.

Riley cleared his throat nervously. "So what now?" he asked.

No one knew the answer. No one knew what to say. They sat there in silence still thinking over everything. Every time they thought they grasped an idea on what to do it would dissapear. They did come to a conclusion however, whatever they were going to do they had to do it quick. They had Sophie and Huey and that wasn't good at all.

**Author's Note: Ok so at first I was like ooo let me include what I'm doing in the next chapter in this one but then it was going to be wayyy to long so you'll just have to read the next chapter. Um the chapter after the next chapter we see whats happening to Huey and Sophie ****Spoiler Alert It's not good and it will probably leave you pissed or crying who knows**** anyways I'm starting to hate Natasha even though I wasn't suppose to which is why Jazzy slapped the shit outta her (lmao)! Oh and what Jazmine said to Daniel smh it was a little harsh. Anyways R&R!**

**Feedback is love :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Your Not the Only One

Chapter 7 :You're Not the Only One Suffering

**Have y'all lost your damn minds? Opening night is less than two weeks away and y'all wanna party?**

We're just having some fun.

**Fun? Do I look like Charlie Brown?**

No...

**Do I LOOK like Charlie Brown?!You know what? All y'all are fired!**

(collectively) What? Fired?

**Did I stutter? Beat it!**

_Huey... but it's the entire cast. Are you sure that's a good idea?_

**(clears throat) Contract.**

_(to the kids) I'm... sorry guys.(The kids looks at Quincy Jones.)_

**_Hey, don't be lookin' at me._**

**Don't look at Quincy Jones! Quincy Jones ain't gonna help you! Get ya' asses out! Now!**

**Huey Freeman**, Random Kid, _Mr. Uberwitz_, _**Quincey Jones**_

**(A Huey Freeman Christmas)**

**Daniel's POV:**

I dragged Natasha out of the room and up to Huey and Riley's room. I had to get her and Jazmine away from each other before they clawed each other's eyes out. Jazmine, I was still hurt by what she said. I don't know why but what she said to me actually hurt which is weird because I'm suppose to hate her; she's naive, stupid, too girly, and all around everything that irratates me so why was her comment stinging so badly? I slammed the door behind me and sat Natasha on the bed.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I guess I sorta underestimated her." she mumbled wiping the blood from her lip.

I nodded my head trying to cover my smirk. Then I got serious. "Natasha how could you?" I asked.

She stood up and glared at me angrily. "Don't, ok please don't. I have beaten myself up for it my whole walk back, I'm still beating myself up for what happened with Ceaser. I get it enough from everyone else not including myself so please just not from you." she pleaded her glare softening.

I stood up and wrapped her in my arms unsure on what to say. "But you could've saved them Tasha. She was your sister he's your best friend I jst don't understand-"

"I don't either!" she yelled pulling away. "I was scared and I was being selfish I know but I-I just couldn't do anything I couldn't." she started to cry. "I know I could've helped them and I know I should've but I just couldn't. I don't know how to explain it but every time I want to I just can't my body won't let me. Jazmine was right I am a coward!" she cried harder.

I stood there not sure what to say. Was I suppose to tell her it was ok? Because it wasn't. Was I suppose to tell her it wasn't her fault? Because it was. And was I suppose to tell her no she wasn't a coward she was being brave just coming to us? Because she wasn't. I shook my head, maybe I was suppose to do all those things I mean I am her boyfriend.

"Well?" she asked wiping her tears and staring at me.

"What?" I asked still not sure what to say.

"Say something! Tell me I'm horrible or tell me that all that I'm saying is wrong but don't just sit there with a blank face!" she exclaimed.

"Well what the hell do you expect?" I asked annoyed. "What you just said was true and I'm sorry but I don't know how to fix this."

"Your my boyfriend say something like 'don't worry babe your wrong its not all your fault.'" she said.

"But it is." I said throwing my hands up in the air. "Your the one who left them, your the one who could've saved them but you didn't!"

"I told you I couldn't!" she yelled through tears.

"You know what boo hoo. Cry me a river build me a bridge and get over it!" I snapped.

She stopped and looked at me surprised frankly so was I, I never said anything like that to her before. Her eyes narrowed at me as if trying to figure something out. Then she gave a weak forced smile. "Wow some boyfriend you are." she said dryly.

"Yea well tough love." I replied.

"I don't need tough love." she said stepping forward and pressing against me. "I need you. I want the Daniel who made me feel safe." she whispered.

"Natasha..." I said in a warning tone tryiong to ignore the fact that she was starting to kiss my neck. " Stop, you just let your sister and one of our best friend get captured now is not the time."

"Please," she whispered. "Take my mind off things."

"No, Tasha get away." I said trying to push her away but knowing I wasn't using my full force.

"I thought you loved me." she said.

"Which is why you need to live up to what you did. Its not ok its not-" I let out a short gasp as she lower her hand. "Tasha..." I said starting to whine.

"Come on baby." she said. She layed me down on the bed and before I could gain some control it was over she had me. I made a mental note to talk to her about this but later for now all I wanted was her.

**Cindy's POV:**

I had no words for what just went down. Damn seein Jazzy fight like that was awesome but that didn't change what was happening. I had been real cool with Natasha in fact beside Jazzy she was my #2 bitch but now she changed. How could she do this shit again? She is for real a punk ass bitch. I felt bad though my girl Jazzy was on the floor crying and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry too but I had to be strong for her.

"Its ok Jazmine calm down." I cooed rubbing her back.

"I know I should but I can't. I want to be strong for Huey but it hurts to much. Cindy what are we gonna do? Who knows what happeneing to them right now." she cried.

My mind flashed to when Ceaser showed us the marks on his back. That could be whats happening to them now. I couldn't do it anymore. Before I could stop my self I was crying. Jazmine stopped abruptly and stared at me slightly surprised (it was rare that I cry in front of people).

"I'm so sorry Cindy, I've been so focused on myself and how I feel oh come here." she said trading places and wrapping her arms around me this time. "I knew you cared about them." she said and I could almost sense the smirk on her face.

"Please don't no body care bout McHater and Sophie." I said refurring To Huey and Sophie and lying through my teeth.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Cin, go ahead and cry." she urged softly.

Don't have to be strong? Yes I did or else my momma would have gotten to me sooner. I wouldn't have ever fallin for Riley and for get bein friends with Jazmne. No I had to be strong for everyone around me somebody had to be the rock. But how could I be strong when my friends were missing? How could I be strong when I just broke up with my exboyfriend Riley? How could I be strong when my mom was a straight up hoe and marrying Ed? And how canI be strong when my friend was urging me to cry the tears that were soon to come. And suddenly there they were, I was crying for every little thing that I had held in for a long time. For Riley, for my mom, for Ed, for Jazmine, For Daniel, For Huey, For Sophie, For Ceaser, for everyone. My tears were everywhere.

Jazmine didn't say anything, just nodded her head knowing what was going on. After my cries turned to whimpers she pulled away. "Feel better?" she asked.

I nodded wiping my tears. "Thanks, I needed that." I admitted.

"I know." she whispered offering a small smile. "So you wanna talk about what happpened with you and Riley?" she asked.

"I called him a bastard." I said bluntly.

Her yes got wide as she stared at me. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He called me a ugly tease." I shrugged my shoulders. "He's not wrong."

"You are not a tease." she said shaking my shoulders. "He shouldn't have called you that."

"Yea but I said the whole bastard thing first." I explained.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Cin you know thats a sensitive situation for them." she said shaking her head.

"I know I know," I mummbled. "I was just so pissed off and he was sayin how we should 'take a break' and I just let loose."

She nodded her head as if understanding. "You guys need each other." she said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I said sarcastically sticking out my tongue when she rolled her eyes.'NO I'm serious I know he plays this 'Idon't give a fuck' thing but he could be really hurting right now." she said.

I nodded my head and pushed back my hair from my face. "I know and I want ta be dere but I can't he won't let me."

"Give it some time." she said softly. We both layed down on her bed lost in thought. Me about Riley (how we broke up), Huey (shocker right?), and Sophie (hope she ok). And she was probably thinking about Huey (how much she loves him and needs to find him), Sophie (one of her best friends was missing what can she do?) and Riley (how do you fix what happened between me and him).

"We are so fucked up." Jazmine said out of no where.

"What?" I asked startled by her comment and stiffling a chuckle.

"I was just thinking, we had never seemed to have drama and now its over powering us." she said.

"Yea I know." I mummbled.

"Is it karma?" she asked.

"Karma for what?"

"I don't know for being bitches for when we first met Natasha and Sophie." she said shrugging.

"Hey they were flirting with our man's!" I said back defensively remebring the iccident.

"Yea but we were still bitches." she pointed out.

"Please karam ain't gon come afta us fa bein bitches hell I'm a bitch to alot of people." I said.

She didn't say anything so I knew she was thinking of something she couldn't or didn't want to say. "Just say it." I said already sensing what she was gonna say.

"Well its just that, you are a bitch to alot of people and alot of drama is happening to you." she explained.

I thought it over she wasn't completely wrong. It seemed like drama was coming every which way for me. Maybe it was cuz I was a huge bitch. First Riley, then this shit with Huey and Sophie, and my mom marrying Ed what the hell was happening? "Your right I'm a horrible person." I said but it coming out as a squeak.

"No your not Cin," she said turning to face me. "Look I was trying to reach for something that wasn't there. I just want to blame someone for whats happening anyone really."

"Well if it is karma. karma is a bitch." I said miserably.

"Totally." she said.

**Riley's POV:**

Huey was missing? Huey was missing? How could Huey go missing? All that I knew for my whole life is that Huey was unstoppable. He was always the one to deal with the problems now what? I had so many questions and guess who wasn't there to answer them? I remained on the couch after Natasha and Daniel left, and after Cindy and Jazmine, Ceaser was still here. He was probably sleep upstairs in Huey's bed. I was left all alone. I wasn't used to being alone in my own house, there was always someone here to either annoy me or flirt with now everyone was gone. I barely noticed granddad walked into the room.

"Why ain't you sleep yet?" he mummbled walking into the kitchen and grabbing some orange juice.

"Huh? Oh I ain't even dat sleepy." I mummbled still thinking.

I saw him give me a side ways glance before coming to sit across from me. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

I stared at me confused. How the hell did he figure it out? How old is he like 150 he can't still now us that well. "Well ya beta not pass out when I tell you." I warned.

"Nigga I ain't gon pass out." he said.

"Good cuz I ain't dragging ya ass to da hospital if ya do." I warned again.

"Stop stallin!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Iight heres da thang, Huey's gone." I said.

He stared at me surprise. Then to my astonishment he actually started smiling. "Gone? Like gone for good? WOO! One down one to go! WOO! Riley yo ass is next then its just gon be me! Alone, aloneeee I'm gon be ALONE!" He sang.

I glared hard at him. "What the fuck is wrong wit you? Huey ain't decide to leave someone kinapped him! You fugly old man he's probably somewhere getting da shit beat outta him and you singin? Fuck you! Just admit it you only took us in fa da money ya never cared about me or Huey!" I was so surprised to feel the sting of the slap against me face. I grabbed my face and looked at granddad.

"Now you shut the hell up. If I neva wanted ya'll you would have already been on the street. Now bout Huey you say he was kidnapped?" he asked.

I decided to just ignore the moment of kindness that happened between me and him. "I don't know some guy just kidnapped him and Sophie and we have no idea where the fuck they are." I said.

"Well it ain't no use worryin bout it right now we ain't gon find out anything. Get some rest." he started to walk away then turned back around. "I meant what I said Riley, I would hav already kicked ya asses out."

I nodded my head and gave a small smile. "I know granddad."

He walked away yet again leaving me all alone. I didn't know how to deal with this I had always asked Huey for advice but he wasn't here was he? Damn shit had gotten so bad. It seemed like just yesterday I was complain on how I wanted everyone to leave and now I would give anything to have anyone be here. I decided to call up Ed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ed." I said trying to sound ahppy.

"Whatchu want my nigga?" he asked.

"I don't even know I'm bored lets do something."

"Honey who's that?" I heard someone say in the back round.

"Who is dat?" I asked.

"Oh nobody honey just a friend of mine."

What the hel why did he sound so proper. Ed is never proper. He couldn't even if he tried.

"What the fuck Ed?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, listen Riley I've been thinking and your a little to young and I'm a little to old. I'm getting engaged soon I think we should stopp all this." he said.

"What?" I asked not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Riley look have fun."

"But-"

Then he hung up. I slammed the phone down on the hook. Damn it Cindy hoe ass momma was changin him already she such a bitch. Now I really was alone Rummy was no where to be found and Ed had basically just dissed me. I suddenly felt this sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched my stomach and winced what was that? I hadn't felt this in a long time, the lst time I felt like this was when we was moving with granddad because mom and dad just died. I winced as I felt it again. I strained my brain trying to remeber what Huey had said.

**Flashback...**

"OW!" I exclaimed falling to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked rushing over.

"I don't know my stomach hurt real bad." I said.

"Oh." he said walking away.

"What da fuck ya mean oh dis shit hurt." I said angriliy by his little concern.

"Don't worry about it its nothing." he mummbled not turning around.

"Just tell me!" I exclaimed.

"You just feel either worried or lonely." he said.

"Why I feel dat way you won't leave me da fuck alone I can't fell lonely." I said snickering.

"I don't know." he said shrugging. "You know though." he gave me a look and I knew what he meant. I was feeling this way because of what just happened.

"Yea I guess I do." I mummbled looking down.

**End of Flashback**

Lonely or worried? So which one was I back then. Last time I felt lonely now what? I thought about what had happened a few mintues earlier when those guys had came. And now what was happenong with Huey. I had always had Huey by my side and despite my normally jabs at him bein gay he was a pretty good big brother. I missed him and I needed him right now. I finally seemed to notice the tears sliding down my face. Oh fuck no I can't cry! Young Reezy does not cry! But I couldn't stop the tears xoming dow my face. I needed Huey I really honestly needed him and he wasn't here. I suddenly realized that I didn't know whether I was lonely or worried maybe I was both but who knows? Yes Riley Freeman was crying and thinking about how much he needed his older brother here but who gives a fuck? Still...I'm happy no one was here to witness my sudden act of weakness.

**Author's Note: Awwwww a look into Riley's sensitive side. I always knew it was there. Looks like him and Cindy had an act of weakness. Damn Natasha and that seducing shit is low I was reading my chapters from my other story and I was like wow how did this girl urn into the tbitch I writing now? Yea I don't even know and I'm the one writing it lol. Next chapter completely about Huey and Sophie and how they feel and whats going on with them. Its going to be very interesting so I hope you like it and I hope you liked this. Also this chapter was a little short so sorry! And I will try to update faster I promise! R&R to tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8:Who Knows?

**Chapter 8: Who Knows Where this Will Take Us**

**Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry my updates are taking my whole life times ten. I promise I am going to start updating faster anyways here's a chapter remeber this one is about Huey and Sophie. Enjoy :)**

**P.S Read my A/N on the bottom when your done its very important!**

* * *

So when do I get to see Sammy Davis, Jr. the Pony?

**(acutely) When you learn how to run a respectable business.**

Huh?

**What the hell is up with this sign? What's this crude drawing suppose to be?**

I-it's the M-M-Magical Pony Carriage.

**This looks like a kid drew it. Look at this, why are all the "e's" backwards?**

I-I-It... It's suppose to be c-cute.

**You think ignorance is cute? Well, I suppose you think you think mental retardation is down right adorable. Lemonade, now! (Jazmine starts to cry and tries to pour a glass) How is anyone supposed to believe you can make lemonade when you can't even spell it? How old are you?**

T-T-T-Ten.

**(mocking her stuttering) T-T-T-Too damn old to be writing your "e's" backwards, damnit! (walks away, chuckles)**

Jazmine Dubious**, Mr. Wuncler sr.**

**(The Block is Hot)**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

"Let me go, Let me go!" I yelled still trying to hit them in anyway I could.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't believe it would happen to me. How could Natasha just run away. What ever happen to wanting to repay that debt? Whatever happened to her wanting back her sister. Well she could consider me lost for good now.

"Don't hurt your pretty little voice." the man said huskily in my ear.

"Ugh!" I yelled swatting him away. I heard him chuckle. _" What the fuck he thinks this is funny?"_ I thought.

I looked over at Huey who could barely move, the man holding him was one of those scary buff people. If I ever saw him one the street I would think he was taking steriods. We finally made it to a room and the man put in the key making sure my head was tilt back so I wouldn't see it. I elbowed him in his chest giving me just a second but that was all I needed. I broke from his graps and went to attack until I heard the other guy.

"Don't move." he said with a thick scary arabic accent.

I turned and saw he had a gun to Huey's head while a man standing next to him hand a knife to his neck.

"You try to escape the boy will either slowly die with the knife or go back to your position and we will save the killing for later with the gun." he said dangerously.

_"Oh great becasue its such a win-win situation."_ I thought sarcastically. The man held his arm open and motion for me to come. I walked warily back to him, when I was an inch away he lunged forward and grabbed me.

"What kind of trick did you think you were pulling there huh sweet cheeks?" he asked.

Then before I could even think for the millionth time on how much of a perv he was he stabbed my leg. I let out a long scream of pain. He dragged it along making sure it was a long cut.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he continued to cut me.

I thought I saw Huey squirm a little bit but he couldn't move with that huge body on him. When the man was finally done he threw the knife down and stroak my hair as I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. Don't cry Sophie, don't cry, don't show how they can get to you.

"I'm sorry baby." he cooed. He pulled tightly on my hair suddenly giving me a tight glare. "But don't ever do that again." he said I could start to hear his accent.

They opened the door and threw us inside before closing the door behind them. I got up to pound on the door but realized that I couldn't. Huey however could, he immediately stood up and started to bang on the door.

"LET US OUT!" H screamed. "OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" he continued to yell and pound.

To be honest it scared me, I had never seen him this aggressive. I winced as I tried to stand up again, realizing I couldn't I inched my way to the wall until my back was aginst it then turned my attention to my leg. It was bleding...badly.

"Huey..." I said softly.

"I SAID OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yelled.

"Huey." I said more louder.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!"

"HUEY!" I yelled finally getting his attention.

He finally turned around as if noticing me for the first time. He looked at me at first then sifted his eyes down to my leg. He quickly ran over and bent down to it.

"Its bleding badly." he said his voice calming down a bit.

"We have to do something or I'll bled out." I said already starting to get dizzy.

He nodded his head not saying more as he whipped off his shirt. I was about to ask him what he was doing then I saw him start to rip it. Each strip he wrapped it around my leg and tighten it. I whinced every time but he ignored me as he tighten it even more.

"OW!" I said hitting trying to get him to notice that he was hurting me.

"Its not suppose to feel good." he said. I could see the anger flashing through his eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked trying to ignore the pain.

He glanced up at me briefly before looking back down. "Soph that man was a creep, stay away from him." he said.

"Right because I can so control them." I said with a fake eye roll.

"I'm serious. I mean did you see the way he was cutting you? It was like your screaming was pleasure to his ears. And then how he called you baby? What the hell is wrong with him?" he said through gritted teeth.

I shook my head unable to say anything. I stared at Huey who seemd lost in thought probably about Jazmine no doubt. My mind went to them too wondering on how they were doing. If Natasha had got back and told them and what was there reaction. Cindy probably beat her butt and Jazmine probably cried.

"We have to get out of here." I said.

He scoffed. "Really? I thought we should stay here forever." he said sarcastically.

I elbowed him. "Shut up, I'm serious what are we gonna do?"

For the first time Huey Freeman was at a lost for words and that was enough to scare me.

* * *

"I wonder whats Jazmine doing." Huey said absent mindedly.

"Freaking out." Sophie said smiling slightly.

Huey smiled too. "Yea your probably right. Sophie I can't do this, I can't be away from her, she needs me." he said.

"Yep just as much as you need her." Sophie said.

He shrugged. "I never needed anybody then she comes along and at first I didn't like her at all but she, she really changed me." he said smiling slightly at the end.

Sophie blushed at his comment. It was sooo cute, she knew Jazmine would have loved to hear that so why is she blushing again? She ignored it. "Talk to me about her." she said.

"What?" Huey asked.

"Talk to me about Jazmine, tell me how you guys first met."

Huey gave her a weird look before beginning. "Ok well...

**Flashback...**

Huey Freeman and his brother Riley had just moved to woodcrest with their granddad, or as they called it "White Crest". Huey and Riley didn't really want to move there, they wanted to stay in chicago but they couldn't change anything.

"Alright you boys will share a room gon head and unpack." granddad said ushering them up the to the small room.

"Whoa, whoa I gotta share a room with this gay ass nigga?" Riley asked poitng at Huey who gave him his normal scowl.

"Boy hush up." Granddad said slapping him on the back of his head. "Now unpack." he slammed the door and left the boys alone.

"I'm getting da right side of da room." Riley said flopping on the bed that was already there.

Huey walked over to the other bed and began to unpack his clothes and stuff putting them away. Once he was done he looked over at Riley who instead of unpacking had his stuff thrown all over the room.

"Aren't you gonna unpack?" Huey asked.

"Young Reezy will do it when he wanna do it!" Riley said.

Huey rolled his eyes and walked out the door. He didn't really care enough to take a tour around the house so instead he slipped outside. As he walked past he couldn't help but notice how many people were staring at him. He scowled at them all until they looked away. _"Ignorant white people."_ he thought. Although he tried to ignore the staring it was getting annoying, he finally found a hill and climbed up and sat under a big tree. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. He pretended like he didn't notice til the culprit was a few feet away then he turned around and tackled whoever it was. They both rolled down the hill until they came to a stop. He looked down and saw a girl.

"Who are you?" he asked harshly.

Her eyes fluttered open and her big emerald eyes seemed to glow. She stared at him in disbelief.

"What you never saw a independent black man?" He asked.

She giggled then pushed him off of her standing up and brushing herself off. She went to help him but he was already up by the time she had bent half way down. He stared at her uneasily while she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi I'm Jazmine." she exclaimed happily.

"And I care why?" Huey asked.

She frowned slightly before smiling again. "Your the one who asked." she said.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. "Wait, wait!" she called after him. She caught up to him and stared into his wine colored eyes deeply. "Are you a prince?" she asked in awe.

Huey stared at her in disbelief. Did she really just ask him that? "More like a revoultionist." he said.

"Oh well then your very handsome for a revoultionsit." she said.

Huey could fell hisself blushing something he thought he wasn't capable of. "Whatever." he mumbled.

"Hey wanna be friends?" she asked.

"Sorry I don't hang out with naive poofy haired girls." Huey said smirking when he saw she finally stopped smiling.

Her hands went ot her hair. "Its not poofy its because of the humidity." she said.

"Riiiiight." he said rolling his eyes. "Freak." he mumbled.

Jazmine stared at him then started to cry hard. He didn't have to be so mean I mean he said he was a revoulutionist, isn't that a fancy word for prince? and aren't princes nice? To her surprise His hands went to her eyes and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry." he said softly. "I'm...I'm...I'm uh I didn't mean what I said. "Huey said unable to get the word sorry out.

Jazmine smiled back at him. "So does that mean we're friends?" she asked.

"Yea sure." he mumbled with an eye roll.

"Best friends?" she asked.

He nodded not wanting to hear her cry again. "Best friends. "he repeated.

**End of Flashback...**

"That was so adorable." I said.

"Not at the time, at time it was annoying." Huey said.

"And now?" I asked staring at him.

"And now I'm glad I have the memory." he said again giving a smile.

**Huey's POV:**

Me and Sophie had been stuck there the whole day with no luck of getting out anytime soon. We were hungry and tired. We had talked for a while mostly me recalling the memories of me and Jazmine while she listened. I was still pretty mad at what the man did to her. That was sick and she could of died by bleding out that was too much to think about.

Sophie's stomach growled for the tenth time. "I'm so hungry, why didn't I eat before we went to Ceaser's?" she asked to no one in particular.

I stood up and pounded on the door. "WE'RE HUNGRY!" I yelled hoping there was someone out there.

To my surprise the door opened and scary body builder guy walked in with a tray of food. He gave me a death glared and held out a gun motiong for me to sit down. If Sophie's leg wasn't cut up we could have escaped but it was and I wasn't risking her life.

"Stop banging." he growled once he sat the food down a foot away from us, yea he best be scared.

"Let us leave." Sophie snapped. I smirk she was hurt badly but still had a feisty mouth.

The man smiled at her. "How's your leg?" he asked his accent thick making it hard to understand but you could still make it out.

"Ugh!" Sophie yelled trying to stand up but fell down dizzly as I caught her waist. She stilled glared at the man as I helped her sit back down.

He laughed and left the room making sure to flick her off. She took off her shoe and threw it at the door just as it closed. Then just to make a point she limped over to the door and banged on it ten times before limping back.

"I hope he heard that." she muttered angrily.

I chuckled. "I'm sure he did." I said scooting the food closer. We dung in immediately not even checking to make sure it wasn't poisioned or something. We stuffed our mouths until we looked like chipmunks storing food for the winter.

"This food taste like shit." she said shoving more in her mouth.

"So why are you still eating?" I asked gulping down the water.

"Because I'm starving."

We finished off the food and then sat back in silence. We didn't know what to say, we barely knew what we were suppose to do. I had always had answers, always had a way to get out of a situation but now...it was weird. I never had ever not have an answer. Suddenly something flashed through my mind.

"Soph?" I asked.

"Yea?" she asked looking over to me.

"How come you didn't leave?" I asked refurring to the time when she had escaped.

She looked ahead dazed as if thinking it over. Then she turned back to me and to my surprise she was glaring coldly. "Are you really that dense to think I would leave you behind?" she asked sharply.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Myabe." I said.

She punched me in my arm. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing the space where she had punched.

"Because your a dumbass." she said.

"I'm serious why didn't you leave?" I asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "Your my best friends boyfriend and one of my best friends. FYI I'm not Natasha." she lied with an eye roll as she said her sister's name.

I gave her a serious look. "Ok and whats your real reason?" I asked already knowing she was lying.

She bit her lip nervously before looking at me. "I care about you ok Huey? A lot and I would never leave you behind." she said softly.

I felt myself blush and I nodded my head accepting the answer. She cared about me. Of course that brought the obvious question to mind.

"How much?" I asked.

She bit her lip again something she always did when she was nervous. " More than you realize." she said just above a whisper.

I felt my cheeks redden more. When night started to fall we both tried to go to sleep. I closed my eyes trying to go to sleep only to realize I couldn't. It was very cold and considering how I tore my shirt up to stop Sophie's bleding it was even colder. I started to shiver. Sophie opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What's up?" she asked alarmed.

"Oh nothing." I said trying to hide my shivers.

She stared at me up and down proably realizing I was lying before scooting closer and grabbing my arm. She wrapped her arms around it and I immediately felt warmth all over. Then she pulled away and the cold was back, I felt my skin begin to have goosebumps again.

"Your cold." she said observing my skin.

"I'm fine." I said as always being my "I don't need anyone" self.

"Oh then I guess I won't give you my jacket." she said smirking as she zipped it up more.

I rolled my eyes but suddenly felt myself longing for the warmth. "Fine I'm cold." I huffed irriatated.

She smiled then pulled off the jacket tossing it to me. I pulled it on and felt warmth again. I smiled and layed back down ready to go to sleep. When I was about halfway sleep I heard a weird chattering sound. I shot up alarmed and observed the room. Nothing, what was making that sound?

"Hey Soph whats-" I stopped as I got a good look at her. She was sleep but shaking so bad she looked like she was vibrating. Her teeth chattered as she wrapped her arms tighter around each other. "Sophie?" I asked shaking her until she woke up.

"Hm?" she asked sleepily.

"Your cold aren't you?" I asked.

She was about to protest then thought better of it. She nodded her head in defeat. I stared up at her all she wore was a red tank top and some pants, no wonder she was cold. I reached over and grabbed her waist and pulled her tighter to me. When her backside was finally to mine warmth traveled through both of us. She smiled as she scooted closer to me.

"Better?" I asked in a whisper.

"Much." she said smiling more.

She sighed happily then quickly went to sleep. With all the drama that was going on like the whole Ceaser thing, Natasha, us getting kidnapped this was a moment to savor. It was like when you realize it was the little things that matterd the most. She was alive, I was alive and we were both pretty much ok. I pulled her closer and despite myself smiled, this felt good, this felt right.

* * *

"How long are we gonna keep them?" A man with dark green eyes, black hair, and a scarred up hand asked.

"As long as it takes for Ceaser to come." the man answered back.

"We're not going to hurt them tho right?" the boy asked.

The man chuckled. "No need to worry Theo they don't know about you."

Theo shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "But what if they find out?" he asked warily.

The man stared into the screen observing Huey and Sophie's talk. "We'll kill them." he said turning off the screen and walking out the room.

**Author's Note: Not much to say excpet wtf? The man has made it clear that he is crazy and did whats going on with Huey and Sophie? I loved the little part where he explains how him and Jazmine met it was so cute! Sophie my girl though cuz even though she all stabbed up she still be cussin niggas out. Now time to be serious. **********ATTENTION YOU MUST READ THIS********** Ok I'm doing a test to see who can get the most votes. If you want this to continue to be a Huey&Jazmine story review my story or tell me in a private story. If you want Huey&Sophie then do the same. Tell your friends about it you don't even have to read the whole thing just make sure they know both sides of the relationship for H&S + H&J ok and in my next chapter the winner will be revealed. WOO! VOTE IT UP! As always**

**Reviews are love :)**


	9. Chapter 9:The Easy Way or Hard Way

**Chapter 9: The Easy Way or Hard Way**

**Author's Note: So many of you voted for my little contest (which p.s I'm really excited about it!) and its time for me to tell the winners! So here it goes the winner is (drumroll please)...OMFG?! Are you trying to tease me? LMAO it was a tie! I never imagined that lol. So instead of saying the winners I'm going to just put in this chapter which was suppose to be the next chapter and my vote will be the deciding vote unless someone else votes to break the tie. LOL I love you guys though because your comments were making me laugh on why I shouldn't choose each side. Next chapter the true winner will be revealed BYE! :3 **

* * *

_Hey everyone, I brought peach cobbler._

Ewww... Mrs Dubois, your peach cobbler look like throw up.

**Boy!**

It do! Look it look like throw up with peas in it. Mrs Dubois, you been eatin' peas?

**Boy come here; what wrong with you?**

What's wrong with me? What's wrong with her? She da one who brought vomit over here in a tupperware container.

**That is not vomit. It just look like vomit. Now apologize to Mrs Dubois.**

_Um, i-i-it's okay... really..._

Fine: Mrs Dubois, I'm sorry your peach cobbler look like vomit with peas.

**Damnit boy!**

_Guys, please, you know we don't have to..._

I don't care if you beat me Granddad, I won't eat it! That is disgusting! It's _completely_ uncalled for!

**You'll eat it if I have to hold you down and shove it down your throat.**

_Really I didn't mean for it to be..._

I know what you're tryin' do. You tryin' kill me. I hate you!

**_(Riley runs out the room with Granddad running after him. Scene shows Huey, Jazmine, Sarah and Tom watching Riley getting "whipped")_**

**You are gonna eat that cobbler and you gonna ACT LIKE YOU LIKE IT!**

I don't wanna eat the cobbler! I DON'T WANNA EAT THE COBBLER!

_Sarah Dubuios_, Riley Freeman, **and Granddad**

**(The Itis)**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

The absolute worse thing about Huey and Sophie being missing were the nightmares. The ones I would wake up screaming from while my parents rush in to see whats wrong with me. Its always the same answer "Nothing." I can't bring my self to say the real reason it hurts too much. I sigh and lean back on the seat as I think about it. They want me to go get help but I don't need help what I need to do it find them. Besides its always the exact same dream...

**Dream Flashback...**

I'm running in the darkness calling out to anyone who could hear me in any way.

"HELLO?" I yell. "HELLOOOO?! CEASER, SOPHIE, HUEY, RILEY, CINDY, DANIEL?! ANYBODY!" I scream those names over and over until my voice feels sore. So I decide to keep running unitl I find the light. I run and run still screaming for anyone who can hear me.

"Jazmine..." the voice is very soft so soft I can barely hear it.

"Hello?" I ask again.

"Jazmine..." it calls again.

"Where are you?" I ask spinning in a circle.

"Jazmine please help me..." it says.

I keep turning in a circle until I can find out where the voice is coming from. When I finally find it I'm racing, I'm running so fast that I can't even see the images I'm passing. Soon my thighs are ahcing and it hurts for me to continue breathing but I push on I have to find out who's calling me. Then I'm out of the darkness and into a room. I look around there's Huey and there's Sophie. I'm so happy I start to cry.

"Huey!" I called running towards him. Then I look to Sophie who looks really scared. "Whats wrong?" I ask starting to slow down. Then to my surprise she jumps right in front of Huey and gives me the most scariest glare I've every seen someone do.

"Get the hell away." she growls never breaking eye contact.

"Soph stop." Huey says as he places a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off and her eyes dart all around me.

"Hey whats going-" then I stop as I realize she's not staring at me. I turn around and come face to face with three very scary figures. I can't really see any of their faces but I can make out one of them...Theo. What the hell is he doing here.

"Move aside." the man says in a very scary arabic accent.

"I said get the fuck away from us." Sophie growls again starting to go into a fighting stance.

The man gives an amused smirk before he runs towards Sophie, then out of nowhere Huey jumps in fornt of her and punches the guy right in his eye. Then the others are running to towards them except Theo who looks around nervously. I'm to stunned to move my eyes going from Huey to Sophie to back. They're great fighting partners each have each others back as they fight whoever comes near them. But them some guy jumps out of nowhere and punches Sophie so hard in the stomach she is thrown across the room. Thats enough to wake up my daze.

"Sophie!" I yell running over to her.

I turn and look back at Huey who has stop to stare at Sophie. Thats enough time for another guy to come and grab him. It wouldn't have been so important becasue I know Huey can beat the shit out of almost anyone but this guy is scary buff. Then some other guy comes running to Sophie. I try to stand in fornt of her to protect her but he goes right through me. He scoops her up and quickly holds a knife to her throat.

"Nice try sweet cheeks." the man whispers in her ear.

Sophie squirms a little trying to break out of the mans grasp. Then I see a tear fall from her eyes as she twist her body to look at Huey. They both send each others look, a look I never saw anyone of them ever have, a look of absolute defeat. The man pulls Huey's head back so far that he starts to scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screams.

That scream plays over and over in my head. I run to the guy and try to hit him but it keeps going through, but that doesn't stop me.

"Stop it, Stop it!" I yell still trying to hit him.

"WAIT!" I turn and see Sophie screaming as she stares at Huey. "Please stopp please." she cries. Her tears are coming harder and faster than ever. "Please don't hurt him." she continues to cry.

The man stops and lets Huey head fall back down. Huey takes in deep breaths and I realize he couldn't breath that whole time.

"Why don't you want us to hurt pretty boy here?" the man holding her ask.

"Just please please don't." she continues to cry.

"Well we have to have someone." the scary arabic man says pressing the knife harder on Huey's throat. Huey winces but tries to ignore the pain.

"Me," Sophie says as she stops crying. "Leave him alone take me." she says bravely.

I gasp and back away starting to cry. Why can't they just go away we do they have to choose?

"Sophie shut up!" Huey yells.

"NO!" Sophie yells back. "You need to get back to Jazmine." she starts to nod her head as if that could some how convince. "Get back to Jazmine." she repeats as she starts to cry again.

"Oh how touching." the man holding her says. "Whatever you say sweet cheeks." the man says before slicing her kneck. Before she dies Sophie gives a look to Huey that shows nothing but acceptance then her eyes roll back in her head as she falls to the ground.

"SOPHIE!" me and Huey yell at the same time. Then to my surprise Huey breaks out of the scary buff dude grasp and falls down to where Sophie is grabbing her head. Then he starts crying, like really crying.

"Sophie please don't go." he cries.

I reach down to him and hug him and to my surprise he looks up like right at me.

"Jazmine?" he ask.

I'm so happy all I can do is smile. "Huey we have to-"

But then the man come s down and grabs Huey pressing the knife to his throat again. "Well we can't have any of that." he says and he pulls the knife back.

I know what happens next and I don't want to see it but my eyes are glued to what I'm seeing. It seems like its going in slow motion. Huey looks over at me and all I can feel is love and worry, he loves me so much and he's worried that this is going to be the last time we ever see each other. Just before the knife reaches his throat he says something in a whisper.

"I love you Jazmine."

And then the knife is at his throat and he screams so loud all of the windows break.

"HUEY!" I yell over his screams.

He drops to the ground and then they are looking at me. Probably wondering where I came from.

"Bye bye Jazmine." the man says in a thick arabic voice. He grabbes me and starts to kill me and I hear someone screaming so loud I want to cover my ears. Then I reconize it and realize its me. I'm screaming so loud my throat burns then I feel hands all over me and they are all calling my name.

"NO,NO,NO!" I scream. Then I'm woke and sitting on my bed looking into my parents worried faces.

"Jazmine honey whats wrong?" my father ask.

I push them away and lay back down. "Nothing." I mutter as I try to fall asleep again just to dream it all over.

**End of Dream Flashback...**

"Ms. Dubios?" I heard my teacher ask.

I instantly snapped back to focus. "Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I say forcing a smile.

"You sure?" he ask again looking at me concerned.

I playfully roll my eyes while still smiling. "I'm fine ." I said trying to sound cheery.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the board. As soon as his back is turned and nobody is watching me anymore I let out a loud sigh and lean back in my seat again. Fine? Thats the worst lie ever, I was a wreck. Not even paying attention to what my teacher is saying I start to look around the room. I wonder if anything bad is going on in their lives. I mean beside what they think is bad like not having the right shade of nail polish or not being able to go to "that awesone party Josh is throwing". My eyes somehow find its way to Theo. Theo is actually very good looking; He has deep green eyes, dark hair that you couldn't tell if it was black or dark brown, and then of course his warm smile. But all of that didn't matter to me right now, he knew where they were I was sure of it. My eyes burned into the back of his head until he turned around. He stared at me then gave me a warm smile I forced myself to smile and motioned me over.

He sat in the seat across from me. "Hey Jaz." he said warmly.

"Hey Theo." I said trying to hide my snarkiness. "Sooooo..." I said hoping he would jump in.

"Whats been going on?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much you know the usual, boyfriends missing and so is my best friend oh and not to mention the guys who took them are deadly." I said sarcastically laughing to add my point.

He gave me a fake sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to hang out later or something? You know to take your mind off things?" he asked hopefully.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "As a date?" I asked to clarify.

He smiled again his eyes twinkling. "Yea." he said shyly.

I hated him right now I did but whats cuter than a boy when he's nervous and trying to ask you out? I wanted to melt. Then I remebered what he was doing and not only that I remebered Huey.

"I'm sorry but like I said I have a boyfriend." I said starting to put my books up as the bell rung.

"Yea but you also said he's missing,by dangerous guys, there's a chance he could never be found." he said.

I stopped abruptly and gave him a mean glare. Then I took a step forward until we were so close I could smell his grape flavored gum. "If I have anything to do with it they'll be found soon." I said venomously.

He backed away holding up his hands. "No need to get fiesty," then he leaned forward again. "Though between you and me I like it better that way." he winked at me before walking away.

I had an odd feeling. 60% of me was pissed I mean I already told him I was with Huey? 10% of me wanted to smile and flirt with him (hey he's a cutie!) and 30% of me was still depressed. He seemed like he didn't know anything but people lie. I didn't know what to do Huey or Sophie were always the one to figure stuff like that out. I stormed through the hallways not even noticing when I bumped into Daniel.

"Whoa so moved past emotinal hurting me to physically?" he asked sarcastically.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Hey could you come to my locker?" I asked.

"Sorry but I gotta get to class." he said quickly turning around.

"BUT WAIT!" I called.

"Bye Jazmine." he said not turning around.

My shoulders slumped as I walked slowly to my locker. He called me Jazmine, not Jazzy, Jaz, or Mariah. That hurt. I knew he was just teasing me and maybe what I had said back to him was a little overboard.

**Overboard please he deserved it!**

_Yea but he was just playing around I shouldn't have took it that far._

**Maybe he should learn to shut his mouth up!**

_Come on thats how we play around!_

**HE'S STILL A JERK!**

My mind argued between each other for a while. My head throbbed as I leaned my forehead down onto my locker. Why? I couldn't even thinkof a way to finish that sentence there was so much to wonder. Just Why?

"Jazzy?"

I turned around startled. "Oh hey Cin." I said not trying to hide my depression.

Her face showed it all she wasn't feeling good either non of us were. But her eyebrows still furrowed as she looked at me concerned. "Not feelin good?" she asked although she knew the answer.

I nodded. "My head, my back, my heart everything hurts so badly." I said all of a sudden starting to tear up.

She reached over and gave me a hug. "I'm sury Jaz." she mumbled into my arm.

I hugged her back and pulled away. "And can you believe that Theo tried to flirt with me? He's such a jerk! I would never ever cheat on Huey and even if we weren't together please..." I said shaking my head.

Cindy's eyes narrowed at me as she looked my up and down. I knew she was thinking something important. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Old habiats die hard." she said before walking away.

That was a major slap in the face. I knew what she meant but I didn't want to believe her. I thought we had all moved on but clearly none of us were over this yet. What Cindy meant was when I cheated on Huey with Riley (ew). I knew what she said was more of a warning but it still hurt. I did not need this pilling on top of everything else. I slamed my locker angrily and as the hallways clearded slide down in defeat. I wanted Huey back, I needed Huey abck but he wasn't here. I felt myself crying. How was I suppose to think of a way to get them back?

**Cindy's POV:**

Harsh, harsh I know but she obviously didn't. I love Jazzy like she my sister so I was just making sure she wasn't going downhill I mean with Huey gone things happen. She wasn't the only one hurting, I couldn't get no sleep at night. I mean besides the fact they were missing my mama wouldn't shut the hell up about how her and Ed's wedding was going to be like no surprise he's paying. And the weirdest thing? Ed looked...white. Ok I'm not racist I mean I'm white and Ed has always been white but it was different. He was sitting up straighter, he was talking proper damn it that nigga called me Cynthia. That wasn't the same Ed I knew and my hoe ass mama was the only one to blame. I sighed as I walked into my next class. I almost forgot I had it with Theo. Just his name got me pissed.

"Heyyy lab partner." he said cheerily. I glared at him meanly. I wanted him to do something to take one step out of line and then it would be O V for him. "What's the matter?" he asked sounding concerned.

"At the moment you." I snapped.

He gave me a hurt look. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked pouting.

My glare deepend. "Because you a fuckin liar." I said. I looked down at his hand remebering what Jazmine had told me Ceaser said about his hand being scarred up. Yep that wasn't a lie. "Nice hand." I said sarcastically before starting my work.

He shifted uncomfortably as he stared at me. That was a little low but what he was doing wasn't alright either. We worked for a while not saying anything to each other. I could feel his eyes burning into me but I ignored him. I just pretended like I didn't notice as I continued to work.

"I'm sorry." he finally said.

I stared at him slightly surprised before narrowing my eyes. "For what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "For whatever your mad at me for." he said.

I leaned forward and stared deeply into his eyes. "You really wanna know?" I asked my eyes daring for him to say yes. I guess he didn't notice because he nodded enthusicastically. "You know where Huey and Sophie are and yet you sit hurr and pretend you don't." I said.

He stared at me his eyes getting big nervously. His eyes darted around the whole room before it settled on someone. After a while he looked back at me. "Cin what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nigga don't lie you was in da car you saw Ceaser I know it!" I exclaimed.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I thought Ceaser was dead." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whateva." I mumbled not answering his question.

He leaned forward to my ear. "You know crazy girls are kinda hot." he said. I looked back at him and gave him a disgusted look. I mean just an hour ago he was flirting with Jazmine. He chuckled and I saw him try to hide a smirk as he walked out the door. I followed behind him trying to stay secret. I curved my way past students not paying any mind to who I passed.

"H-Hi Cindy." Natasha said nervously.

I stared at her face, guess she was taking it hard too. "Hi." I replied eyes still glued to Theo.

"Um how's it going?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

I didn't respond as I saw Theo turn and walk out the side door. Damn it now I had to run to stay close.

"Cindy?" Natasha asked snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked noticing her for the first time.

"Um I asked you how's it going." she said tugging a piece of her hair.

"Oh you know I feel like how any other girl would feel that has a back stabbing #2 bitch, boyfriend broken up, My mom is marrying Ed, and I have no idea what to do next." I said.

She nodded her head glancing around. "I understand." she said.

I stepped forward until we were nose to nose. "No ya don't you could of did something and ya didn't." I backed away again givng her a once over. "What happened ta ya?" I asked distraught.

She stared at me and sighed. "If only I knew." she mumbled before waling away.

I almost wanted to tell her to wait and to talk this put but I couldn't. Theo was probably still pretty close and I could still catch up to him if I ran. I ran as fast as my short legs would go (which is actually pretty fast) and ran out the side door. I was putside in this big field. I spun around expecting to catch at least a glimpse of Theo. Nope no where. I gave out a frustrated cry as I kicked the dirt. NO he couldn't be just gone I only talked to her for a second. Then I thought about how much could happened in a second. Ed proposing to my mom only could of took a few seconds, Huey and Sophie getting kidnapped took seconds, so did when me and Riley broke up. Everything, everyone things happened in seconds and every second counts. I was so busy into my thoughts that I didn't even see when Theo swooped down and put a knife to my throat.

"You thought I couldn't see you huh?" he asked wrapping his hand tighter around my throat.

I tried to breath realizing I couldn't I looked into his eyes. I had never seen those green eyes as fierce as that, it was scary and entrancing at the same time.

"Theo please." I choked out starting to get light headed.

He shook his head eye looking full of regret. "I'm sorry Cindy." he said loosing his grasp.

I breathed in deep breath as he put the knife back to my throat. "So sorry." he said again.

His grip was pretty weak and I could of broken out no problem but I had to calculate which time. He did have a knife to my throat and he kept swinging it back and forth as if unsure if he should be doing this. Every minute was important. A mintue to early and I could be dead, a minute to late and I could be dead, no this had to be precise. I waited to just about he was about to swing back before trying to break free. I twisted his arm back and pulled away from him. I done it I was free I was about to run when I saw his eyes go wide. I stared back in confusement until I flet my kneck...blood. I had never calculated seconds, a second to late dead, but I was a second to early. I could feel myself falling to the ground. The last thought in my mind was how I wished someone would have told me the importance of seconds. And then everything went black...

**Natasha's POV:**

I walked away from Cindy feeling an odd feeling of happiness and regret. Cindy was right I had changed and I didn't know how to get to my old self anymore. I used to be playful and silly and now? I was a total bitch and I knew it. I sighed as I turned the corner and saw Jazmine sitting on the ground crying. I was about to walk away but something stopped me. I know when your crying you want some one to be there for you and even though she hated me she still needed someone. Plus she couldn't be so vecious when she's sad right? I walked over hesitantly before a sitting down next to her.

"Hey Jazmine." I said my voice only reaching a whisper.

Her eyes shot up and stared at me. They were bloodshot like she had been crying for hours. She glared at me standing up and starting to walk away. I couldn't let her go.

"WAIT!" I said grabbing her arms and pulling her back.

"What?" she snapped still glaring at me.

Ok I stand corrected she can still be vecious when she was crying. "Remeber when you cheated on Huey?" I asked abruptly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes." she said givning me a get to the point look (looking alot like Huey)

"Well we all hated you and somehow we all found a way to forgive you and I was like the first. I know your going through alot and I'm not asking you to forgive me but I'm willing to listen if your willing to talk." I finished smiling slightly.

She stared at me wairly before sitting back down. "You know you really ruined everything right?" she asked.

I nodded ashamed. "Yea I know." I said.k,

"I mean we are all a wrecCeaser isn't doing so well with hiding out, and Riley well look at him thats not the same Riley oh my god and Cindy-"

"Cindy?" I asked remebering what had just happened a few seconds ago.

"Yea she's a a total wreck I mean everthing that was happening to her is just crashing down again." she said.

"Have you seen Cindy?" I asked ignoring what she just said.

"The last time I saw her she was going to science with Theo." Jazmine said sneering at his name and rolling her eyes.

My eyes went wide as she said Theo's name. When I had saw Cindy she seemed like she was in a rush like she wasn't all the way there. What fi it was because of Theo? I all of a sudden got a huge lump in my stomach, something was wrong, very wrong. I stood up abruptly.

"What's going on?" Jazmine asked.

"Cindy, somethings wrong I think she went to see Theo." I said.

Jazmine stood up and worry was written over her face. "Oh my gosh I bet she went to follow him." she started to run not even looking to see if I would follow.

I caught up to her quick and soon was ahead of her leading the way I saw Theo go out the side door most likely thats where Cindy went. We continued to run as I busted open the door. Jazmine screamed before my mind could realize what was going on. I saw Cindy laying there blood still flowing from her kneck, I saw the knife laying next to her, and I also saw a note near her but my mind coudn't wrap around what was going on.

"CINDYYYYYYY!" Jazmine screamed falling down next to her.

I fell behind her pulling her away. "NO,NO,NO!" she yelled trying to shove me away.

"Call for help! CALL FOR HELP JAZMINE!" I yelled shaking her to get her attention.

She looked back at Cindy as if debating on if she should go or not but one look at he kneck and Jazmine was gone. She ran inside the building so fast all I saw was a blur. I bent down next to Cindy amazed. What had happened? What was going on?

"Cindy?" I asked softly. She didn't say anything, didn't stir just stared ahead in a blank stare. I didn't wan to admit it, didn't want to say the words that were going thorugh my head but it was obvious. She was completely still not even breathing it was obvious my thoughts repeated. Cindy McPhearson was dead.

**Author's Note:AAAAAAHHHHH! I HATE THEO! Aw I feel bad for Jaz she havin those bad dreams smh I would go crazy if I dreamed that every night. Dang Cindy I love how she was like "Old Habiats Die Hard" true story though. Now like I said next chapter real winner and chapter after that we find out if Cindy is really dead or not who knows or little Cin Cin could just pull through or could she? LOL I love toying with you guys! Keep on reading next chapter and chapter after that should be really good!\**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Bad Request

**Chapter 10: A Bad Request**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok so this is the chapter! And it turns out more of you voted and it actually didn't help because ever Huey and Sophie vote brought a Huey and Jazmine vote. Again are you teasing me? So I added my vote to my favorite then BOOM just like that a new vote came that broke it all. So the winner is...did you guys seriously think I was going to tell you? Hello I live for toying with you guys! No but seriously you guys are going to find out who won soon enough and I think it will satisfy you all and this chapter goes out to who all voted for Huey and Sophie. Um omg I almost forgot for all of those who suffered the hurricane Sandy my heart goes out to all of you. I am the many who donated money and I hope that you will recieve hrlp soon. I love you guys and thanks for reading/reviweing my story. For all the peole who can read this enjoy! :)**

* * *

(smiling wickedly while playing video games) I say toss her groupie ass out the window and let that hoe star gaze from outside.

_Now Riley, There's never a place for violence in a relationship._

(laughing) There just seemed to be a place at the restaurant last night! She made you look like a bitch in front of Usher!

**Boy, hush your mouth!**

**_(To the side) Probably started out charitable. She took you in and was probably teaching you how to read._**

But granddad, she did made look like a bitch.

**Yeah, we all know she made him look a bitch. But find a different way to say it.**

**_Next thing you know you're rubbing against that silky white skin..._**

But I don't know the non-curse way to say he got "bitched"!

**Humiliated, Castrated, Emasculated...**

_All right! I get the point._

I mean, I can see if was a real nigga. If you lost your hoe to T.I. I'd be like "Yo, that's T.I." But Usher?! (laughs) You better check that ho Mr. Dubois!

_Tom Dubios_, Riley Freeman, _**Uncle Ruckus**_, **Granddad, and Huey Freeman**

**(Tom, Sarah, and Usher)**

**Sophie's POV:**

I wasn't completely sure what came over me the night before but for some reason I was so drawn to Huey. It was like all my feelings that I was pushing down had started to come up like vomit, hard to stop. I woke up in Huey's arm and I looked up to see a smile on his face which for some reason made me smile. _"He looked to much cuter with a smile...Wait what? Where did that come from?"_ I thought. I silently untangled myself from his arms and stood up strecthing. I couldn't remeber much from last night I didn't even remeber how I ended up in Huey's arms. That scared me a little. I looked around the room and saw food sitting on a tray on the floor. Great I was starving. I rushed over to it and completely forgot about Huey as I dug in. It actually tasted better than it did yesterday, much better. I stopped and kicked Huey to wake him up.

"Huey!" I said kicking him.

"Huh?" he asked jumping by me kicking him.

I pointed to the food. Not talking as I stuffed more in my face. He walked over sitting next to me and started eating too. As I ate I stared at him intently, I wonder if he remebered anything about yesterday. _"I'll have to ask him when I'm done eating."_ I thought. For some reason though I couldn't take my eyes off him. I looked how many times he chewed blinked everything. It was weird, like actually noticing how handsome he was. Everything good about him was suddenly being shoved in my face. After a while he looked back up at me and I almost melted on how his wine colored looked. They were so amazing. I don't know who did it first but pretty soon we were kissing and it was intense. I hadn't known how much I longed to kiss him after all this time. Then it felt like something clicked in my mind.

**_"WHAT...ARE...YOU...DOING?!"_ **it shouted in my head. I pushed away and stared at Huey with wide eyes. I was expecting him to snap out of it too but he just stared at me confused before trying to lean forward again. This time his lips met my hand.

"Huey stop!" I yelled pushing away.

He pouted, something I've never seen him do. "Please Sophie." he begged.

I shook my head and walked over to the other side of the room tugging my hair. "Your with Jazmine!" I exploded turning around finally. "Why do I keep doind this?" I asked more to myself.

I saw him get up and walk over to me his eyes never breaking contact. For a split second I considered running but I had a feeling he would stop me. When he reached me he grabbed my hands in his and stared at me intently.

"Why are we fighting this?" he asked.

I avoided looking at him. "Fighting what? There's nothing to fight." I said.

He forced me to look at him and his eyes narrowed. "Tell me right now you don't feel anything for me." he said.

I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. _"Just say it Soph, stop this."_ I thought and I was going to do it, I had to but...I didn't. Instead I leaned forward breaking the little space we had between each other. It was only a quick little kiss but it got a smirk out of him and I could feel myself smiling.

"The food taste better today." Huey said sitting down.

I nodded then just like that something clicked in my head again. Just as he was raising the piece of bread to his lips I smacked it out of his hands. He looked at me surprised. "What the hell Sophie!" he exclaimed trying to pick up another piece. I smacked it out of his hand again.

"Its the food!" I said knowing after the sentence left my mouth he wouldn't understand what I meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I didn't say anything grabbing the water and pouring it down his throat. When he started to choke I pulled it away and drunk some myself. I felt like the more I drank the more thought came back to me. How he was cold, How I gave him my jacket, then how I was cold and then all of a sudden I was in his arms. I stopped and looked over at Huey who looked as surprised I was.

"Oh my..." he couldn't even finish his sentence but I saw the anger in his eyes. He looked over at me. "I'm sorry Sophie." he said.

I think it was the leftover food I could still taste in my mouth that suddenly gave me this act of braveness. "Why?" I asked turning to him. "Let's be honest the food wasn't the only thing that made us say the things we said. We wanted to say it but-"

"No Soph. I'm sorry I don't feel the same." he said breaking my sentence then looking at me. "It was the food." he added.

I felt my heart sink so low I could feel it in my stomach. I wanted to stop the tears that were coming to my eyes but it was too late as they spilled over my face. All I could do was give a short nod afraid of what I may say if I opened my mouth. I grabbed more water trying to stopp the tears but that only made it worse as my tears fell in my water. I lowered it and took deep breaths then quickly shoved what he said out of mind.

"So what now? We can't just not eat we'll starve." I said.

He nodded. "Well they bring water. Before we eat we soak it in the water then eat that way all the poision is in the water and when we eat we'll still be able to get some water." he said. I nodded then went back to where I was when I woke up and layed down. "What are you doing?" he asked.

_"Trying to forget you..."_ I thought. But I didn't say anything and the room stayed silent.

**Huey's POV:**

I felt horribly. It was a feeling I hadn't felt since my first kiss with Jazmine. I shouldn't of said that to her I shouldn't of lied. Seeing her cry was heart breaking, I wanted to pull her closer to me and just hold her until the tears stop. But I couldn't, I just couldn't keep this dumb game up between us 1. It was getting to hard for the both of us and 2. Damn, I hate love triangles **(A/N: ;) Love that story!) **but so what? I had a girlfriend and she had Ceaser and we couldn't break that up. Sometimes I wonder if I use Jazmine as an excuse or do I really love her. I hate thinking that, I hate that one girl could come and mix up all my feelings. But she wasn't just a girl and niether was Jazmine I think... I think I loved them both. And that was enough to make me silently cry to myself.

* * *

"Did you see that?" the man asked excitedly to Theo.

Theo stared at the screen. "You mean the way Sophie cried?" he asked.

The man smirked and turned slowly to Theo who actually started to get a little scared. "No of course thats not what I meant Theodore. Look there right there. Did you see the way the were at each others throats?" the man asked pointing to the screen.

"More like their tongues were _**down**_ each others throat." Theo murmured sarcastically.

The man laughed. "Indeed it was. Now what could be more motivating to finding your boyfriend when you think they're cheating on you?" the man asked.

Theo eyes got wide. "Sir please no. Look they'll find them I swear but please don't hurt-"

He stopped dead in his sentence as the man slapped him so hard in his face a palm mark was left there. "I give the orders here." he growled angrily. Then he turned around smiling again. "How is the Cynthia girl?" he asked tauntingly.

Theo cringed at the sound of Cindys name. "D-Dead." he stuttered sadly.

"Did you take the pictures?" the man asked. Theo nodded his head and put the pictures on the table wairly. The man looked down at them and smiled. Then he leaned forward eyes consentrated on the screen with delight. "Perfect." he said.

Theo bit his bottom lip and turned to go out the door. "I'll just be going." he said.

"Oh one more thing Theodore." the man said turning to face him suddenly serious.

"Yes?" Theo asked scared.

"I have a daughter." the man said.

Theo nodded his head. "Yea?" he asked.

The man walked closer to him then slowly started to walk in slow circles around him. "She's not really my little girl anymore. She's 14 which I think is old enough. A women that what she has become." the man motioned to the door and in walked his daughter. She was pretty with her green eyes and dark brown hair she looked like Theo a little. She was tall and lanky with a normal sized butt and a sorta flat chest. She looked in awe as she looked Theo up and down. "Of course as you know she's not really mine." the man continued to explain.

Theo could tell as soon as he laid his eyes on her who she was, it was obvious. Only his family had the dark brown hair and gren eyes. He was staring right at his own little sister. Theo looked at her amazed then back at the man before looking back at her. "Is that-"

The man held up his hand to silence him. "Yes it is. But as I was saying she's a young women and all women have needs..." the man voice trailed off as he stared at Theo.

Theo eyes got wide as he realized what he was asking him to do. That sick bastard couldn't possibly think he would sleep with his own little sister. Thats disgusting! "But sir she's-"

He was cut off again as the man brought a gun to her head. "I could always kill her." he challenged.

"No! No please don't!" Theo asked frantically.

The man began to lower the gun. Then he roughly shoved the girl at Theo. "Fill her needs Theo." he said.

Theo looked down at the little girl who actually looked hopeful as she stared back at Theo with her big green eyes. "I promise I'm good, Daddy taught me." she said sweetly as if nothing was wrong.

Anger flared through Theo as he glared at the man who only looked amused. "Nothing better than being there during a girls first time." he said nonchantly. Now Theo was extremely pissed. Did he think this was ok? That was sick, he was sick! But he didn't have a chose it was either do this and still have her there or don't do it and have her be killed on the spot while he watched. Each made him sick to his stomach.

"Please sir." he begged feeling tears come to his eyes.

His sister reached up and wiped away his tear. "Don't cry." she said softly. The she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Though when I'm finished with you you'll want to." she said and it sounded like she was repaeting someone. And Theo knew exactly who that was. Theo took a deep breath then took her hand leading her out the door.

"Oh and Theo one more thing." the man said stopping him.

"Yes?" Theo asked not even attempting to hide his anger.

"I'll be watching." the man said glaring. Theo felt as a shiver ran up and down his back. The man turned back to the computer screen and smiled again. "Oh you dumb, dumb boy." he muttered staring at the afro headed kid.

**Author's Note: Please please please don't be mad at me! I know some of you have to be extremely pissed about me not telling you the winner but won't it be so much better when you find out for yourself then me ruining all the twist and turns that going to happen thats like cheating (and no one likes a cheater!). The man is fucking disgusting I swear I feel so bad for Theo. Aw Huey and Sophie whats going on here? To be honest I barely know (sike I so know but you guys will have to wait...) It was sneaky of them to put it in the food right then have the water to be the cure weird or is it?**

**Review is love :)**


	11. Chapter 11: All I Can Do is Care

**Chapter 11: All I can do is Care**

Look. Fuck you. Fuck the plane you flew in on. Fuck them shoes. Fuck those socks with the belt on it. Fuck your gay ass fairy faggot accent. Fuck them cheap ass cigars. Fuck your yuckmouth teeth. Fuck your hairpiece. Fuck your chocolate. Fuck Guy Ritchie. Fuck Prince William. Fuck the Queen. This is America. My president is black and my Lambo is blue, nigga. Now get the fuck out my hotel room, and if I see you on the street, I'm slapping the shit out of you.

Riley Freeman

**(The Fundraiser)**

**Riley's POV:**

I had rushed to the hospital as soon as I heard the news. No way, no fuckin way was she dead she couldn't, Cindy just couldn't die. I felt so dumb why had I broken up with her? Right now my brain was all messed up and I couldn't even figure it out. I ran down the hopsital going pass all the twist and turns like I knew the place. I heard some nurses telling me not to run in a hospital but I could give a rats flying ass about what they had to say. I turned to corner out of breath as I stared into my friends face searching to see any sign of anything really. Jazmine jumped up and ran to my arms crying.

"Riley!" she sobbed into my shoulder as she hugged me tighter.

I hugged her back but my eyes darted around the room then finally landed on her. I walked over and sat next to her, Natasha. She had her knees up to her face so she couldn't see anything. I was about to say something but she spoke before I did. "Hi Riley." she said softly.

I didn't take to time to say hi back to her considering how I was still pissed off at her. "What da fuck happened?" I asked.

She lifted her head pushing her hair back as she stared at me. She looked restless and scared. "We found Cindy on the ground with her throat slit open. Sh-She was bleeding...badly and there was a note next to her head. I think Theo did it." she added whispering.

My eyes narrowed as I listened to what she said. "Theo?" I asked.

She nodded. "She was following him." she explained.

I let out a groan and leaned back in my seat. Only she was dumb enough to follow the guy who was dangerous, I swear sometimes I think when they say all white blond haired girls are dumb they aren't kidding. Then I thought about how she said her throat was slit open. Was it a deep cut? Deep enough to kill her? I tried to stop the tears rolling down my face. Please, Please, Please don't let her die. If she had followed him earlier and they found her still bleeding there was a big chance. I heard hollering and opened my eyes as Mrs. McPhearson and Ed ran down the hall.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. McPhearson cried covering her mouth to quiet her yells. "Oh Ed what if she died?"

Ed looked around the room and I saw something in his eyes smething I hadn't seen since he went all "In love with Cindy's mom". His green eyes flared with intensity and I could tell he wanted to start cussing and screaming right then and there so why didn't he? I heard more cries from Mrs. McPhearson on how no one would tell her anything and suddenly I was angry too. Why won't they tell us how she's doing? I want to know right now! I stormed up to the counter and banged on it to get some attention.

"Somebody beta bring dey lazy ass right hurr!" I yelled continuing to bang.

"Riley..." Jazmine said trying to stop me but I shrugged her off.

"I said I need somebody hurr now!" I yelled.

Slowly a short lady with a red bun made her way to the counter and glared at me before reaching forward and stopping my hand before I could bang again. "Sir could you please stop making-"

"No you shut ta fuck up!" I yelled at her. "I want some god damn answers right fucking now!" I said.

She rolled her eyes but grabbed her clipboard and looked it over. "Name?" she asked.

"Cind- I mean Cynthia McPhearson." I said recalling her real name.

Her eyes got wide as she stared at the clipboard. She looked up at me with sad and surprised eyes before putting the clipboard back down. "Um Ms. Cynthia is in critical condition sir." she explained trying her hardest to keep a blank stare like all doctors seem to have.

I didn't give a fuck about any of that shit. Only one thing was running through my mind right now. "Will she live?" I asked trying to ignore the hopefulness in my vioce.

She looked at me blankly but I saw the moment of sadness flash across her face. Then it was gone as fast as it came. "Chances are slim." she explained. She reached over to me and gently rubbed my arm. "I'm very sorry sir." she said softly. She pulled away forgeting her clipboard as she walked away.

I stood there with my head hanging down as she walked away. I didn't even try to hide the tears slidning down my face. This hurt, I never felt something like this it was like half of me was getting ripped away. Then something in my head made me smirk slightly I never knew Young Reezy could become whipped especially over some hoe, but then again like I've said many times Cindy's not a hoe. I couldn't sit around like the other though and do nothing that was not me that was not how Young Reezy acted. Acting on impulse I picked up the clipboard and read what room it said she was in. Without so much as a word to the others I ran down the hallways to her room. Room 802B. When I finally spotted it I slipped in silently. I looked at Cindy and lost my breath. She had several wires hooked up to her and one of her arms was in a cast. She had some weird object shoved down her throat that looked really painful.

I walked over to her slowly not exactly sure what to say or what I was doing here. I mean me and her had broken up so why did I care so much? I pushed my thoughts away and walked over to a chair pulling it closer to her bed. I only hesistated for a second before grabbing her hand. "Hey Cin..." I said softly. I rubbed her fingers with my thumb softly. "Girl ya know ya dumb right? Only you would follow some dumb nigga." I stopped there to smile. I would probably never do this for anyone cuz I know I looked crazy but I had heard people could still hear you and well it was worth a try for her.

Suddenly I became serious as I glared angrily at her. "I just don't know why you went alone. Come on you couldn't grab not at least one of us? Girl I just don't get ya sometimes." I admitted shaking my head. Then sitting there all alone I felt myself getting deeper and deeper into sleep. I held onto Cindy's hand as I dirfted off. Then I was awoken by this weird feeling. I looked down at me hand and saw that Cindy was gripping it softly. Was this an improvement? Should I call for the doctors? Then I looked into her eyes as they fluttered open staring at me surprised.

"R-Riley?" she asked her voice sounding hoarse.

I beamed at her happy to see her awake. "Cin-" Then I stopped as I heard the montior speed up. It was cute to know her heart went faster when I talked to her but this was going super fast maybe dangerously fast. "Cindy calm down!" I said as the monitor speed up even more (if possibly).

She looked it my eyes fearfully obviously not knowing what was going on. She loked around then her eyes landed on the red button near her bed. She reached over and started to click on it rapidly.

"Cindy whats wrong?" I asked.

Then there it was the sound I had always hated hearing. The monitor went dead as her eyes fell back close. I stood up abruptly opening the door. "DOCTOR! AYE HURRY UP SHE DYIN!" I yelled down the hallway.

Almost imediately doctors were running down the hallway towards the room. One of the ladies was the one from the counter.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked covering her mouth as the word "fuck" slipped out. I didn't say anything and she turned her back to me focusing on Cindy. "Ok we're going to need full charge!" she ordered. Another doctor put to things to her chest as it sent her chest flying forward. "Again." the doctor ordered gritting her teeth as she tried to keep Cindy alive. They did again and again her chest flew foward. Then I heard the monitor beep then stop then beep then it came back to a steady heartbeat. It was the most amzing thing I've ever heard. The doctor looked at me glaring before shoving me out the door.

"Do you know what you almost did?" she asked angrily.

"Is she ok?" I asked ignoring what she just said.

She punched me in my arm. "You idiot you almost killed her!" she continued to hit me until I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She took a deep breath before snatching her wrist away. "Cynthia is very unstable right now she has woken up and fell back asleep many times. She can barely stay awake under 5 minutes." she explained.

I felt so guilty as I nodded my head. "When we gon be able to visit her?" I asked.

She turned around and looked into the room. "Proabably later tonight. She won't be awake but you still will be able to see her." she said.

I nodded and turned my back ready to go tell the others. I walked into the room and all eyes sifted to me. "How's she? Is she alright? What happened? Are you alright?" Jazmine asked frantically.

I walked past her and sat down in a chair. "Da doctor said we can go see her later." I said.

Jazmine nodded and sat back down. "I hope she's going to be ok." she mummbled her lip quavering.

_"Me too..."_ I thought.

**Cindy's POV:**

I don't know how to explain how I felt. I felt as light as air and so fragile like with one blow I would crumble. I hated that, I never felt like this and didn't want to start. All I could do was sit here alone in darkness not sure what to do. I was scared that if I went the wrong way I might get lost and never make it back to the others.

"HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOO?!" I screamed tilting my head back like I had been doing for awhile now. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" I asked. No reply. I let out a sigh and sat back down.

"You know you don't have to yell." a voice said.

I turned around startled and saw a girl standing in fornt of me. She looked no older than 6. She had long blond hair which were flowing down her back in ringlets, she had icy blue eyes that seemd to pierce into your soul, and she wore a light purple strapless dress that made her blue eyes pop.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled showing off her deep dimples and her eyes sparkled. "I don't know actually." she said sweetly.

I raised one eyebrow at her confused. "How don't ya know how who ya are?" I asked.

She shrugged and sat next to me toying with my hair. "I forgot I guess." she said. "Or maybe I never even knew to begin with." she added softly.

I pulled away from her and stood up. "So are ya like ma spirit guide?" I asked.

She laughed and it was the sweetest sound I ever heard. It was like how you would imagine honey sounding. "Spirit Guide? I don't know you called me here." she said. I shook my head and she nodded. "Just a second ago you called for anyone to come."

"So your name is anyone?" I asked sarcastically.

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." I rolled my eyes. Great I was suppose to follow some girl who didn't even know who she was. How did that fix anything? "What's your name?" she asked.

"Cindy." I replied.

She stared at me intently and suddenly I felt awkward it was like in that one stare she was seeing my whole life. Then she stopped and smiled at me again. "Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "I think I know my own name." I said.

"Then how come you said Cindy instead of Cynthia?" she asked.

"Because that's not my name." I said crossing my arms.

"Yes it is." she said matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok since ya know soooo much how don't ya know ya own name?" I asked.

She stopped smiling and this time rolled her eyes like I did a couple of mintues ago and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked alot like me. "Fine call me Anabelle." she said.

"Annie it is." I said.

She shook her head. "No, no, no its Anabelle." she said.

"A second ago you didn't even know." I said. She started to walk away. "Hey wait where ya going?" she didn't reply as she continued to walk. "Wait!" I let out an annoyed huff. "Anabelle could you please come back!" I asked. Then just like that she was back standing in front of me smiling again sweetly.

"You can just call me Annie." she skipping away motioning me to follow her. I rolled my eyes but walked with her. This little girl was going to be difficult to deal with.

**Author's Note: I'm am very surprised nothing turned out the way I originally wanted it to but hopefully it was still enjoyable. Aw Riley he so obviously still love Cindy. And what the heck was with that doctor? Aren't doctors suppose to always remain calm? Then with Cindy and that strange little girl named Annabelle. I wonder what secrets she hold. Next chapter you'll find out! Hope your ready. Also I know my usually quotes are more than one person but that quote was too funny to pass up lmao!**

**Reviews are love :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Now What?

**Chapter 12: Now What?**

* * *

Huey?

**Yea?**

I don't like losin

**Well, then stop beatin yourself.**

Huey?

**Yea?**

You still a bitch. Hehehehe

Riley Freeman**, Huey Freeman**

**(Ballin)**

* * *

**Cindy's POV:**

"So where are ya taking me?" I asked still following the annoying girl.

"I'm not sure actually." she said smiling and skipping.

I stopped abruptly and I saw her stop too. "Whatchu mean you don't know? So dis whole time I've been going who knows where?!" I asked angrily.

She looked at me and her eyes got big and teary. "Are you mad?" she asked her bottom lip quavering.

"Yes I am acutally!" I yelled. She stared at me surprised, probably because no one had ever yelled at her and then she busted out crying. I rolled my eyes then took deep breaths. I wasn't used to this, Jazzy used to do this alot and even then I wanted to punch her. "Don't cry." I said.

She looked up and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." she said softly.

I nodded my head and looked around still confused on where to go. "So you tellin me you have no idea where we are?" I asked.

She smiled as if nothing had happened. "No but you do." she said.

I looked at her confused. "No I don't..." then just like that the darkness went away and I was standing on the basketball court. It was the same court me and Riley first met when we went against each other in a basketball game. I smirked remebering our game.

"Do you know now?" she asked as if she already knew the answer.

I nodded and then I smiled. "We're at the basketball court." I said.

She scrunched up her nose. "I never actually liked basketball." she said.

I looked at her. "Do you even know how to play?" I asked.

She shook her head. "She never taught me." she said softly.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"My sister." she answered then looked sadly at the rim as if hoping she would suddenly know how to play. She shook her head and turned to me smiling again. "Why don't you take a shot?" she asked.

I picked up the basketball at my feet. "Ok so I take a shot then what?" I asked.

She smiled and didn't say anything as she motioned for me to take a shot. I did and as the ball fell threw the air she whispered. "Take a shot and see what would happen if you died."

As the basketball fell threw the rim the scene changed again and we were at my house. It looked different though. Then I reconized it and it was the Wunclear mansion. So she did marry him. I rolled my eyes. I already knew what to expect, my mom would probably still be crying and Ed would be there to support her. Then I heard voices.

"Awwww look at her." the woman cooed. I knew it was my mom.

I followed the voice suddenly excited to see her. I walked through the door and froze. There was my mom but she wasn't crying, she didn't look depressed, she didn't look as if anything bad had happened. She was with Ed and they were doubled over looking at something. I felt my heart thump harder as I walked closer. There in the crib was a baby. It was a girl with red hair and blue eyes, I guess she got the hair from Ed and eyes from my mom. She was adorable and she smiled every time my mother tickled her.

"Thats there new baby." Annie said softly staring at it.

I looked around the room hoping to see at least one picture of me to show they hadn't forgotten me. But all I saw were there wedding pictures and pictures of them and the baby. I felt my blood run cold and I knew tears were coming to my eyes. I had been replaced. I wanted to leave, I didn't want to be here anymore. I turned around to tell Annie but she was to busy looking at my mom with anger.

"Come on lets go." I said pulling her away.

She looked up at me then she nodded her head and just like that we were back in the darkness. I finally let out my tears I was holding in. I turned and looked at Annie who was also crying. I don't know what came over me but I reached forward and hugged her until both our tears stopped.

"I can't believe that hoe replaced me." I said angrily. Then my mind flashed to when she was looking at her. Annie knew my mom in some way. "How do you know her?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "Know who?" she asked.

"My mom." I said.

A flash of sadness went throguh her eyes then it was gone. "I don't know her." she said.

I shook my head. "Yes you do." I said.

"No I don't." she said shaking her head and trying to walk away but she wasn't getting away that fast. I grabbed her arm and looked her so hard in the eye I saw her cringe.

"Your lying." I said still not breaking eye contact.

She looked teary eyed again. "Please don't make me." she begged.

I shook my head. "Tell me." I persisted.

Then she went limp under my hold and looked sadly up at me. "You don't remeber?" she asked softly. I shook my head confused. "No one remebers me." she said softly her bottom lip quavering. She sucked in a sharp breath. "I always wanted a sister."

"Your not even makin sense." I said getting annoyed. I felt like it was right there in front of me but I couldn't figure it out.

"My name is Anabelle well it was." she said. I shook her arm a little signaling her to get to the point. She pulled away with such strength it surprised me. "I can't believe she never told you." she whined. "She said she loved me." this time tears were rolling down her eyes. I suddenly felt said for the little girl in front of me. How could a 5 year old hold so much hurt?

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly knowing the answer but not wanting to say it.

"I'm Anabelle McPhearson, Annie for short. And I'm your sister." she said. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and cried and cried. I stood there afraid to move. I had a sister who was dead? Questions spilled through my brain but I was too shocked too even focus on one of the. Unknowingly I hugged her back and shared my tears once again with her.

**Daniel's POV:**

I was tired of sitting here and not doing anything. Cindy getting her kneck sliced open was a sign. A sign that we needed to hurry up and find Huey and Sophie before something bad happened to them. I saw the way Riley ran in here and it was clear he still loved Cindy which made me feel worse. I was dating the girl who caused this all and some of their negative energy towards her was going to me. I knew I was suppose to stick by her side but we hadn't talk ever since she yook advantage of me. I walked over to Riley and sat next to him.

"How ya doin bro?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Been better." he said with a smirk. Then leaned forward and brought his hat farther down his face. "She da dumbest bitch ever." he said but I knew he really didn't mean when he called her a bitch.

I patted his back. "You do know we really have to find Huey and Sophie now right?" I asked.

Riley looked up as if remebering them again. He stood up and walked quickly over to Natasha waking her up.

"AAAAHHHH!" Natasha screamed swatting him away. "What the fuck Riley?" she asked angrily.

He shrugged it off. "When ya said y'all found Cindy ya said it was anote next to her head." he said rapidly. Out of nowhere Jazmine and Ceaser popped up next to Riley interested in what was going on.

"Yea and?" she asked sleepily. Riley grabbed her and shook her again but this time laughed (he was just doing that to mess with her.) "I SAID I'M UP!" Natasha yelled her voice shaking.

Riley let go. "Where da note at?" he asked.

She reached over to her purse and grabbed out the note and handed it to Riley. Then stood up and yawned. Riley snatched the note from her and started to read it silently to himself. Natasha took a side glance at me and I could feel the tension rising. I kept my eyes on Riley as I felt her burn a whole through my head.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Jazmine asked running after Riley and trying to grab the note.

"Its a phone number." he said.

Before anyone could stop her Jazmine whipped out her phone and snatched the number from Riley. She quickly dialed the number and then put it on speaker phone for us all to hear. Everytime the phone rung I could feel all our bodies tense up. Finally just when Jazmine considered hanging up someone answered.

"Hello?" it was a womans voice and it sounded like she was a very calm person almost too calm.

"Um yes Hi this is Jazmine Dubios-"

"Did you say Dubios? As of Jazmine Dubios?" the woman asked but still kept her voice calm.

Jazmine looked at us and we all shared confused looks. "Yes thats me. I found your note."

"Oh yes I see. I'm sorry about your friend but I know who did it and how to get them back." you could picture her smirking as she said that.

"Really?" jazmine asked excitedly. "How?" she asked.

The woman snickered through the phone. "You don't think I'm going to tell you this easy? Meet me at the big oak trre. You know the one you and the boy who's missing always go?" she asked snickering again.

"Wait-"

But then the woman hung up and we were sitting there all dumbfounded on what we should do.

"Should we do it?" I asked.

"No it could be a trap!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Or it could help us with finding Huey and Sophie." Ceaser countered.

I looked over at Jazmine and Riley waiting for them to say something. Jazmine looked exactly like a girl version of Huey. She had on his normal scowl except it was because she was thinking really hard about it. Riley looked dazed as if he wasn't really listening.

"What do you guys think?" I asked breaking their trains of thought.

"Huh?" Riley asked finally snapping into focus.

"About the thing!" I said.

"Oh um I think-"

"We're going." Jazmine said breaking in with fierceness I've never heard before.

We all nodded our heads suddenly agreeing. I realized that we needed most was a leader sorta and Jazmine stepped up to the plate it was amazing.

"So when do we go?" Natasha asked.

Jazmine yawned. "Tomorrow morning after we visit Cindy." she said.

We allnodded again and then each went our seperate ways. Just as I was about to leave I caught one more glance at Jazmine and wondered why she looked so much different now in my eyes.

**Author's Note: Woo this chapter was something! Can you believe Annie is Cindy's sister wtf is that about?! I t was so sad that Cindy's mom replaced Cindy and never told anyone about Annie she is not a good mother AT ALL. What's up with the lady they called is it a trap or is she really trying to help them? Who knows? Also Daniel (for now) does not like Jazmine he just see's her as more mature which she is sorta. Next chapter we check in on Huey and Sophie again stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love :)**


	13. Chapter 13: There's Always a Way

**Chapter 13: There's Always a Way**

* * *

******Robert:** I gon' really let him have it. Show him my stuff. Give that man everything I got.

Pause.

******Robert:** Pause? Pause what?

You said somethin' gay, so you gotta say "no homo" or else you a homo.

******Robert:** But what did I say gay?

You said you was gon' give this dude everything you got. No homo.

******Robert:** That's not gay. I said I was gon' give the man everything I got.

Pause, Granddad. If it sound gay, its gay and you gotta say "no homo". How I know you not a homo, Granddad, if you don't say "no homo"?

******Robert:** I'm not sayin' "no homo".

Okay, you wanna be a homo.

******Robert:** Stop callin' your granddaddy a homo!

Then say "no homo"!

******Robert:** I don't wanna say "no homo"! Imma homo yo' ass, if you don't stop sayin' pause!

. . . . Pause.

Riley Freeman, **Granddad**

**(Pause)**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

I woke up super early, I wanted to be the first one up. I mean I had to when Huey used to be in lead he used to always wake up early for reason I could never understand until now. It wasn't because he wanted to be all "Look at me I can wake up 3 hours early" no he just wanted to make sure he could find his piece of mind so that when we all got ready to meet up he wouldn't seem nervous. I sat on my bed in indian style and breathed in slow steady breaths.

_"Breath Jazmine. Just breath."_

I continued to do my ritiaul until I heard a knock at the door. I opened one eye annoyed and rolled my eyes. I didn't answer hoping the person would just go away but they didn't. They just kept banging until the noise became over bearing. Finally I let out a annoyed huff.

"Come in." I said not trying to hide how annoyed I was.

The door opened slightly just enough for a small figure to come in. I knew who it was before they were completely in the door. I could already start to see the short blond hair. "Hi sweetie." my mother said nervously but forcing a smile.

I stared at her and bit my tongue. We hadn't talked or even seen each other since the incident. I was trying to avoid her. I was more scared of what I might say then what she might say. I had never ever said I hated my mother and to finally let it out it was hurtful. Not only to her but to me, I actually hate being no strongly dislike being a hateful person. I took in a deep breath and looked at her to continue.

"So um I was wondering would you like to do something today? I see none of your friends aren't here and-"

"I'm busy." I said cutting her off.

She bit her lip and stared at me. The silence between us were louder than the words that we were saying. At first we were just staring at each other no words being spoken just like before and for a reason it made me more angry than ever. Why couldn't we just be like we were? Why did she have to be like this? I knew tears were forming in my eyes and I wiped them away quickly not wanting to cry.

"Sweetheart," she reached for me but I pulled away. "What do you want me to do?" she asked desperatley. "Stop? I can't I'm hooked. Its not like your father gives me much thrill anymore so what do I do? Just sit there?"

I stood up and stepped close to her glaring as hard as I could. "You want thrill? Go fuckin bungee jumping. Or better yet go jump off a cliff without any rope connected to you." I walked over to the door pulling it open. "Don't worry I'll do a real fancy funeral with all your little male friends." I said sarcastically and each word dripping with venom.

She walked over to the door and instead of walking out the door she slammed it shut. "Listen Jazmine I am still your mother and you will not talk to me in such way." she said firmly.

I felt the anger smirk come across my face. "Some mother." I said and walked over to sit back down on my bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her. "So what you expect me to cry? Sorry that Jazmine isn't here." I said.

"Sad I liked that Jazmine. At least she listened." she said.

I nodded my head. "Oh yea I listen. I listen real good to all the noises coming out of the room next to me when your in there." I said.

I saw her face flush pink with embarrassment. "I'm sorry ok?" she said.

I looked at her wairly. I could feel a part of me tugging me to forgive her but why should I? This wasn't going to change anything. Tonight she would be back doing the same thing. So am I forgiving her as, I know this will keep happening and I understand or, I will just try to forget this and move because it felt like niether was an option. "Sorry you got caught." I said.

She shook her head. "No I'm sorry that I messed up my little girls life." she said.

And then they were there. The tears I had been holding back were resurfacing. I covered my eye and cried into them._ "It wasn't fair...It wasn't fair."_ I thought over and over. Truth was nothing was. Hue and Sophie getting kidnapped-not fair. Natasha being the reason- not fair. And what happened to Cindy- definetaly not fair, but it was all still happening. I felt her arms go around me and I immediately broke free pushing her away. I hopped off my bed and walked over to the door swinging it open.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked.

She didn't move then finally she got up and walked to the door. Then she stopped at the door and just stared at me.

"NOW." I yelled again tears still streaming down my face.

She shook her head and finally walked out. I sank to the floor crying as my door shut. So much of finding my piece of mind.

**Later...**

After a while I had finally gotten up and walked into the bathroom getting ready. No way would I let my so called mother ruin my life or me finding and helping not only my boyfriend but best friends. I straightend my normally poofy hair and put in a high poinytail. Then threw on a white tanktop with black strips over them. I then put on matching black pants and black and white gym shoes. Who knew what we would be doing today. I didn't want to look like those girls who put on a pound of make up to look pretty so I just put on some clear lip gloss and after staring at myself for a while decided that I was ready. I slipped out the house quietly not to disturb my father and walked over to the Freeman's house. No surprise no one was up considering how early it was. I sat on their couch and puuled out the ladies number dialing it and then leaning back waiting. Just as before when I was about to hang up she answred.

"Hello Ms. Jazmine." she said.

I didn't feel like having a po0lite conversation with a women I didn't know if I could trust completely. "What time do we have to be there?" I asked.

She laughed well at least I think it was a laugh. "Oh are you alright Ms. Jazmine?" she asked not even trying to sound concerned.

"Can you answer the question please? I'm not really in the mood."

Again that weird sound happened. "Be here in 10 minutes." she said.

"10 minutes! Their not even here yet!" I exclaimed into the phone.

Despite the tone of my very loud voice the women seemed unnerved. "Well then I suggest you call them and tell them to hurry." she said.

"But-"

"Bye Ms. Jazmine." she said hanging up.

I stared angrily at the phone before slamming it on the ground. I raced up the stairs to Huey's and Riley room taking two at a time. I didn't even knock as I busted through the door, big mistake.

"AH!" I yelled startling Riley and making him bolt straight up. He was lying in bed snoring at always and that was perfectly normal. Unnomral, he was lying down snoring and naked, well not completely naked he had on socks. "AAAHHH!" I screamed again.

He sat up rubbing his eyes then his eyes adjusted on me. They got wide and he immdiately pulled the covers over hisself. "What the fuck Jazzy?" he asked annoyed.

"What the fuck me? What the fuck you who sleeps like that?" I asked still covering my eyes.

"Ya could of at least knocked!" he said. "Damn scarin a nigga like dat." he stood up just when I lowered my hands.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed again.

"Damn it Jazmine." he said covering his ears while I covered my eyes.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled.

He was quiet for a minute probably putting on some clothes. "Iight ya can open ya eyes." he said.

I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Jazmine." he said sounding more annoyed.

I lowered them then immediatley slapped my hand back over my eyes. "What the hell Riley?" I asked.

"What I got on boxers?" he asked.

"Eeeeewwww just get dressed. We're leaving in ten." I said. I closed the door before he could say anything else and walked downstairs, each step said my emotion. _"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew."_ I walked over to the living room picking up my phone. I looked at the counch ahead of me and kicked Ceaser awake.

"Come on Ceez we have to go in 10." I said.

"5 more minutes." he said.

I kicked him again giggling. "Ceaser I'm serious." I said.

He finally sat up and looked at me. "Fineeee." he huffed walking into the bathroom downstairs. I rolled my eyes still laughing and then sat back down on the couch. I pulled out my phone leaned backed and dialed Natasha's number.

"Hello?" she asked drowsily.

"Be ready in 5." I said not hiding my anger still towards her.

"Huh? Oh ok. I'll be ready." she said.

"Ok I'll pick you up soon." I hung up then called Daniel.

"Hello?" he answered as if he'd been up for ages.

"Hey Daniel um be ready in 5." I said but unlike Natasha I said it softly as if afraid to much noise could ruin everything.

"I'm already ready pick me up when your ready." he said.

"Oh ok. Hey can we talk?" I asked.

"Sorry just remebered. Didn't um comb my hair." he said rapidly.

"But-"

"Bye." he said hanging up.

I tugged on my ponytail. I knew is wasn't going to be easy talking to him. He was obviously still mad at me. I tugged harder. Why did I have to say all those rude things? I waited until Riley came downstairs and Ceaser walked back into the room still lost in thought. I didn't even hear what he said the first time to me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh come on. Ya still thinkin bout dat?" he asked.

I stared at him confused until the thought of naked popped in my head again. "Eeeewwww no I wasn't thanks for reminding me." I said.

A smirk played across his lips and he got up following me and Ceaser out the door. "I mean I know Young Reezy sexy but ya ain't gotta be sneakin up on a nigga like dat." he said.

"Don't get cocky nigga." Ceaser said teasingly.

"Nigga don't be lyin to ya self." Riley said.

"Oh please." I said with a pretend eye roll opening my door and hopping inside. He got in the passengers seat still talking.

"I mean I know since dat kiss ya can't get me outta ya mind but still..." he trailed off. I felt my body tense as he brought up our little cheating scandal. I looked in the review mirror and saw Ceaser look at us surprised.

"You guys kissed?" he asked.

I nodded some what sadly. It was the thing that broke me and Huey apart, and nearly cost me everything and here he was making a joke out of it. "Ya know it meant nothin." he said noticing me tensing up.

I nodded. "Yea but they don't. They still think something could be up." I said.

"Yea but it ain't. And it ain't no point sittin here and pretendin it ain't happen. Minds well make a joke outta it." he said.

I smiled and looked over at him. "Yea I guess so."

He returned my smile and I felt a huge weight be lifted off my shoulders. It still wasn't all gone but it was a small part that made a big difference. I pulled up to Natasha's house and honked my horn three times. She walked out slowly and then stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She had a side ponytail and was wearing a blue cami with a blue half jean jacket over it. She had on blue jeans to match and like me some black gym shoes. She opened the back door and got in not saying anything as she slide on her belt buckle.

"Hi." she said softly before pulling out her headphones and putting them back in and not waiting for a response.

I started the car up again and made my way to Daniels house. Now the drama with Natasha was most of the heavy load I was feeling. It felt horribly and painful at times. I shook my head as I pulled up to Daniels house. Just as before I honked three times and he immdiately came out. He was wearing a long sleeve plain black shirt that hugged his mucsles good, black jeans and white gym shoes. I found in sorta nerve recking that he said he was "combing his hair" but had thrown a white hat over it. He climbed into the car.

"My nigga!" Riley said happily doning this weird handshake with him.

"Aye what up Reezy?" he asked.

Riley shrugged still smiling. Only now did I notice Riley's clothes. He had on a long sleev white shirt that was also hugging his mucles, he had on black pants and white gym shoes. And then just like Daniel he had on a white hat. I rolled my eyes but smiled. That was probably not an accident. I looked at Ceaser. Unlike Riley and Daniel he had on a short sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. He did however have on a chain and a red hat. I threw Riley the directions.

"Tell me where to go." I said. Then pulled the directions away.

"Aye what the fuck?" he asked.

"What was I thinking?" I thought aloud then tossed them to Natasha. "You give me directions."

"Why her?" Riley asked.

"Becasue she's the only other person besides me who isn't a dumbass." I said earning a small smile from her.

Riley, Daniel and Ceaser all let out an annoyed huff. I laughed and listened to the directions and soon pulled up to the building. I was expecting it to be hidden but it was out in the open. It was a huge building so tall it looked like it had a million floors. I climbd out staring at the building amazed.

"Whoa..." Natasha said saying all of our thoughts.

"Should we?" I asked bitting my bottom lip nervously.

Ceaser shrugged. "I don't think we have a choice." he said softly we all nodded.

I was the first to walk forward and all of them followed suit. _"Here goes nothing."_ I thought as I pushed open the doors.

**Author's Note: I lied! No Huey and Sophie. I decided that we're not going to see much of them in a while. Wanna know what happenes when they all walk through the door. I sit a trap or is she really trust worthy? Guess you'll just have to rrrrrreeeeeaaaaadddd lol I always say that. Also we check up on Cindy and see whats going on. I think its about time. Time for what you already know. READ!**

**Reviews are love :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Get Started

**Chapter 14: Let's Get Started**

* * *

**Okay, Cristal. We need to have a talk.**

Before you start, I just want to say how much fun it's been hanging out with you guys. Think of me as a big sister you always wanted.

**Don't take this the wrong way, but... I need you get the hell up out of here.**

Any particular reason?

**You're kind of a lazy ho?**

Yeah, I can see that.

**I don't know why my granddad can't see.**

To be honest, me either. It's so obvious. But it's okay, because I'm in a transitional period...

**(interrupting) Ah-ah-ah! I don't care. You gotta go.**

(takes out a cigarette and lights it) I can't do that.

**I'm sorry?**

You guys have the life. And I want to have the life, too.

**Yeah, but it's _our_ life. We're _his_ family.**

Oh, so now we get to what this is really about! I'm not one of y'all, I'm not in the family, I don't carry his genes... so, I have to go?

**Uh, yeah. Plus, you're a lazy ho.**

"Ho" is a strong term. Right now, I'm somewhere between "anatomical sales associate" and "high maintenance girlfriend." Can't you be positive about my growth?

**Cristal, every part of you bein' here is unacceptable. Do you realize I'm doing prostitute laundry? Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?!**

**Huey Freeman, **Cristal (like the champange)

**(Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner)**

* * *

**Cindy's Pov:**

Learning that I had a little sister was beyond bizarre. How could my mother never tell me this? I had always thought I would be an only child but it turns out that I had a sister for a while now. She was 6 years old and I didn't see how I never noticed the resemblence. She looked exactly like I did when I was her age except her hair was way longer almost to her butt but a few inches higher. She had sparkling blue eyes just like me and it didn't surprise me that she had my same attitude at times. We had sat down after a while and got to know each other. She hated peanut butter, so did I and she loved the taste of strawberries there were more likeness than differences. But I couldn't help the one question I've been thinking for a while.

"So are you dead?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm in a coma."

"You've been in a coma for 6 years? What happened?" I asked.

She smiled at me and her deep dimples became deeper. "No not for 6 years. I'm 6 years old right now but..." she trailed off biting her bottom lip. She looked at me warily before continuing. "Mom never wanted me so she gave me up. Into a horribly family that never loved me and hit me all the time." she said softly pulling a piece of her hair. "I tried to run away and he beated me so hard that...well this happened." she said motioning around.

My eyes got wide and I immediately felt sad for the little girl in front of me. "Who's he?" I asked.

She shook her head and her eyes showed fear. "I can't say it he'll be angry." she said.

I shook my head softly. "Don't worry Annie," I said reaching forward and rubbing her arm. "He can't hurt you now." I said.

She nodded. "Yes he can and he will." She jumped into my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. "Please don't let him hurt me." she said softly.

I hugged her back tightly as if that could save or change anything. Then after a while I gentley tugged away from her grasp. "Do you know how to get outta here?" I asked. She looked at me warily before nodding her head. "How?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

She grabbed my hand pulling me up. We walked for a while and soon it seemed like the darkness was letting up. Then she stopped abruptly and poimnted forward. "You go through there." she said.

"And then what?"

She looked ahead as if waiting for something to pop out. "You face your fears." she said.

"That's it? C-Murph ain't got no fears." I said cockily.

She turned to me and glared slightly. "1. You said you would stop talking so improper (she sounded just like my mother) and 2. It's not as easy as it seems. I've tried." she said turning her attention back forward.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got scared." she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and looked smaller than she already was. "He-He was in there waiting for me, so was she they were all there all of them. And they were trying to hit me and h-he started to take off his belt and pull down his pants-"

I stopped her grabbing her shoulders and whirling her around to face me. "Are ya I mean are you telling me he raped you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He tried." she said softly. Then she pulled away from me and started to run in the other direction. I ran to catch up with her. "Come on, I don't wanna stay there anymore. I just wanna be happy." she said grabbing my head and tugging me with her.

I snatched away from her and turned back around. "We gotta go back." I said.

She tugged my hand again but this time with not as much strength. "No please don't you'll forget about me, just like mama did." she said softly.

My body tensed as she called her the name I used to use for her when I was young, when things were much simplier. "I'm not going to foget about you." I said reaching for her.

She pulled away and glared hardly at me. "Your lying! You lied! She lied! Why does everybody lie to me?!" she yelled and it seemed like the walls were shaking.

"Annie calm down." I said.

She shook her head and backed farther away. "I thought she loved me. She told me it when I was a baby. When she giving me away she told me! And I thought you loved me but your leaving!" tears were running down her face but she still looked angry.

"I'm sorry." was all I could think to say.

She ran towards me and hugged me tight and then I realized something. Why should I go back? To a mom who doesn't love me? Friends I have back to back drama with? Is it all even worth it? No it wasn't I pulled away from Annie and looked in her eyes. "I'll stay Annie, I'll stay." I said softly.

She smiled widely wiping her tears. "Thank you so much!" she said. I nodded my head. We sat back down and started to talk laughing here and there and then in the middle of laughing she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't do this to you." she said softly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Cindy." she said before jumping up and puuling me with such force it took me off guard. She ran and ran then finally tossed my body through the air.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking as the darkness underneath me started to pull me down. I tried to wrestle with it but the more I struggled the harder it became.

"I'm not letting you end up like me." she said then just like that the darkness surrounded me pulling all the way.

At first it was nothing just as before just blackness. Then it changed to the scene when me and Riley were in the room.

"C-Murph love is trust if you don't trust me you don't love me simply as dat." He said taking my hands in his.

"Riley I do love you I do but I'm just not ready." I repeated shaking my head.

"Well I can't keep doin dis. This is clearly a huge thing to you but I don't want to be wit someone who doesn't really love me." He said.

"Reez I do I really do I'm serious." I said trying to convince him but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

"No you don't or you would trust me." He started to stand up.

"No, no, no Riley please, I do love you please please stay." I pleaded.

"I'm sury Cindy but I can't do dis." He said softly. "I think we need some time apart I don't want to be with someone who dosen't love me." He said.

I looked at him surprised. This was when we were about to break up. Don't do it Cindy don't say it but even as I'm thinking it the words start to roll out.

"What do you mean someone who doesn't really love you? Is that what you thought when you dated all dem broke hoe's?" I asked angrily.

"Yea but all those hoe's weren't you." He said.

"Your so fuckin selfish you break up wit me cuz you can't get any! Damn bastard!" I yelled.

He stood there for a minute in shock. "Bastard?" he asked. "Fuck you bitch! You just a ugly ass tease! We're through ok? We are through!" he said angrily walking out the door. He slammed it behind him.

I felt my heart break again. Why had I done that? "Your all alone Cindy, forever alone." it whispered in my ear. I shook my head not wanting to believe it but starting to give in. "All alone your all alone." It chanted.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm not alone! I have Jazmine! I have Annie! I have people who love me. I'm not alone!" I yelled. I wasn't going to believe it, it wasn't true. Annies voice traveled in my ear. "You have to face your fears." I nodded and ran refusing to stop until I got outt here. The next scene was different. It was the one with my mom and Ed. This time I wasn't with Annie just standing there while they cooed over the baby.

"She dosen't and will never want you." it said in my ear. "Your all alone Cindy, forever alone." it chanted in my ear again. I shoved it out of my head and tried to focus on the people who were their and with that I ran again trying to get away. Then there wasn't a scene just me in the darkness.

"What? Got nothing to throw at me now?" I asked to the darkness.

"I don't have to." it said.

"Oh yea why not? There isn't anymore memories you can do that will hurt me?" I asked.

Then a figure started to form in front of me and the head (well I think it was anyways) shook its head. "Your memories aren't standing in your way stupid girl. You are." and then the figure was clear and it was me. A nasty smirk formed on its well my face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

"What don't reconize your own self Cynthia?" it asked but it didn't sound like me. "Oh look at me I'm Cindy and I want so hard to be a gangsta like my boyfriend... oops I mean EX boyfriend." it said harshly.

I shook my head not saying anything still at a lost for words. "You know you're the reason you guys are over. ALL OF YOUR FAULT. Thats why your forever alone. Riley doesn't love you, your friend Jazmine doesn't love, Huey can barely stand you your own mother doesn't want you." it said.

I shook my head again. "Your lying." I said but it came out choked like I was trying to hold back tears.

"NOBODY WANTS YOU! Stay with us Cindy." it reached forward. "Stay forever."

"Noooooo!" I yelled and I did the one thing I've always done. I punched it so hard in the face the nose cracked. Then I ran at it at full speed and climbed on top of it punching and punching. "I AM NOT ALONE!" I said punching her with every word. Then she fell out from under me and I fell down, down into the darkness again. I couldn't breath and hurt so badly for me to try. I squirmed and my lungs felt like they were burning. I layed down in defeat and was ready to die...

* * *

A bright light shown in my eyes and I opened them then squinted.

"Oh my gosh she awake!" one nurse with a red bun yelled. She ran to the door swinging it open and running down the hallway.

I looked at her surprised and tried to sit up. Instantly I felt pain run up and down my right arm. I looked at it and saw a cast. I winced again and layed back down. What had happened? I briefly remeber following Theo then him surprised attacking me and then... I couldn't remeber. I rubbed my head with my other arm. I was about to say something when I finally felt the thing shoved down my throat.

"AJSFJDFGJKGHLFGHJ." I couldn't even say anything it sounded like i was being choked and all I could talk was gibberish.

The nurse ran back in with another one who hand a black bun and they each worked quickly taking out all my needles. I winced at every one but they didn't stop. Finally the one with the red bun reached up and took out whatever was down my throat. I breathed a sigh of relief then acutally got a good look at them The one with the red bun was white and had green eyes with freckles. She wore black scrubs and she had a very warm smile as she stared at me. The other one was african american with light brown eyes. Under her blue scrubs you could tell she was curvy.

She pointed a light to my eyes while the red head talked to me. "Can you tell me your name please?" she asked.

"Cindy McPhearson. "I said squinting through the light.

"Yes and what day is it?" she asked.

"Um November 11." I answered still trying to ignore the light.

She nodded then pulled out a clipboard and started to write stuff down. I suddenly got very irritated by the light in my eyes. "Aye do ya mind bitch? Dat damn thing is hurtin my eyes." I said shoving it away.

She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ms. McPhearson." she turned to the red head. "I think she's good Janice." she said.

She nodded still examing her clipboard. "Your right Amy. In fact almost too good. Her blood pressure is completely normal as if the cut never happened." she said.

"Cut what cut?" I asked.

"You don't remeber?" Amy asked her eye brows furrowing.

My hands shot instantly to my neck and I felt it. The cut had been sticthed together but you could still tell how deep it is. I shook my head from the thought. "When can I leave?" I asked.

Janice laughed. "Well we'll have to keep you overnight but if your well enough in the morning then we'll have to let you go." she said.

I nodded and smiled. "You rest up now ya hear?" Amy asked as her and Janice walked out the door.

I looked around the big room and it felt weird to be alone, considering how I never was. Then something struck me something was off. Wasn't there someone else? Someone was suppose to be here. I couldn't remeber completely who it was. Dimples... I don't know where the thought came from but it was there. What did dimples have to do with anything? I laughed out loud. Porbably just me thinking crazy things after what happend to me, no surprise. I closed my eyes as sleep fell over me, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

**Ceaser's POV:**

We walked through the door and my breath was taken away. "This place is huge!" I thought. I looked around. Although the wals were thick the whole buliding shined as if the sun was in the very room. There was a desk in front of us and many people walking around. All of which I noticed were females.

"Weird..." I heard Jazmine mummbled.

"More like fine." Daniel whispered back and him and Riley erupted in snickers. I smirked and from the corner of my eye saw Natasha roll her eyes and frown. So she does still like him... They hadn't made they're break up official but it was still obvious.

"Come on." Jazmine said tugging us forward and walking towards the desk. The women was tall and slim and had on glasses. She a blond bun and had small pieces of her hair in ringlets flowing down. Then she had on a plain white shirt with a black buisness skirt and jacket. She didn't even look up as we walked towards her.

"Um hello?" Jazmine asked. She didn't say anything and just continued to type. Jazmine tapped on the desk trying to get her attention. "Hello?" she asked again. The women glanced up and rolled her eyes and then directed her attetion back to the screen. Jazmine turned to us and looked clearly annoyed.

Riley stepped up and I could tell he was going to do something stupid. He reached forward and banged on her keyboard. "HELLO BITCH!" He yelled.

She stared angrily at him and then to all of our surprises slapped him across the face. "Did you just call me a bitch? And do you know how long it toook me to write this? I swear if you messed something up I am going to-"

"Calm yourself Candance."

We all turned around reconizing the voice. She looked nothing like she sounded. She was tall but curvy. She had long black shiny hair that fell straight down her back. Then she had greenish blue eyes. She smiled and I was almost certain she was one of the most beautiful people on earth.

"Hello please come with me." she said turning around and walking away.

We all followed and I looked back to see Daniel still at the desk trying and failing to flirt with the girl.

"So girl how long you had this job?" he asked.

"Get the fuck away from me." she growled typing fastly then shooting Riley a glare he couldn't see.

"Come on baby don't play-" but he didn't get to finish as Natasha grabbed the back of his shirt violently. He pulled away from her and grumbled as he followed to catch up with the rest of us. I looked back and saw the woman glance up and smile slightly at Daniel before shaking her head and finshing her type writing.

"A little bitchy don't you think?" Jazmine asked to the woman.

The woman made a sound I think was meant to be a laugh. "All of us woman are don't you agree?" she asked.

Jazmine shrugged and continued to follow the lady. She lead us up to an elevator pressing the button. We waited niether of us saying a word. It dinged and we all climbed inside.

"So what do we have to do?" Natasha asked.

The woman smirked. "Initiation." she replied.

It seemed like everybody's body tensed up. The elevator dinged again and we all climbed out. We followed her to a room with many suits in it. She grabbed and tossed each one to us.

"Put these on." she said.

We undressed and put on the suit which was very form fitting. In fact it was so form fitting you could make out my dick if you wanted to.

"So why do we have to wear these?" I asked.

She didn't say anything motioning us to walk with her. She stopped in front of a steel box thing. Then turned to us her eyes sparkling. "This is a steel box. Each of you will step inside and I will evaluate how much pain you can handle. Depending on how much you can take will depend on how I teach and what I'll teach you." she explained. "So who's first?" she asked.

We all backed away looking at eaach other. I knew I wasn't going to go. She let out an annoyed sigh. I looked around hoping someone would go. Natasha was biting her nails, Riley had took her head phones and was listening to music, Daniel was whistling, Jazmine seemed to be the only one looking forward at the lady. Finally she stepped up.

"I'll do it." she said with such fierceness it really surprised me.

The woman smiled and motioned for Jazmine to step inside. She took a deep breath giving us worried looks before walking in.

"Ok my scale is going to be 1-10, 1 being the lowest 10 being the highest. Now lets start you off with one." she turned to her left and pushed the button. The light above 1 clicked on. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Um ok I guess." Jazmine replied.

She nodded and cranked in up some more. "And now?" she asked.

"Slight pain nothing huge or even close." Jazmine said.

The woman nodded and pressed the next. "Now?" she asked.

"Not much like a pinch." Jazmine said then started to giggle. I guess there was still some child left in her.

The woman rolled her eyes. She clicked number 4. "Jazmine?"

"Ow! Ok the pinches are getting worse but still nothing much." Jazmine said.

The woman looked surprised, probably because one look at Jazmine and you wouldn't expect her to be as tough as she is. She skipped through 5 and went straight to 6. "How about now?" she asked.

"Ooww! Worse much worse." Jazmine said.

"Do you want me to stop?" The woman asked.

"No!" Jazmine exclaimed quickly.

The woman shrugged and went pushed number 7. Then she turned and smiled as if wanting to get some pain out of her. "How about now?" she asked.

"Ow! Ow! Yes it hurts it really hurts!" Jazmine cried.

The woman smiled widened. "Shall I stop?" she asked.

"NO! OWWW!"

The woman looked very frustrated and skipped all the rest of the numbers and went right to 10. She was just about to ask her when Jazminebolted out screaming "OOOOOOWWWWWW! Oh my gosh it hurts sooo much! Oooowwww!" she cried.

The woman was beaming and then pulled out a secret compartment that had numbers 11-20. She went all the way to 15. "Are you ok Ms. Dubios?" she asked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Ok stop please stop!" she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you." she yelled turning it up more.

"I said- OOOOOOWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

That was my cue to jump in. I went to the lady pushing her back gently (I am still a gentlemen, sorta) "What the fuck are you doing? STOP!" I yelled.

She turned to me amused. "She didn't say she wanted me to." she said.

I glared angrily at her before pushing her back all the way and staring at the table. It seemed simple enough, push the button to turn it on and oof. I pressed number 15.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jazmine screamed so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Stupid boy you just doubled the pain." she said her voice sounded angry but her face looked happy.

"Stop it you dumb bitch!" I yelled over Jazmine screams.

She rolled her eyes taking her sweet time to the table. When she finally got there she yped in some password and then it stopped. The doors opened and Jazmine walked out. She looked as if nothing happened.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

She nodded but looked scared before turning to the woman. "What the fuck is your rpoblem?" she asked. "Do you know how fuckin badly that hurted? I said stop why the fuck did you turn it up?!" Jazmine face was red, as it always got when she was really upset or angry.

"Don't look at me it was your friend over there." the woman said pointing at me.

Jazmine turned to face me and for the first time I felt scared of her. "What the hell Ceaser I felt like I was fuckin DYING! You step your ass in there and we see how good you do!" she didn't even wait for an explanation as she shoved my into the box.

So that's how it went. She did the same thing that happened to her to me and yes it hurt. It fwlt like somone was slowly peeling my skin while the other was burning the part that he peeled. Riley went next and only got to 15. Daniel got to 16 and Natasha got to 10. Me and Jazmine went to the same falicity and trained. The day seemed to pass quickly and before I knew it it was time to leave.

"Come here tomorrow exact same time." the woman said who's name I found out was Mrs.C

"Why I thought this was the only day of training." Jazmine said barely able to make out the words. Our bodies were so sore and her face were puffy from getting punched in it.

"It is," Mrs. C said. "Tomorrow we go and find you friends." she said.

That seemed to perk us all up. "Really?" Jazmine asked excitedly.

Mrs. C nodded. "Be here." she said before turning around and walking back inside.

We all pilled into Jazmine's car to sore and tired to speak. Since it was really late we decided to just all spend the night at the Freeman's house. As we walked in Granddad turned around. His eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Well-"

His sentence was cut short when bullets started flying through the doors windows and everything. We all fell to the ground covering our heads. We also closed our eyes and waited until it stopped. Finally it did and a note shot through the door landing in front of me. We all stood up.

"What does it say?" Jazmine asked.

I unwrapped it. "It says don't trust her."

"Her who?" Daniel asked.

"Nigga who ya think? That crazy bitch we went to see today." Riley said smacking Daniel upside his head.

"Damn nigga!" Daniel said punching him back.

"Should we listen to it?" Natasha asked.

"NO!" Jazmine exclaimed. "Look trap or not, we have to find Huey and Sophie."

"Bitch we almost died. Fuck dis shit I'm through." Riley said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Jazmine called tugging him back and turning him to face her. "He's your brother for god's sake! You have to do this! Look that, tha was nothing and we all promised Ceaser we would do this." she said. "We knew what could ahppen." she added.

Riley shook his head. "No I thought I knew. Cindy bein cut? Didn't know dat? Us gettin shot at? Didn't know dat! Ans Huey and Soph bein kidnapped? DEFIANTLEY DIDN'T KNOW DAT!" Riley yelled. "Look I'm sury ok? But dis just too much." without waiting for a response he ran upstairs to his room slamming the door.

Jazmine looked frustrated and desperate. She turned to the rest of us. "Anyone else?" she asked.

There was an awkward silence before Daniel stood up. He gave her an apologetic look and ran up the stairs too to Riley's room probably to talk to him. Surprise, surprise after him Natasha stood up.

"I-I..." she couldn't even think of anything to say. Instead she just went to sit next to Granddad sitting down next to him with her head down.

Jazmine turned to me." I guess its just me and you." I said.

"Guess so." she said softly. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I knew she was trying to be strong but everyone breaks sooner or later. It wasn't soo before I felt tears on my shirt. She pulled away wiping her tears.

"Ceaser..." she started then stopped as she busted out crying again. I wrapped her in her arms and waited until she stopped. Later we went to sleep and I was worried. It was only me and Jazmine against all of them. I knew how it was, and it wasn't easy. I turned to my side. I just hope we can srvive this with our lives.

**Author's Note: OMFG! Ok so to be so honest this chapter was a big BORE to me. But I had to write it so you guys would know how it went. Next chapter ngga bout to get they head's blowwn in. And finally Cindy woke up but what about Annie? Will she be left there forever? I can't believe everyone just bailed like that I mean how could they do that? But I guess there really gone...or are they? Don't ask me you read it for yourself but we all know my stories have twist and turns ;). Side Note: This story is dwindling down to its last few chapters sad I know :( and I can't even write a sequel. I hate goodbyes! Anyways hope you still enjoyed and didn't fall sleep on me lol**

**Reviews are love :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Just the Beginning

**Chapter 15: Just the Beginning**

* * *

**At this point we're resorting to what I call "desperation tactics."**

_**Such as?**_

**(whispering) I've sent anonymous letters to the governor threatening to expose his gay lover.**

_**I wasn't aware the governor was gay…**_

**He probably isn't. But I figure ten percent of the population is gay, and probably about half of people cheat on their spouses; so I figure that plan has about a five percent chance of success. Better than nothing.**

_**Huey…**_

**What? You always say I should have faith. Well that's me having faith. Random anonymous blackmail...**

**Huey Freeman, _Shabazz_**

**(The Passion of Ruckus)**

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

It seemed like what happened between me and Sophie was a dream or a memory of a memory. I actually wished it was a dream or a memory, bettter than having to tell Jazmine and confront everyone with what happened. We tooked my advice into effect and it worked. I rarely got feelings like that for her anymore though somtimes I would catch myself staring at her a little too much.

"I'm sick of this!" Sophie exclaimed breaking me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This! Sitting around waiting to be rescued!" she said.

"Well what are we suppose to do we've tried everyway to get out." I said also frustrated.

"Well I dont know." she said sighing and pushing her hair back. "But something at least! I hate being the damsel in distress! I never even liked princesses when I was little. I skipped through that whole phase." she said.

"Why you would make such a cute princess." the voice startled both of us as we whipped around. I felt myself scowl as I looked who it was. It was the guy who had stabbed her, her wound wasn't even all the way healed. She matched my scowl. "Don't give me that look dollface." he said sounding amused by how much she hated him.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

He gave a fake pout and stepped closer to her seizing her arm before she could move and pulling her closer to him. "Don't be so mean dollface we all know what happpened last time." he said smirking.

I stood up and glared at him. Then snatched Sophie away from him and stood protectively in front of her. "Get the hell away." I growled.

He tsk tsk tsk at me and his eyes sparkled. "You know Huey you can't have all the women." he said. Then he leaned against the wall pulling out a knife and started to sharpen it. "I mean especially since you already have a girlfriend though if you want to make a trade..." he stopped and smirked at the anger on my face. He held up his hands. "Just saying."

Before a word could get out of my mouth Sophie spoke up. "You stay away from her." she walked from behind me and glared the man straight in his eyes. "Or any of our friend for that matter." she siad still glaring.

"Too late." he said smiling then he shrugged. "However I didn't come to talk about this." he opened the door just slightly enough for a girl to slip in. She was pretty with dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked alot like Theo. "This is Hailey."

She rushed forward and smiled at me and Sophie brightly. "Oh my gosh hi I'm Hailey wait he already told you that oh well. I can't believe daddy let me actually see real live prisoners he's giving me everything." she said rapidly.

Sophie looked at me then back at the little girl. We both didn't know what to say. What kind of little likes to meet prisoners?

"Um...So you know why were here?" Sophie asked.

She nodded. "I mean I know bits and pieces daddy won't tell me everything." she started to pout. Then reached forward and grabbed Sophie hand smiling who looked at her surprised. "We can be like best friends you know until daddy kills you." she said it as if it was the simpliest thing in the world.

"Wait wait you know we're dying?" Sophie asked.

She nodded. "I'm going to be there. Daddy even said that if I wanted to I could press the button or stab you myself." she said still smiling.

I sat there confused on what I was hearing. Was she serious? And was she happy about it? I have never met a girl so crazy. I looked at Sophie who had the same look of confusion. We stared back at Hailey who was still smiling brightly as if nothing was wrong.

"Real charmer isn't she?" the man asked.

My face instantly turned back to a scowl. He smiled at me mockingly and my glare deepened. I felt Sophie pull my shoulder and shakling her head. I also noticed the small glare she sent his way. Then she turend back to the guy.

"Um you said he gives you everything like what?" she asked. At first I was confused on why she was actually trying to make conversation with the girl. She sent me a look and I understood. She could care less what the girl had to say she just wanted information.

"Oh well besides me getting to meet the prisoners he let me feel the most amazing thing ever." she said her eyes getting dazed.

"Like what?" Sophie asked her eye brows furrowing.

"Well he didn't really a guy named Theo did." she said.

Sophie eyes got wide at the name of Theo but she quickly went back to normal. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He had sex with me." she said then covering her mouth and giggling uncontrollably. "At first it hurt and I cried but then it felt reaaaalllllyyyy good." she said still smiling.

It was so obvious the look of anger on her face. I could feel my own self getting mad. Theo was never this sick whats going on? It was disgusting and as I looked at Sophie again her eyes were tearing up. She stared away from the little girl.

"Leave." she said.

The guy stepped forward still smirking. "Awww whats the matter babe? Hey you know what?" he looked down at his watch. "Its about time."

"About time for what?" I asked.

He reached forward and grabbed Sophie again. "The master would looove to meet you." he said in her ear.

She squirmed and tried to break free. But the man grabbed his knife and stabbed her in the exact same spot he did before. But making it deeper and longer.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I pushed past Hailey who was looking with fascination and punched the guy so hard in his face I think I heard something crack. Sophie fell to the ground holding her leg as tears rolled down her face and I continued to hit him. I wasn't sure where I was hitting or what but I couldn't stop. Rage was blocking my view making me punch harder. Sometime he fell on the ground and I got on top of him still punching.

"Huey..." the voice was faint and I tried to ignore it but it kept getting louder. "Huey stop."

I stopped and realized the faint voice I was hearing was Sophie and she wasn't whispering she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled.

I looked down at the guy and his face was all bloody. I looked down at my hands and saw blood dripping down. I don't know what happened and it scared me. I had lost control and almost killed someone. I had never done this before and it surprised me even more. Sophie was still clutching her leg and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Back away Huey." she said. As if under a trance I backed away. "Breath Huey breath." I don't know why but everything she said I did. As if my life depended on it. I backed up all the way to the wall and slide down still under a trance. More men raced into the room and looked around. They looked at the bloddy man surprised and then at Sophie laying on the ground. Since Sophies hands had blood on them because of her legs well you knew what they thought.

"You." one of them said in disgust pulling her up by her hair.

She winced and drew in a sharp breath pushing away from the guy before stumbling and falling back down. That snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. I ran to her side trying to help her up. The guy reached down and pushed me with so much force I literally flew across the room.

"So you want to hit people huh?" he asked her pulling her up again except this time by her arm. "We'll see how much fighting you can do when I'm done with you." He started to drag her out and I ran to help her. Except scary buff dude came out of nowhere and grabbed me holding me down.

"SOPHIE!" I yelled.

"HUEY HELP ME!" she yelled back. I tried my best to break free but I couldn't. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PLEASE!" she yelled again and it sounded like she was crying.

"Night, night Huey." the man growled then punched me in my face.

There was pain for a second then everything went black.

**Sophie's POV:**

My leg was bleeding, I was being dragged to a scary place, and I was being accused of hitting a man until he was nearly dead. I just can't win! But even through all of that all I could think about was Huey. How he looked when he was punching the man it was scary. I had never seen him that way, Huey Freeman was never the one to just snap. It was really clouding my judgement on him. I was broke from my thoughts when the man pulled harder on my hair.

I winced. "Could you please stop that?! You know I have a very sensitive scalp!" I yelled at him, he pulled harder.

Then we stopped and he pulled me up to standing positon. Standing face to face with him I saw that he wasn't that bad looking. He had very deep blue eyes that would look at you with such intenseness you would actually have to turn away. He had a firm mouth as if smiling was never an option to him, his hair was long and pulled back into a small ponytail. "Put them blindfold on." he said the other man.

He nodded and came to me tightly putting a blindfold over my eyes. Everything was just black. They dropped me and he picked me up from my hair again dragging me. After a short while we stopped. I heard him knock on the door.

"Password?" a man asked.

خطأ معلوم خيرٌ من حق مجهول" the man said. I remebered reading the same thing on Theo's glove. Now what did Huey say it meant...?

The doorl slide open and we walked (well they walked I was still being dragged) into the room. The man picked me up and threw me on the floor.

"Now Dimitri no need to be aggresive." someone said. He said it so easily like he reading poetry.

Another person just snorted (I'm guessing Dimitri). It was quiet for a while. I was about to take off my blindfol when someone grabbed my arm. They put it behind my back tying it. They tightend it so hard I knew it would leave marks in the morning, that is if I lived that long.

"I'm sorry but you can't see who I am, not yet anyways." he said I realized how close he was to me. I scotted away. "I see your leg is stabbed. Tsk Tsk Tsk was someone not following the rules?" he asked and the way he kept aying everything scared me. It was too calm.

"More like your sick bastards doesn't know how to treat people." I said turning my head to look in the direction of the voice.

I heard him laugh and he turned my head the other way. "Over here." he said. "Anyways I'll have a talk with Charlie." he said.

"Don't it." I mumbled.

"No?" he asked.

"Tough girl here beat him to a pulp. He's bleeding badly and had to be rushed to our emergency room." Dimitri said shoving me harder forward.

"Oh well that just won't do will it?" the mysterious man asked. I didn't have to see to know that he had on a smug face. "Take her away." the man said.

I felt hands on me as I was being shoved away. I was ready though this time. I heard exactly when Dimitri was about to grab me and flipped around and kicked him right in the face. I heard mre coming from each direction. Didn't know that. They grabbed me and shoved me down to the ground. I heard Dimitri stand up.

"Still wanna be the tough girl huh?" he asked. It was silently for a minute and I was woondering what he was doing.

"Dimitri!"The man yelled. "Now as I said before we won't be aggresive with her." he walked forward to me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look up as if I could see him. "We'll wait for that." he threw my head beack down.

They grabbed me again and this time Dimitri threw me over his shoulder. We walked for a while and he pretended he couldn't feel me punching him. Then we stopped and I heard a door open. He threw me in. I winced as I landed right on top of my cut. The door closed behind us and he undid my blindfold. I looked around unlike where me and Huey were this had a couch, a T.V, a bathroom, kitchen, and a bed.

"So he likes to treat us like royality before we die huh?" I asked sarcastically.

The man smirked. "Pretty much." he turned to go out the door. I watched him go and would have gone after himif it wasn't for this stupid cut.

That thought just sent the pain I was trying to ignore back. It hurted so bad. I grabbed the corner of the curtains. I ripped it down and ripped it up then tied it around my leg.

"Shit..." I said through closed teeth.

"Is someone there?" someone asked from the bathroom.

My blodd ran cold, like it always did when I thought something was wrong. I scrambled to hide behind the bed just wehn the door opened. I knew that the person must of caught a glimpse of me toe because I wasn't that fast.

"Hello?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "I don't bite ya know." he said and the voice sounded really familiar.

"Th-Theo?" I asked stepping from behind the bed. Instantly pain shot up and down my leg and I sat down on the bed.

His eyes got wide. "Sophie what are you doing here?" he asked amazed.

I didn't say anything just shot him a dirty glare. "I should ask you the smae thing."

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look..." he stepped forward to touch me.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that." I said. Then using all my strenth I stood back up. "Now listen clear and listen well..."

**Jazmine's POV:**

Me and Ceaser woke up super early to go to Mrs. C place. We decided it was better if we wore all black. He wore a long sleeve black thermal shirt, black pants, and black shoes. I noticed he pulled his long draids back into a ponytail. I wore a long sleeve V-neck shirt and some black skinny jeans. I also wore bakc shoes however unlike Ceaser I put my hair downn flowing and flirtaous. That was my first try to flirt myself inside then if that didn't work it was it was time to kick those niggas asses. I stopped as we made it there and there she was standing right outside smiling. Me and Ceaser hopped out the car.

"Happy you came." she said and there was almost a hit of excitment to her monotone voice. "Where's everyone else?" she asked.

I flinched remebering how they bailed. "They're not here so can we get a move on?" I asked more sharply than I meant.

Mrs. C stared at me with one eyebrow up Ceaser also looked at me but I ignored them and just stared ahead. Mrs. C shrugged.

"Well I'm happy you dressed in all black. Jazmine tie up your hair." she said pointing to my hair.

"I-um actually was going to keep it down to begin with. You know try to flirt my way in then if that doesn't work I brought a hair tie." I said holding up my arm to show her.

She tapped her chin probably thinking it over. "Great idea." she said and even though her voice was flat gace me a approved look. Ceaser nudged me noticing how happy I looked. I nudged him back. Mrs. C turned around and grabbed two backpacks. "One for each." she said.

"You're not coming?" Ceaser asked.

"Oh I'm coming I'll be taking another way." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To surprise them. Or better word for it 'a sneak attack'." she said.

We took them. "I thought you said you were expecting more." I said.

"Yes and?" she asked.

"Well its just that you only had 2 backpacks." I said.

She looked at me intently as if daring me to say more. My mind breifly wen back to the note. A shiver ran up and down my spine. I side glanced at Ceaser who was looking at me. I couldn't really read what he wanted me to do. I looked back at Mrs. C and smiled.

"You know what never mind." I said still smiling.

She smiled back but it was forced. As we walked back to the car Cesear and me shared a look. We got into the car and with one more look at the Mrs. C we drove off. Cesear pulled the directions out of the backpack and for a while it was silent as we drove there.

"That was so weird." I said breaking the silence. Ceaser lightly touched my shoulder, but it must have ben a mistake. "I mean how did she know it would just be us 2?" I asked. He touched me more firmly. "I swear maybe the no-"

"Jazmine!" he snapped.

My head whipped around to him. I finaaly realized he touched my shoulder to signal me to shut up. He put a finger up to his lips and motioned to the backpacks, I nodded understanding. If the note was true (which I wasn't doubting) then she could have put anything in these bags, including a voice recorder. I turned back to the road. Realizing I left the sentence unfinished and that could leave suspicion I started again.

"Um what I was saying was maybe the note was right. You know that um I should come to Amber's sleepover. It was today and I was deciding on if I should bail or not." I said. It was a terribly lie but the best I could think of at the time.

Ceaser rolled his eyes playfully. "Always been bad at that." he said and I smiled back at him.

I came to a stop a few feet away from the place. I gulped nervously and looked at Ceaser. He was looking outside with such a sad look on his face my heart ached for him.

"Come on." I said getting out of the car and grabbing the backpacks.

He followed and when he got out we just stood there looking forward. "Ready?" he asked.

A sudden burts of bravery busted through me. _"For Huey."_ I thought. I cracked my knuckles (something that I've always hated and thought was disgusting, until now). "Time to fuck these niggas up." I said walking forward.

**Author's note: Ok Ok I know tthis was the chapter that was suppose to be alot of fighting but I had to put all his in and if I put the fighting in then it would be waaaayyyyyy to long. I can't believe Huey snapped like that, thats some scary shit. The man he did it to though I'm sorta happy he did. Like how are you going to stab her again? Crazy nigga. Hailey is officially the weirdest kid ever he really messed her up. Um oooh in a few chapters we find out who he is. I'm so excited! Lol I bet it will be a shoker to you guys. Sophie is a fighter and I love her for that. If my leg was cut that bad I don't think I could do all that but she did. So questions are answered next chapter. Why was Theo in her room? Who's the mysterious guy? Is the gang really not goin to help? And whats up with Mrs. C? All answered!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Knock Dem Niggas Heads Off

**Chapter 16: Knock Dem Nigga's Head's Off**

* * *

You wanna come over to my house tomorrow after school and watch TV?

**(bluntly) No.**

You wanna come over and... play video games?

**No.**

Do you wanna come over and... have a jump rope contest?

**I'm goin' back home to Chicago.**

For good?

**No. I wish. We're goin' for a funeral — one of my granddad's old friends. I'm gonna get to see my best friend Cairo.**

Cairo is your best friend?

**Yeah. But I haven't talked to him since I moved.**

How can he be your best friend if you never talk to him?

**(ponders question for a moment)**

I don't think I have a best friend...

**Sucks for you. (starts walking away) Well, if I never come back, have a nice life.**

(to herself) Bye.

**Huey Freeman**, Jazmine Dubios

**(The Wingmen)**

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

I watched as Cindy got sucked into the darkness and felt a awful pit in my tummy. I never wanted Cindy to leave but I didn't want her to stay here and end up like me. She had people who loved her back in the real world and I couldn't be selffish enough to rip her away from that. So there she goes and I knew what to expect next. She was going to forget me, like everyone else. I was more angry at myself than them. Why was I so unlovable? Funny that a 6 year old could be thinking things like this but my childhood hasn't really been "child filled". I was retracing my steps all the way back to the basketball court. I tried to take a shot, miss. I took another, another missed shot. Hot tears were spilling down my face.

"Come on..." I cried through girtted teeth.

I took another shot, miss. I was getting frustrated, I wanted to leave, why couldn't I leave? Another, miss, another, miss, another, miss. I yelled and threw the ball and sat there in a ball crying. I hated crying, I hated being weak from what I was told McPhearson weren't crybabies. I wish I inheritated that trait. I grabbed the ball again.

"Please, please, please,please." I begged to anyone who was listening.

I took the shot. It flew through the air slowly making its way to the basket. I watched it go and prayed it would make it. I don't care if it only got me away for a few mintues I needed to go. It made it to the rim and I was already smiling then it fell to the ground and not through the rim. My smile faded and I felt that pit in my stomach again. I just stood there.

"NO!" I screamed hitting the rim. "Its not fair! Its not fair! Take me too! Please take me!" I yelled.

I stopped breathless and backed away. I breathed slowly in and out to calm myself.

"Annie?"

I turned around. "Mama?" I asked.

Then just as fast as the figure was there it was gone.

"No mama don't leave me!" I begged and jumped head first into my fears.

**Cindy's POV:**

"Is she awake?" I heard someone ask.

"Shut up damn give the girl her time."

"Nigga don't tell me to shut up!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would shut the fuck up!"

"I think y'all both should shut the fuck up." I said opening my eyes and smirking.

Riley and Daniel both stared at me surprised. I couldn't say I was surprised I mean I had been in a coma for a while and people start missing C-Murph ya feel me? I just sat there smiling at them waiting for them to speak up. Just then I noticed Natasha standing there too. She gave me a wary smile.

"Whatchu doin here?" I asked not at all friendly.

"She and Jazzy was the one who found ya." Riley explained clearing his throat.

I looked at Natasha. So she was helpful in some way. I never thought she could do anything except run. I was really wondering what was wrong with her. My mind flashed back. "If only I knew." she said. I shook my head from this thought.

"Where Jazzy at?" I asked.

They all got quiet and looked around nervously. This made me nervous slighty and my heart speed up. I looked at them but they didn't say anything and avoided me.

"Somebody beta start talkin!" I yelled.

Daniel chewed his bottom lip nervously before turning to look at me finally. "Huey and Jazmine got kidnapped..."

"Naw really?" I asked giving him a get to the point look.

"...And so we were all going to save them. When you got cut up there was a note left by your head and it gave us a number to people who can help us like find them. The training was crazy and we actually made it threw... big surprise. Anywas we got home and-"

"Damn ain't nobody ask fa ya whole life story." I said irritated. He stopped and stared at me annoyed. "Sury." I mumbled.

"No no its ok do you want to tell the story?" he asked. I shook my head. "Are you sure? I mean you keep butting in like you know it." He said. I flicked him off and Riley snickered. I blushed and I don't even know why his laugh meant so much. Probably because all I've been able to do is make him sad or angry. "Anyways when we got back home they started shooting at us and then there was a note that told us not to trust the lady."

"And?" I asked getting anxious as my heart rate speed a little bit more. He stopped again and just stared at me. "What?! You stopped the sentence!" I exclaimed.

"No I stopped to take a breath which is completely different." he explained.

"But you admit that you stopped?" I asked.

"Well no but-"

"Nope don't wanna hear it ya stopped." I said trying to cover up my ears before I realized I still had this stupid cast on.

"Wait wait let me explain-"

"Nigga of you don't finish the god damn story." Riley yelled.

"Right right anyways after that we all just started dropping out one by one I guess." he said.

I shook my head. "Wow can't believe Jazzy and Ceez would drop out like dat." I said.

Daniel glanced at Riley. "Um actually Cin they weren't the ones who dropped out." Riley said slowly.

If he wouldn't have said Cin I would have punched him for talking to me like I was slow. But my heart skipped a beat when he said this, I couldn't remeber the last time he had said that or C-Murph for that matter. I barely payed attention to the sentence but only barely.

"So you guys did?" I asked to clarify. They nodded and I felt a huge lump in my throat. "Where are Jazmine and Ceaser?" I asked.

Riley bit his lip. "At the place to rescue Huey and Sophie." he said.

My eyes widened. I loved Jazmine and Ceaser and although you could tell she was trying to take lead Jazmine was still very fragile. I hopped up instantly and didn't even pay attention to the pain traveling up my arm. I wasn't going to leave Jazmine out there alone she was my best friend.

"Whoa whoa whoa Cindy..." Riley said standing up too.

"Nigga move! Just cuz y'all punk asses gave up doesn't mean I am!" I shouted pushing past him. As I walked I made sure to cover up my back side because these hospital gowns show EVERYTHING.

"Just listen!" Daniel tried.

"No you listen! Riley that is yo brother for god's sake. When ya in trouble who comes fa ya all da damn time? Huey!" I turned to Natasha. "And as fa ya punk ass I ain't surprised you walked away. But ya know what? Just stop! Go back and try to regain ya honor or whatever the hell ya after. Trust right? Yea regain ya trust! And even more personal than that she's your SISTER! You abadoned her once why do it again?"

She winced at ever word I threw at her. "Cindy please I know ok?"

"Then do something ta show ya understand!" I shouted than shoved her out of the way. Just before I left I turned to face them again. "Y'all can't let ya fears hold ya bck you would be surprised on how much toll that can take." I said.

"And how do you know that?" Daniel asked.

_"Annie..."_ I shook my head where did that come from? I shrugged. "I don't know but ya guys should listen ta it." I said.

"Reezy ain't scared of shit!" Riley yelled.

"Then why are ya here and not with them?" I asked then left the room. I wasn't about to sit here and wait for something to happen. I was about to help make things happen. I thought of all the things I needed: Guns, knife, running shoes and most important some clothes that didn't leave my ass hanging out.

**Jazmine's POV:**

I walked up to the door. The plan was for me to first go by myself and flirt my way in if that didn't work I would scream for Ceaser and it was time to fight. Before I got to the door I fluffed my hair a little bit. I walked forward remebering belly in, shoulders back, glossed over eyes, and sexy smirk. There were two men standing there, they watched me.

"Freeze!" one yelled a thick Arabic accent. He held the gun up to me.

"Whoa," I said holding my hands up. "Are you sure you want me when I'm dead?" I asked smirking again.

The man lowered it a little. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare." I said and tried to hide the venom in thos words. I unhooked my belt from my pants and walked closer to them. He had finally let the gun fall and I walked to the back of him. "You see I hear you've been being a bad boy." I whispered in his ear. I left him and went to the other guy. "Bad boys deserve to get punished." I whispered in his ear. I walked back in front of them. "So are you guys in?" I asked.

The one on the right who had the gun phone beeped off. He looked down at it and I felt myself start to sweat slightly. He showed it to his guy next to him. "What you name?" he asked.

"St-Stephenie Mc-McCurry." I stammered horribly. I was already getting a bad feeling about this.

He nodded then held the gun up again. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded afraid speaking would give me away even more. He sat down slightly on a tree stump behind him and brought out a cloth and started to wipe off his gun.

"W-What are ya doin sexy?" I asked not sounding as sexy as before.

He shrugged then stopped and shot a bird in the sky. It fell to the ground in front of me. I backed away slightly. "Clean gun better kill." he said. His lacking of speaking English well was annoying me.

"And whats to kill sweet cheeks?" I asked flashing a smile that was meant to be sexy but came out timid.

He held up the gun again right at me. "You Jazmine Dubios." he growled.

My heart started to thump harder and harder. I backed away and help up my hands. Just when the man was about to pull the trigger I yelled. "CEASERRRR!"

The man pulled the trigger and I jumped out of the way just in time. Ceaser came running in with two guns in his hands. He handed me one. Then started shooting himself.

"Wait Ceaser! I don't know how to shoot!" I yelled dodging bullets.

"What?" he asked in disbelief shooting a guy in his leg as more ran out.

I shrugged sheepishly and dodged another. "I never learned." I said.

"You hung out with Huey! And Riley!" he pointed out.

"Well excussse me I was more focused on getting Huey to like me!" I said defensively.

"You know what skip it just fight!" he said. "I'll cover you!"

I nodded and ran still dodging bullets and ran for the first guy in sight. He was short scrawny and looked like he would rather be eating pizza in a sloppy house. Either way the easiest target. I ran to punch him but he dodged it then kicked my right in the stomach. Looks can be desiving he was quick. I shook it off and ran again this time throwing two punches so when he tried to dodge one he ran into the other one. He was surprised by my move and that was enough time. I kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Then ran towards him and was about to hit him but he grabbed me forcing me to the ground. He grabbed out a gun and held it to my head.

"CEASER!" I yelled.

"BUSY!" He yelled back.

"CEASER!" I yelled again.

"I SAID I'M BUSY!" Then I heard gun shots and the person on top of me fell off. I looked up and nearly had a heart attack. There was Cindy standing with a huge gun. She had pulled her hair back to a high ponytail and like us wore all black. She had on black pants and a black short sleeved shirt. She smiled at me and helped me and I wrapped my arms around her instantly.

"CINDY!" I squealed.

She hugged me back smiling. I held her for a while just so happy to see her. "Um not to break up the best friend reuion but we have a job to do!" Ceaser yelled breaking us apart.

Cindy gave a swift nod. She reached in her belt and threw a knife my way. I caught it. "Um Ceaser remeber how I never learned how to shoot?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh come on!" Ceaser yelled.

I shot him a glare then threw the knife back to Cindy. "I know how to stab but hello? I'm Jazmine Dubios! I can barely stand eating chicken! I'll just stick to my fist." I said.

We all gave each other a nod then went back to fighting. I don't want to brag but we were badass! Ceaser had always had perfect aim thanks to football and was shooting them down before they could even see what direction he was in. Cindy was tiny and quick bascially ran holding out a knife and whoever got close got their ass stabbed the fuck up! I wouldn't say I was so bad fighting either. Huey had taught me some things and I was doing well. But it was taking too long they knew by now we were here and that meant that something could be happening to Huey or Sophie.

"Come on!" I yelled to them jumping in the air and side kicking the guy in front of me. "We have to go!"

BAM, BAM, BAM!

My head whipped around. Ceaser was lying on the ground gripping his arm. I stopped paying attention long enough for the guy to punch me in my stomach then punch me again right across my face. I tasted blood in my mouth as I fell to the ground. I could even breath and was sitting there gaping trying to get air in. He grabbed my hair.

"Not so tough now huh?" he asked blood dripping down the side of his face were I had scratched him when I was trying to punch him.

_"Don't give up. Come on Jazmine! Stand back up!"_ I thought. "That's...what...you...think!" I managed to say. I dug my nails in his hand until blood came out. He looked down in surprise, I hopped up and punched him again in the top of his head. He fell to the ground unconcious. I looked back at Ceaser who was being helped by Cindy to stand up.

"Come on Jazzy we need ya help!" she called.

I ran to them helping Ceaser's other side. He groaned and I looked at Cindy helpless expecting her to look back at me the same way but she looked forward fearless and determined. I matched her face. No matter what we were in this we made it this far. We ran all the way back to the car and threw Ceaser in no where near gently.

"OW!" He yelled.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I said looking at his arm seeing all that blood was making me frantic. It reminded me of his whips, Cindy kneck being cut basically every bad thing thats happened. "Cindy," I was close to tears. "The blood Cindy there's too much blood!"

"Calm down!" she said shaking my shoulders. "Come on help me out!" she grabbed some wrap stuff and put it over Ceaser's arm. I wasn't much help my mind was spinning like crazy. There was just so much blood.

"W-Where did you get that?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"Stole it from da hospital." she said then when she was done closed the car door. "Ceez ya stay in here!" she yelled. He didn't respond just groaned somemore and Cindy grabbed his gun and tossed it to me.

"I told you I don't know how to use it!" I said.

"Well time to learn!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the guys. I pulled out my gun, closed my eyes and shot.

"Ahhh!" I heard someone yell.

I opened my eyes. I just shot someone! And it felt...good. I broke apart from Cindy and we made our way to the door shooting everyone in sight. We were like weird ningas moving quick and our shooting was perfect finally got to the door and I ran in Cindy covering me. We turned from ningas to olympic track stars. We ran fast not even sure where to go.

"Move, Move, Move!" Cindy yelled.

I ran faster. We were just about to turn the corner when we stopped. More guards were by a door sitting there with guns drawn looking all around. No doubt they were looking for us. I held my breath and shot Cindy a nervous glance who shot one back. I turned my back to look around the corner then quickly tunred back around. They were looking right at the corner but luckily they never saw us.

"What now?" I mouthed. She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I ready our guns then turned the corner and just started shooting aimlessly. Luckily for me Cindy was next to me and shot them both. She shot me a smirk and I shoved her playfully. We walked slowly looking over each others shoulder and around the corners.

"How do we find our way around dis place?" Cindy asked.

I remebered the map! I took off my backpack and pulled it out. "This! I forgot we had a map!" I said showing to her. She hit my in the back of my head. "Ow!" I said rubbing it. She ignored me and read the map. She then gave it back to me.

"Follow me." she said turning the left corner. I nodded and we ran as quickly as ever. It was so quiet we could probably hear a pin drop if we wanted. It was strange shouldn't there be more people? "Hey ya thinkin what I am?" Cindy asked.

I nodded. "Weird right?" I asked.

"There should be more people." she said.

I felt a weird pit in my stomach. This was the time when the crazy guy comes and tries to kill us...and succeeds. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. I held onto Cindy's arm in a death grab. She didn't even look back. I had done tbis so many times I guess she was just used to it. Our footsteps slowed and then became tiptoes.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

My heart raced someone was coming. The pit grew bigger. Oh I knew this would happen! Me and Cindy both ran ahead. I heard it again and wasn't sure what direction it was coimg from. My heart raced even more. I turned to look at Cindy who was grabbing her cast with a pained expression on it.

"Cindy come on we have to stop!" I said.

"And get killed! Yea right!" she ran faster and I had to run faster too to catch up.

"But your cast-"

"Will be alright!" she said cutting me off. I felt even more nervous.

We continued to run. My heart was racing. "Cindy I think-"

But I was cut off as I ran face first into somebody. I touched my banging head and looked up at Cindy. She just stared straight ahead surprised. My stomach lurched and I felt like I was going to throw up. I slowly looked ahead of me. "Oh my god!" Tears were already at my eyes before I could even process what was going on.

"Jazmine?"

"H-Huey?" I asked.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it like this. Cliffhanger (sing songy voice)! Ok so much to say. Oh Annie jumped into her fears is she strong enough to face it this time or will she returned to the void? I felt so bad for her. I was rolling when Cindy and Daniel were arguing and then Riley was the one to break it up. Strange huh considering how he's always the one to start it. Lol! Jazmine has officially become Badass Chick #2 (Cindy is the #1 at least to me anyways). I'm sad Ceaser got shot but oh well I guess. Cindy a real bitch: hurt but still shootin up them niggas! I'm not sure what else to say but oh I know. Sorry I know it wasn't as much fighting as I wanted it to be. Next chapter trust me will be more. Also we find out how Huey escaped and what will happen next?**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Hard Times Come First

**Chapter 17: The Hard Times Come First**

**Huey's POV:**

My head was pounding as I got up. I rubbed it and sat up. For a split second I forgot where I was then it all came pouring back kidnapped, beaten, Sophie...SOPHIE! I partically hopped up. I searched around the room but she was gone. Then my eyes landed on Hailey who was looking at me alarmed.

"A-Are you ok?" she asked.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked ignoring her question.

She bit her lip. "Dimitri took her away to see daddy." she said softly.

I reached down and shook her shoulders. "What are they doing to her?" I asked.

She reached up and knocked my arms off with her forearms. "Get the fuck away from me! I don't know. Daddy probably is killing her by now." she walked over to the door.

I reached forward and pulled her back with such force I'm pretty sure I left a mark. "You're not going anywhere." I growled. She glared into my eyes. "If you want to leave unharmed do everything I say."

She stared at me. Then let out an annoyed huff. "Fine." she said.

I nodded. "Heres the plan you go ask for someone to come and take you back to whatever." I said.

"That's it? Some plan." she mumbled.

I shook her shoulder again. "Do. ." I said slowly.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the door banging it. "Hello?! Somebody get me outta here or else!" no reply. "I said GET ME OUTTA HERE!" she screeched.

The door flung open. "Calm down kid geez-"

I leaped out and punched the guy hard in his face. He fell and I punched him again, harder knocking him out. Hailey giggled like seeing people in pain was the funniest thing ever. I shook my head, weird kid. I pushed past her to the open door and ran out.

"Bye Huey!" Hailey called and skipped away in the other direction.

I ignored her and ran faster. I turned a corner then spun back around. There were two guards standing there gun ready. I sucked in a breath and turned the corner ready to fight. To my surprise they were running down the hallway in a different direction. I raised my eyebrow. Something was not right, they were headed to the intrance. I ran and turned corner after corner not sure exactly where I was going.

**AN, AN, AN!**

I heard the alarm go off and jumped a bit. They must know I'm gone now. My mind flashed to Hailey. Damn tattletale. I sighed and continued running. "Hey you! Stop!" Someone yelled.

I turned and seen a guard running my way. I ran in the other direction. I was ran faster than ever not really sure where I was going. It was so dumb, I was running from someone only to run into someone else. "Ow..." I groaned. I rubbed my head and looked up. I was surprised to see who it was.

"Jazmine?" I asked.

"H-Huey?" she asked. We stared at each other amazed not sure what to do. "Huey!" she squealed. She jumped up and ran towards me falling on me. Her arms wrapped around me and she hugged me tight.

My arms wrapped around her too and I hugged her as tight as I could. She hugged back just as hard. I'm pretty sure we were there for a while but I never let go and niether did she. Cindy just looked at us with a pained expression like seeing us happy was sad to her. She turned and tried to hide her tears.

"You ok there Cindy?" I teased.

She sniffled. "Shut up bitch. Yo gay ass was makin me tear up, cuz ya so gay." she said sniffling more.

Jazmine giggled. "Shut up Cindy." she said. Jazmine stood up and then I did. When we were both up she wrapped her arms around me again.

"Hey you three! Stay right there!" the same guard yelled.

**BANG!**

I tried to let go but Jazmine pulled me closer. I adjusted my body and saw that she had shot him. I looked at her surprised. She laughed and waved me off. I grabbed her closer and pulled her into a kiss. A slow kiss that I knew she loved. She looked surprised at me and then started kissing me back. Cindy sniffled again. I smirked slightly.

"Aye not ta break up wateva da fuck dis is but we need ta get a move on." Cindy said suddenly.

I pulled away and nodded. I finally got a good look at Cindy. She had a bandage over her kneck and her right arm was in a cast. I raised one eyebrow. "What happened?" I asked.

Her left hand imediately shot to her kneck and er cheeks flushed. "Nothin, come one." she said walking away not looking back. Jazmine began to follow her but I pulled her back.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry Huey but its not my story to tell." she grabbed my hand and smiled slightly. We all looked at Cindy as she lead the way. She turned right and we followed her. Me and Jazmine was holding hands and we didn't say anything.

"Hey," I thought suddenly. "How did you guys find us?" I asked.

"Its actually a very long story." She stopped to chuckle. "And I'll tell it later but better question. Where's Sophie?" she asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "Someone took her somewhere." I said.

"Wow cus dat make it muuuucccch clearer." Cindy said with pure sarcaism.

I rolled my eyes. "What? Why? When?" Jazmine asked frantically ignoring Cindy.

"Long story." I mumbled.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Cindy we have to find her! Who knows what they're doing to her?" Jazmine asked.

"Look girl I barely know where we are." she stopped and looked at Jazmine who looked like she close to tears. "Don't worry Jaz we'll find her." she said and squeezed her other hand reaussringly.

Jazmine nodded and took some deep breath. Then when she opened her eyes I saw something that was never there before. She looked determined and fearless. We turned left and came face to face with 15 guards.

"Damn it..." I mumbled.

Cindy and Jazmine pulled out there guns and started shooting. I looked around to find something usefull. I saw a broom by the wall and broke the bottom off. I ran towards one guy and hit him in the head with it. He grabbed it in paina nd I brought it under him making him fall. I threw down the broom stick and started punching him over and over. Then when I was done I hit him in the head again for good measure. I looked over at Jazmine.

She was having a shooting fight with this guy. He shot she dodge she shot he dodged. Finally she got frustrated and ran over to the guy kicking the gun out of his hand. It fell to the floor and she bitch slapped him with her gun. He fell and she kicked him in the balls twice before moving in for the next person.

Cindy was trying to shoot another guy but he as too quick for her. He ran towards her and kicked the gun out her hand. It was so weird. A gun popped out of her pocket imdiately and she garbbed and swung it trying to stab him. He doged those as well. He brought out his gun to shoot her and just when he was about to pull the trigger she sliced off his whole hand. Blood squirted from the top.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed. "You crazy bitch!"

"Damn right I am." she growled then jumped in the air and kicked him across the face. He fell to the ground. She smirked proud of herslef then moved on to the next.

My attentio was snapped back into focus when one guy took a wild swing and I dodged it just in time, it cut a small picec of my afro. I leaned forward and head butted him. He stumbled backward and I shot him, he fell dead.

"Hey let it go!" I heard Jazmine yell.

I turned and saw she was in a battle with a guy. He was pulling on her gun and she was trying to get it back. I was about to go help her but a guy jumped out of nowhere and grabbed my arm. Another grabbed my leg and the other grabbed my head. They pulled me down and held me there. Cindy was swinging widly and when someone tried to grab her she stabbed him in his chest. She tried to pull it back out but it was stuck and that was enough time for some one to pull her to the ground. Jazmine finally got her gun and shot the guy in front of her. But she took to much time smiling in victory and someone else grabbed her. We were all down.

"Well weren't you guys a tough bunch?" The man asked. He picked up his gun. On the side of his face was a long cut I'm sure Cindy made. "Now time to see, who should I kill first?" he tapped his chin thinking it over. "Jazmine?" he asked.

"NO!" I screamed.

He ignored me and walked over to her. Jazmine closed her eyes tight and sucked in a breath. He pulled the trigger...nothing came out. Jazmine peeked one eye then the other. "Guess not." he said dissapointedly. "Huey?" he asked. He walked over to me and held the gun out. I looked back him glaring. He pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

It barely missed my by a half inch. I flinched slightly. He shook his head. "Only one bullet left." he walked over to Cindy. "Maybe for the crazy BITCH that cut my FACE!" he yelled angrliy. Cindy smirked and stuck out her tongue. "You little whore." he pulled out the gun and pointed it to her. "Say bye bye..."

And that when I saw it. The small red dot on the side of his face. I looked at Jazmine and told her to cover her eyes. She did just when the bullet went flying and shot through his head. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell. Jazmine screamed although she didn't see it. Cindy gasped.

**BANG, BANG, BANG!**

Everyone holding us fell down dead. I hopped up imdiately. "Damn I thought that nigga would neva shut the fuck up." I heard someone say.

I knew who it was before I even turned around. I turned anyway and there was Riley. He stood there arms out (obviously flexing) and smirking. Cindy and Jazmine gasped at the same time. Behind him was Daniel, Natasha, and Rummy (greeeaaatt).

Jazmine squealed and ran over to them hugging them. "I knew you guys would come." she said softly.

"Yea I thought y'all needed some Reezy." he said cockily.

Then his eyes landed on me. We stood there staring at each other. I don't know why but he looked different which was strange. He had the same hairstyle, same diamond earring in his right ear, and he even wore his same cocky smirk but something was different. We both didn't move or say anything.

"Will ya guys please get da gay ass brotha hug over wit?" Cindy asked impatiently. We both glared at her and she flicked us off.

We looked back at each other. I think he moved first but soon we were hugging each other. Not a "gay ass brotha" hug but a hug none the less. He patted my back and I did the same then we let go.

"Good ta see ya McHater." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I said. He snickered.

"Where's Sophie?" Daniel asked.

"And Ceaser?" Natasha asked.

"And why Rummy hurr?" Cindy asked.

"Whoa, whoa,whao! Geez one at a time!" Jazmine said. "Ok we don't know where Sophie is and as for Ceaser. Don't worry he's somewhere safe."

"Ok but still why is Rummy hurr?" Cindy asked. Jazmine shrugged.

"What a nigga can't help out his homies?" he asked. We all stared at him. "Man fuck y'all." he said flicking us off.

"Man dis nigga was lonely because Ed all proper now." Daniel explained.

Rummy slapped him in the back of his head and Cindy snickered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all turned our attetion to the sound. It was coming from down the hallway. I knew that sound anywhere it was Sophie.

"Is that...?" Jazmine stopped and looked at me.

"I think it is." Cindy said.

"It is." I said confirming it.

"Come one." Riley said.

Then guards jumped in front of us. All of them vicious and ready to attack. They inched forward, more and more.

"Wait..." I said. They stood still. "Wait..." I said again.

"Huey!" Jazmine hissed.

"Just wait!" I yelled.

"Nigga come on!" Cindy yelled.

"Just listen!" I yelled.

"Now!" Riley yelled and we all jumped forward attacking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" she screamed again.

_"Don't worry Soph we're coming."_ I thought.

**Sophie's POV:**

I glared coldly at Theo. He was wearing just pants. His tan muscules were showing and water was dripping down them slowly. He pushed his curly hair back.

"You really think you can get away with this?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down. "Look at me!" I snapped. His eyes shot up. "You are a fucking disgusting human being. Not only did you help someone "kill" Ceaser but you helped them kidnap me and Huey. But you know whats the worst thing? You raped a little girl!"

His eyes got wide. "How did you-"

"Not important. Only that I do. Now listen to me. You're going to help me escape." I said.

He shook his head. "Sophie-"

I crossed the room quickly and slapped him. My leg burned but I ignored it. "I don't wannna her that bullshit! What I want is to leave and be safe! Now tell me how to get outta here!" I yelled angrily.

He fell on the bed and for the first time I seen tears rolling down his face. I looked at him warily. He looked up and suddenly looked very tired, as if he's been crying for hours. "You think I don't know this stuff? Huh? I do Sophie!" he yelled back. "You think I don't want to leave?" he demanded.

I shrugged softening. "Then why don't you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Once your in, your in for life. Death is the only way out."

I shivered at how scary that sounded. I sat next to him (well a good 5 feet but still). "If you help me I'll help you." I said softly.

He shook his head again. "Sophie do you know why your here?" he asked. I shook my head. "Because he's about to torture you. Not to death but you'll wish you were. I can't help you I don't even know what to do." he said softly and my heart hurt for him.

I scooted over and grabbed his hand in mine. "Wanna find out together?" I asked.

He squeezed my hand back and we just stared at each other. "Okay." he finally said.

I nodded and stood up not putting pressure on my leg. "Come on. Lets bang on the door. They'll open it and then we'll attack." I explained.

He nodded and we both walked over to the door. "LET US OUT!" we yelled banging. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" "LET US OUT!" "OPEN IT NOW!"

Ok the plan was kinda suckish but it was the best I could think of at the moment. Anyways the door did fly open but it hit Theo in the head knocking him out. "Theo!" I yelled bending down to help him.

"Oh no you don't." he grabbed me and dragged me out the room closing the door.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Don't worry I will soon enough."

We walked for a while then he came to the door and said the same password as before. The door swung opened. The man walked over to a metal bed and threw me on it, starpping me down.

"Stupid mother fucker!" I yelled as he exited the room. "Hey! Somebody help me!" I yelled.

"Oh I'll help you...once you help me." I turned. I knew that voice. The poetic one. He stepped out of the shawdow but had on a mask.

"I'm not saying anything." I said stubbornly.

"Oh maybe not now. But I'm sure I can change your mind." he said and smirked something that looked disgusting on his face.

"Thats what you think." I muttered.

"Sophie you really are an intriging girl. Quite funny to say the least but..." he pressed a button.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled.

"That won't be enough to save you." he pressed it again. I sighed in relief. Then he lifted his hands to his maks and removed it.

"Oh my gosh are you-"

"Yes I am." he laughed a crazy laugh and suddenly his voice wasn't poetic anymore, it was scary. "Hello Sophie. I'm sure you've heard plenty about me as I have you."

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"In due time." he replied.

He pressed the button and made me feel the worst pain a person could ever feel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Author's Note: I didn't give up! Sorry it took me so long, hectic life but I made it long to make up for it! Hoepfully...did I? Sorta anyways? Lol. I hoped you enjoyed and ooh wanna know who he is? Too bad have to wait until the next chapter! Lmao! Aw Huey and Jazmine moment and Huey and Riley moment. This chaptwr took forever to write and you know what? The first time I accidenly exited out without saving and had to rewrite the whole thing! I cried when I exited out no joke! Lol! Anyways somethings changed (for the better) but oh well. Hope you liked my little fight scenes oh and stole the broom one from the actually episode ...Or Die Trying. Anyways gotta go I'm really tired because I just got back from practice for this play I'm doing *(YAWN)* I really wanna know what you say for this chapter though!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	18. Chapter 18: And You Are?

**Chapter 18 And You Are...?**

**Natasha's POV:**

I heard Sophie scream for the fifth time and I felt my somach churn. Sophie was tough. Whatever was happening to her was bad. I shook my head and tried to focus on what was happening to me right now. And right now we were going to go against alot of guards. Unfortuanately I didn't have a knife or gun and so I would have to stick to my hands.

Wait..." Huey said.

We stood still. I could plartically hear my heart racing but this time I wasn't turning back. "Wait..." he said again.

"Huey!" Jazmine hissed.

"Just wait!" he yelled.

"Nigga come on!" Cindy yelled.

"Just listen!" Huey yelled.

"Now!" Riley yelled and we all jumped forward attacking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" she screamed again.

My stomach churned again. I jumped for the first person I saw who to my surprise was a woman. I thought it was all men. She tried to punch me but I dodged it with my forearm. I swung at her and hit her right in her left eye. She wasn't that good and I took her down instantly. It wasn't time to think about that though. The more we took down the more came.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" she screamed even louder.

We continued to fight. Soon everyone was down but just when I thought it was over more men came out. Way more. Like 50.

Jazmine gasped loudly. "Huey." she said.

I turned and looked at Jazmine. She was looking at someone else but she was talking to Huey. Huey looked over at her.

"What?"

"We can't all stay here and fight them." she said.

"What do ya mean?" Cindy asked knife out in front of her eyeing the men.

"There doing this on purpose. They want us to just stay here and fight them. By the time we're done Sophie could be dead." she explaineed.

I thought about it she was right. He was just stalling us. I glared angrily forward. "You know nothing stupid bitch!" one man yelled jumping forward.

Jazmine flipped through the air and as the man flew under her she shot him in his back. I looked at her surprised and she just smiled. That was a signal I guess for the rest of them to jump in.

"Huey go and get Sophie!" Jazmine yelled.

"Yea we'll cova ya." Cindy said.

Huey nodded and started to run forward dodging people. "Wait!" I yelled. I ran after him. He stared at me raising one eyebrow. "I'm coming with you." I said.

Huey shook his head. "Look I don't think-"

"She's my sister." I said cutting him off. "I'm coming with you."

I grabbed his arm and we ran towards the sound of her screams. We got to a hallway with two ways to go and the screams had stopped. I was panting loudly and spinning around.

"What now?" I asked Huey.

He looked around and then threw up his hands. "I don't know." he said.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Well we gotta do something!" I yelled.

"You think I don't know that?" he yelled back at me. I flinched slightly at how loud his voice was. "I mean if she could just-"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she screamed her voice coming from the right side.

We both looked at each other and started to run down that hallway. Huey ran so fast I was way behind him and the only thing I could see left of him was slightly his afro. I tried to speed up and catch up to him. It was dark and at the end was a small speck of light. Thats were Sophie was. To my surprise my legs became faster and I ran in front of Huey. I was the first to go into the room with Huey trailing behind me.

"Natasha come to join the party?" I heard someone yell.

I turned around. He stood there staring at me with such a scary smile I turned my head away. My mouth flew open as Huey finally ran into the room.

"Oh my god..." I said.

**Huey's POV:**

I ran in after Natasha. Her eyes we glued to the right of her. I followed her gaze and looked forward. My scowl deepened. Don't tell me this was him. He stared back at me with a knowing smirk.

"Hello Huey long time no see?" he asked.

My mouth was dry. I stared forward angrily. I haven't seen him since I was ten. He hadn't changed much, same hair style and everything. The only thing that had really changed was that he got taller and more buff. He stared down at us smiling. My hands turned to fist.

"Why?" I asked.

He tapped his chin. "Hm I've imagined for a while what you would say when we see each other again." he stopped and looked back at me smiling. "Not as interesting."

I stepped forward but Natasha grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Where's Sophie?" she barked.

He shook his head. "Now Natasha is that a way to talk to old friends?" he asked.

I looked at Natasha and she bowed her head. Her cheeks were flushed pink. He looked at her amused. Then he looked ack at me.

"Now Huey tell me do you remeber me?" he asked.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Wrong answer." he said. He pressed a button and suddenly Sophie screams were coming from everwhere. "What's my name Huey?" he asked.

"Stop!" Natasha begged.

"Come on Huey say it." and then to my surprise he jumped down from where he was standing. He ran over to me so fast in a blink of an eye he was in front of me. He punched me and I was to slow to dodge. "Come on, tell me Huey." he ran somewhere else and I felt a punch on my stomach. I bent over. He punched again in the back of my head.

I felt blood in my mouth and everything was starting to get black. I couldn't see very good anymore and all I could hear was screaming. It was going through my head in a horribly song. And it wouldn't stop. I felt punches keep being thrown at me. _"Get up Huey!"_ I thought. _"Get up NOW!"_ Just when a final punch was about to be delievered to my head again I dodged it and punched him right across the face. "Cairo." I said standing up. I wiped off my mouth and spit out the blood.

He smirked. "Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!" he said.

"You stupid son of a bitch." I growled. I ran forward to him and tried to punch him. "Where's Sophie!"

He spun around and grabbed my arm throwing me back. I fell to the ground and he ran back to where he was standing. Natasha ran over to me helping me up. Cairo pressed the button and finally Sophie screams stopped.

"You know Huey I'm frankly very surprised." he said. He pressed a button and a door swung around revealing Sophie. Her head was hanging down and blood was running down her arms and legs. She looked up and tears were running down her face when she saw us.

"Hue- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and I saw as razor blades came down cutting deeper and deeper.

"Stop! Please Cairo stop!" Natasha shrieked.

He pressed the button again and the razor dissapered. "Where is he Sophie?" he asked. "Where's Ceaser!"

Sophie looked at him. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed back at him.

He shook his head. "Wrong answer." he said through clenched teeth.

He was about to press it again but I ran at him kicking him in his face. He fell to the ground. I pressed the button to release her and she fell. She made no effort to move. Natasha ran towards her trying to help her up. Cairo leaped up and punched me missing my nose by an inch. I moved backed then punched again just as he was jumping in the air. He fell below me. I jumped from the stairs in front of him.

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled running in. Behind her were Daniel, Rummy, and Riley. "C-Cairo?" she asked staring at him.

He turned to her. "Oh Jazmine how good to see you." he said.

Jazmine scowled at him. "Where's Sophie?" she asked.

"Jazmine!" Natasha called.

Jazmine looked over. Natasha had sat Sophie up into sitting position. Her head was leaning back, eyes closed. Natasha was desperately trying to cover up all her cuts to stop the bleeding. Sophie face was very pale all source of life was mostly gone. Jazmine started to run towards her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Cairo said.

I expected Jazmine to ignore him but she stopped and looked straight at him. "Why?" she asked.

Cairo shrugged. "Just saying once your a traitor always a traitor." he said simply.

Natasha stood up. "Shut up Cairo." she said her voice dangerously low.

"I mean haven't you always wondered why did sweet little Natasha run away?" he asked.

Jazmine looked at Natasha warily. Then back at Cairo. "She was afraid." she said but she sounded very unsure.

Cairo laughed. "Oh Jazmine so naive." he looked back at Natasha. "Tell us Natasha why did you run?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

He started to walk towards her. "Don't be mean. Tell us all Natasha. Or should I?" he asked.

"Cairo..." she started but didn't finish. She looked at us her expression pained. "I'm not who you guys think I am." she said.

"Then who are you?" I turned and saw Daniel looking straight at her. His expression was hard as he stared back at Natasha.

"I used to work for Cairo." at this time Cairo had came over and placed a arm over her shoulder.

"What else baby?" he asked.

At this moment it was pretty clear what the answer was. I heard Cindy suck in a sharp breath. "And...We dated." Natasha said letting out a loud sigh.

"Oh we're forgetting one bit of information." Cario said. He trned to the rest of us. "She was on the mission to capture Ceaser." he said.

"What?!" Jazmine shrieked.

My eyes became wide. Daniel shook his head and Cindy covered her mouth. We all stared forward not sure what to say or do. Cairo looked at all of us.

He tapped his chin. "I think we're forgetting a few people." he said. He walked over to his keyboard and pressed a few buttons. Then he looked back at us. "You see I wanted it to be such a good party I invited all of your friends." he explained.

"You called?" A woman said. She had long black hair that hung down her back. She was kinda short and curvy but I still instantly knew who it was.

"Ming?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "Huey." her voice was so monotone.

"Mrs. C is Ming?" Jazmine asked in disbelief.

"Surprise!" she said to Jazmine smirking.

"Oh but that's not all." Cairo said.

"Hey Riley."

We all turned around. I saw Riley face go pale as he stared ahead. I don't know how I hadn't seen it sooner. He had changed very much. Instead of being fat he was taller and buff. He was the scary buff dude. Riley glared at him.

"Still smoke with cigarettes?" he asked.

"Lamilton Taeshawn." Riley said shaking his head. "I thought you was in jail." he said.

He shrugged. "Broke out. Miss me?" he asked.

"Fuck you nigga." Riley growled. Cindy walked over and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Oh Cindy I have someone for you too." he said. Cindy turned to face him. "Theo why don't you press that button?" he asked.

I looked up and there was Theo. He looked depressed but still he pressed the button. Another door spun around. There was a little girl probably 6 years old. She had long blond hair that was all over the place and shiny blue eyes. She looked at Cindy and smiled revealing really deep dimples.

"Cindy!" she yelled.

I looked at Cindy confused. Who was she?

Cindy looked at the girl confused too. "A-Annie?" she asked warily. Then she opened her eyes wide and ran over to her. She turned to Cairo glaring. "Let her go!" she yelled.

Cairo shrugged. "How could I? I'm not the one with the button." he pointed up to Theo. Theo took one look at Cindy and his face went completely pale with fear. "See now this is a party!" Cairo yelled.

"Yea well its time to end it!" I yelled running towards him. Ming tried to run to me but Jazmine jumped in front of her. I stopped ready to help but she motioned for me to go on.

"She's mine." she said her voice so low it actually scared me a little. Ming only smirked.

I continued to run towards Cairo who only stood there waiting for me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Lamilton running towards Riley who was still frozen. I looked at Cairo then Lamilton then back again.

"Damn it..." I growled and ran towards Riley. I shoved him out of the way just as Lamilton tried to punch him. This seemed to wake Riley up.

"Sad mane. Gotta have yo brother fight for you?" Lamilton asked.

"I foughtcha the first time and won nigga I will do it again." Riley said squaring up.

I left them at that and ran towards Cairo. I didn't focus on anyone else or who needed my help I only stared straight at him. I jumped in the air and punched him right in the face. He grabbed my hand and swung my around then he let go and I flew to the wall slamming down. I looked up.

"Huey please." Sophie said her voice barely making it to a whisper.

"Its ok Soph we're gonna get you outta here." I said.

I stood back up and looked at Cairo. He was smiling and waiting for me to attack. He came at me and I dodged him. I punched him in his stomach and as he doubled over kneed him in the face. Cairo started to cough and I grabbed his shirt spinning him around, I let go and he hit the wall. Then before he could get back up I punched him in his back and heard a crack. Cairo fell down. I started to pant. I ran over to Sophie and lifted her up. She was light but luckily her bleeding had stopped. Like her leg Natasha had wrapped it up with some cloth. I felt a hand tap me. I turned around and Cairo head butted me. I fell and Sophie fell next to me.

"Ah do remeber that Huey?" he asked.

I felt my nose bleeding just like before. I wiped it away and stood up. "Your sick Cairo. I thought we were friends." I said.

He laughed a weird crazy laugh. "Never judge a book by its cover." he said. He ran to me and punched my arm. "Wanna know something fuuny?" he asked trying to punch me again.

I dodged it and punched him in his chest. "No." I growled.

He ignored me and punched me again. Then grabbed my two arms tightly. "You're all alone." he spun me around and kicked me down.

I fell on my face and looked up. Everyone was gone. The only one hear was Sophie, Cairo and me. I stood up and glared at him. "Where are they?" I asked angrily.

"Come and find out." he said motioning for me to come closer.

"Gladly." I growled and ran towards him.

**Jazmine's POV:**

I felt Mrs. C well Ming hands come over my mouth. Her other hand grabbed both my arms and dragged my out. I tried to call Huey but he was too focused on Cairo. I hated Cairo. I hated him before I ever even met him (only because Huey had said he was his best friend). She dragged me to a room with one TV in it. She threw me down. I jumped right back up. I was about to punch her but two men grabbed me.

Ming snickered. "Jazmine I'm trying to help you." she said. I glared back at her keeping my mouth shut. She snickered again. "I was once in love with Huey." she said.

This was joke right? "Tell me when you want me to give a fuck." I said.

Ming ignored my comment. "But some stupid whiny bitch won his heart." she glared at me then shook her head. "But you see after that I fell in love with somene else." she said.

I faked snored. The man behind me tried to sniffle their laughter.

"Its ok though about Huey like I said. Who wants a cheater for a boyfriend?" she asked.

I shook my head. She was obviously refurring to when I cheated on Huey and then he kissed Sophie. "I cheated first but we forgave each other. Get your facts right you stupid bitch!" I said.

She shook her head tsk, tsk ,tsking. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked.

They turned me to face the screen. Ming pressed a button and a picture popped up.

It showed Sophie and Huey. They were eating and Sophie was staring at Huey. She was looking at him as if she was memorizing ever detail of him. Huey looked up at her and I knew what was happening. He gave her the same look he gives me. Before I knew it they were kssing. And not a simply kiss it was intense. I turned my head not wanting to look. They turned my head back. Now it showed something different. It was night time and Huey was snuggled closed to Sophie...he wore her jacket. My mouth flew opened and the screen switched off. They turned me to face Ming again.

"Don't you see Jazmine? Huey is a cheater. Just like he cheated on the kickball game!" She yelled and suddenly her chinese accent was way more noticable.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her.

I stomped on the men feet hard. They let go and I kicked each of them in the face until they fell. I stared back at Ming my glare hard and scary. She looked at me amused.

"Is little naive Jazmine going to fight me?" she asked.

I balled up my fist and swung at her punching her in the face. "Damn right I am."

We ran at each other and both threw a punch.

**Author's Note: I'm going to end it here. I wanted this chapter to be like the whole thing but it would be very long. Are you guys surprised on who the mystery guy and Mrs. C is? I'm going to be so honest. I fucking HATE Cairo and Ming! But um yea oh oh and how about how Natasha works for him? That was insane. Where are the rest of the people? How did Cindy remeber Annie? Are they all going to get out alive? All answered in the next chapter. In fact next chapter is Who Will Win? Sorry for the slow update I know its been a while. But um review it up for this chapter I'm so excited writing it and I wanna see what you guys think!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Who Will Win

**Chapter 19 Who Will Win**

**Author's Note: OMFG! I've been forgetting about my quotes! oops! This one will have it enjoy.**

* * *

_(takes the microphone) Brothers, sisters… please. I think it's time for a poem: Doom comes like a vacuum, 'cause death sucks and smells like a raccoon or a baboon... Death kills us like crack killed Pooky... Like Schwarzenegger killed Tookie. Chewbacca was a wookie. Revolution.[The audience sits in silent, stunned confusion.]_

Booo... Hey! "Erykah BaDewey"! That was _real_ gay, my nigga! Cut that out!

_**Shut up, Riley!**_

**What's wrong with you Cairo?! That nigga's corny.**

_**Corny? Nigga, you're corny. At least he's here! Why don't you follow your punk-ass granddaddy back to Whitesville? Fake nigga?**_

**(Huey punches Cairo in the face and the two start fighting; Dewey looks nervously at Riley and flees from the podium)**

[_Chasing after him_] Don't run, nigga, I _see_ you!

_Dewey Jenkins_, **_Cairo_**, Riley Freeman, **Huey Freeman**

**(The Wingmen)**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

We both threw a punch and hit each other at the exact same time. I grabbed my hand shaking it and Ming ran at me kicking me down. I flipped through the air and fell. I stood up instantly and searched the room for her, she was nowhere to be found. I got this huge pit in my stomach.

"Ha!" she yelled jumping down from the ciceling.

I moved just in time and she hit the ground. I was so mad, I was so betrayed. I grabbed her by her hair and started to punch her in her face over and over and over. I heard her nose crack and I hit harder. I knew I had lost control and to be honest I didn't care. I was so blind by rage that I didn't even see what she was doing. She planted her feet down and spun around head butting me back. I fell against a wall.

"Don't you see Jazmine? You can't win." she said snarkily. Blood dripped down her nose and it was turned the wrong way, she didn't even notice.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled.

I ran at her but she kicked me back then shoved me against the wall. She grabbed my throat and started to choke me. I scratched at her nails and she looked amused. She raised me in the air against the wall still choking me. I strained to breath.

Ming tsk, tsk, tsked. "Jazmine, why couldn't we just work together? We both could of brought down Huey." she said.

"You're so dumb." I gasped out.

Ming raised one eyebrow. "How?" she asked.

I swiftly grabbed the lighter in my back pocket and light up her long black hair. She let go screaming and I fell down gasping for air. Then I jumped up and round house kicked her to the ground. The fire became more rapid. She started to pat her head and I just sat there and stared. I couldn't just let her burn to death.

"UGH! Fuck you guilty concience!" I yelled throwing up my hands. I ran over grabbing a cup of water then threw it on her.

Smoke rosed up and when it was gone Ming sat on the ground. Surprisingly only a few inches were cut off from her head. She stared up at me angrily. _"Shit..."_ I thought as she leaped up tackling me to the ground. I struggled to get up but she put her full weight on me (which is actually alot).

"You tried to set me on fire?" she exclaimed angrily.

I yelled and used all of the strength I had. I pushed her off of me and she fell down. Before she could get back up I brought out my gun and shot her, right in the head. She stared at me shocked then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell. I stood there gasping for air and feeling like I couldn't get any. I had just killed a person. It was all now striking me. This wasn't right I couldn't believe I had done it. I shook my head, I could feel guilty later. Air finally made it to my lungs.

"Shoulda wore your hair up bitch." I hissed. Then turned and ran away anxious to find the others. Wherever they were.

**Cindy's POV:**

I only took a split second to think before running up the stairs toward Theo. I ignored everyone the only thought in my mind was to free Annie. I don't even know how I knew her, I just did. When I first saw her she looked so familiar but it was when she said my name that I knew who she was. I don't remeber where I knew her from but that could all wait until later...much later. Annie was my sister and I was getting her back. Theo looked nervous and I took two stairs at a time. I finally reached him and he stared at me fearful.

"Cindy..." he started

I didn't even let him finish just punched him as hard as I could across the face. He fell and I hopped over him to the control panels. I was about to press the release button but Theo grabbed me from behind. I tried to elbow him in his ribs but he ignored me.

"I'm so sorry Cindy." he said and actually sounded sad.

But I didn't care. Like I said before Theo's grip is very weak. I grabbed his hand just like before twisting it back. I pressed the button quickly then jumped off the stairs running to Annie. She was one the ground. I picked her up and she seemed so light to me. She looked up at me.

"Cindy!" she squealed again and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on." I said.

I started to run to the exit but Theo leaped right in front of us. "AAAAHHHHH!" Annie yelled hugging me tighter.

I winced as I felt the pain on my shoulder. I ignored it and glared dangerously at Theo. "Move the fuck outta my way." I growled.

"Cindy please just listen." he started.

"I SAID MOVE!" I yelled again.

He had a pained expression on his face. Then he shook his head and stared at me the same way he did when he was about to cut my neck. His eyes so intense. He snatched Annie right out of my hands and before I could even blink he whipped out a gun putting it to her head. She looked at me fearful.

"Cindy..." she started.

"Its iight Annie. Cova ya eyes." I said.

She did so quickly and I stared at Theo angrily. He stared back at me and it wasn't the same Theo. He looked like he would kill anyone who stepped in his way. At the moment that was us.

"Let her go." I growled.

He looked amused. "Sorry but I can't really do that." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Then I kicked the gun out of his hand just as he fired it, it hit a wall. Annie screamed and ran over to beside me eyes still covered. I was focused on Theo. He looked shocked and I punched him right in his chin. He stumbled back a little and I kicked his stomach before he could regain balance. He fell down. I put my foot to his neck and held it there. He stared back at me trying to breath. I pressed harder.

"Annie." I said.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Keep ya eyes closed but cova ya ears too." I said my eyes still on Theo.

I heard her move her arms. When I was sure her ears were covered I pressed harder twisting my foot and cracking his neck. It made a horribly sound. I looked sown at Theo. He actually smiled slightly then his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Blood started to pour from the crack in his neck onto the floor. Maybe it was payback but I bent down and punched him over and over in the face for good measure before backing away.

"Now we're even nigga." I whispered to his dead body.

Annie had opened her eyes and stared at me fearful. She saw the blood on my hands. I cursed silently under my breath. She looked to my side and saw Theo's dead body which made her jump. She looked back at me. I was expecting her to do some dramatic stuff like running away or something but to my surprise she ran to me buring her head in my stomach.

"Thank you so much." she said softly.

I didn't even ask for what. Instead I hugged her back tightly. Then I grabbed her hands and pulled her away.

"Wait why are we headed back?" she asked.

"I have ta help my friends." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

I smirked slightly. "Can't nobody survive without C-Murph." I said cockily.

She smiled back and we hurried to find them.

**Riley's POV:**

Seeing Lamilton actually did scare me. Of course I ain't gon admit it, thats fuckin gay as ever. Lamilton had changed alot. He was taller and instead of being really fat he was really buff. He still had that glazed look over his eyes like he didn't care what was happening. He had his head cocked to the side taking me all in. That nigga is gay.

"You ain't change much Riley." he said finally.

I stared straight ahead. My tongue felt all dry and stuff but no way was Reezy goin out like a little bitch. "Whatchu expect it's only been how many years?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Alot." he said.

Daniel scoffed next to me. "This ain't no fuckin reuion." he said.

Lamilton smirked. "What can't talk to my main man Riley?" he asked walking forward.

I took steps back. "Naw things change Lamilton. We ain't cool no more." I said simpily squaring up.

"Oh so you wanna fight yo friend?" he asked in fake shock.

"Fuck you." I growled.

Lamilton shrugged then ran at me. He threw a punch aiming for my face but I backed up and punched him right square in the jaw. It didn't even hurt him. If anything he looked amused. He grabbed the hand I punched him with then twisted it back. In a flash Daniel came and kicked him right in his neck, he let go of my hand. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tried to swing him around. Tried... He was just so damn heavy. So instead I climbed on his back and started punching him in his head.

"Aye naw naw naw get off." he yelled.

I continued to punch. He ran backwards into a wall and my head banged against it. I slid down the wall. Daniel came and punched him in his stomach but Lamilton just grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him in the air.

"Aw dis was new!" Daniel complained.

Lamilton punched him in his nose and abruptly blood started pouring out of his nose all over his black shirt. Aye at least it was black. I jumped up and went to punch him but he grabbed my fore head and pushed me back down. I hopped back up and this time I ran and wrapped my arms around his huge belly. I was trying to flip him over but I swear mane dat nigga is HEAVY! I finally let go and just punched him in his stomach. He dropped Daniel clutching his stomach.

Daniel ran at him kicking him in his face and Lmailton fell down. I grabbed the front of his shirt and started to punch him over and over in his face. Daniel started stopmin on his balls and we got into this weird rhythm. Punch, Kick scream. Punch Punch, kick, scream. I let go of Lamilton when his body went limp. I took in deep breaths and we turned our backs to him.

"Dats was tough." Daniel said gasping loudly.

I shrugged. "Maybe fa ya but Reezy had it under control." I said cockily.

Daniel waved me off. "Nigga stop lyin ta yaself. Come on we gotta find Huey and dem." he said.

I nooded. "Aye hold up should we just leave him there?" I asked pointing back at Lamilton.

Danile turned around and his eyes went big. " I don't think we need ta worry about that." he said.

I turned around. There was this big pool of blood of where Lamilton was suppose to be but he was gone. I stomped on the ground angrily. "Damn it he ALWAYS get away." I said.

Daniel looked around fearfully. "Should we look fa him?" he asked.

I shook my head. "We gon see him again fa show but right now we gotta find Huey and dem." I said.

Daniel still looked fearful and I sighed loudly grabbing his arm and dragging him away with me. If he wanted to really be in the crew this nigga needed to learn when to stop bein a punkass bitch.

**Huey's POV:**

**(A/N: Ultimate Battle!)**

"Cairo you stupid bitch!" I yelled kicking him.

He dodged it and grabbed my leg swinging me around until he let go and I hit a wall. I hopped up instantly and punched him in his jaw. He stumbled ack but quickly caught his balance. I stood there waiting for him to attack to my surprise he stodd up. I kept my battling stance.

"You know Huey this could all be avioded if..." he trailed off stopping to smirk.

"If what?" I asked no where near in the mood for his sick games.

"If you hand over Ceaser." he said.

I let out something that sounded like a dog growling. "Fuck you." I said my voice so low I barely reconized it.

Cairo shrugged then ran towards the wall. He climbed up the side and was running to me. I jumped on the wall just as he came and put my leg under his foot making him trip. He raced back to me punching me in my stomach. I doubled over and he roadhouse kicked me to the ground. I sat there for a while my body sore. When he started to get closer I hopped up and hit him in his face again. He looked surprised and that was enough time for me to kick him in his leg. I pulled out my katana from behind my back. I pointed it towards him. He raisesd one eyebrow. I smirked.

"Huey I forgot you were gifted in swords." Cairo said.

"Your mistake." I said.

I ran at him blade out in front of me. The thing people don't know about swords is you don't use them swinging widly. The sword is an extention of your arm. You move it the way you would if you were the sword. It's actually way more simply than its seems. I swung it across his face but he back up barely missing it. He shook his head.

"Huey you really need to be more patient." he said.

I growled again and ran at him swinging. I was so focused on slicing or stabbing him that I barely noticed what he was saying. This time I cut a piece of his shirt and it was only a little deep. It cut his skin slightly. He seemed unfazed. He shook his head again.

"If you were you would have noticed this already." he said.

He swung out his own katana and swung at me cutting my arm. I winced and screamed out in pain. I quickly switched hands and tried to ignore the pain. A sick grin came onto Cairo's face. I scowled in return. We started to fight eah dodging the other hit with our swords. He sneak attacked me and kicked the sword out of my hand. I scowled and I punched him straight in the nose. I heard it crack and smirked. Cairo grabbed his nose as blood poured out. He tried to punch me but I dodged it with my hand. I flipped through the air just when he had swung his katana at me trying to stab me in my heart. I stood on top of his katana. He tried to move it and I flipped away again kicking him again. He fell back dropping his sword.

He stood up wiping the blood from his lip. I stood up. "Cairo just leave us alone." I said trying to still be reasonable.

"NEVER!" he screamed.

He ran at me again and we continued to fight. What Cairo didn't know was that just a few minutes ago I texted Riley and Daniel with specific instructions that even their dumbasses couldn't mess up. This was it, this was the end of the fighting and either we were both going to die or just one of us. Considering how long it took them to fight Lamilton they were probably reading it right about now. I snapped back into fighting smirking as I thought of my plan.

**Riley's POV:**

I heard my phone beep and I took it out. I was hoping it was one of the guys, it was Huey.

"Aye did you just get a text from Huey?" Daniel asked.

I nodded. "Yea yea hold up let me read it."

**Text:**

**Huey: Riley and Daniel if you're reading this you have finished fighting Lamilton. Now read this very closely. There are two huge barrels by the door. Grab it and start spreading it around the whole building. Don't miss a single spot.**

I stopped reading and looked at Daniel. "Dis nigga jokin right?" I asked.

Daniel nodded. "Must I mean what kind of gay ass plan is that?" he asked.

I looked back at the text and scrolled down.

**Text:**

**Huey: No I'm not joking just DO IT!**

I shurgged. Me and Daniel ran until we found two big barrels just like Huey had said. We picked up the first one and started to put them down all the hallways.

**Huey's POV:**

Me and Cairo stopped fighting and he just stared at me. I kept my same stance ready to attack.

"You can't win Huey." he said.

"That's what you think." I said.

**Jazmine's POV:**

I ran until I bumped into someone. I quickly got into fight stance but then realized it was Cindy. She looked at me surprised too.

"Cindy!" I squealed happily.

I ran to hug her and she hugged me back. I suddenly noticed the little girl standing next to her. She looked just like Cindy except younger. She had the deepest dimples ever as she smiled at me, from what I could tell her hair was very long and she had sparkly light blue eyes.

"Where everybody at?" Cindy asked.

I shurgged. "Come on."

I grabbed both there hands and we ran together.

**Huey's POV:**

Cairo swung at me. "Just give up Huey!" he yelled.

I ignored him and punched the katana out of his hand again. I kicked him in his jaw as he punched me in my back. I breathed hard and ran at him again. _"Come on Riley..."_ I thought.

**Daniel's POV:**

We finally emptyed the first barrel and all of the hallways. We grabbed the second on and started to do all of the rooms. I was surprised by what was inside the barrels but didn't question Huey.

"Aye we almost done with the rooms." Riley said breaking me from my train of thought.

"Ok the text said when we're done to go stand by a window." I said staring down at my phone.

Riley looked just as confused as I felt but he said nothing either.

**Huey's POV:**

Cairo grabbed me by my neck holding me up high in the air. His hands wrapped tightly around my throat. I looked back down at him fearless. He smirked. We both looked a mess. With bruises all over our body. His nose was still dripping blood and he had a black eye. I felt my lung staring to breath. He squeezed harder.

"See what you caused?" he asked.

**Cindy's POV:**

I stopped running. "What's wrong?" Jazmien asked.

"Do y'all smell dat?" I asked.

"Smell what?" Annie asked.

"Yea," Jazmine sniffed the air like a dog. "I think so. Is that?" she stopped.

I looked down at our feet noticing the wet water on the ground. I bent down and touched it bringing it to my nose to sniff it again.

"What is that?" Jazmine asked scrunching up her nose.

I sniffed one more time for good measure. "Gasoline." I said.

**Huey's POV:**

Cairo tightend his grip. I found it harder and harder to breath. It hurted so badly. That was just whjat he wanted though. He wanted me to have a slow painful death.

"Huey you're going to die." he said so mockingly.

I shook my head the best I could. "You wish."

His smile dissapered and his grip tightend. "What do you mean I wish?" he asked.

Jazmine Cindy and that little girl busted in at this time. They looked at me and Cairo. "Come any closer and I'll kill him right on the spot." Cairo said to them.

Jazmine whimpered and for the first time looked fearful. Cindy glared at him and Annie hid behind her legs pearing over them at Cairo.

"Pick up Sophie and go stand by the window." I gasped out to them.

Jazmine looked down at Sophie right at her feet. She grabbed her and her and Cindy ran to the nearest window. "Huey..." Jazmine started.

I shook my head and she stopped talking.

**Riley's POV:**

We stood by the bigest window we saw. I was actually getting nervous.

"Hey!" we heard someone call. We turned around and Natasha came running towards us. Daniel glared hardly at her and I let out an annoyed sigh.

**Huey's POV:**

I saw Jazmine standing by the window and I knew it was time. I was starting to get dizzy from lack of air. My lungs were burning so badly I'm sure they were going to explode. Cairo smirked harder. He didn't notice the trail of liqiud running in the room under his feet. I did and I knew what it was. I looked back up at Cairo.

"If I die I'm not going alone." I said.

"You're right. Your friend will join you." he said.

I shook my head. And tightly grabbed on to his hands. He looked surprised. "Best friends until the end." I said.

With one quick motion I grabbed my lighter from my back pocket flicking it on. Cairo finally noticed the liquid.

"Wait no Huey the place is full of gas-" Jazmine started but it was too late. I threw the lighter down onto all the gasoline.

*******************BOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOM!*************************

Everything exploded.

**Author's Note:...So yea that was intense. I'ms sorry for the slow update but with the reviews I got for the last chapter I wanted to make sure this one wasn't all sucky you know? I hope it wasn't and you enjoyed it. So everything exploded does that mean everyone is dead? Hm...who knows? Next chapter we shall find out.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Emotions

**Chapter 20: Emotions**

(throws chair at Santa, then hits him with a golf club) That's yo ass, Santa. I'm gonna get that ass. (sees the security guards coming) Uh-oh. (He flees)

**_What the fuck? You're all just gonna stand there and watch me get my ass kicked? Nobody had my back? Huh? Nobody's got Santa's back? Ain't this a bitch. (Gets into some kid's face) That's fucked up with ya'll._**

_Santa said the F-Word?_

Riley Freeman_, **Santa,** Random Kid_

**(Huey Freeman Christmas)**

**Jazmine's POV:**

I was dead. My body felt lifeless and weightless. I peeked my eye open. Cindy flew next to me and Annie and to my right was Sophie. We were all dead and because of Huey. I looked around for him, nowhere. I felt my tears fall then my body was starting to fall. It was too quick for me to change position but long enough for me to know I wasn't dead and that it was going to hurt. I hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." I mumbled rubbing my head. "Cindy? Cindy! Wake up!" I yelled.

"Jazmine accept the fact we dead." Cindy said keeping her eyes closed.

"Cindy we're not dead!" I said giggling slightly.

Cindy eyes flew open. She looked around amazed. Then she stood up slowly. "Iight so what just happened?" Cindy asked.

I stood up to dusting myself off. "Huey blew up- HUEY!" I yelled. I looked around frantic. "Where's Huey?" I asked.

"And Riley."Cindy added nervously. She turned around and picked up the little girl named Annie. She was so protective over her.

I turned and picked up Sophie. Her eyes fluttered open slightly then fell back down. I felt my eyes glaring at her suddenly. _"She kissed Huey! Why the fuck am I trying to save her?"_ I thought angirly. I shook my head. _"No Jazmine not now."_ I forced myself to follow Cindy. Everything was messed up and pieces of the large buliding was thrown everywhere. No could survive that, I got this huge pit in my stomach. I heard a noise and turned around.

"Huey?" I asked hopefully.

The figure stood up. He started to limp our way. "Daniel?" Cindy asked.

He fell down right at our feet. Me and Cindy shared a look then bent down. His eyes were closed and his shoulder had a slight burn on it. I gently smacked his face. "Daniel? Daniel!" I slapped harder. "Daniel!" I called again.

His hand shot up and caught mine. He looked up and his blue eyes showed pure amusement. "What's all the screaming about Mariah?" he asked smirking.

I pulled away in disgust. But I couldn't ignore the fact that he called me Mariah, the first time since my out burst. He stood up laughing and dusted hisself off. Then he winced and and grabbed his shoulder. Dark red blood was there. He ignored it. I was about to say something but then Cindy jumped in.

"Where's Riley?" she asked frantically.

"Right hurr."

We turned around and Riley came to us limping. Cindy let out a sigh of relief. Then quickly blushed. I shook my head, they so belonged together.

"Ok Ok thats Riley and Daniel but where's Huey?" I asked.

Cindy looked down avoiding my eyes. I searched the other faces but they looked elsewhere too. I suddenly got angry at all of them. "Don't do that! Someone better tell me where the hell he is!" I yelled.

"Look Jaz, maybe Huey didn't-"

"No shut up!" I broke in. "Huey can survive anything and he survived this!" I spun around. "HUEY!" I yelled.

No response. Cindy walked over to me and gave me a hug. I resisted.

"HUEY! HUEY!" I called again.

Again no response. My blood felt so cold and I could barely hear my heartbeating anymore. I finally let my head fall against her shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried to escape reality.

"I gotta admit though, that was brave of him." Daniel said.

I felt Cindy nod her head. "Very brave. But then again McHater is always brave."

I looked up swiftly. "Cindy back off. He's dead at least have some manners and call him by his real name." I hissed. She bit her bottom lip and I pushed away the guilt that was going to come. I sighed loudly. Then a thought popped into my head. I grabbed Cindy. "Where's Ceaser?" I asked.

Her eyes got wide and she spun around looking for my car. I squinted and spotted the red Chevy. I pulled Cindy and me and her ran to the car. Riley and Daniel ran close behind us. We finally made it to the car.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Look at my car! Daddy's gonna kill me!" I whined.

"That was a piece of shit anyway. Who da fuck rides a Chevy. See when I get mah car its gon have like 30 rims,-"

"Riley shut up." Cindy said.

"Guys seriously how am I suppose to explain this?" I asked.

I hadn't told my daddy all the things that had been going on and I didn't tell Sarah either. No way was I EVER going to call that woman mother again. Anyways I wasn't exactly trying to be selfish but chunks of wood were slammed through my window. Cindy rolled her eyes and opened the car door. Ceaser layed in the back seat asleep and unknowing of everything that had just happened. We all seemed to let out the breath we had all been holding in.

"Ceaser wake ya ass up!" Cindy yelled shaking him.

Ceaser eyes popped open so wide I thought they would come right out. He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes. "Hey..." he said groggily.

"Hey?" I asked.

"Hello?" he asked unsure. I erupted in giggles, Ceaser was so clueless sometimes. "Is that Sophie?" he asked.

I looked down in my arms. Her color was barely there. We needed to rush and get her to a hospital. "Yea," I said. Ceaser scooted over and I handed Sophie to him. He grabbed her and let her lay on his lap, her head against his chest. That reminded me of Huey. I blinked back tears.

"Come on, Riley help me with the tree branch in my window." I said.

He nodded. Cindy climbed in the passenger seat and Daniel sat in the back. I couldn't help but look at the way Ceaser looked at Sophie, nothing but pure love. The tears were back again. I closed my eyes and stopped pulling and sat on the hood silently.

"Aye you iight?" Riley asked.

I shook my head. "Riley he's dead. How can I be alright? How are you alright?" I asked sniffing trying anyway to not cry.

He shrugged. "Death happens Jazzy. It ain't really nothin new ta me." he said softly.

I raised my head and looked at him but he looked away. "Hey your not over that yet?" I asked.

He looked back at me and just stared. I suddenly felt very dumb about that question. Finally he hopped off the hood. "If ya ain't gon help its iight I mean Reezy can handle his own." he said cockily.

I hopped off the hood to. "Please. The only thing you can handle is...hm well isn't that something." I said tapping my chin.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't handle anything." I said sticking out my tongue.

He flicked me off and I laughed. I was trying anyway to push the thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to think them, they were too painful. We finally got the branch out and me and Riley got in the car. I took one more look at the messed up building. For a split second I thought I saw one of the pieces move. I blinked twice and then everything was thhe same. I shook my head and started to drive. It was weird driving without a window but luckily no police stopped me (which Cindy and Riley weren't so happy about).

"Come on Jazmine, she's losing more color by the second." Ceaser said urgently from the back.

"I know I know I'm trying." I said.

"TRY HARDER!" he yelled.

"Ceaser my window is out! If I speed we're all going to jail ok? Then how is she going to get to the hosipital?" I snapped.

Ceaser got quiet. "I'm sorry." he mumbled.

I shook my head. "Don't be, I know you're just worried." I said.

I finally pulled into the hospital. Before the car was all the way stopped Ceaser hopped out of the car and ran full speed to the hosipital. I parked the car and the rest of us ran after him. The nurses took one look at me and they all rushed each of us to our own room. Cindy held onto Annie saying she wasn't leaving her and so the nurse let them stay in the same room. I was put into a big room by myself. I suddenly felt all the emotions I had been trying to keep down. I busted out in tears.

"Oh no need to cry this won't be that painful." the doctor said.

I sniffled and tried to stop crying but that only made me cry harder. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled myself into a ball. I realized the doctor was still there. "C-Can I p-please have some time to myself?" I asked softly.

"Oh course." he said. He walked out the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"Why Huey? Why would you do this to me?" I asked aloud.

I don't care if I sounded selffish or whiny anymore. I love Huey so much and he's not here anymore. He risked his life to save me and although I know I should have been grateful I was more angry than ever. Why would he just tear us apart like that? The tears came harder and faster. Why Huey? Why?

**Riley's POV:**

I followed the nurse into the room. She was tall, taller than me and she had eyes that reminded me of a snake. I looked at Daniel and to my surprise he was trying to flirt with her. I shook my head chuckling. She put us in a room together.

"Need anything boys?" she asked. Her voice was smooth.

"Yea I do." Daniel said.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" she asked.

"Can I have dem digits baby?" he asked. I snickered at his lame attempt and he smirked.

The woman rolled her eyes but brought out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. She left the room swiftly. Once she was gone Daniel ripped up the paper and threw it away.

I sat on one of the beds. "Nigga dat was da lamest shit line I eva heard." I said.

Daniel shrugged. "Got the bitch number doe."

I shook my head. He was gon be a player til da end. I waited for him to ask my the questions like Jazmine did. I was right.

"So how-"

"I don't wanna talk bout it." I said cutting him off.

He shook his head. "No forreal Reez. This is some serious shit and ya actin like ya old teddy ber that you didn't even really like just got thrown away." he said.

I scoffed. "Reezy ain't got no teddy bear. Nigga you gay." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "His your brother Riley. You know the one that's been with you this whole time and have always looked after you?" he asked.

I sighed loudly. "Ya really wanna know?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed again. "When mah parent died and granddad moved us hurr I promised myself on thang." I said.

"And what was that?"

"Dat I would never get dat close to Huey. Dat way when he died I wouldn't feel like how I did when my parents died." I said. I shut my mouth. I had never told anybody that and letting it out felt weird. Almost relaxing.

"Did it work?" Daniel asked looking like this was the most interesting thing in the world.

"To be honest no." I said softly.

"So how come-"

"Because Reezy don't cry iight? I'm a real OG and I'm not bout ta let something I can't change change dat." I said.

Daniel thought about that for a minute. "Thats sorta fucked up Riley." he said.

"Yea well so is life." I snapped.

I turned over to my side ending the conversation. He did the same. As soon as my bvack was turned to him I felt my eyes water a bit. I wiped it away quick. Naw man Riley Freeman was not about to cry AGAIN. But he was my brother and despite my effort we were close. I sighed loudly. Huey man, you just don't know what ya did.

**Author's Note: Please Please Please review! I am so sorry for the slow updates. I'm just in a writers block which is why my stuff isn't as good as I guess before. The last chapter I realized that I didn't want it to be sucky but it stil sorta was and that depressed me a little. I wanted to redo the chapter but you know I was scared I was going to mess it up more. I hope you guys didn't give up completely on me :). So Huey is dead. That is so sad. Jazmine is taking it hard and although he's hiding it well (even from himself) so is Riley. I mean Huey was special to both of them. There's no way Huey _can_ survive that...or can he? Huey can survive anthing. But was this too big for him? Hm...**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Don't Let Me Go

**Chapter 21: Don't Let Me Go**

And so sweetie that is why daddy is staying at the Freeman's houuse. To give mommy some space

**So you're not getting a divorced?**

What? Oh no, sweetie.

**So Usher won't be my new daddy?**

What? No thats ridiculous.

**Oh, are you sure? Maybe just for a little while? I mean you like here don't you daddy? This is uh...pretty good sized room.**

Tom Dubios,** and Jazmine Dubios**

**(Tom, Sarah, and Usher)**

**Jazmine's POV:**

I opened my eyes and looked across the big hospital room. I guess I had fallen asleep, no surprise. I yawned and stood up. There was a small bandage on my arm where I had gopt cut. I looked around and found my clothes laying next to me but they weren't the clothes I had on before. There was a little note on top and I picked it up.

_Dear Jazmine,_

_I thought you might need some new clothes. Your father doesn't know and I won't tell him. Our little secret :) I hope to speak about this though when you are feeling better. Also sorry about Huey_

_With all my Love,_

_Sarah_

I rolled my eyes and threw the note away. Yea another secret to share with her. The clothes weren't that bad though. It was a light green tank top and skinny jeans. Then some black heels. I was putting my clothes on when I heard voices talking.

"I mean it's the funniest thing I've ever seen." somebody said.

The other laughed. "What's is wrong with people? Going for the worlds longest hair?" one said laughing more.

I rolled my eyes. They were probably talking about some girl with long hair. If it was Cindy I wouldn't hesistate to punch them right in there dumbass faces.

"His afro is so huge!" They erupted in giggles.

My eyes popped open. I hurried and slipped on my pants and ran out the room. "Hey!" I called to them.

"Yes? Ms. Dubios what are you-"

"Whats his name?" I asked.

"What name?" I woman with a red bun asked, her name was Janice.

"The name of the boy that has the huge afro." I said quickly.

"I'm sorry but we're not allowed to tell you that." Amy said.

I snatched the clipboard from her hands. The name read : Jeremy Cuthat. I let out a frustrated cry and threw they clipboard down. "This isn't fair!" I yelled.

"Ms. Dubios calm down please. Go back to your room." Amy said sternly.

"Did you or did you not see anybody by the name of Huey Freeman?" I asked.

Janice furrowed her eyebrows but sighed in defeat. "I swear kids these days." she muttered. She flipped through the clipboard. "Yes someone by the name of Huey Freeman checked hisself in yesterday in room 325A." she said.

"Where is that?" I asked anxious.

"Down two flights of stairs and to the right." Janice said. I nodded and started to run. "Wait," I turned back around. "You didn't hear it from me." she said wiggling her finger.

I smiled and nodded. My heart was beating so fast and loud I could hear it. I was so excited I ran down the stairs and passed the elevator. He was alive. Huey was alive! I finally got to the hallway and slowed down looking at every room. I stopped just before his room. I smoothed down my hair and opened the door.

"Hey." he said.

My breath was taken away. His afro was a bit smaller which I honestly didn't mine. His right arm was in a cast and I assumed that it was burned badly. I leaned against the door slightly. "Hi." I replied smiling.

He stood up and opened his arms. I stared at him and made no effort to move to him. I held closely to the door as if scared to come to him. He raised one eyebrow and lowered his arms. "Jazmine whats wrong?" he asked.

"How did you survive that?" I asked.

"When I exploded the place I knew exactly where we were standing. I got blown back and Cairo got blown up." he said. I nodded my head and avoided his eyes. I knew if I looked at him the tears I were holding back were going to come out. I sucked in a breath. Suddenly I wasn't so excited to see him, in fact I was mad. "Jazmine," he stepped forward.

I held out my hand signaling him to stop. "No Huey just don't." I pushed my hair back. "Huey I thought you were dead." I said softly. He stepped closer and although I pulled back he pulled me forward. I resisted and still tried to push him away. "Let go!" I said through gritted teeth.

He raised one eyebrow and pulled my chin up forcing me to look at him. "So you're mad at me for saving your life?" he asked in disbelief.

I pushed away with all my force. "No I'm mad because I was going crazy thinking you were dead." I shook my head. "You just don't get it do you?" I asked.

"No I don't." he said simply.

"I LOVE YOU HUEY! Ok? I love you so much and then you do this?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'm so angry at you! Just why do you always have to be so brave? Huh? Why Huey?" I asked.

He pulled me to him and hugged me. But it didn't help. It made it worse. I started crying and that made me angrier. "Huey just! AH!" I screamed. "You just don't know, and you'll never know!" I said. "I HATE YOU HUEY FREEMAN!" I declared.

"I thought you just said you love me." he said and I could see the smirk fighting to come on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and sniffled. "It's not funny." I stood up. I felt th question rising in my thraot. It was a question that I always but expecially right now needed to know. "Do you love me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Do You Love Me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." he said.

"Then why did you do that?" I asked covering my eyes to cry more.

I heard him stand up. "I saved YOUR life! There is no reason for you to be mad!" he yelled.

I looked up. "Huey it's not about that!" I said.

"Then what? What is it about?" he asked.

"It's about the fact that I love you more!" I shook my head and wiped my tears. "There's always one who love more and I never wanted it to be me but it is. Huey why not take me with you if you died? Why split us apart?" I asked.

He stood there with a stone cold straight face. "I'm not understanding." he said finally.

"Oh come on Huey, you're not that stupid." I said. He stood silent and I narrowed his eyes. I knew him too well, he was hiding something. "Huey tell me the real reason or I swear I will walk out that door go back to my room and then later on drop off you and Riley and maybe say hi to Granddad but after that I will never EVER speak to again." I said.

Huey looked at the ground. "Jazmine," he looked up. "I do love you." he said.

I scoffed nd rolled my eyes. "I knew it. Say goodbye forever Freeman." I said angrily.

He pulled me back. "I love you so much that if it came to it I would sacrifice my life to save yours." he said softly.

My cheeks instantly went red. My anger was going away well most of. I wanted to bring up the kiss but it wasn't the right time. Instead I leaned forward and kissed him. He held me there for a while just kissing. Then we layed down in the hosiptail bed together. My eyes started to close and I snuggled deeper into Huey never wanting to let go.

**Ceaser's POV:**

I begged them to let me in the same room as Sophie. They said no because she was in very bad condition but that didn't stop me from sneaking in. She was right. Sophie color had finally came partiually back. She had bandages over her arm and needles were in there. They were pumping nutrients into her because she couldn't really eat anything. I sat next to her bed. It was night time so I wasn't expecting anyone to come in.

"Sophie?" I whispered touchinng her hand slightly. Her eye fluttered opened. She looked at me hten around the whole room. "Hey sleeping beauty." I said smiling. She smiled softly back then looked around again. "Need something?" I asked.

She just looked to her right. I stood up and saw a glass of water next to her bed. I walked over to it and then lifted her head and helped her drink the water. She coughed slightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to check on you." I said shrugging.

She smiled more. "Thats sweet." she yawned slightly. Then her eyes popped open. "Where's Huey?" she asked.

I tried to hide my eye roll. "He's not here and that's the main thing." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Ceaser I'm serious where is he? The last thing I remeber is an explosion. Did everyone make it?" she asked.

My phone beeped and I looked down at it.

**Text**

**Jazzy: Huey's alive I'm with him right now! OMG! I tell you all the details later have fun w/ Sophie ;)**

I smirked I knew she would find out I came here. I put my phone back in my pocket and smiled. So my man Huey did make it. "Well?" Sophie asked impatiently.

I nodded smiling. "Everythings alright." I said.

She smiled and seemed to relax. She yawned and her eyes started to flutter. "You know I'm not really a night person." she said smirking.

"Yea I know." I sat on the edge of her bed. "But I couldn't find any other time to talk to you." I said. She smiled. I got up and stretched. "Well I guess this is goodnight." I said. I bent over and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me again. "Don't do that." I said.

"Do what?" she asked inncoently.

"Pretend like you are just so in love with me." I said.

She stopped smiling and looked around again. I heard her mutter something like "I am in love with you." I shook my head no that couldn't be it could it? "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

I nodded my head. "Night Soph."

"Wait!" she called.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Stay with me?" she asked sweetly. I raised one eyebrow. "Please just until I get back to sleep." she said.

I nodded and walked over to her bed. She scooted over slightly and I layed down next to her looking at her. "You know you are never like this." I said.

She nodded. "I know I'm blaming it on all this shity medication." she said.

I laughed. "No then you would act like that one time when you called Riley Glitter." I said.

She giggled. "Oh yea I remeber that." she said.

_**Flashback...**_

"I swear why I always gotta do stuff fa people. I need ta go out and do somethin wit Ed and Rummy." Riley mumbled angrily to himself.

"Mush glitter mush!" Sophie said giggling.

"Did ya just call me glitter?" Riley asked

"Yes your name is Glitter and you are my unicorn." Sophie said.

"Oh hell naw! Dis is where I draw da line. I ain't no damn unicorn and mah name not glitter." Riley said giving a disgutsed look.

"What about Sparkles?" Sophie asked.

"What the fuck? Dis ain't my little ponies!" Riley said.

"Beep, Beep, Beep I'm a clown." Sophie said giggling poking her nose.

Riley stared at her for a while before shaking his head. "Yous a dumb bitch." he mumbled walking into the house.

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Sophie laughed harder. "Oh yea. I was fucked up real bad that day." she said.

"Yea you really were." I said joining in on her laughter.

She yawned again and her eyes closed. Her laughter died down and you could only hear her breathing. I knew in the morning she would probably be pissed off at me but right now I was happy to have this moment. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I kissed her chek softly and in her sleep she smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Sophie."

**Author's Note: Very very sleepy right now. I wanted to post this quick becuase some people (janiyah, and you better be reading this!) think I would actually kill off Huey. Are you kidding? I LOVE HUEY! lol no seriously he's not dead people calm down! Jazmine said this wasn't the right moment to bring up the kiss when is? Hm...maybe next chapter? Aw Sophie and Ceaser! That was cute! You guys remeber the glitter from chapter 2? Lol too funny. Well hope this cleared up a few things but next chapter might have to jump bak into some drama. **

**Reviews are Love:)**


	22. Chapter 22: Complications

**Chapter 22: Complications**

* * *

**You both say the word nigga all the time**

_**I do not!**_

**Riley thought it was his name until he was three.**

**Huey Freeman, _Granddad_**

**(The S-Word)**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

Naturally I was mad to find Ceaser in my bed. Well actually first I pretended I was still sleep for a while just to feel his arms around me then I got mad and woke him up and pushed him back out. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself. I didn't want to get that close to him just to have to same thing probably happen again. The hospital let us leave the next day which technically they shouldn't have but oh well. The car ride to the Freemans house was dead quiet. Nobody said a word to each other. Huey pulled up to the house and we all came inside the house.

"Boys!" Granddad said cheerily opening his arms. Huey and Riley to my surprise stepped forward and Granddad huggd them. "Cutie Pies!" Granddad said next and all the girls stepped forward. I felt his arms wrapped around me and I hugged him back. "I set up the livingroom for you all to sleepover." Granddad.

Riley walked in first. "Damn Granddad why ya bein so nice?" he asked.

Granddad looked around then walked over and closed the blinds and then turned back around. He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Huey. "What does it say?" Jazmine asked.

Huey read then looked up at Granddad. "You're gonna get in trouble just like before." he said handind him the note again.

"Boy hush up. I ain't gon get in no trouble." Granddad said.

"Fine but when you do I'm not bailing you out Granddad." Huey said. Granddad mummbled to himself as he walked out of the room. Huey turned to Riley. "He with the weed thing again." he said.

Riley snickered. "Smoky back Granddad?" he asked. Smoky was the nickname he named him when they caught him smoking weed naked.

"SHUT UP!" Granddad yelled.

I laughed and flopped down on the couch. Cindy sat next to me and Daniel sat at my other side. We waited until we heard Granddad close the door. All of a sudden the room felt serious and I knew it was time for us to discuss everything. I looked down at the scars on my arm. Truth is I really wanted to forget the whole thing but I can't. This marks will be with me forever. I sighed.

"You ok?" Huey asked.

"Im-"

"She's fine Huey. Does it look like somethings wrong with her?" Jazmine snapped.

I raised one eyebrow then rolled my eyes and looked back at Huey who was looking at Jazmine with his normal scowl. "I'm fine Huey." I said.

Jazmine crossed her arms around her chest and rolled her eyes. _"Ok what crawled up her ass and died?"_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and tried to listen to all the things tht were being said.

"So I guess its ova right?" Cindy asked.

"Well that depends. Huey are you sure you saw Cairo die?" Ceaser asked.

Huey nodded. "Of course. I saw him die." Huey said reassuringly.

Ceaser leaned back in relief. A tired smiled spread across his face and his eyes closed. "Then yes Cindy. Its over." he said happily.

I smiled sadly down at him. Then turned to the others. Jazmine sniffed and wiped away a tear. I smiled and even Huey had a hint of a smile. "We knock dem niggas da fuck out!" Riley said excitedly jumping up.

We all jumped up and high fived and laughed. I gave all of them a hug but then a thought crossed my mind. My stomach churned and although I didn't want to I felt very nervous. "Daniel..." I said softly. They ignored me and continued to chatter. "DANIEL!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me and I focused on Daniel.

"Whats up?" he asked slowly.

"Where's Natasha?" I asked fastly.

The room seemed to be even more quiet. The only sound was the soft slow snores of Annie, she had passed out asleep on the couch. Daniel smile went away and his features became more hard. I felt horribly for ending the happy moment but she was my sister and no matter how much I never wanted to admit it she was important to me.

"I'm-"

"Right here." a voice said.

I turned around. Natasha stood there gun pointing at us and eyes dashing at us all. She looked more scared than us. "I was wondering when someone would ask." she said her voice quavering.

Daniel held up his hands and tried to step forward. "Natasha put down the gun." he said calmly.

She turned the gun to him in one quick motion. "No you don't say anything." tears were streaming down her face. He backed away and she pointed it to the rest of us again. "So nobody cares about Natasha huh?" she asked.

"Natasha-" Jazmine started.

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked. She looked at me. "I'm your sister! You should've know Sophie." she shook her head slowly and sadly. "But you didn't. You were to busy fooling around with him." she pointed the gun at Ceaser but was still talking to me. "How could you put a guy over your own sister?" she asked. She shot the gun near his feet he jumped back just in time. She swung it towards me again. "HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I couldn't find the right words to say. She was right I should've know what was up but I was to busy with Ceaser. I breathed in a deep breath. "Natasha I'm sorry." I said. Those were the only words I could say.

She looked at me sadly. She wiped away her tears. "Tell me Sophie, when you talked to Theo what did he say about being in the group?" she asked her voice finding some strength.

"The only way out was death." I said softly. My eyes became wide when I realized what she was going to do. "Wait Natasha-"

She held up her hand. She slowly brought the gun to her head. "I never wanted to be in the group but I was so angry at you Sophie." she started to cry again. "But now I know it was never your fault it was mine. I'm sorry." she said her voice only making it to a whisper.

"NO!" Daniel yelled.

**BANG!**

Jazmine screamed and I looked down at her body. She had a slight smile on her face. Her blood and brains were over the floor. I finally turned away unable to look. Tears streamed down my face but no noise came out. I had just watch as my sister killed herself. But maybe it was for the best. Natasha would never be happy in this world anymore, not after all this. At least now she was free. Free...The word seemed foreign to me. She was free. Finally noise came out and the breath I didn't know I was holding I realeased it. I felt arms around me but didn't look to see who it was. I wiped my eyes and the arms dissapered it was Jazmine.

"Sophie..." her voice trailed off.

I shook my head. "Its ok Jazmine. Its ok." I repeated.

She nodded and hugged me again. I felt tears on my arm and I hugged her tighter. Evenntally Cindy came over and hugged us too. I decided that maybe just maybe I really could trust them and then cried with them again.

**Huey's POV:**

**_"Wait no Huey the place is full of gas-" Jazmine started but it was too late. I threw the lighter down into all the gasoline._**

**_It seemed to happen in slow motion. Cairo looked down in surprise, and his grip around my throat released. The lighter hit the gasoline and I flew back. My shoulder was burning but my eyes were glued to Cairo. The flames were all around him then finally seized him, killing him. The look of fear in his eyes were glued to my thoughts._**

**_I hit the ground with a thud. More wood fell on me closing me in. And even then all I could see was Cairo fear._**

I woke up panting and sweaty. I looked around, everyone was still asleep. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Cindy was in there sitting at the table eating a bag of chips. "What up Huey?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I walked over to the kitchen door and pulled out a glass of water. I sat across from her. She looked at me studying my face. The only light was the moonlight shining from behind the curtains. "What?" I asked suddenly.

"Ya havin nighmares?" she asked.

I looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Yea." I said.

She nodded. "Me too." she pushed back her hair.

"So who is that little girl?" I asked.

She looked through the door at the little girl who was sprawled all around the couch. "Its mah little sister." she turned to me anf her blue eyes shined through the darkness. "Ma gave ha ta Cairo becuz she didn't want her." she explained.

"Oh well thats..." I stopped not knowing what to say.

She waved me off. "Whateva its doesn't matter." she said.

"So how are you going to tell your mother?" I asked.

She shrugged and grabbed a potatoe chip. "Whats ta numba one thang that I always wanted ta do?" Cindy asked smirking.

"I don't know. Do I look like Riley?" I asked.

"Yes." she said not even thinking about it. I rolled my eyes. "But I've always wanted to crash a wedding." she said and her eyes became devious.

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"In two days." she stood up and threw away the bag.

"What's in two days?" Jazmine asked.

I didn't really want to talk to her. For some reason she's been very snappy lately. I mean at the hosipital I thought she had gotten over everything but that was dumb of me to think. Even I clearly wasn't completely over it. She stood there arms crossed and looked from me to Cindy and back again.

"I said what's in two days." she repeated.

"My ma weddin." Cindy said no even noticing how Jazmine was staring at her.

"Oh," Jazmine breathed a sigh on relief. I rolled my eyes. "Well um are ya gonna go?" she asked sitting down in the other seat.

I sipped my water slowly. I wanted this to hurry up and end so I could have some time to myself. "Of course." Cindy said smirking. Then she looked at me her eyes twinkling. "I love weddins." she said.

Jazmine narrowed her eyes and us again. "So that means you're going too?" she asked me.

"No it doesn't." I said.

"Why Huey? Come on its gonna be fun!" Cindy protested.

"He said he doesn't want to go lay off!" Jazmine snapped angrily.

Cindy looked at her surprised and a vit hurt. I was expecting her to not say anything like Sophie but I forgot who I was talking about here. "Look Jaz dat ain't even cool. Calm da fuck down." she said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "No what isn't cool is everyone coming on to **MY** boyfriend." she said.

"What are ya talkin bout?" Cindy asked.

I looked at her curious too. Coming on to me? I never imagined anyone liking me and sometimes it's hard to believe that me and Jazmine even go out. I guess since Jazmines a little weird too but any other girl? That was ridiculous. I stared deeply at her studying her face.

Jazmine shook her head. "Never mind I'll talk about it tomorrow." she said. She stood up and left the room.

I shook my head. Something was up with her and I needed to figure it out. I didn't want to say it but this could become a huge issue for us. I sighed and emptyed my glass realizing that Cindy wasn't going back to sleep. As I walked across the room I stopped and looked at Riley. Everyone thought we looked alike. I shook my head. I don't see it.

**Author's Note: Huey of course you and Riley look alike! So sorry for the slow update but this chapter really had me stumped. I just feel like all that time I was building it up to them you know finding out who kidnapped Ceaser and stuff so yea now I gotta find something new. Anyways Omg Natasha killed herself! I'm I don't know I feel really sad. Like true I didn't like her but she was one of my main characters. How does Daniel feel? How is Sophie gonna feel when Jazmine talks about what happened? Next chapter baby! Lol well hoped you enjoyed this. Oh and sophiefreeman I know you really want me to update 100 Days of The Boondocks love but I'm really trying to finish up this one so yea it might be a while sorry! :(**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	23. Chapter 23: No More Love Triangles

**Chapter 23: No More Love Triangles**

* * *

**Why don't you just holla at him?**

Pssh, I don't know. He's so detached. We used to spend all our yard work together. We used to lift weights together everyday. He doesn't even spot me anymore. I think's there's somebody else.

**...Jail nigga you gay.**

**Riley Freeman, **Jail Nigga

**(The Passion of Ruckus)**

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

I yawned as I sat on the couch. Jazmine had kept her promise about telling us what was up and actually woke up everyone for it. As much as a morning person I was last night was rough so I was very tired. I yawned again. I was still wondering when and how to tell Jazmine about what happened with me and Sophie but it was too difficult to explain. Riley walked past me and sat next to Cindy leaning closer to her. Cindy blushed deeply. Ceaser tapped my leg and winked and I shook my head. Regardless of if they were going back out or not Ceaser was gonna find out about it.

"Ok so we're all up. What's up Mariah?" Daniel asked.

Jazmime smiled and I felt something I don't usually feel. I think it was called jealousy. "Wait where's Sophie?" Jazmine asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Ceaser answered.

The room got quiet, I mean we didn't really know how she felt. We all pretty much hated Natasha and even she did but she was still her sister so it must of hurted. Just then Sophie walked in. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a blue hoodie and some black shorts. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Hi guys." she said forcing a smile but her voice shook. We all smiled back except me because I don't smile and Jazmine, because...well I guess thats the thing I'm gonna find out.

"Iight can we start now?" Cindy asked.

Jazmine nodded. "Ok so lets play a game." she said smiling.

"You woke us up for a game?" I asked.

She nodded still smiling. "Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Can we play cops and robbers?" Riley asked.

"I wouldn't." I said still remebering that one babysitter we had.

"Truth or Dare? Ok." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine I'm goin back ta sleep." Cindy said.

"Come on guys please?" she begged.

Daniel sighed. "Ok Mariah." he said. Jazmine smiled and her eyes twinkled. I felt a weird feeling that I don't feel often I think it's called jealousy.

"So who's first?" Jazmine asked pulling out the bottle. She sat it down then came and sat over on my lap.

"I'll go." Daniel said reaching for the bottle spinning it. It landed on Cindy. "Iight truth or dare?" Daniel asked.

"Dare." Cindy said boredly.

"I dare you to strip tease." he said then sent a wink over at Riley.

"Fuck off." Cindy said.

"You chose dare." Daniel said.

"Yea but thats disgusting." Sophie said scrunching up her face. This all felt very similar to when we found out about Jazmine and Riley.

"It really is." Cindy agreed.

"Ok Ok how about just take off one piece of clothing?" he asked.

"Damn nigga ya really want all her clothes off huh?" Ceaser asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes but smirked. "Ya know it." he flicked his tongue at Cindy.

Cindy flicked him off. "Iight." she stood up and started to grab the hem of her shirt. Riley watched smirking but Cindy only streched then bent down and took off the socks she was wearing. She looked back at Daniel smirking. "Who turn next?" she asked.

Daneil mouth hung open and Riley snickered. "Aye dats cheatin!" he said.

"Shoulda been mo clear nigga." Cindy said flicking him off.

"Iight then I'll be clear on dat fa mah turn." Riley said.

Jazmine jaw dropped opened and she looked at Riley and Cindy. No doubt they were being way more flirty. "Um, my turn." she said taking the bottle. She spun it and it landed on Ceaser. "Wait wait wait!" she yelled.

"Yea?" Ceaser asked.

Jazmine blushed. "Um my arm got um twisted and it messed up my spin let me go again." she said.

"Ok then go." I said. Jazmine spun it again and it landed on Riley. "Wait!" she yelled. "One more time." she said. She spun it again and it landed on Daniel. "Oh come on!" she groaned.

"Truth." Daneil said.

"No wait that was a mistake too." she said.

"Bitch if yo ass don't just spin it and be done." Riley said. I reached over and slammed him in the back of his head.

"Ok, Ok, last time." she spun it and this time it landed on me. "FINALLY!" she yelled. I raised one eyebrow and she blushed. "Ok Huey truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." I said.

"Truth it is." I looked at her raising one eyebrow again. I knew she wanted me to do truth which is exactly why I picked dare. But I shrugged going with it anyways. She looked me straight in the eye. "Is there a secret you're keeping from me?" she asked.

"Deja Vu!" Cindy shouted.

"What?" Riley asked as we all looked at her.

"Ya know ya say it when somethin like dis happened befa...nevamind." she said sighing when we all looked at her confused.

Jazmine blinked rapidly then shook her head staring at me. "Is there?" she asked.

I looked at her. She knew something, I knew she did. Her emerald eyes however were fierce not giving me a clue of what it was. "Um..." I manged to get out still studying her.

Her lips formed into a smirk. ""Um?" Is Huey Freeman speechless?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Actually Jazmine there is something I have to tell you." I said.

"Wow I am **VERY** hungry. Anyone else hungry. Huey are you hungry? Cindy?" Sophie asked shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

I ignored them and continued to look at Jazmine. "It happened when me and Sophie were kidnapped." I started.

"Seriously nobody is hungry?" Sophie asked again.

"Sophie ssh, damn dis da only interesting thang since I woke up!" Cindy said. Sophie sighed and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Ok Huey wanna tell me what that is?" Jazmine asked.

I couldn't look away from her eyes. They seemed to have me in a trance. "Me and Sophie..."

"Yes?" Jazmine asked.

"Gosh my stomach won't stop growling!" Sophie exclaimed.

"We..."

"Yes?" Jazmine asked a bit more excited.

"SOOO HUNGRY!" Sophie shouted.

"Sophie shut da fuck up!" Riley said.

"We..." I said again but found it hard to finish the sentence.

"Get on with it!" Daniel yelled impatiently.

"Huey!" Sophie yelled.

"Kissed." I finished.

Cindy gasped and Ceaser jaw few opened. Sophie sighed resting her head in her hand shaking it. The whole room became tense as we all stared at Jazmine. She had closed her eyes by that last word and I braced myself for a full cuss out. Cindy shook her head and walked over to Jazmine touching her shoulders lightly. Jzmine grabbed onto her hand tightly and sighed. Cindy turned and glared at me.

"I know." Jazmine said finally.

Sophie head shot up in surprise. "You what?" she asked.

Jazmine whilred around. Her eyes were teared up and didn't look fierce anymore but hurt. Very hurt. "I said I know. But what I don't know is why?" she turned to me. "Why Huey?" she asked. I didn't even know what to say which was weird. I always knew what to say or do but know my tongue felt thick and dry. She scoffed. 'That's what I thought."

"Jazmine can we explain?" Sophie asked.

"No I don't want to hear you guys explanation." she snapped.

"Jazmine please.."

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked. " I am so sick and tired of playing this stupid game!" she said.

"Its iight Jazzy calm down." Cindy said.

"No it's not alright!" Jazmine said her voice shaking a bit. "I'm just so tired of this."

"So what done that mean?" I asked.

She looked at me. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"For us. Does this mean we're over?" I asked.

"No please. Not over me." Sophie said.

"No please. Not over me." Jazmine mimicked. She glared at her. "What do you mean not over you? You're the whole reason why we're having issues. Because you can't stop being such a whore!" Jazmine yelled.

"A what?" Sophie snapped standing up. She walked to Jazmine and stopped when they were inches apart. "Just because I came shouldn't cause this many issues and FYI he kissed ME!" she yelled.

"Bitch!" Jazmine yelled jumping on her.

They started to fight. Sophie punched Jazmine in her nose. Jazmine then in return uppercutted her and kicked her in the stomach. Sophie was obviously better but Jazmine wasn't giving up and kept running at her punching her over and over. Cindy stood by putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Aye whatchu doin?" Riley asked.

She shrugged. "She always dere ta break up mah fight just returnin the favor."

The girls continued to fight with Jazmine on top of Sophie punching her in the face. "Gonna jump in now?" Daniel asked.

Cindy shook her head. "One mah sec."

Then Sophie punched Jazmine off of her. She picked her up swinging her around then kicked her to the couch. Jazmine landed with a thud. She got back up wiping the blood from her mouth then ran at Sophie again. "Now?" Daniel asked.

Cindy shook her head again. "Cindy!" Ceaser yelled.

"One mah sec.."

"CINDY!" he yelled again trying to get a hold of Sophie.

"Finee!" she said. She walked over pulling Jazmine away. The girls yelled stuff back and forth at each other. I felt a head ache start to come and this was getting even more irritating.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at me.

Jazmine wiggled out of Cindy's grasp. "No you don't get to say what's enough and what's not. I'm tired of this stupid love triangle." she said.

"Yea you and me both." Sophie said surprising me.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm not doing this anymore." she started to walk to the door.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

She stopped and looked out the door. She looked back at me. "No." she said shaking her head. "I love you too much and at this point I hate that I do."

I looked at her. "Jazmine you have to let me explain." I said.

She shook her head. "No you know what? 5 days, you've got 5 days to figure out who you want to be with." she said. She looked at Sophie. "It's either me or her Huey." she looked back at me. "Choose wisely." then she walked outside slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it who slammed the door?" Granddad asked from upstairs.

"Nothin Granddad." Riley yelled.

"Boy dat even answer the question!"

"Nothin!"

There was a short pause. "Nigga shut the hell up I'm goin back ta sleep."

Riley smirked. "And dats da way ta do it." he said.

Cindy laughed then looked at me. "Ya fucked up nigga." she said then walked outside following Jazmine.

"Well Ima go upstairs cuz I already know Ceez bout ta whoop some ass and I don't wanna see yo gay ass get fucked up." Riley said snickering. Daniel laughed too. I flicked them off and they walked upstairs towards our room.

I looked at Ceaser who was still looking at the ground. "I can't do this." he said.

"Do what?" Sophie asked.

He moved away from her. "Sit here and pretend to be cool by this." he looked at me then Sophie. "Look Huey choose who you want but I'm not sitting around to find out it's the girl I love." he said. He walked out the door slamming it.

"If y'all slam dat door again!" Granddad yelled.

The room was quiet. I know Sophie was staring at me but my mind was on Jazmine and the look of hurt she had given me. I promised I wouldn't hurt her anymore. Just another lie I can tally.

"Huey I'm sorry to put you through this." Sophie said.

"So you think I should choose too?" I asked finally looking up at her.

She nodded. "It's for the best." she walked over to my hesistating for a bit before hugging me and walking out the door.

I stood there alone. I couldn't wrap my head around anything. Everything was still so messed up. My head kept playing the same thing over and over.

_Jazmine or Sophie?_

_Jazmine or Sophie?_

**Author's Note: Bam baby there you go! I'm so sorry for the slow update but I had a huge writer's block :( but I got inspired and trust me next chapter is much better. I ddon't know if it's gonna be the wedding or a additon to this chapter but I'm leaning towards the wedding. So I actually did take you guys vote into mind writing this and the winner is still who you guys voted for. Anyways woo Sophie grew some cojones (balls) when she said Huey kissed her and so did Jazmine fighting her. Woo! Hoped you guys enjoyed and sorry again for slow update! Will be much faster now!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Speak Now

**Chapter 24: Speak Now**

**Cindy's POV:**

Of course I spent the night over Jazmine's house to make sure she was ok. She kept assuring me she was and kept saying it was for the best. I swear that nigga lucky I was more focused on the wedding today because other wise I wouldn't cussed his dumbass out. I had told everybody the plan making sure that everything would go well. First the guy would be all like-

"Does anyone have any objections?" or whatever shit they be saying then I would jump up and start my whole rant and bam over with. It was a perfect way to crash the wedding. I had told my mother I was not being a bridesmaid and she seemed more than pleased about it. I was over Jazmine's house getting ready.

"Hey Jaz can I wear ya silver hoops?" I asked.

"Yeah of course!" she yelled back.

"Thanks!"

I grabbed them putting them on then turned my attention back to Annie. I had put her hair into long curls and she wore a ivory dress with a black bow tied across the middle. I had dressed her in my mom's color's for her wedding. Black and ivory. She looked really pretty or she would look prettier if she stopped frowning and moving.

"Could you stay still!" I snapped trying to apply a little of clear lip gloss on her lips (which I know I shouldn't but it was cute).

"I don't want to go! I don't want to see her!" she whined.

"Shut up." I said. I stood back looking at my work. "It would be prettier if you smiled ya know." I said. She continued to pout. I bent down tickling her. Finally she busted out laughing swatting my hands away. "There we go." I said with a smirk.

"I still don't want to go." she said but was still giggling.

"Aww you look so cute." Jazmine said entering the room. Annie smiled at her brightly her dimples showing. Jazmine came over touching her cheek. "I swear I love dimples!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Iight I'm done witchu." I told Annie. She smiled and skipped downstairs. I looked over at Jazmine. She had her hair flowing down in ringlets with diamond studs. She also wore a ivory dress that was heart shaped at the top then went all the way to her waist flowing down and stopping just above her knee. I smirked. "Huey gon be so jealous." I said.

Jazmine frowned slightly. "Don't remind me he's coming." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ya know Jaz wit dat attitude he gon go straight ta Soph." I said.

She sighed. "I know but how should I act?"

I shook my head. "I swear I've taught ya nothin. BE FLIRTY!" I shouted.

She looked shocked. "But thats, thats like playing dirty." she said.

"Exactly!"

She bit her bottom lip thinking it over. I sighed and sat next to her. "Look you and Huey were made fa each other." I said persuading her. She looked at me. "And if Sophie whens, ya can faget eva havin da chance ta date him again." I said.

She stood up abruptly. "Ok I'll play dirty." she said.

I smiled then felt bad. I shouldn't choose sides but Jazmine has been my firend longer, she like fam and so I was with her until the end. "Iiight come on. The boys are picking us up." I said standing up.

"Wait! Let me get a good look at you." she said. I chuckled then struck a pose. I was wearing a dress just like her's except mine was black. That was what all the girls were wearing. Except each dress was a different color. My hair was flowing down in ringlets as well and I wore her silver hoops. "Ok I'll admit it we look sexy!" Jazmine said.

I chuckled again then pulled her arm going out the door. Just as we were about to go downstairs I looked back at her. "Remeber play dirty." I whispered.

She nodded and we started to walk slowly down the stairs. All the boys stood there waiting for us. My eyes instantly flew to Riley. Something was different about him then I noticed it. I partically flew down the rest of the steps toward him.

"You cut your hair!" I exclaimed. His cornrows were gone and it was sorta like a short afro. I ran my hand through it and chuckled. "When ya get dis done?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand making me stop. "Just a few mintues ago." he said.

"You lyin!"

He shrugged. "Young Reezy wanted somethin new." he said.

Jazmine came up next to me looking at him. "Well it looks good. You look older but not in a bad way." she said.

"Damn girl could ya just say I look sexy and get on?" Riley asked.

Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him and walked away towards Huey. I looked at her smirking when she sat next to him giggling and twisting a piece of hair on her finger. _"Ya go girl!"_ I thought.

"Huey you came." I said smiling.

He frowned. "I was forced to come." he said.

I chuckled. "Nigga lightin up. Damn I bout ta crash a wedding can't ya be happy fa me?" I asked.

He scowled. "No."

I flicked him off the started to look at the boys. They all wore tuxedo's atih a black tie, simply. But they all seemed to pull it off and look good. "You guys look pretty sexy." Ceaser said winking at each of us.

I smiled twirling around. "Yea all da girls wearin dis dress just different colors." I said.

"Oh yea weren't we suppose to go pick up Sophie?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah so we should probably get going if we want to make it on time." Huey said standing up. Jazmine frowned but followed him anyways.

"I don't want to go!" Annie protested.

I sighed loudly. "Annie just get in da car!" I said.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

"I got dis." Riley said. He walked over to her lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" she yelled. "Cindy tell your boyfriend to put me down."

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry we ain't goin out." I said. She frowned and just let Riley carry her to the car.

The drive to Sophie's house was short. Huey honked the horn three times. Sophie came out and my jaw flew opened. I looked over at Jazmine who was frowning as she stared at her. Sophie looked beautiful. Her black hair was down in ringlets as well and she wore the same dress. The only difference was her's was ivory with black swirls coming up from the bottom. She had on black heels and diamond studs. She climbed in the passanger seat next to Huey.

"Hey Sophie." Huey said.

She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "Hi Huey." she said. Jazmine slapped my arm. She looked furious and I could see why. Apparently she wasn't the only one playing dirty.

"Oh so the rest of us don't get a hi? Fuck you too bitch." Daniel said.

"Daniel!" Me and Jazmine yelled.

"What?"

We pointed at Annie who wasn't realy caring about it. "What?" she asked. "I'm used to peopl cussing around me." she said shrugging her shoulders.

I felt bad for her remebering Cairo. But then pushed it out of my head as we drove closer to the church. I was getting more and more anxious. I started to tap my nails against my leg. I felt a hand come over mines and looked up. It was Riley.

"Chill C-Murph." he said.

I blushed and smiled. He hadn't called me C-Murph since the break up. I was too happy. We had started to flirt more and get more closer. I just hope we would get back together soon. Huey stopped the car and just like that I could feel myself getting more anxious again. I climbed out of the car and Annie ran over to my clutching my hand. She looked up at me nervously and I squeezed her hand back.

"Iight remeber we can't be seen." I told the others.

They nodded and we walked into the church sticking to the walls. I picked the seats in the back to make sure we weren't seen. Everybody was already there each trying to get as close to the front as possible. I reconized my mom's many many ex boyfriends. They sat in the middle looking as jealous as you can get.

"I coulda got that if I wanted to." John said. John was my mom's 15th boyfriend. I shook my head. No he couldn't, the major reason was that he was beyond poor. Like a serious bum. Once my mom found that out it was bye bye Johnny!

Riley and Daniel snickered as they pointed and made fun of the people there. Huey sat amck in the middle of Jazmine and Sophie. I shook my head. He was talking to Sophie about a protest he did once and Jazmine was trying every way to get his attention. I chuckled this was so entertaining. Ceaser sat next to Sophie with Jelously written all over his face. I reached over Sophie tapping him.

"Yea know it would be much simplier to just jump in dey conversation." I said.

He shook his head. "If she wants to be with Huey then I don't care." he said.

I rolled my eyes. The music started and we all stood up to watch the bride come down the aisle. As much as I wanted to hate her and say she looked disgusting she looked beautiful. And even worse you could definetly see the resemblence in me her and Annie. Annie squeaked then hide behind my legs. My mom was wearing a ivory dress that was heart shaped at the top then as it got to her waist it spread out all poofy all the way to the floor. Around her waist was a black bow. I looked over at Ed who was forcing a smile as he stared at her.

"I can't believe dis nigga." Riley mumbled.

"Yea me niether." I said.

She slowly made her way to him. When she finally got there we all sat down. The priest started to speak about whatever I was only waiting for that one line. I looked over at everybody else. Huey's gface (as always) was stone cold, Jazmine was just staring at him with a goofy lovey dovey smile, Sophie was looking at my mom but kept side glancing at Huey and smiling when she caught his eye, Riley was looking at me smirking and Daniel and Ceaser were talking about something. My heart leaped when the priest started to say the words.

"Now if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." he said.

"Even though I doubt anyone does." my mother broke in laughing, Ed joined in even though you could tell he didn't really get it.

I stood up but before I could even form the words a tiny voice spoke out. "I object!"

I turned around. Annie was no longer next to me. Somehow she had crawled away and was standing in the aisle. I had never seen such a look of hatred on a little girls face before. She had her fist balled and glared deeply at my mother.

"Was this part of the plan?" Sophie asked.

I shook my head speechless as I stared at her. My mother let out a loud gasp as she stared at Annie. Ed looked at her confused and the room remained silent. "Annabelle?" my mom asked her voice choked and scared.

Annie put her hands on her hips and looked even more like me. "Hello mother."

**Author's Note: Yep gonna end it right here. So woo that was something. I guess Jazmine and Sophie want Huey's attention. Understandable. I'm thinking about putting a link so you guys can go see the dresses and stuff I had in mind and how Riley looks with his hair cut because they actually have a photo of him like that on google. So keep a look out for that I'm going to put it on my little wall thingie or whatever. Annie man. Didn't follow the plan. Lets see the consequences for that.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	25. Chapter 25: It's Off

**Chapter 25: It's Off**

* * *

'Yo momma so ugly...' No, wait. We can say, 'yo momma so black, when she gets out of the car, the oil light comes on!'

**(They look at the opposing sideline, at Cindy's mother - a very beautiful (and very white) woman)**

**I don't think that's going to work.**

Riley Freeman**, Huey Freeman**

**(Ballin)**

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

She was so pathetic, after 6 years just "Annabelle?" I think I know my own name. I side glanced at Cindy who was loooking at mama with a blank stare. I knew I was gonna get in trouble after this but I didn't care. I continued to glare at her.

She put a hand to her heart. "H-How are you even alive?" she asked.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" her husband, or soon to be anyway, Ed (?) asked.

She looked at him smiling then back at me. "Annabelle was a little child I um once saw on the street. She was dying and I took her to the hospital, anyways the doctors said that it was slim that she would live." she lied easily.

The whole room erupted in awe's. I looked around in disbelief, how could they believe her? Cindy snapped out of it and walked over to me grabbing my hand. I snatched away from her and stomped my foot. "Don't lie!" I yelled.

She flinched and Ed stared at her even more confused. "Honey..."

She closed her eyes taking in a breath then when she opened her eyes stayed on me sweet and loving. "Annabelle was my daughter." she said. She turned to Ed. "But she was very ill and I was poor after the divorce. I let someone take her to take care of her to save her life." she said teary eyed.

"Oh so giving me to Cairo was saving my life?" I exclaimed angrily.

"He said he could save you!"

"No he didn't! You knew when you gave me away that he was gonna hurt me." I said then my voice started to crack and I looked over to Cindy for support. She looked down at me sadly not sure what to do.

"Wait a mintue who is Cairo?" Ed asked.

Mama ignored him. "Annabelle I loved you. But I couldn't take care of you." she said.

"Stop lying!"

"All I wanted for you was the best. I swear." she said nodding her head.

I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. She smiled sadly at me and I could feel my anger washing away. My mother has that pull on people to ake them do what she wants. I was falling right into her hands, then Cindy stepped in front of me blocking my view and I snapped out of it.

"Ya wanted the best? Ya gave her up ta some bitch ass nigga and don't say we was poor cuz you was rollin in money." she said angrily. She pointed to me. "You gave up my ONLY sister and then lied bout it and now ya say it's for the best? Bitch get on wit dat shit." she said.

She glared at Cindy. "You don't know anything Cynthia, you were too young." she said.

I heard Cindy's boyfriend Riley snicker at Cynthia. Even if she says they're not going out, they're going out. His brother with the huge fluffy afro slapped him on the back of his head. I hide my giggle. Cindy didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"I was too young ta know bout my sister but not to young ta smoke huh?" Cindy asked. Mama's mouth flew opened. "Or ta drink?" Cindy added puttting her hands on her hips.

The priest looked at mama surprised. "You gave an under aged child a drink and a cirgarette?" he asked.

Cindy waved him off. "Naw, try weed."

He gasped and mama quickly looked at Ed for his reaction. He was slowly backing up as if all the words were hitting him. "Ed please please listen. It wasn't like that. I was drunk and she took my drink and and..." her voice trailed off, probably ran out of excuses.

It was so weird it was like something clicked in this Ed guy. "Bitch I don't wanna hear shit bout yo excuses. Dis weddin is off. Go fuck yaself." he said flicking her off. The whole church stared at him surprised. "Da fuck y'all lookin at?" he asked then turned and walked away. He stopped in front of Riley who was snickering.

"Aye dat was funny." he said.

Ed chuckled slightly. "I'm sury bro, I was actin all gay and shit."

"Nigga you ALWAYS act gay. But I fagive ya." Riley said. Ed started to tear up and tried to hug Riley. Riley backed up holding his hands up. "Naw nigga, neva."

"Bro, come on bring it in."

"Ed go away." Riley said.

"Come on Reezy." he started to chase him. "Give me a little love!"

"Ew, nigga you gay." he said.

I started to giggle as Ed chased him right out the door. The room immediately erupted in murmurs but over it all a voice yelled. "You bitches!" mama yelled running towards us.

It happened so fast I didn't even have a mintue to react. Cindy pushed me back and as mama ran at her, punched her right in the face. Mama stood back up spitting out the blood in her mouth and grabbed Cindy pulling her down and punching her in her stomach. It was strangely awesome to watch. Mama got on top of Cindy and started to punch her over and over in the face.

"Come on Cindy!" I yelled.

But as I watched as mama continued to punch her I realized something. Cindy had only punched her to protect me she doesn't want to fight her. Cindy still loves her. Anger started to boil inside of me and I leaped onto mama sick of her twisted game. Cindy looked aurprised as I jumped on her head punching it. Mama screamed and tried to grab me and pull me off. But one thing Cairo had taught me was you had to be quick. But I guess I hadn't really mastered it because she grabbed my blond hair swinging me down. She raised her fist to punch me when two loud gunshots rose through the air. We all jumped back scared.

"ENOUGH!"

I turned around and it was the big afro kid. Cindy chuckled despite the situation. "Ya brought a gun?" she asked.

He walked forward with Jazmine and Sophie trailing close behind. I liked Jazmine alot, she was really sweet and I hadn't really gotten to know Sophie but she seemed alright too. Huey grabbed Cindy pushing her behind him then me and stood in front of us in a protective way.

"What the hell is wrong with you? These are your daughters and you fight them because of something YOU did? She's fucking 6! You are pathetic. You wanna get a guy? Stop being such a bitch!" he let out a loud huff and grabbed the skin in between his eyes. Finally he looked back up at mama who was still looking mad but also like she was crumpling. "I don't even know why I opened my mouth. Look either you want them or you don't either way we're leaving in 5 mintues so figure it out fast." He turned around and stormed away fastly.

Me and Cindy stood there then we looked at mama. She was searching in her bra then she pulled out a big stack of money and handed it to Cindy. "Here." she said.

"What's dis for?" she asked.

"For you and Annabelle. I don't want you. Kids were never part of my plan. This should take care of you guys for some time but other than that you have to find someway else to support you guys." she said.

I looked at Cindy who was looking at the money and was it just me or was she about to cry? She sniffed and looked up at mama who stared back at us cold and hard. Almost like we were some disgusting thing on the bottom on her shoe.

"So that's just it? You don't want us?" Cindy asked.

What made me scared was the cold hard laugh that escaped mama's lips. "Cynthia it's always been about the money. I can't get anymore out of you guys so bye bye." she turned flicking us off and walked away.

I felt numb. I had only knew her a small while but even I knew that was cold. Cindy stood still and breathless. Finally she sucked in a breath and smiled at me taking my hand. "Come on." she grabbed my hand pulling me to the car were Huey was waiting.

"Sooooo...what's goin on?" Jazmine asked awkwardly.

"She don't want us. But she gave us some money." Cindy said pulling out the cash wad.

"Holy fuck!" Jazmine said.

"Ooooh I can taste that weed right now." Riley said.

"New clothes!" Jazmine squealed.

"New gear!" Daneil addded.

"Video games!" Ceaser added.

"Um..." Cindy started.

"Bitch whatchu mean clothes? Betta move on wit dat shit." Riley said.

"Well of course she'll spend it on clothes. Hello? She's a girl!" Jazmine said smacking him in the back of his head.

"Um..."

"Please all dat goin ta me!" Daniel said.

"All of y'all wrong. Video games!" Ceaser said again.

"Um..."

The erputed in arguements until the car suddenly screeched to a stop. We all flung forward. "What ta fuck nigga?" Riley asked angrily.

"The money is for Cindy and Annie so they can find themselves somewhere to stay. Not for us to go on a spending craze." Huey said then started the car again.

The car was silent until Cindy moved to the front seat shocing Sophie out of it and sitting down next to Huey.

"Thanks fag." she said.

He scowled. "I was only staing facts."

"When are ya gonna admit we're homies?" Cindy asked.

"Never go away Cindy." Huey said.

She reached over hugging him. "Come on admit it McHater." she said.

He flinched not used to this type of affection. "Please let me go."

Cindt looked over to Jazmine and winked who giggled. "Hueyyyyy pleeassse admit we're friends." she said again.

"FINE! We're friends!" he yelled. Then looked at her rasing one eyebrow when she didn't let go. "Well?" he asked.

"I think it's pretty comfortable on your shoulder." she teased.

"Cindy get off." he said coldly.

"Fine." she huffed. She took out a 20 and gave it to him. He started to give it back to her but she shook her head. "It's fah gas nigga." she said.

He shrugged stuffing it in his pocket. Cindy sat over by Jazmine and Sophie and started a conversation. I looked back at Huey and my jaw flew open. He was smiling, not a big one you had to look closely to see it but there it was. I smirked, he so happy to have friends.

**Author's Note: Sorry short chappy :( and No before you all try to kill me Huey and Cindy do not like each other. It's a friendship relationship. Man Cindy's mom was so mean. I can't belive she said/did that. Not cool bro. Oh Oh next chapter we're narrowing down on who Huey's gonna chose also after you know he chooses and a few chapters after I'll have to end the story. :( This story was my baby :') Lol sound stupid but I'm so forreal it was my first story. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Jazmine

**Chapter 26: Jazmine**

**Jazmine's POV:**

After the boys dropped off me Cindy and Annie and after Cindy and Annie got settled in my house I decided to go take a walk. I was still wearing my dress even though it was pretty chilly outside, which was a bit surprising. I decided to go to the hill, it had been such a long time since I actually been there by myself. I sat on the ground taking of my shoes and leaning against the big wooden tree. I sighed and looked up at the clouds. Me and Huey used to come here all the time...

**FlashBack...**

"Ooh that one looks like a flower." 11 year old Jazmine said excitedly.

"Hm?" Huey asked not really listening.

Jazmine huffed and pointed at the sky. "That cloud right there, it looks like a flower."

"Oh that's nice."

"You're not even looking at it."

Huey sighed annoyed and dropped the book looking up. "Better?" he asked then quickly went back to reading the book he was reading.

A sneaky thought came across Jazmine's mind. She grabbed the book from his hand and stood up holding it up high in the air. By then she was at least a foot taller than him. Huey scowled and stood up reaching for the book which was too high.

"Jazmine give me a book." he demanded.

"First you have to look at the cloud." Jazmine said putting her hands on her hips.

Huey reached for he book grabbing it. Jazmine held on tight and they started to do this weird tug or war. Jazmine tugged at her side and Huey fed up pulled with all of his strength. That was enough to send both of them flying through the air then they started to roll down the hill. They landed with Huey on top of Jazmine. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she blushed deeply. Huey not noticing grabbed his book then rolled over and layed next to her.

"That one looks like a elephant." Jazmine said pointing at the sky again. Huey looked up at the clouds. Different shapes filled the sky. "What do you see?" Jazmine asked turning to he side to face him.

He looked at one cloud that seemed to never leave his eye view. "It looks like a heart." he said finally before jumping up and walking away blushing deeply.

"Bye Huey!" Jazmine called waving. She looked back up at the sky with a smile wide on her face.

**End Of Flashback...**

Something snapped and my eyes popped open. Huey was standing there except he had took off his jacket and tie and the first two buttons on his shirt were unbutton. I felt myself blushing but looked back down. I heard him sigh. "Sob, cry, tears, tears, tears, cry boo hoo, sob. You have to listen. Annoying cry, some more sobs, tears tears tears, sob-"

"Huey what the hell are you doing?" I asked finally trying not to laugh.

"Well you figured out my secret by the game like I did to you. I figured I'd show you how it was like when you came crying to me." he said.

My mouth flew open. "So my cry was annoying?" I asked expecting him to say no.

"It always is." he replied honestly.

I smiled shaking my head and scooted over slightly for him to come sit down beside me. He did sit down and then everything was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence sometimes me and Huey don't have to say things, we just get each other. I sighed.

"It's been a long time since I've been up here." I said.

He shrugged. "I came up here yesterday." he said.

"For what?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Oh...So what are you doing up here now?" I asked.

"I wanted to explain." he said.

I nodded and motioned around. "Well I'm listening."

He turned to me and I sucked in a sharp breath. Sometimes I forget just how handsome Huey is. His wine eyes was the only thing keeping me steady right now. "Well firstly it's not what you think. I didn't cheat on you. They had put something in our food to make our emotions crazy." he said.

I nodded my head. It did make a little bit of sense. "What about the whole cuddling thing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She gave me her sweatshirt because I had used my shirt to stop her bleeding. Then she got cold. It was only for warmth." he said.

"Didn't look like just nothing to me." I mumbled looking down at my dress.

He raised one eyebrow. "I never said it was. You were right I do need to choose." he said.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at him. I knew if anybody I could trust what he said. Even if it was brutually horrible Huey would always tell the truth. It was just what he did. I finally nodded my head believing him. I rested my head back on the tree and he did the same. I felt him reach over and grab my hand holding on tight. I held back.

"Some wedding." I said giggling.

He nodded. "I never knew white people could be _**that **_crazy." he said.

"Huey!" I gasped slapping his arm playfully. "You know I'm half white." I said.

He groaned. "Yes Jazmine, the whole state knows that." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him laughing and he showed a hint of a smile. He looked at me and I suddenly felt self concious.

"What?" I asked with a nervous giggle.

"Um..."

"What?" I asked.

"Um, I was just gonna say..." he started but stop again. His cheeks were beginning to become light pink.

"Freeman, spit it out." I said with a smirk.

"You look pretty in that dress." he said.

This time it was my turn to blush. I giggled. "Thanks Huey." I squeezed his hand tighter showing my appretiation.

He squeezed back. It was silent again and I knew the time was slowly slipping away ready to take us away from each other. "I gotta go Jazmine." Huey said standing up.

"Wait!" I said not letting go of his hand. "Just stay here with me." he looked unsure. "Just for a little bit longer." I pleaded.

He sighed but sat back down. "You have some hold on me Jazmine." I smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he bent down kissing my head. "Huey?" I asked. but he shook his head before kssing my on my lips. I leaned back down and tried to hide my blush. I started to drift off by then and when I opened my eyes it was night time. Huey was still there and still awake looking at me. I smiled and he helped my up walking me home.

"Thanks for everything Huey." I said when I got to my door.

He shrugged. "No problem."

I opened my motuh ready to say the three words I always wanted to say and sound actually very sincere but he started to walk away. I looked at him until he dissapered into the Freeman's house.

"I love you." I whispered beofre turning and going into my own house.

**Author's Note: AAAAAYYYYYYYEEEE! Another chapter finished! I know this one is short two but I promise they're gonna be longer it's just this chapter and maybe the next isn't going to be SOOOO long. This chapter was sooo cute for Huey and Jazmine. Now Huey and Sophie lovers fear not my next chapter is actually them! So woo hoo for you guys! Lol the flash back was very cute and woo soory I'm just in love with this chapter. Anyways hoped you guys liked it. Review it up!**

**Review's are Love :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Sophie

**Chapter 27: Sophie**

* * *

HEEEEEEEELLLLP! Somebody, shoot this muthafucka! (as Jack Flowers takes him away) You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am? GRANDADDY!

** _(responding with a smile) What are you waiting for? Shoot him!_**

Ed Wunclear the third,_** Ed Wunclear Sr.**_

**(It's Goin Down)**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

The next day I slept late. Everything was really tiring me out. I didn't want to be mean and play dirty but it was obvious Jazmine was and even more obvious Cindy had told her too. I yawned waking up to the sound of a loud alarm clock.

"Tasha turn it off." I mumbled.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Tasha I said turn it off!" I yelled.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Tasha!" I yelled sitting up straight and looking around.

The bed to my left remained empty just like before. I breathed in a sharp breath and reached over and shut it off. I layed back down my eyes watering and then came the sniffles. I put my hands over my eyes and let the tears come out. I had been crying a lot lately when I was alone. I know it seemed like I hated her but she was my sister and I did love her. I wiped my eyes and stood up. I was done crying, I needed to get out of here go somewhere anywhere. I put on a red sparkly tank top and wore a off white half jacket over it. I also wore a pair of black jeans. I curled my hair into loose curls and put on some clear lip gloss and a little eyeliner. I walked outside and decided to go to the park. It was late and not many people were there and the people who were there were leaving. I strode across trying to keep my mind off of Natasha. I finally sat down on a bench watching the sunlight.

"Hey Sophie."

I jumped. Huey came and sat next to me. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey Huey." I said forcing a smile.

"Still thinking about her?" he asked.

I nodded. "She was my sister Huey. My only sister. And true what she did was horrible but..." I stopped taking in deep breaths and trying not to cry. "But I loved her." I said my bottom lip quavering.

To my surprise Huey reached over and hugged me tight while I cried a little on his shoulder. I finally pulled away wiping my tears again. "Thanks." I said smiling.

He shrugged. "No problem."

I shook my head. "But it is. Whenever I need you you're there." I said. He looked at me his wine colored eyes searching for any signs of lies. "You're always there." I added.

He turned back around to face the sun set blushing. I reached over and kissed his cheek. A small smile played across his lips. Then he reached over and grabbed my hand. We both sat quiet and to be honest I wasn't sure what to say. But maybe that was just it, maybe I didn't have to say anything.

"Huey I'm sorry." I said finally.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. I never meant for this whole love triangle thing to happen." I said.

He looked at me smirking. "You know you don't have to keep apologizing." he said.

I smiled. "I know but I feel guilty a little." I said.

"Don't." he said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

I sighed happily and layed my head on his chest. This was perfect. A whole afternoon with Huey and no one here to make me feel like a horribly person or a slut. Just me and him. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Huey asked.

"You and me." I answered without thinking then instantly blushed. "Um...I meant..." I stopped shaking my head when I saw the huge smirk on his face. I shoved him playfully. "Oh shut up." I said.

He smiled but stopped. "What?" I asked.

"I just don't know how you did it." he said.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Well before you came I was so certain on what I wanted to be, do even who I wanted to be with. Then you came and everything changed." he admitted.

I bit my bottom lip. He looked at me noticing my look. "But," he added. "Truthfully I'm glad you came."

I smiled snuggling deeper into him. "Yea me too."

_**Later...**_

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around. I was still on the park bench with Huey. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping. I blushed he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I yawned sitting up and his eyes popped open and he looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

He shrugged. "You moved away. I thought something was wrong." he said.

I blushed deeply. "It's time to go Huey come on." I stood up grabbing his hand and helping him up. He stood up and we pressed up against each other. His wine colored eyes looked deeply into my eyes and I sucked in a sharp breath. Huey is just so beautiful. I would never in anyway try to cause pain or sadness to him. I saw the glint in his eyes and leaned forward breaking the few inches. He leaned forward as well and we kissed. A long slow passionate kiss, better than all the rest. We pulled apart only when we needed air.

I smiled and just as he was about to walk away I pulled him back. "What?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath. "I love you Huey." I said. And that was the truth I did.

"I love you too Sophie." he said.

I smiled and he grabbed my hand walking me back home. We walked silently just holding each others hand. When we finally made it to my house. I smiled at him again. "Thanks for walking me home." I said.

He shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait!' I called.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I-I want a goodbye kiss." I said shyly.

He blushed but stepped forward bending down and kissing me again. He ran put his hand firmly on my hips going no lower and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke apart kissing my cheek then walking away. I smiled hanging in the doorway until he dissappered.

Then I walked in my room undressing and putting on my pajamas. As I lied in bed I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened to day. _"Huey, Huey, Huey..."_ whispered over and over in my head.

"I love him." I said out loud and honestly believed that was true.

**Author's Note: And now you know how Jazmine + Sophie feel about Huey! I think it's clear to say they both obviously love him but who does he love? Next chapter. Omg guess what? I thought of the perfect ending and it made me so sad. I was like damn this really is ending isn't it? I'm bout to get sad right now! Lol. Anyways so some thing were different. In this one Sophie actually said I love you to Huey, Jazmine didn't. But in the other chapter when Huey and Jazmine weren't talking it was because they understood each other that much in this one Sophie was trying to find out what to say. Sooo yea keep those things in mind for the decision! Woo!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Hopes and Dreams

**Chapter 28: Hopes and Dreams**

* * *

** Granddad? Granddad!**

I'm sorry boy... what was that?

** I just explained the entire history of Christmas!**

But it was BO-RING HU-EY! You're just "blah blah, gay sex, blah blah, Congress!"

**Huey Freeman**, Granddad

**(A Huey Freeman Christmas)**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

**_I looked back and forth at Huey and Sophie. I was more nervous than ever before. I could possibly be losing the one person I was sure I loved with all my heart. Huey closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and I looked over at Sophie studying her. I wouldn't be surprised if he chose her she was very pretty._**

**_Sophie had long shiny black hair that used to reach to her butt but she cut it and now it's just below her boobs. She's like skinned with the most prettiest eyes to me. They were hazel with flecks of gold and trimmed with green. They were unique unlike my normal emerald eyes. I hadn't felt self conscious in a while and I knew why I was now. I was nervous, very nervous. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a faded super man symbol. She also wore black jeans and black baby doll shoes._**

**_Huey finally let out his breath and opened his eyes looking at us. He studied both of our faces and I felt nervous all over again. Sophie seemed to be completely normal like nothing was happening._**

**_"So I've made a decision." he said._**

**_"And?" Sophie asked._**

**_Huey looked at her then kissed her on the cheek. My jaw flew open and I felt tears starting to come. "I'm sorry Sophie, I choose Jazmine." he said turning to me._**

**_The tears left as fast as they came and my heart skipped a beat. I felt myself smiling brightly as he slowly leaned forward and-_**

"JAZMINE!" some one yelled.

I hopped out of bed and immediately felt dizzy. I grabbed my head and squinted. "Yea?" I asked.

"Someone's here to see you!" my father called from downstairs.

_"AH! Huey!"_ I thought. I leaped out of bed and ran downstairs not caring that my hair looked a mess and I was still in my pj's. I stopped and breathed when I got to the stairs then calmly walked down them as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Hu- Daniel?" I asked in disbelief.

He stood there hands in his pockets nervously. When he saw me he smiled. "Hey Mariah. Whoa what happened? It look like a firecracker went off in your hair." he teased.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. I won't lie I was happy he was calling me Mariah again. Still I hadn't apologized and I've been feeling guilty about it. I had no right to say those things. "Hey Daniel come on." I said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. He followed me and sat next to me. There was an awkward silence.

I cleared my throat. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

He blinked a few times as if not understanding. "Oh yea!" he smacked his forehead " I wanted to come over and show you this." he pulled a letter out his back pocket.

I eyed him warily but opened it.

**Dear Daniel Smith,**

**We are happy to say you have been accepted into Tribeca Flashpoint Academy for film producing...**

I looked at him surprised. " Oh my gosh Daniel that's awesome!" I exclaimed reaching over and hugging him. I pulled away and he blushed slightly. " I never knew you wanted to go into film producing." I said.

He shrugged. "I never told anyone, not even Riley, but I've always been interested in it." he said.

"So when did you send in an application?" I asked.

"Um when me and Natasha were going out." he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I didn't mean to sound shock but I was. It was such a long time ago.

He nodded. "She had talked me into it." he said smiling slightly before frowning again.

"Hey," I said touching his shoulder. "It's ok."

He nodded his head again. "I had loved her Jazmine I had. But I didn't know how to deal with all the stuff she was doing. I was mean to her, and maybe if I would've tried harder-"

I shook my head. "Daniel she killed herself because she didn't know what else to do. It's not your fault like she said, it's hers." I explained. I felt so sad for him. He was trying to be strong like all guys but he was hurting just like the rest of us were secretly.

He smiled. "Yea I guess."

I nodded and smiled at him again. I'm not sure when it happened but me and him had become friends despite everything. "So when are you gonna go?" I asked handing the note back to him.

He put it back in his back pocket. "Um soon..." he said his voice trailing off.

I raised one eyebrow. There was something he wasn't telling me. "Like how soon?" I asked.

He smirked. "Calm down Mariah it's the same as everybody else. After graduation." he said.

I sighed in relief. I know that sometimes I do hate him but I had gotten used to him. Life wouldn't be the same with out Daniel. He stood up.

"Well I just wanted to tell you. I already told Riley and Cindy." he explained and started to walk away.

"Wait." I said grabbing his hand. I pulled him back and he sat back down.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Well I just, I just wanted to apologize for what I had said." I said.

He waved me off. "Jazmine-"

"No I'm serious." I said cutting him off. "I didn't mean what I said I was just really upset. You are in the group no matter what. I'm so sorry Daniel." I said sincerely.

He raised one eyebrow. "Yea I know. Maybe it wasn't the time." he said.

I shook my head. "No it really wasn't." I said.

He smiled chuckling and I giggled. Then all of a sudden he got serious. "Jazmine I have to tell you something." he said.

"What?" I asked.

He breathed in a deep breath. "Dan-" but before I could finish he leaned forward and his lips came crashing down on mine. My eyebrows went straight up in shock and I just stared at him frozen It was a small peck and he backed away his whole face red.

"I'm sorry." he said finally.

"Um wanna explain that?" I asked but still pretty confused.

"I just, I know you love Huey. I wanted to get that out of the way before the whole decision thing happened." he said.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "Daniel I don't want anymore love triangles." I said softly.

He shook his head. " I don't want that either. That's just something that you can think about if..."

"If what?" I asked.

He turned fully to me his blue eyes boring into mine. "If you and Huey don't work out. I just want you to know that you'll have someone else." he said.

Then everything got quiet again and I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. It was a sweet gesture and maybe without Huey I would consider it but Huey was here and I loved him. I reached over hugging Daniel.

"Thanks." I said into his shoulder.

He hugged me tighter before breaking apart. He looked into my eyes again blushing deeply. I started to blush myself. He stood up again. "Well see you later Mariah." he said.

"Wait Daniel, this doesn't change anything does it?" I asked hopeful. Yes the gesture was sweet but I liked the friend relationship me and Daniel had I really didn't want to screw it up again. I had just got it back to normal.

He smirked. "Of course not stupid naive bitch." he said in a teasing way. If I was still the same when I hated him that would have pissed me off. For now though that was a little piece of normal I had.

"Arrogant jerk." I said sticking out my tongue.

He chuckled walking out the door and I finally let out that huge breath I was holding in. Since when did Daniel like me? I thought he had hated me, I was sure of it. Still it was nice to know that if one didn't work out you could have another. Isn't that what Huey has with Sophie? I stood up. Yea maybe this was wrong to others but to me this was just another add to complications for the group, and that seemed like the most normal thing to us.

**Huey's POV:**

I decided that I would take Jazmine and Sophie to the movies today. Tomorrow was the big decision day and I just wanted one more day to talk to them. I woke up knowing who I was gonna choose actually I had known it for a while it was right there in front of me. I had got confused for a while and tried to look past it but truth was the one I was choosing, I knew was the right girl for me. I sat down on my bed checking my text messages.

"Hey Huey can we talk?" Ceaser asked walking into my room.

I shrugged and he came in sitting down on Riley's bed, after removing a pair of dirty socks off of it, I swear he is so messy. I knew this was probably about Sophie. I felt bad about that actually. I knew he loved her but...so did I and she wanted me. I sighed, will the drama ever end?

"So I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Look Ceaser. I'm sorry about the whole Sophie thing." I said quickly cutting him off.

He smirked. "Well you should be but actually I wanted to know if we were cool." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "I don't know are we?" I asked him.

"I hope so. I don't want a girl to tear us apart." he said.

I nodded. "Me either." I admitted.

"Ewwww, y'all nigga's is gay." Riley said walking into the room.

"Riley get the fuck outta here." Ceaser said.

"Nigga shut up it's my room. Now why the fuck is my socks on the floor?" Riley asked.

"Why are dirty socks on your bed anyways?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "Actually I don't really give a fuck you better just put it in the washer before Granddad find out." I said.

"Man ain't nobody scared of his old ass." Riley said.

"Is that the reason you're collected all your dirty clothes?" Ceaser teased.

Riley flicked him off as he walked away with an armload of clothes. I shook my head. How could someone the complete opposite of me actually be related to me? Ceaser shook his head chuckling and turned back to me.

"So do you know who you gonna choose?" Ceaser asked.

I nodded my head. "I guess I've known for a while." I said.

He nodded then stood up. "Well good luck." he said.

"Mhm." I mumbled putting on my shoes.

Ceaser left the room and I followed him down the stairs. I looked over and saw Riley mumbling as he came back upstairs with a basket of clean clothes he had put int the wash earlier. I raised one eyebrow. What was he up to? I shook my head, not my problem and left walking over to the Dubios house. I knocked on it a couple of times and the door swung opened revealing Jazmine's mom Sarah. I already knew she was a hoe and Jazmine hadn't even told me yet, I don't see how Tom couldn't see it, it was so obvious.

"Huey come in." she said smiling. I stepped inside and stood in the door way. "So are you here to see Jazmine?" she asked.

I nodded. "I just need to talk to her real quick." I said.

"Ok you can go sit in the living room I'll go get Jazmine." she said walking up the stairs.

I walked over to the living room sitting in an armchair. Tom was in there reading a newspaper when he saw me he raised on eyebrow before setting his newspaper down on the small table in front of him.

"Hi Huey."

"Tom." I said nodding my head.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you..." he said his voice trailing off. I didn't say anything which everybody took as to keep talking. "So I've heard about the little competition you're doing." he said.

I shook my head. "I'm not the one who wanted to do it. Jazmine did." I said before he could accuse me.

"And I completely agree with her. It's about time you stop this." he said.

"Mhm." I mumbled done listening with him.

He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to me. "Listen Freeman, You're not gonna hurt my little girl anymore." he said his voice going surprisingly low.

I looked over to him raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean."

"You're going to do something for me." he said.

"Oh yea? Like what?" I asked.

His eyes looked fierce and he smirked as he started to explain.

**Jazmine's POV:**

"Jazmine honey..."

"Go away." I said my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Jazmine!" my mom snapped.

I shot up and glared at her. "What do you want?" I snapped back.

She sighed. "We can't keep doing this." she said.

I rolled my eyes sitting up all the way. I sat Indian style and looked at her. "Actually I'm ok with us not talking. Why don't we keep going? Get out!" I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know your friend Cindy? I know what happened to her and her mother. I don't want the same to happen to us." she said her voice cracking.

"Well then don't be Cindy's mom!" I yelled. "Stop being such a slut!" I added.

She breathed in deeply. "We'll talk later. Huey's downstairs." she said.

"What?!" I shrieked.

I shot up running to the bathroom quickly doing my hair. It was too late to try to press it so I wore in naturally. Besides Huey likes when my hair is natural. I put it in my signature two puff balls then ran passed my mom down the stairs to Huey. As I got to the living room I heard voices.

"Do you understand?" daddy asked.

"Tom-"

"Do you or do you not?" he asked again.

I heard Huey sigh. "Whatever." he said.

I took this moment to come inside the room. "Hey Huey!" I said happily.

"Hey Jazmine. I wanted to take you and Sophie to the movies. If you wanted to go."

"I would-"

"Huey are you sure? I mean we were just talking and you were saying how you only had two tickets." daddy said.

I looked at Huey confused who had his head hanging down Was I missing something? What was going on? Why was Huey being quiet? Sure Huey's always quiet but this was different it was like he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Um..."

"Of course it is." daddy said.

"Bye Daddy!" I said getting annoyed suddenly.

"Oh sorry." he said walking out of the room before kissing me on my forehead.

"Well is it?" I asked Huey once he had left.

"Yea it is. I have to go." he said swiftly leaving the room.

"Um..." the door slammed shut. "Bye." I said to myself.

I shook my head. Something was up. That was not Huey, Huey's never like that. I sighed shaking my head, If I only knew what went inside his head sometimes. I was more confused than ever. I ran back upstairs and layed back down. I was about to drift off again when something clicked in my head. He said me and Sophie right? So that means if he just left he was going to Sophie's.

"Shit!" I yelled into my pillow.

**Sophie's POV:**

**RING RING RING!**

I stopped studying and reached over answering the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Um Hey Sophie wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure stranger." I teased giggling. "No seriously sure Huey." I said smiling.

"Great pick you up in about 20 minutes." he said.

"Ok." I said hanging up the phone before running to get ready.

**Author's Note: WOO! And there you go! I'm like bouncing on my toes for the next chapter. Decision time! But I feel bad because I haven't done anyone else POV since the wedding so the decision chapter is going to be reallyyyyy long because I'm going to do a few other POV'S. Sooo what did Tom say to Huey? Why did Huey act so weird afterwards? And most importantly...Who's he gonna choose? Next chapter lovelys! Lol**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Decision

**Chapter 29: Decision**

* * *

**Because the truth hurts Jazmine. The world is a hard and lonely place and nobody gets anything for free. And you want to know what else? One day, you and everyone you know is gonna die.**

(runs away crying)

_**You enjoy abusing peoples' illusions. I respect that. It's thankless work. (pauses) Do you like my sunglasses? I wear sunglasses because my idol Dr. Bill Cosby wears sunglasses all the time, and you know what they say: "Cosbiness is next to Godliness."**_

** Who are you?**

_**Nobody, really. Just thought you might want to talk to someone who understands.**_

** You don't know me.**

_** I know you better than you think, Huey Freeman.**_

**(surprised, he turns around only to find that the man has disappeared)**

**Huey Freeman, **Jazmine Dubios**, _Secret Agent_**

**(The Real)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo excited!**

**Cindy's POV:**

I woke up early and silently slipped out of bed. Annie was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. I had stayed at Jazmine's for one night then the next day I went out to find my own apartment with the money my mom gave me. It was small and to be honest cheap. I wore a white wife beater, and a pair of blue basketball shorts. I put an orange hoodie over it and grabbed my basketball walking out the door. Basketball has always been my escape from well everything. As I approached the basketball court I took off my hoodie and put it on the bench. I picked up the basketball and started to dribble it. I shot it, nothing but net as always. I ran up to the net doing a quick lay up.

"Man I bet I can make it from the halfway line." I said to myself cockily.

I went all the way to the halfway line then shot the ball. It bounced off the basket and flew back hitting me on top of my head.

"Ah!" I said falling to the ground.

I stayed on the ground and rubbed my head. Maybe that wasn't such a smart idea. I was pretty sure that it was gonna leave a mark. I heard footsteps then saw a shadow come over me. I looked up and there was Riley standing there, basketball in hand smirking. I stood up immediately wiping myself off.

He chuckled. "Man what the freak was that?" he asked.

"I coulda made it." I lied.

He shook his head. "Naw the way you threw it was all wrong." he said.

I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well if you know so much why don't you do it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Iight." he shot the ball and it fly threw the net like it was nothing. He stared back at me smirking cockily.

I rolled my eyes and ran over picking up the ball. "Lucky shot." I said.

He shook his head chuckling again. "Man white people. Always gotta show them somethin twice." he shot the ball again and again it flew through the net.

I scoffed. "How?" I asked him once he came back over with the ball.

"I told you yo set up was wrong." he said.

I rolled my eyes taking the ball. "Iight then show me." I said.

He smirked and walked over to me. "One yo footing is off." he said. He bent down scooting my left foot over a little and I immediately felt a tingle run up and down my leg. I blushed sorta and he looked at me rasing one eyebrow. "Iight now show me again but don't actually shoot the ball." he said.

"Fine." I huffed. I did it and he stared at me studying me.

"See now I know what you doin wrong."

He walked over to me standing behind me and grabbing my hands. My blush deepened. He slowly brought my hands up and showed me how to shoot it. We did it twice then he backed away.

"Iight gon head and show me." he said.

I breathed in a deep breath then brought the ball up shooting it. I closed my eyes and then I heard the swish of the net. I opened and looked in shock as the ball fell through the net. I turned back to Riley smiling pleased and he looked smug, which I ignored.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I gushed running over to him and hugging him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around spinning me around. I giggled and playfully shoved him away. It was a bit over reactive and to be honest I did just want to be in his arms again but whatever. That's when I noticed that his arms were still around me. I looked down at them then looked at him raising one eyebrow. He was blushing slightly and bent down resting his forehead down on mine.

"Riley I'm sorry bout what I had said. You was right, I didn't really trust ya because I was scared. But..." my voice trailed off.

"But?" he asked.

I stared up into his warm brown eyes and knew I was blushing even more. "But I'm not anymore." I said. I should've said all of this sooner but I didn't know how to. He smirked shaking his head. "What?" I asked.

He bent down kissing me. I looked at him surprised before kissing him back. Dang, I forgot how good it was kissing Riley. It wasn't a rushed one either like we used to do, this one was slow and passionate like the ones Huey gives to Jazmine. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. The kiss lasted long and when it seemed like our lungs were about to burst we broke apart.

"So does this mean we back together?" I asked hopeful.

He smiled. "Well I mean I gotta think about that. The kiss was iight but-"

I slapped his arm chuckling. "Boy shut up!" I said.

He smiled and again pulled my towards him wrapping his arm around my waist. "But yea it does." he said.

I smiled brightly and partically leaped forward kissing him again. I was so happy! Me and Riley was FINALLY back together. We fell to the ground and he fell on top of me still not breaking from the kiss. I knew know that their wasn't anything to be afraid of, he wouldn't hurt me. I broke away from the kiss suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on!" I said jumping up, grabbing my basketball and running to the Frremans house.

"Cindy what the freak?" Riley panted once we got there.

I ignored him and ran up the stairs. Riley looked at me confused and all I could do was smile. I was ready, I really was and I didn't want to wait another minute for us to do this.

"I'm not scared anymore." I said again.

"I heard ya when we was back at the court! Why we gotta run all the way hurr for ya to tell me da same dang shi-"

I cut him off kissing him. Dang, love Riley but he really needs to learn how to shut up sometimes. I pulled apart and smirked. "Reezy I'm ready." I said softly.

He raised his eyebrows before a huge smirk crossed his face. His arms wrapped around my waist again and he bent down kissing me all over. I greedily kissed him back. We started to back up into Huey's and Riley's room not breaking from the kiss. He closed the door with his foot. I smiled against his lips happy that I had finally learned to trust the man I loved.

**Ceaser's POV:**

I woke up late and walked around the house noticing nobody was there. Well apparently except I'm guessing Riley and Cindy considering the loud moans coming from their room. I shook my head chuckling, I bet they always be doing it. I knew Huey must of left already and was about to walk out and find him. I opened the door and there was Sophie just about to knock on it. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a faded superman symbol on it. Her long black hair hung straight down her back.

"Huey's not here." I said before she could even say anything.

She rolled her eyes and stepped inside. "Great because I'm not here to see him." she said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Um, Daniel isn't here either." I said.

She gave me an annoyed look. "Ceaser if you're gonna make a jokes about me coming to see you then I'll just leave." she snapped.

I shook my head. "No I'm sorry." I said.

She waved me off. "No sorry I'm just nervous." she said.

I nodded my head. "Yea I know remember we used to date." I said.

She started to fiddle with her fingers and nervously started to finger comb her hair. "I wanted to talk about that actually." she said.

"Ok," I said walking over to the living room and sitting down. She followed me and sat next to me. "What do you have to say?" I asked turning to her.

She looked at me and just stared for a bit. I felt heat run up to my cheeks and knew I was blushing, to my surprise so was she. She cleared her throat. "Look Ceaser I know you're not happy about the whole me liking Huey thing..." she started and her voice trailed off.

I shrugged. "It does hurt a little Soph I'm gonna lie about that, but if you love him like you say you do then why would I want you to be unhappy?" I asked.

She looked at me like she was about to cry. "Ceaser I don't want this to leave a huge break in our relationship. I still want to be friends at least." she said.

I smiled and playfully nudged her. She smiled and nudged me back before reaching over and hugging me. I hugged her back tight and she buried her face into my shoulder. We broke apart and we just stared at each other. Her hazel eyes were so pretty and they pierced into mine with such hope. Before I knew it I was leaning forward and we kissed. She looked at me surprised and I quickly drew back.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She shook her head. "Ceaser I have to tell you something-"

"Hey Sophie what are you doing here?"

We both whipped our heads around. Jazmine and Huey stood next to each other. Sophie quickly hopped up and put on a forced smile.

"Yea just wanted to stop by and talk to Ceaser. Are we ready?" she asked.

Huey nodded his head. "Yea, I guess we could just all go to the tree." he said.

She nodded her head and looked over to me giving me one more hug. I hugged her back and caught a quick glance at them. Jazmine looked happy which I wasn't surprised by (if you saw your competition hugging some other guy wouldn't you be happy?) but Huey looked stone cold, letting no emotion come out. Sophie broke away.

"Thanks for being so cool about this." she said with a sad smile before walking after Huey and Jazmine.

I sat back down and Daniel entered eating a bag of chips. "Was that just Jazmine?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

He sat next to me. "Yea I know how you feel, seeing someone you like liking someone else." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. 'How would you know?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked around shrugging his shoulders. "I just do. Anyways I gotta go get ready me Ed and Rummy bout to go blow up some place." he said.

"Is Riley going?" I asked.

He shook is head. "I haven't seen him, but he texted me telling me he was busy." Daniel said.

I chuckled despite myself. Sneaky boy. I watched Daniel walk away and immediately felt sad again. I was happy that I did have one last kiss with Sophie before the whole decision thing went down though. If he did choose her at least I had one last kiss with her. I leaned back onto the couch sighing loudly. I shouldn't have let her walk away with him I should of told her what I felt. Still maybe that wouldn't have changed anything. Still I wondered what she had to tell me before Huey and Jazmine had walked in...

**Jazmine's POV:**

I was partically bouncing in every step as me Huey and Sophie all walked to the bug tree. You'd think I'd be nervous but I wasn't. The dream I had, had really given me confidence. Even though it was silly I think it was a vision, am I the only one who noticed Sophie's wearing the outfit from my dream? Well of course I am I'm the one who dreamed the dream. Anyways though I couldn't help but notice how Huey was acting towards me. Like he really wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say it. Sophie looked forward not looking at any of us. She seemed very nervous like she wanted to say something too. Geez what was wrong with anyone? Huey looked at me smirking a bit before shaking his head and walking forward again.

I wore a short sleeved v-neck white shirt and a black mini skirt. Just for Huey I kept my hair poofy but instead of two ponytails I wore it to one side of my face hanging down (that took ALOT of bobby pins). We finally made it to the tree. I sat down and Sophie sat next to me clutching her knees to her chest. Huey looked at her concerned slightly.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and pushed her hair back smiling. "Just a little nervous."

"Im not!" I exclaimed. They both gave me weird looks. "I-I mean I am...uh...like a little, no like alot." I said quickly. Again Huey smirked then his face went stone cold.

"So before I say this I just want you both to know that that is the person I'm staying with. No more playing behind each others back." he said.

Sophie nodded then looked at me. "Look Jazmine I know I say it alot but I am sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen but-"

I cut her off wrapping my arms around her. Truth was I wasn't mad anymore. This had to happen sooner or later and I'm glad we're getting it out of the way. She looked at me shocked and a bit uncomfortably before slowly hugging me back burying her head in my shoulder and I did the same.

"I'm not mad anymore Soph, I promise." I said.

She nodded and broke apart. Huey was staring at us awkwardly and that got both of us laughing. "Anyway..." he started. He stopped and just studied both of us slowly. His eyes traveled down each of us slowly as if taking in everything. Finally he breathed in a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

Sophie looked at me then started to finger comb her hair nervously. I smiled brightly not feeling a bit of nervousness or anything. I sat there day dreaming about everything. First I would jump up and hug and kiss him. Sophie would be totally cool with it and probably eventually try and get back with Ceez who would gladly take her back. Yes everything was going to go great. I finally opened my eyes from my day dream and Huey opened his.

He looked at Sophie reaching forward and, unlike my dream, kissed her on the lips slowly. Ok after he told her he chose me we would definetly talk about how long that kiss was taking. At first Sophie had looked surprised but of course had kissed him back. They didn't break apart and I cleared my throat impatiently. They broke apart and looked at me and I forced a smile.

"Jazmine-" Huey started.

I held up my hand. "No it's cool Huey mines well get it out of your system." I said then turned to Sophie. "Thanks for being so cool about this." I said hugging her. This time she just started at me then him confused. I looked back at Huey giggling. "I love you so much Huey!" I exclaimed.

He raised one eyebrow. "Um Jazmine-"

"What?" I asked.

He reached over taking Sophie's hand in his. " I didn't choose you." he said.

My heart started to sink low and I felt myself getting dizzy. I grabbed my head hoping I didn't comprehend those words correctly. "I'm sorry what?" I asked still a bit dizzy.

He sighed and look at me in a pained expression. Why is he looking like that? He doesn't even deserves to be mad?!

"I chose Sophie."

**Author's Note: Sry gonna be quick. Cindy and Riley are back together WOO! Finally! Now to other matters Huey&Sophie fans sit down and stop screaming and cheering, Huey&Jazmine fans put down the knifes and guns and trust me. For both of you this has more meaning than you think. And that's all I'm saying...**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	30. Chapter 30: You're Gonna Lose That Girl

**Chapter 30: You're Gonna Lose That Girl**

The homie dance ain't gay. I do the homie.

** That's not gay? You who thinks everything in the world is gay.**

(flashback) Nigga you gay. You gay. Ya'll niggas are gay. Nigga you gay. That's gay.

Riley Freeman, **Huey Freeman**

**(The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2)**

**Sophie's POV:**

I was so surprised to see Huey leaning forward to kiss me. I did however lean forward as well and kissed him back. There was something wrong though, I couldn't put my finger on it but something didn't feel right about this kiss. I knew what kissing Huey was supposed to feel like and this wasn't it. I closed my eyes pressing harder and he seemed to do the same. I heard Jazmine clear her throat impatiently and pulled away. She smiled at us like nothing had happened.

"Jazmine-" Huey started.

She held up her hand cutting him off. "No it's cool Huey, mines well get it out of your system. " she said then turned to me. "Thanks for being so cool about this." she reached over hugging me. I stared at her awkwardly. So did he not choose me? Am I missing something here? I stared at him then her confused. She broke apart and giggled. "I love you so much Huey!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Huey raised one eyebrow. "Um Jazmine-"

"What?" she asked.

He reached over taking my hand. I clasped mine around it and held my breath. I knew what he was gonna say and I couldn't even look Jazmine in the eyes as he started to talk. "I didn't choose you." he said.

She looked like she was confused. "I'm sorry what?" she asked.

He sighed and looked at her in an impatiently and pained expression. "I chose Sophie."

Jazmine drew in a sharp breath and I looked up at her. She had her hand up to her mouth and quickly tears were forming a her eyes. She wiped them away and stood up.

"Jazmine wait." I said standing up too.

She shook her head and put on a forced sad smile. "Um no it's cool. I-I'm soo happy for you guys." she stopped and more tears fell down her eyes which she tired to hide and failed at. She breathed in a deep breath. "But um I forgot my daddy asked me to come home soon so I gotta go." she turned and ran as fast as she could down the tree letting out sobs.

I turned back to Huey who was looking down at the ground. "Say something." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at me.

I sat next to him. "I don't know say something, anything." I said.

"Sophie what's your problem? You got me! I don't get why you're being so-"

"Because," I cut him off. "I don't feel it anymore." I said.

"Feel what?" he asked impatiently.

"The spark, I don't feel it and I know you don't feel anything either." I said.

He looked at me surprised. Then his face went stone cold. "If you don't love me anymore then it's cool but don't make up some -"

"Huey!" I snapped forcing him to look at me. "What happened? I do love you but, this just doesn't feel right." I admitted then sighed.

He shoved me away some what hardly but not really. "After all this shit you put me threw NOW you say "the spark is gone"? Man that's some ol' bullshit." he said.

I sighed loudly and grabbed his hands looking into his wine colored. Like I did when I always looked into his eyes I felt a small shiver run up and down my spine. I did love Huey but, now I realized, not that way and I think he knew that too. "Huey please, just please tell me the truth." I said softly.

"That is the truth. I love you Sophie."

"No you don't."

"Oh so what we went through was nothing?" he asked.

I pulled away standing up. "Fine don't tell me just go ahead lying and let the REAL love of your life run away." I started to walk down the hill when Huey arms went around me pulling me back.

He bent down kissing me and even though I was mad, I kissed him back. Just like before all the love that used to be there just wasn't, for neither of us. He pulled away and then shook his head.

"You're right, the spark is gone." he said.

I nodded somewhat sadly. Then touched the side of his face softly. "So please tell me what's going on here." I said.

He sighed. "Fine, but's sorta a long story..."

**Flashback...**

He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to me. "Listen Freeman, You're not gonna hurt my little girl anymore." he said his voice going surprisingly low.

I looked over to him raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean."

"You're going to do something for me." he said.

"Oh yea? Like what?" I asked.

His eyes looked fierce and he smirked as he started to explain. " I know all about the other girl Sophie who's in the competition You love her right?" he asked.

I looked at him unsure. "I guess." I said.

He chuckled. "Oh Huey don't lie, I know you do. So tomorrow you're gonna go and choose that Sophie girl and stay OUT of my little girls life." he said.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Tom you can try to threaten me all you want but your threats are a waste of my time if I try to give a fuck and you and me both know I can snap your thin ass in two without even breaking a sweat." I said.

Hes hook his head. "Huey even though that is very true I doubt Jazmine wants to see her father in a hospital and her boyfriend being the reason. Besides she has someone for her anyways." he said and a smirk slowly started to form on his lips.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I like him. Daniel is a good boy and know's what he wants to do in his life. They would make an amazing couple." he said ignoring me.

"Jazmine doesn't like Daniel." I said in disbelief that he would make up such a stupid lie.

He shrugged. "That's not what she said yesterday when their lips were locked together." he looked back at me. I scowled at him angrily and he chuckled again. "And if that doesn't convince you maybe this will." he brought out a few pics of the building Cairo had. He flipped through them showing me throwing down the lighter and killing him.

I looked at him shocked. "How do you know?" I asked.

He ignored me again. "How the fuck are you gonna put my little girls life in danger?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't she CHOSE to come and if you and your whore of a wife would listen for a minute you would know that!" I yelled back angrily.

He stood up angrily and I did the same glaring at him. He sighed chuckling and sat back down. "Listen Huey I like you, you're a nice kid just not for Jazmine." I still stood balling up my fist. "Which is why if you do so happen to choose her I'm gonna show this to the police." he said.

"And tell them what?" I challenged.

"That you not only killed someone but broke into an abandoned house, and endangered many people." he said and again the creepy smirk came across his face.

I glared at him but sat back down thinking it over. He had played his cards right and here in Virginia you could be put to life in prison for anyone of those things. I looked back at him. "Tom you don't scare me I'm choosing whoever the hell I want." I said.

He shrugged. "Fine then why don't we phone the police?" he asked he picked up the phone and started to dial the number. I stood my ground and glared at him even more ready to hit him. But I couldn't ignore the loud thumping of my heart and the pounding in my head. Either way I could be losing Jazmine, but going to jail would be losing both Jazmine and Sophie and everyone else.

"Hello?" the police asked.

Tom put on the mute button. "Now are you gonna cooperate?" he asked.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth trying my hardest not to punch him and break that stupid smirk of his face.

He hung it up. "Good, it's for the best anyways. Now you're gonna choose Sophie. Do you understand?"

"Tom-" I started.

"Do you understand?" he asked again cutting me off.

I sighed. "Whatever."

Then Jazmine walked in smiling brightly at me. I looked at her feeling sad. "Goodbye Jazmine..." I thought. "Hey Huey!" she exclaimed happily.

**End of Flashback...**

I sat there mouth opened and at a complete loss of words. "So basically Tom threatened you?" I asked.

Huey nodded. I sat back letting my head rest against the big tree. Who Tom had the balls to do that? I mean, he's Tom Dubios! He's the most scared straight person ever. I looked over at Huey and realized why this whole time he was acting so mean. That was the old Huey that didn't want to show his real feelings so he masked them with anger at well everything. I reached giving him a hug. It's what I always do when I don't know what else to do. To my surprise he hugged me back. I stood up pulling him up with me.

"Come on." I said running down the hill.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile. "We're going to go get back our real lovers." I said.

He blushed. "Who said I love her?" he asked.

I raised one eyebrow as we both got into his car. "Um you don't have to." I said.

He nodded. "Maybe not to you. But to her yes." he started the car.

"Well drop me off first I gotta get ready." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Ceaser." I said like it was so simply. We pulled up to my house and I jumped out running to my door.

I felt slightly bad. I caused all that trouble just for nothing but at the same time I'm glad I did. I think me and Huey, maybe all of us were taking advantage of our relationships. We tested boundaries because we knew we could come right back and now we know we can't. I know I said I love Huey and I do but I love Ceaser more. I opened my closet pulling out the best outfit for this situation. Yea I do love Ceaser and I was gonna prove just how much.

**Ceaser's POV:**

I had completely forgot about my soccer game, that has never happened, because of Sophie. Fuck her and Fuck Huey for choosing her. Yea Jazmine texted me and told me. My game had been off the whole first half of the game. I knew the whole team was counting on me and so was my coach but I just couldn't get into the game. How would you feel if this happened to you? Not only that but some huge guy from the other team has been all on my ass ever since the game started.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD IN THE GAME CEASER!" coach yelled right in my face.

"Looks like Micheal Ceaser game is off." The people said.

"I heard hos girlfriend goes out with his best friend." the other man said.

"Whoa really? Can you say slut?" he asked and the crowd and them erupted in laughter.

I growled angrily. "I'm ready." I said.

"Like hell you are." coach spat.

"I said I'm ready!" I yelled.

He looked at me then rolled his eyes in disgust. "Fine, get in the game and win it for us!" he yelled.

I nodded and me and the rest on the team ran out on the field taking our places. The game started and I erased everything from my mind only focusing on the ball. The guy was right on my butt and coming closer and closer to me, I quickly kicked my ball over to my other team mate. He literally growled and knocked me down. The ref made no foul so I got back up chasing over to the ball. I quickly passed him, flicking him off and my team mate kicked the ball back to me. I brought my leg up ready to kick.

"CEASER!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up and there was Sophie. She wore a v-neck black and white ref shirt and a pair of short black shorts. She had her hair in a sloppy bun and she was holding a huge sign that I could really make out the words. She smiled even more when she saw me staring. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face. The it happened. The huge guy came out of nowhere knocking me down. And not a small push he punched me down. I fell letting the darkness sink in.

"Ceaser!" I heard someone shriek. I looked up and Sophie looked down at me worried. Then my eyes closed and darkness set in.

**Sophie's POV:**

I smiled even more when he saw me and he smiled back. Then some fugly guy came out of nowhere punching him right in the face. I gasped dropping my poster and running full speed to the field. I jumped down the stands which actually shouldn't be humanly possible but I had great balance. I got their before even the people on the field themselves. I shoved everyone back and looked down at Ceaser.

"Ceaser!" I shrieked. He looked at me dazed then his eyes closed and he fell out. I turned back to the guy. "You bastard!" I yelled and jumped up attacking him.

He tried to pry me off of him and it took him and 5 other guys just to do that. His nose was bleeding and he looked at me slightly scared.

"Yea your butt betta be scared!" I yelled at him.

"Look calm down miss. We're gonna take him to the locker room where the nurse can check up on him ok?" the coach said.

I nodded. "I'm coming." I said watching while the guys carried him to the locker room.

I sat there while the nurse checked him, she said everything was fine and he might just have a slight headache when he wakes up. I nodded and lifted Ceaser's head letting it rest on my legs. I stroked his face and bent down and kissed his cheek. My eyes watered slightly.

"I'm sorry Ceaser." I whispered.

His eyes opened like some Sleeping Beauty shit. He looked at me and smiled. "Sophie what are you doing here?" he asked.

I giggled and as he sat but threw myself at him hugging him tightly. He looked at me shocked and pulled me back. "Sophie I don't think Huey would like you doing that." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Huey?" I asked.

"Yea your boyfriend." he said. "Jazmine texted me."

"Oh." I said. "Me and Huey aren't together." I said simply.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's a long story." I said and didn't give him time to talk just bent over kissing him slowly and deeply. He hungrily kissed me back. There, that was the spark I thought I had with Huey. The thing was I didn't. We pulled apart and I had a goofy smile on my face.

"So what did the poster say?" he asked reaching over and pulling me closer to him.

I snuggled into his chest. "Sophie loves Ceaser." I said softly.

He looked at me and his eyes showed nothing but love. He bent down kissing me again and I happily kissed him back. He hugged me tighter against him.

"Oh you're ok." the coach said startling us.

"Yea." Ceaser said smiling at me as I blushed.

"Well come on, no time for more kissing." he said with a smirk.

Ceaser bent down kissing my cheek then left. "Good relationship?" someone asked.

"Yea..." I turned around and froze. "Lamilton?" I asked.

He stood there and looked at with his uncaring eyes. "Yep. I ain't gon hurt you. Cairo dead and I fought Riley again. I'm good." he said.

I was already up in defense stance. "Then what are you doing here?" I growled fist balled.

He sat down and smirked. "Just wanted to deliver something." he walked away waving to me.

I didn't wave back I just stood there still in shock.

"Hey baby forgot my water bottle. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lamilton was just here." I said.

"What where?" he asked.

"He left. He said he was done and just left." I explained.

He sighed and picked up his water bottle and wrapped his arm around me. "Well is he coming back?" I asked annoyed by the silence.

He shook his head. "No he gone for good. One of the only people I knew to take seriously was Lamilton. If he said he's done trust me he's done." he said.

I nodded my head and before we left fully out Ceaser stopped twirling me around kissing me. It was a quick peck and I loved it.

"I love you Sophie." he said sincerely his eyes taking over. They surrounded me completely and showed nothing but love just like always. His voice practically oozed love.

I looked at him and felt a bit nervous. "I-I love you too Ceaser." I stammered but I meant what I said. With Huey it came out naturally like all lies do but this was sincere and I was nervous. Just putting my feelings and my heart out there was scary but it was worth it for Ceaser.

He bent down kissing me all over again. It was a beautiful, me and Ceaser back together again. I couldn't think of ever being happier. I'm so happy I didn't lose him. I'm so happy he still loved me. Now I could only hope that Huey and Jazmine are doing as good as us.

**Jazmine's POV:**

I slammed my room door and erupted in even more tears. Just to my luck my parents weren't home. I didn't feel like dealing with Sarah or daddy for that matter. Ever since him and Huey's talk Huey has been acting strange Oh god Huey. I busted out in more tears. Why can't he see that I love him? How come Sophie gets to walk up in here and steal him away from me? It wasn't fair! I wanted to happy, I told myself that I would be if he did choose her. But I was just so certain that he was gonna choose me. Bit he didn't... Ugh! I hate Huey! No I love him, still after all of this I still love him.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

I screamed into my pillow. Whoever that was could just go the fuck away because I wasn't opening the door. They knocked again louder this time. I stayed still and held my breath. _"Just go away,"_ I thought._ "Please..."_ just my luck the knocking stopped. I sighed and became limp on my bed. Then out of nowhere I heard a crash. I gasped and scrambled and ran to my closet just as the door came open. I didn't look to see who it was just leaped out hitting the culprit with my shoe. He groaned and fell.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA- Huey?" I asked in disbelief.

He stood back up dusting himself off and prying the shoe from my hand. "Your footing is off." he said he did a quick motion tripping me. Then helped me back up. I stumbled onto him. He seemed pleased to be so close to me. I pushed him away.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked trying to hide the jealousy in my voice.

He sighed as if knowing that I was jealous. It wouldn't surprise me, Huey could see right through me, he knew me and I knew him. The perfect couple, except we aren't a couple thanks to him.

"We aren't together." he said.

"I was there Huey I saw you choose her." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Jazmine please just listen-"

"And you know what? Even if you're aren't together I don't want any girls sloppy seconds." that sentence made me so mad. And I didn't even let him finish. I was tired of hearing Jazmine just listen, please listen, Jazmine you have to understand No I don't! I'm not that nice little girl anymore who always understood. If I was then I would understand why he chose Sophie over me and I just didn't.

"Jazmine please listen." he said desperately.

"No shut up!" I shrieked. He looked at me surprised. I was a bit too, I never ever had told Huey to shut up but I was just so dang mad. Before I knew it I was shoving him out my bedroom door. "Get out Huey Freeman and never come back!" I yelled.

He resisted and turned around stopping me. "Fine don't listen to me but if you want to know why I chose Sophie why don't you speak to your precious daddy." he said.

I stopped glaring and looked confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He bit his bottom lip. "Just ask him and when you're done promise you'll come talk to me." he said.

"I'm not promising shit to you." I growled.

He huffed annoyed and started to storm down the stairs.

"AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR A NEW DOOR!" I yelled after him.

The door slammed shut so loud I did cover my ears. I screamed and stormed back into my room slamming my door as if he could still hear me. I wish he could. I layed flat on my belly on my bed. Who is he to ask me to understand? He needs to understand that I'm not a second option. You either want me or you don't. That was the new Jazmine, the one that didn't take shit from anybody. First starting with my wardrobe. I opened it and took out anything I thought was too girly, later I would go shopping for new clothes. But as always an annoying voice in the back of my head kept wondering what he meant.

**_"Fine don't listen to me but if you want to know why I chose Sophie why don't you speak to your precious daddy."_**

What the hell was that about?

"Sweetie I'm home!" my daddy yelled from downstairs.

Guess I was gonna find out sooner than later.

**Author's Note: Hey peoples! So this was a good chapter and it should clear up a few things. Um omg you guys made me feel so bad. Like when you thought I hated you *cough cough*Julietheone *cough cough* lol. But for real and I'm disappointed in my Huey and Sophie fans. I thought you guys would be throwing out balloons and fireworks and shit lmao! But oh well Huey and Jazmine fans thanks you for not killing me lol. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Oh and Lamilton's appearance not much to say he is gone he just needed to drop something off. But what was it?**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	31. Chapter 31: New Jazzy

**Chapter 31: New Jazzy**

* * *

**You lucky President Obama is not here to see this! You're lazy, you need a hobby or somethin'!**

Give me an allowance and I'll find a good hobby.

**Allowance?! I ****allow** you to live here. I **allow** you to eat my food! I **allow** you to run up my electricity!

I mean a money allowance.

** Well how about this? Trash is starting to stink, and guess what? You're ****allowed** to take it out. He he he.

**Granddad, Riley Freeman**

**(The Fundraiser)**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

I dropped all of my clothes running down the stairs and jumping into daddy's arms. I was mad and I needed to ask him so many questions but I didn't feel like asking right now. I just needed to feel somebody arms around me and after all that shit with Huey I knew it wasn't him. I snuggled my head into his neck and let small tears come out. Not big ones. The ones that dry on your cheek before they even get all the way down.

Daddy chuckled. "Haha, Honey what's the deal?" he asked hugging me back.

I drew in a deep breath. " Daddy he...I don't know what to do." I admitted.

He walked me to the living room and sat down. "Honey there will be other boys. What about Daniel? He seems very nice." he said.

I stopped crying and pulled away. "W-What?" I asked wiping my tears.

"He didn't deserve you. Who does he think he is dragging you into some dangerous mission? For god sakes you could've died!" he exclaimed ignoring me and puling me into another tight hug.

I pushed him away and stood up. "Wait I never told you anything about him choosing Sophie, or me and Daniel kissing, and I know for sure I NEVER told you about the mission thing so how the hell do you know?" I asked angrily.

"Language Jazmine!" he said.

"Don't even try to avoid the question!"

He sighed and shook his head. "You have to understand-"

"Stop saying that! I don't have to understand anything!" I shouted.

"Jazmine please calm down. I was just trying to help you. He was tearing your life apart, you've never been as sad as you were then. Some guy came and dropped it off. I thought I was helping, I really did." he said.

I glared at him shaking my head. "Helping? You thought you were helping? Helping who? I LOVE HUEY! Why can't you understand I love him? You weren't helping and you know you weren't! You were being selfish!" I stormed out of the living room and ran back to my room.

I slammed my door. What the fuck is wrong with people! I hate him for doing that! I hate Huey for being right! Yea I said it, I hate Huey Freeman. I looked back at my clothes. I picked up the load and walking downstairs headed to the downstairs kitchen trash can.

"Jazmine sweetie please." daddy said desperately.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled over my shoulder. Damn I was acting like a badass and was liking the taste of it.

I threw my clothes away and then went back upstairs getting ready. I put on my only pair of gray sweatpants, a black tank top, and white hollister jacket then put my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my credit card and walking out the door. This was gonna be the last day that I was ever gonna look like old Jazmine. I walked outside hopping into my car and driving away. I walked into the huge mall and took in a breath. I'm walking in as old Jazmine and I'm going to leave as whole new person.

"Oh my gosh Jazmine!" someone called.

I turned around and Jenny came running to me. We were friends, in fact we met here when we bumped into each other at a really girly shop I used to shop at. She was tall but had a figure with blue eyes and black hair. "Hey Jenny." I said forcing a smile.

"There is a new sell of glitter gloss at **G is for Girly**. Come on!" she exclaimed grabbing my wrist.

I snatched it away. "Um, sorry Jenny I'm here for a different reason." I said.

She pouted. "Fine but I'll pick you up something kk?" she asked.

I sighed annoyed and wished she would go away. "Sure Jenny why not?" I said then turned and walked away before she could say anything else.

I walked aimlessly around. Truth was a huge chunk of me wanted to go back to **G is for Girly** and buy a whole new even more girly wardrobe. But I couldn't. I was gonna prove that I wasn't the same Jazmine because apparently whenever I said it no one believed me. I stopped right in front of the store just looking in.

"Hi." the lady said smiling. "Are you here to buy anything?" she asked.

I fidgeted with my fingers and stared nervously at the clothes. They were so not like me, nothing like me. I drew in a deep breath ans forced myself to look back at the lady and smile. "Yea I am." I took a last look back outside. _"Bye old me._" I thought to myself.

**Cindy's POV:**

I groggily walked into school that morning. Damn I did not miss this shit. First I couldn't sleep because Annie was up all night with some nightmare, poor kid, so I had to keep getting her back to sleep, then I woke up extra early to get her to school. Damn this life style was killing me, but I wasn't giving up. But back to my school, now I gotta get caught back up with all my school work I missed. That's gonna take up this whole month probably! Ugh, I hate school. I wore a pair of normal blue jeans, a white tank top and a navy blue hollister jacket over it. I slammed my locker just as the loud ass bell rang. I swear why did I even come to school this morning.

"Hey baby." Riley whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

I blushed and turned to him. Oh yea that's why. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I was so happy to be with him again. I promised myself I would never do anything like that again. Every kiss we had filled me with excitement. I pulled apart and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked away to class. It was funny how me, Riley, Huey, Ceaser, Daniel, Sophie, and Jazmine all had the same class. I'm pretty sure that teacher hates us now. It wasn't a surprise that when Ceaser came back everybody was surprised. I mean he WAS suppose to be dead. But we lied and said he was actually in a coma or some shit and they dumbasses believed me.

We walked inside sitting at our normal seats in the back. Daniel sat next to me, Sophie sat in front on him, Ceaser sat next to her, Huey sat in front of Riley, Jazmine was supposed to be sitting in front of me but she wasn't there.

"Aye afro freak." I whispered to Huey.

Huey turned around with a scowl. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where Jazzy at?" I asked.

"How should I know." he gruffed and turned back around.

I turned to Riley but he ignored me looking behind me to talk to Daniel. I sighed, where was she? She's been taking i really hard ever since Huey chose Sophie but then Sophie got with Ceaser or some shit I don't really know. I heard the bell ring again signaling class had started and slumped back into my seat.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know where Jaz at. She been ignoring my texts all weekend." I said to him.

"Cindy McPhearson! You of all people should be listening!" the teacher snapped.

"You of all people need to hop off her dick." Riley mumbled beside me and I blushed snickering.

"What was that Freeman?" the teacher asked.

I shook my head. Oh no. Riley cleared his throat. "I said-"

Then the door swung open. There was a girl wearing a Marilyn Monroe v-neck shirt, a red tank top under it, and some tight ass fitting shorts. She had her hair down and long, it was strawberry blonde, her emerald eyes scanned the room then landed on me. A smirk grew on it. I raised one eyebrow. She looked familiar but I couldn't pin point where from. She pulled her glasses off her face and made her way to the back sitting in Jazmine seat.

Wait Jazmine? Jazmine! "Jazmine?" I asked.

"Aye what up C-Murph?" she asked in a ghetto accent.

My mouth flew open and I wasn't sure if I should start laughing or wondering what the fuck was going on. It seemed like the whole class was looking at her surprised. **1.** Jazmine ALWAYS wears skirts to school **2.** She never wears V-Necks unless she has to and **3.** Jazmine only wore shorts to impress Huey and from what I know she was pissed at him. I tried to find an explanation but I just couldn't think of one.

"Damn girl what the fuck happened to you?" Riley asked.

Jazmine turned to him rolling her eyes. "Um nothing. What I can't get a new outfit?" she snapped.

Riley raised one eyebrow. "Shit I was just asking." he mumbled.

"Enough! You of all people know that tardy is no acceptable." he said. Then rolled his eyes huffing and going back to whatever he was teaching.

Jazmine snickered and rolled her eyes. Now maybe this wasn't the time but I couldn't help but laugh, Huey was looking at her the whole hour like he could just eat her alive right now. Riley snickered beside me and we joined in. Soon so did Daniel, then Ceaser, then Sophie. Jazmine twirled a piece of her hair and chewed noisily on her gum paying no mind, Huey was still staring at her. She let out an annoyed huff and turned to him.

"Take a pic, it'll last longer." she said then let out a forced snarky laugh.

Huey scowled. "What happened to you?" he whispered asked as the teacher put on a boring video.

I leaned against Riley shoulder and looked at the two of them enjoying the show. "Damn I wish I had some popcorn." I said.

"Shiiiiit..." Riley mumbled bringing out a big bag of Hot Fries. I chuckled and we dug in eating them.

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Jazmine snapped.

"Oh drop the act Jazmine." Huey said annoyed.

Jazmine whirled to him abruptly. "What act? I know when WE dated I got in trouble for flirting with other guys." she turned to Sophie and glared. To my surprise Sophie rolled her eyes shaking her head in an annoyed way too. "Guess guys always change for whores." she said. Then stood up exiting the room.

Sophie sat there mouth still open. Riley started to laugh so hard he choked on the Hot Fries.

"What now?" the teacher stomped his foot turning to us.

"Reezy..." I warned before he could open his mouth. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He seemed to calm down.

"Nothing." Ceaser answered.

The teacher rolled his eyes again and then turned back to his desk. I kicked Huey's desk forcefully. He turned around already angry.

"Look white girl-"

"Shut the fuck up. Now why haven't you gone after her yet?" I asked.

"I don't have to. She won't listen-"

"She won't listen because she doesn't know you fully love her." I said cutting him off again.

He just stopped and scowled at me. "What?" I asked.

"Are you done cutting me off?" he asked.

I flicked him off. "Now go nigga before you lose her completely." I said kicking his desk again.

Huey sat there for a while then stood up. Before he left he turned back to me. "Thanks." he mumbled then ran out the door. I smirked and leaned back against Riley's shoulder again.

"You're just gonna let him leave like that?" Daniel asked the teacher in disbelief.

The teacher shrugged eating another of his donuts. "I've given up on you kids." he said.

"Aye in dat case." Riley said standing up. I stood up to ready to leave.

"Cindy McPhearson and Riley Freeman sit back down!" the teacher demanded.

"But you let Huey leave!"

"And Jazmine!"

"I said sit." he said.

"Nigga I ain't no dog." Riley said but sat back down.

I shook my head sitting on his lap. Shit it ain't like the teacher would care anyways, like he said he had given up on us. As Riley wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled deeper into his chest I couldn't help but think again how much I was so happy to be with him. Riley was my other half, my ride or die nigga, my best friend And even though for a while I had forgotten it or something I remembered now. I felt him bend down and kiss my forehead and I blushed. I just hope Huey and Jazmine can work out there problems.

**Huey's POV:**

I couldn't believe I taking advice from Cindy. She was the last person I ever thought I would take advice from. Yet I ran down the hallway at full speed. Jazmine speed walked still huffing and mumbling to herself angrily. I stopped her spinning around. She didn't resist, didn't even struggle. She looked up at me with her big emerald eyes. They looked so sad, so hurt.

"I'm sorry." was all I was able to get out.

She finally pushed me away. "It's not your fault. Well I mean part of it is. Part of me is taking my anger for my dad out on you." she said softly.

"Jazmine what's going on?" I asked.

She looked up and shrugged wiping a tear. "He's my dad Huey. The only one I thought I could trust." she stopped wrapping her arms around her. She seemed tinier like that, and more vulnerable. I hated to see that it brought out my instinct to protect her and truth was from something like this I couldn't.

I walked forward and hugged her. Her tiny body fell against mine as if searching for some strength. "You can trust me." I said.

She pulled apart slightly looking up at me. "How can I? I thought I could be time and time again you've broken my heart more and more." she said the last part coming out choked. She buried her head in my chest again. "You chose Sophie." she said softly.

"And you know why I did." I said.

She looked up at me again eyes watering but no tear falling. She sniffed. "Well how do I know you won't just hurt me again?" she asked softly.

I shrugged. "You can't."

She frowned slightly. "Not the best answer Freeman.' she said.

"True but it's the truth. I can't you can't, nobody can but I know I'll try not to hurt you." I said.

"Just like that promise you made me like months ago?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Even back then Jazmine I wasn't completely sure I loved you. And I'm sure you felt the same way. Now-"

"Now we both know." she finished. I nodded. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled away completely. I thought she was gonna walk away again and felt a sharp pain go through my heart. But instead she stood there arms crossed and looked me up and down.

"One thing you have to know is this is me now. I'm not changing. I'm not a kid anymore." she said.

"I know." I took a step further.

"I mean it. Even the outfits. I like them."

"I understand." another step.

"Either you love me or you don't." she said and looked into my eyes.

This was the big question. The thing me and her had said so lightly before but here in this hallway when I said it I had to mean it. She looked at me and her eyes looked hopeful. I took a step forward.

"I do."

She smiled brightly and reached over slowly kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. This was amazing. I love Jazmine, I might not say it all the time but hopefully she'll still know I do. We broke apart and her whole face was red.

"I love you Huey." she said softly.

"I love you Jazmine." I said equally as softly.

She smiled kissing me again. Again we broke apart. We just stood there not really wanting to go to class or anywhere. Just stay there with each other.

"Are you gonna get used to my new style?" she asked.

I looked her up and down. Jazmine had nice curves that she rarely played with. This was one of those times. "Will the rest be like this?" I asked. She nodded with a smirk. I looked her up and down again, the bulge in my pants started to come. "I think I can manage." I said with a smirk.

Jazmine giggled taking my hand and walking to class. "Oh and Huey?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"I think you should stay out here until that bulge goes down." she said winking then walked into class.

I looked down at my pants then back at her and made my way to the bathroom. This was gonna take a while.

**Author's Note: Welp here we go. Another chapter. Not gonna lie we have about 3 more chapters if that maybe less. My baby has grown up, lmao. I forgot if I was suppose to give JOICE her credit in here or in A Thug's Life but oh well I'm just gonna give her credit in both chapter lol. There you go Joice I said I would remeber and I did, partly anyways lol. So ok so everybody got a girlfriend and stuff except Daniel but you know it's ok I'll squeeze him in somewhere lol. Ok so hoped you guys enjoyed I'm really tired but I wanted to post this.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	32. Chapter 32: First To Leave

**Chapter 32: First To Leave**

* * *

Granddad, can you take us into the city tomorrow to watch the R. Kelly trial?

** Hell, no. But you can walk.**

Riley: It's forty miles!

**All the money I spent on them damn Nikes? You better just do it.**

**Granddad, **and Riley Freeman

**(Trial of R. Kelly)**

* * *

**Sophie's POV:**

I sat in Ceaser's arms at the Freeman's house. School was I guess just another normal school day for us, DRAMA! What Jazmine said to me still hurt. I know she was mad and all but she didn't have to say that. But maybe she wasn't wrong. I mean I did basically break them up just to in the end not want him. I sighed, I just can't wait for my exception letter into Harvard Law to come. I put in an early application and was still waiting.

"What's on your mind babe?" Ceaser asked.

I sighed. "School."

He turned me around to face him and his beautiful eyes looked straight into mines. "Don't worry I'm sure it's gonna come. I sent in my own early application." he said with a smirk.

"For soccer?" I asked.

"Yea. I get a scholarship for being on the team." he said.

I reached forward kissing him. Then layed my head back down on his chest. Me and Ceaser had already picked schools near each other and everything. It was gonna be perfect. After all that time with being away from him I didn't want to ever do it again.

"God damn get a room." Cindy said with a smirk as she walked in.

Ceaser broke apart. "Please this is no where to what you and Riley did in the classroom earlier." Ceaser said.

"What?" Riley asked innocently.

I raised one eyebrow. "Cindy you were taking off his pants and Riley you were unhooking her bra." I said.

Cindy blushed slightly and laughed. Her and Riley sat on the couch and then Daniel walked in. He sat down next to us and pulled out his phone blushing as he sent texts back and forth. I looked at Ceaser and he had a mischievous look on his face. I stood up and pretended to go over and talk to Cindy. Daniel didn't even notice. I bent over slightly and read the name "Jenny" I looked in shock and tapped Cindy and Riley who looked at it too. Ceaser immediately knew what was going on.

Cindy snatched it from him. "So when was yo ass gonna tell us?" she asked. She scrolled through the messages. "Ew you texting that bitch Jenny? 'Oh Hey Jenny wanna hang out? Sure Danny whenever you're ready. Danny wanna go out like boyfriend and girlfriend'?" Cindy stopped to chuckle. "'Sorry Jenny I'm not fully over...Natasha'." Cindy stopped smiling and the room seemed to get quiet.

Daniel jumped up and snatched the phone back. "Shut up." he said then walked into the other room angrily.

I watched him go and felt sad for him. I had forgot I wasn't the only one who missed Natasha. I followed him into the kitchen and sat in the chair across from him. His head hung down. I opened my mouth to say something.

"She still gets to me." he said sadly.

"Me too." I admitted.

"I want to move on but I loved her. She was my first love." he said and finally looked up.

His blue eyes looked tired and sad. Had he been crying lately too? I reached over taking his hand. "Just let go. I know it's hard but she's gone and not coming back. Jenny is cool, just go for it." I said.

"But what if it's all the same." he asked.

I raised one eyebrow. "You think she's gonna shoot herself?" I asked teasingly.

He smiled slightly. "I'm for real Soph." he said.

"So am I." I reached over taking his phone and texted Jenny that he wanted to go out with her. I showed Daniel and he took in a deep breath and pressed send. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sophie." he said.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

Cindy walked into the room nervously with Cease by her side. Ceaser gave her a look. She sighed. "I'm sorry Daniel." Ceaser nudged her. "I shouldn't have done that even though I ain't know you loved that hoe." Ceaser nudged her harder. "I mean that girl. You should go for that Jenny girl." she looked at Ceaser who shook his head. "Even though she a girly girl bitch." she mumbled. Ceaser shook his head and walked away while Riley snickered.

"Um thanks?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

We all walked back into the livingroom sitting down. Soon Huey and Jazmine walked in and surprisingly both were smiling and talking about something. Jazmine's new style was actually really cute. She wore a cherry red strapless ruffle shirt, blue jean shorts, and white flip flops. When Jazmine saw me she stopped talking and the smile dissapered. I glared at her expecting her to glare back but instead she looked fearful.

"Where was y'all?" Riley asked.

"Places." Huey said.

He walked over to Ceaser handing him some mail. Ceaser snatched it out of his hand like it was his favorite soccer shirt and read it over. I waited until he finished reading. He hopped up wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around like I was a rag doll.

"I MADE IT!" he screamed. He dropped me and shoved the note in my face.

I grabbed it from him and read it over. He had been accepted into the college of his choice and could start 5 weeks before graduation. I was happy for him but part of me wondered why hadn't I gotten my letter too. I gave the note back to him and smiled.

"That's great babe!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around him kissing him.

"Wait so that means you're gonna be leaving early?" Jazmine asked finally speaking up.

Ceaser gave us a small smile. "Yea, actually I'll have to start packing today." he said.

Everyone got quiet and sadness took over. What if he left and I didn't get accepted in? I would be losing Ceaser all over again however I wasn't gonna ask him to change his whole life for me.

"Team Boondocks has took on bigger complications." Jazmine said.

"Team Boondocks?" Cindy asked with a smirk.

"Yea it's the name I made for us." she said proudly.

"I like it." I mumbled. Jazmine looked over to me and smiled.

"Sophie can I talk to you?" Jazmine asked nervously.

I nodded and me and her walked outside. We sat on the porch and Jazmine looked straight ahead not saying anything. Finally she sighed.

"I've loved Huey ever since I was younger. I never thought he could love me though. Then you came along and I just saw how easily he was falling for both of us. I thought if I tried hard enough I could just have him for myself. But I can't. I know a part of him will always love you. It's just human nature. And for the first time ever I'm ok with it. I know he won't leave me because of it because now I know..." she stopped.

"That he loves you." I finished for her.

She nodded then finally turned to me. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I know it was wrong and I didn't mean it. I was so mad at him and you and my parents that I didn't even want to listen to anybody. I'm sorry." she said again.

I nodded and then hugged her. "I know I've made my own handful of mistakes. One word compared to what I did is no big deal." I said with a smile.

She hugged me tighter and for a while we just held on to each other. She broke apart and brought out a letter from her back. "Here I was gonna give it to you but I wanted to apologize first." she said. I grabbed it and read it over. A huge smile broke out on my face. "What?" Jazmine asked excitedly.

"I've been accepted into Harvard Law!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh congrats!" Jazmine said hugging me again.

I ran into the house and shoved the note in everyone's face. "I've been accepted into Harvard!" I yelled.

Huey grabbed it from my hand stopping me from running and read it over. "So this means you and Ceaser are leaving early huh?" he asked.

The room got quiet again. "Look guys we all knew that it was gonna happen soon. Graduation is just around the corner." I said breaking the silence.

"Yea but it just didn't seem so..." Cindy's voice trailed off.

"Soon." Riley finished for her.

I shrugged. "Well lets just make the most of this. You guys wanna help us pack?" I asked.

"Hell naw I ain't gon miss you dat much bitch." Riley said flopping down on the couch.

I shook my head but laughed. "Me and Jazzy a help ya. Reezy get ya ass up and help Ceaser!" Cindy yelled kicking him. He rolled off the couch.

"BITCH!" he yelled as we walked away.

Jazmine and Cindy got into my car as we drove to my house. The whole time we were packing it was silent. Sadness was everywhere. I sighed trying to think of something to say. Then out of nowhere Jazmine busted out crying.

"Um..." Cindy said giving her a confused look.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Jazmine said through tears.

"Jazmine stop crying I'm not even gone yet." I said.

She wiped her tears and sniffed running her hand through her hair. "I know but I just wanted to get that out before the guys saw. You know I'm suppose to be my new bad ass attitude." she said.

Cindy smirked then turned to me. "Well in dat case." she reached over hugging me tightly. I felt something wet on my shoulder and when she pulled away her eyes were slightly watery. "I'm gonna miss ya girl, we've been through alot together." she said then smiled.

I wanted to cry I did but I didn't. Instead I smiled at them and thanked them. Later they left and I was all alone in the middle of the night. I finally let out my tears. I was gonna miss all of them of course. They were my best friends. They were the people that taught me how to actually trust people. I wiped my tears. I hated to be the first to leave but my future was out their and I needed to take it. At least I would have Ceaser. I looked at the group photo we all took and smiled reaching over and hugging it as I went to sleep.

**Daniel's POV:**

The next few days were just us helping Sophie and Ceaser pack and then it happened. The day of the leave Granddad threw a huge party to congratulate them. It was actually awesome and I invited Jenny to come. I'm still happy Sophie helped me with her. She was a great girlfriend and always found a way to make me smile, even though she was a bit too girly I liked it.

"I'm gonna go get more punch." Jenny said standing up.

I nodded smiling and looked around. Everybody was laughing and having fun like in just a few minutes we weren't about to say goodbye. Jazmine came and sat next to me. I don't regret me kissing her and what I said to her was true but I was over it.

"So Daniel, I'm just checking to see if you're cool about well everything." Jazmine said.

I smirked. "I'm over it don't worry. Besides while you have Huey I have Jenny." I said.

She giggled. "I'm so surprised you went out with her. Jenny is more girly than I was." she said.

I nodded. "I know but she makes me happy." I said.

She nodded and smiled. "Well good talk comrade." she said with a wink then walked away.

Then Jenny came back and me and her talked for a while. It was way to soon to say I loved her but there was something there. Soon more and more people started to leave until it was just Me, Jenny, Jazmine, Huey, Riley, Cindy, Sophie, and Ceaser. Granddad had said his goodbyes then walked upstairs to his room.

Jenny checked her pink watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry guys I have to go." she stood up kissing me quickly then running to give Ceaser and Sophie a hug. "Good luck!" she yelled as she ran out the door. "Oh wait." she came back and tossed Jazmine a box of different scented and color lip gloss. "I suggest baby's breath it's so good!" Jenny said.

"Ugh I don't want this." Jazmine said but put the pack in her back pocket smiling. I shook my head so much for being a bad ass.

"Well it's almost time for us to leave." Sophie said.

We all followed them to the door. The room was quiet. Jazmine fiddled with her fingers nervously. it seemed we all couldn't find the right words to say. It had all happened so fast. I barely had to time to feel sad and now that was all I felt.

"So..." Ceaser broke in.

We all laughed but it wasn't a real laugh. Then out of nowhere Jazmine leaped forward hugging Sophie and Ceaser, then Cindy joined, then me, then Riley, and finally Huey. We held the group hug for a while. Finally we all broke apart.

"Ima miss y'all ." Cindy said then brought something out of her purse. It was a gold chain for each of them with their names on it. "So y'all know y'all got some really niggas at home. It's from me and Riley." she said then backed away.

Jazmine stepped up next. She gave Sophie a hoodie with a pic of her and the rest of the girls on it, even Natasha. Sophie looked at it like she was about to cry. She put on the hoodie smiling brightly. Then Jazmine gave Ceaser the exact same thing except it was a pic of him and the rest of us guys. Ceaser also put on his hoodie. Then they both hugged her one more time. Huey gave them a collection of Malcom X books and a condom. I smirked.

"Huey!" Sophie exclaimed blushing slightly.

He shrugged. "Just trying to be careful." he said.

Ceaser chuckled and they hugged. I stepped up giving them each a a box of pranks. "Please prank those snotty bitches there. Let Daniel's fun life live on through your's!" I said dramatically with a playful grin.

Sophie giggled. "Sure Daniel we'll be sure to do that." She looked outside at the waiting car then back to us. "I guess this is goodbye." she said sadly.

Jazmine sniffed from behind us. So much for being a bad ass. We all gave them one last hug then they walked out the door. Huey closed the door behind them. I looked around at the gang. It wouldn't be the same without them. Sooner or later the rest of us would have to say goodbye too. Truth was I wasn't ready for it.

**Author's Note: I'm not either Daniel, I'm just not ready! Anyways here goes another chappy and due to recent threats *cough cough* Ciara *cough cough* I wanted to hurry and post this up. I know it took a while but I was trying to do a good way for Ceaser and Sophie to leave. Can you guys believe it's almost over? I can't :( Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed and I'm gonna post faster. Also after this story is over you guys should check out my new one Rosa Elizabeth Freeman. It's gonna be the new story I'm working on. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Graduation

**Chapter 33: Graduation**

* * *

**So Riley said the n-word before you did that morning?**

He says it every morning! He calls me nigga, he calls the other kids nigga, he calls himself nigga. All the time. "Nigga this, nigga that." "Nigga, please." "Bitch nigga." "Nigga, have you lost your mind?" "Nigga, check that ho." "Nigga, you bullshittin'." "Break yourself, nigga!" He says it so much, I don't even notice it anymore. Last week in lunch, Riley says to a classmate, "Can a nigga borrow a french fry?" and my first thought wasn't "Oh my god, he said the word; the n-word." It was "Now how is a nigga gonna borrow a fry? Nigga, is you gonna give it back?"

**Interviewer,** Joe Petto

**(The S-Word)**

* * *

**Jazmine's POV:**

It seemed like just yesterday Sophie and Ceaser were leaving. I was gonna miss them so much. Now here we were at graduation. The girls had to wear a white short dress and white cap and white robe, and the boys wore I guess whatever they wanted to and a blue cap and robe. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was pressed straight, I wore mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Jenny was right baby's breath smelled so good and looked cute on my lips. I also wore white heels to complete my look. I turned around as Sarah came in. We had been taking classes, me her and daddy, to improve and understand each other. She was even getting help about being a hoe. I still hadn't told daddy and I wasn't sure I was going to. But if she cheated on him one more time I might have to. I realized that I didn't want to be like Cindy and her mom though. She smiled.

"You look beautiful sweety." she said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

She sniffed wiping her tears. "I can't believe you are all grown up."

I giggled. "I'm not." I walked over grabbing my purse. I kissed her on her cheek. "Bye mama." I said then walked down the stairs hurrying to get to Huey's house.

"Whoaa Honey." daddy said stopping me. He hugged me and I pulled away.

"Look I'll talk to you guys after it I gotta go." I said quickly and ran out the door.

I know I said we were trying to get along but they were still annoying sometimes, plus I'm a badass now. I walked over to the Freeman's house. To my surprise no one was there. I sighed shaking my head. We only have a few minutes and nobody was there. I walked over to their mirror making sure I didn't mess up anything when I came here. I turned around as I saw Huey appear in the mirror.

"Hey Huey." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down kissing me.

I was gonna miss this. Our colleges were like miles away. I know we're gonna survive though, we've been through way more. I was going in to be a writer, I hope I was good enough, even though Huey had assured me I was.

"You look beautiful." he said.

I smiled brightly. "Thanks. Where is everybody?" I asked.

He started to walk me outside. "They are all there already. I wanted to be alone with you for once." he said.

I blushed as he opened the door for me and I got inside. "Well Freeman that was very sweet of you." I said kissing his cheek. He blushed and I giggled. I love that I can do that. Heavens knows just from a look he can make me blush. Just on cue he looked over at me. Those wine colored eyes always get to me. I blushed even more and he smirked turning back to the road.

He wore a black suit with his blue robe over it. He didn't put on his blue cap. I didn't blame him. There was no way he was gonna fit it on that huge afro. I know some girls would want him to cut it but I loved the afro. That's how I knew my Huey apart from everybody else. He reached over grabbing my hand with one hand.

I was nervous, really nervous. Today was gonna change all of our lives. I just hope it was for the better. You know what was the craziest though? That Riley and Cindy were graduating with us! The funny thing was because the teachers said they couldn't stand another year of them. I guess it was good though. They manged to get all their work in (another shocker) and were actually good in our grade. We pulled up to the high school and Huey parked on the grass considering how all the other places were blocked.

We got out walking away towards the high school. As you walked in you could practically feel the tension from everywhere. It was like prom, I couldn't believe we missed prom. I guess it was worth it, I got my Huey back and those crazy nigga's off our backs. Huey held onto me as he pushed his way through people. Riley, Cindy, Daniel and Jenny were all standing around in a group talking. I still couldn't believe that Daniel and Jenny were together. It was cute though and he seemed happy. Riley wore a blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, he looked so different with his new hairdo. Cindy wore her hair curled a short dress like me except when it got to her waist the color changed to blue. Daniel wore a white shirt and he was the only one of the boys wearing both of his robe and cap. Jenny wore a white dress that got poofy and spread out around her waist and her hair was wavy down.

"Hey Huey! Hey Jazmine!" she said excitedly hugging me.

"Hey Jenny." I said giggling. I looked over to Cindy but her and Riley were having another make out session. I shook my head, ever since they got back together they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Ew get a room." Daniel said.

Cindy flicked him off not breaking apart. Riley smirked against her lips. I looked around, everybody looked so pretty today. Huey grabbed my hand again and I calmed down. My nerves were all over but having Huey next to me made them all go away. There was a loud screeching sound over the P.A we all covered our ears.

"I'm so sorry for-"

"Yea nigga yo ass betta be sorry. Damn almost busted out my eardrums!" Riley yelled.

"Riley Freeman! Come to my office now!" the principal yelled angrily.

"Now ain't that a bitch? I'm gettin in trouble cuz that nigga messed up." he shook his head and made his way to the office. I shook my head. He's the only one that would get in trouble before graduating. The principal sighed and shook his head in disgust as Riley walked past him snickering.

He looked back us and forced a smile. "So I want to congratulate everybody who is graduating. Please make your way outside and find your seats.

We turned walking away. Cindy smiled chuckling as she grabbed my arm. She was just as nervous as me, I could tell but Cindy was pretty good at hiding her emotions. We all sat at in the front and Riley finally came back. He shrugged as if nothing happened. My and Cindy both shared a look as we shook our head.

"And now without further ado please give a warm welcome to our school speakers. Huey Freeman, Jazmine Dubios, and Riley Freeman."

The school went wild. When Riley and Huey stepped up all the girls jumped out of their seats and posed here and there winking at them and making kissy faces. Cindy turned around to face them.

"I know none of y'all desperate bitches ain't winking at my man! Do I need to fuck up a hoe? Y'all now I am not scared to jump over there and whip all y'all asses without even stopping from looking cute." Cindy threatened I smiled, she looked at me pointedly.

_"Oh yea badass."_ I thought. "Yea and let me catch another slut throwing Huey a kissy face. It will the the last time you can move your ugly hoe ass face!" I threatened. Cindy smirked and just like that all the girls sat back down. I mentally reminded myself to thank her later.

"Nice save." Daniel mouthed to me.

I giggled and put my thumbs up to him. We walked to the stage and Huey was the first to go. Since the principal said we all had done good this year he picked all three of us to say a speech. I had wrote mines down. I was nervous again and this time not about me, about them. Can you imagine what Huey and Riley speeches are gonna be about? I shook my head. Huey cleared his throat.

"I am a retired revolutionist." he started. I smacked myself on the forehead. Oh no... "But a friend taught me that you should never give up no matter what. And going to college things get hard, they do, and you want to give up. But in the end you can't because if you do you never realize what you can accomplish." I looked at him surprised. He was actually giving a pretty good speech I smiled and looked at him to continue. "Which is why I would like to say, Ronald Reagan was the devil, Jesus was black, and the government was lying about 9-11. Also for all y'all nigga's who think y'all tough a nigga moment can kill yo ass in an instant so don't-"

I shoved him out of the way quickly. The students were looking at him eyes wide and surprised. Even the teachers were. I shook my head. Why was my boyfriend so beautifully blunt about his weird idea's? I gave an awkward giggle. "Yea great speech Huey. Anyways what I think he was trying to say is that, time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. It doesn't matter that your dream came true if you spent your whole life sleeping. So get out there and go for it, but don't be caught waiting. It's great to plan for your future. Just don't live there, because really nothing ever happens in the future. Whatever happens happens now, so live your life where the action is — now. Every story you've ever connected with, every leader you've ever admired, every puny little thing that you've ever accomplished is the result of taking action. You have a choice. You can either be a passive victim of circumstance or you can be the active hero of your own life. Go out there and live your life well." I ended.

The whole room erupted in cheers and clapping. Huey walked over to me and I hugged him excitedly. I couldn't believe they liked my speech that much! The roaring of the crowd was deafening and I ate it all up.

"WOO JAZMINE!"

YA GO GURL! THAT SHIT WAS FUCKIN AWESOME!" doesn't take a genius to know who said that.

"I THINK I'M CRYING!"

"Aye everybody shut up! I gotta speech too hehehe..." Riley said. The room went quiet. He looked at all of us smirking. Then he started to point at people. "Fuck you, fuck you, beat yo ass, wanted to beat yo ass, fuckin liar, hoe, bitch, fuck you." my mouth flew open and Cindy and Daniel erupted in laughter. He pointed at Daniel. "My favorite nigga- no homo, (Jenny) too girly, (Cindy) love you bay, (me) bitch naw just kiddin badass bitch, (Huey) hater fagot boy." then he stopped "Everybody else fuck y'all including teachers!" he walked off the stage flicking off everybody.

Huey walked behind him slapping him in the back of his head. I shook mine. Well my 15 seconds of fame were over but at least it was something. We walked off the stage and sat back down in our seats. The principal walked back up there.

"Well um I guess another round of applause for them." he said then slowly clapped.

The room clapped and Riley stood up throwing gang signs. Cindy chuckled and pulled him back down as the clapping ended. Then came the principal calling the names.

"Daniel R. Agnew, College: **Tribeca Flashpoint Academy **for film producing." Daniel ran up to the stage and grabbed the diploma. He pumped his fist in the air and Jenny clapped wildly.

"Jenny S. Timbs, College: **The Art Institute of California** for fashion designing." Jenny hopped up kissing Daniel and walking to the stage smiling the whole time. She grabbed the diploma and shook his hand enthusiastically then ran back off the stage.

"Riley E. Freeman, College: **Robert Morris University** for basketball." Riley walked up all slowly with what he calls his "gansta walk" he grabbed the diploma and then grabbed the mic. I slapped my forehead again. "Incase y'all ain't hear my speech it went a little like this. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck y'all cuz Reezy bout to ball. He gettin his diploma while all y'all hatin faggots fall!" he snickered. "Goes out to my faggy brother Huey." then he walked off the stage.

Cindy shook her head. "Love dat nigga but he crazy as fuck." I nodded in agreement.

"Um ok. Cynthia-"

"Nigga you know it's Cindy!" Cindy yelled as the room giggled or snickered.

"Sorry. Cindy M. McPhearson, College: **University of Basketball (Women's basketball)** for basketball." Cindy stood up and walked over grabbing the diploma. She grabbed the mic too. "Well since my boo said a rap let me do it too. Cindy ballin all day and you hatin bitches can walk away, cuz since I ain't beat ya ass your in luck you can call my cell 1-800- I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" she threw up a gang sign and walked away too.

"Ayyyyeeeee! Dat's my girl!" Riley yelled smiling. When she got back he actually lifted her up twirling her around. They were soo happy now, and I was happy for them. The principal and teachers looked like they could just rip both of their heads off right now. I giggled.

"Jazmine K. Dubios, College: **New York University** for creative writing." everyone clapped and Huey stood up hugging me as I walked up to get it. My heart was pounding with every step. I just couldn't believe I was graduating today. And then it happened. I was in front of the whole school and the principal was handing me my diploma. My had shook as I grabbed it but once I did I knew everything was gonna be ok. Huey was right when he retired, you can't change the future. I smiled at him. But you can fight now to improve it. I waved to everybody as I walked off the stage.

"And last but not least. Our best student Huey P. Freeman, College: **University of Virginia** for-" but Huey was already up there taking the diploma. I knew he just wanted to get it done with. He laughed and handed it to him shaking his hand. He gave a short nod to the crowd who screamed slightly. I was gonna let it go, Huey was mine.

As he sat back down next to me I rested my head on his shoulder. He was all mine.

**Cindy's POV:**

After the principal said the last name it was time for us to throw up our caps. I was a little nervous I mean who wouldn't be? This was saying goodbye to well everything. My best years were in high school. I did some crazy shit in here. I stood next to Riley and then it seemed like it was all happening in slow motion. We reached up grabbing our caps and threw them up into the air. I turned to Riley smiling at him. He smirked and pulled me close to him. Shit this was the best moment as he bent down and kissed me. I expected someone to say something but when I peeked one eye open everybody in the crew was kissing! Damn especially Daniel and Jenny. I smirked, she wasn't gonna be a good girly girl for much longer. We finally pulled apart smiling.

"Come on bay." Riley said softly leading me to his car. We got in and drove away.

"Damn can you believe we finally done with this high school?" I asked.

"Shiiit I'm happy. Them nigga's can suck my dick." he said.

"Eewww nigga you gay." I said.

He looked at me smirking. "Please I think you know I ain't gay." he said.

"Bitch please I did most of it." I said.

"Yea most of the moaning." he reached over lightly brushing my exposed thigh and I felt a chill go up and down my body. I blushed and pushed his hand away. He snickered.

"Where are we goin anyways?" I asked looking out the window.

"I got a surprise." he said proudly.

I raised one eyebrow. "I'm scared to know what it is." I said.

He snickered and then pulled into my apartment. Annie had went over to one of her friends house. She didn't really like hanging out with people older than her and she had made new friends in school. I was happy for her. I had explained my story to my college teachers and he said I could bring Annie with me to college. I mean it helped that I was crying like a bitch. I raised one eyebrow as I opened the door. To my surprise Annie was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

"What the hell you doin here?" Riley asked.

"This is my house dipshit and Shelly's mom dropped me off early. I had to pick the lock." she said.

I raised one eyebrow. There was so much wrong with that sentence. **1.** The fact she called Riley dipshit **2.** She picked a lock **3.** She said it so calmly **4.** Why did Shelly's mom drop her off early?

"Why did Shelly's mom drop you off early?" I asked.

"Because I punched Shelly in her face." she said flipping the page casually.

I looked at Riley. "The reason why I'm not having kids." I said.

Annie laughed. "Well don't worry Riley I didn't mess with your surprise for Cindy." she said.

"What surprise?" I asked.

Riley flicked off Annie who stuck her tongue out at him. He put his hands over my eyes as he lead me threw my apartment. I was getting even more nervous. I mean like I said earlier I love Riley but he ain't the most logical thinker.

"Ready?" he asked. I heard a door open.

"Whateva show me!" I said moving his hands.

I looked inside my closet. All new clothes were in there and damn they looked like they cost a fortune. I mean seriously some of them had diamonds and shit on them. I picked up a black long sleeved v-neck that said C-Murph in baby blue and trimmed with diamonds. And naw these weren't fake you could tell these was real.

"Damn Reezy when you get the money to buy this?" I asked taking off my shirt and putting this on on. It was a perfect fit and damn I was looking sexy.

"I ain't buy it. I made it." he said.

I looked at him my mouth wide open. "With what?" I asked.

"Well first I got all my old clothes and ya know worked on dem to fit you and then the rest was easy. I had already designed it and shit." he said.

"But where you get the diamonds from?" I asked turning back to the mirror.

"Those are the ones Ed had crushed cuz he was mad bout some shit." he said.

I ran over to him throwing my hands over him and hugging him tightly. Ima be the main bitch rockin dis shit. Bitches gon be hatin! I kissed him quickly on the lips and looked back at the rest of my clothes. Riley walked over to me and pulled out an red hoodie out. I raised one eyebrow and grabbed it. One the back was a picture of me and him kissing and the front said** Reezy&C-Murph 4EVA** in diamonds. I blushed and quickly took off the one I had just put on and put this one on. The best thing? It smelled just like the nigga! I blushed even harder. I looked up at Riley who was also blushing.

"Riley I love you." I said. He looked surprised and I was too. I mean This was the first time me saying it and really, really meaning it. But now I was nervous because he wasn't saying anything. I pulled away. "I mean...uh..." my voice trailed off.

He pulled me right back to him and kissed me slowly and affectionately. He broke apart. "I love you too Cindy." he said.

"Aw how sweet. Now can you guys please get out? I'm tired!" Annie walked over to the bed flopping down and fastly falling asleep.

I shook my head and so did Riley. He walked over to Annie and pushed her over laying right next to her. "I ain't say you could sleep next to me!" Annie mumbled.

But Riley was already falling asleep. I shook my head again and walked over laying next to him. Actually today was the day we were suppose to start packing but that could all wait. Annie groaned but didn't move as I snuggled deeper into Riley. We all fell asleep. I couldn't believe in a few days we were gonna have to say goodbye. Guess I would just have to hold onto this moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooo hey peoples! I was actually gonna update on valentines day but it was crazy so then I was gonna do it yesterday but I got int trouble. So yea now I guess today. I might even update all the rest of my stories! Anyways awww shoot graduation! Lmao Huey's and Riley's speeches though! I was laughing the entire time I was writing it. I was gonna add another POV but I thought naww next chapter. Also guess what? The next chapter isn't the last chapter...yet. I might do 2 more then an epilogue. So yea WOO! I'm actually very hype for no reason lol.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Pranksterz and Bubblez

**Chapter 34: Pranksterz and Bubblez**

**Daniel's POV:**

After graduation me and Jenny kissed and then she had to go home with her parents. For someone who was so girly, and such a goodie two shoes that kiss was way off. I thought Riley and Cindy make out were weird well Jenny took the cake for that, but that only makes me like her more. Everything about her attracted me and although sometimes I miss Natasha I'm so happy I have her. Today was I guess a weird day. I hadn't talked to anybody except Jenny. Everybody was packing because in a few days it was time to say goodbye, I still wasn't ready. I had 1 whole suitcase packed up and that was just my suit case of pranks, hey I can't survive without some pranks. Tribeca wouldn't know what to do with me. I smirked. Then my phone beeped I picked it up sure it was Jenny to my surprise it was Cindy.

**Text**

**C-Murph: Aye what up nigga!**

**Dany: Nm what up w/ u?**

**C-Muph: We throwin a party today, B4 you ask yes ur bitch can come**

**Dany: -_- could u stop callin her dat?**

**C-Murph: Either that or hoe you pick**

**Dany: Bitch it is**

**C-Murph: ;)**

**End of Text**

_"Of course they have a party when I have all of my things folded up ready to be packed."_ I thought. I didn't really feel like sorting through my things. I grabbed the first thing on top which was a the hoodie Jazmine had made all the guys with a pic of us on it. I put it on with some black pants. I then texted Jenny.

**Text**

**Baby: Hey Danny! :)**

**Dany: Lol wanna go to a party**

**Baby: I don't know...**

**Dany: There won't be too much drinking.**

**Baby: Lol I was actually wondering if I had anything to wear.**

**Dany: Doesn't matter you look cute in anything.**

**Baby: Awwww ok I'll meet you there! Bye babe :***

**Dany: Bye baby :***

**End of Text**

I'm lucky Cindy didn't see these even reading them over myself made me blush until I was red. Like before, I didn't want to say I love her but whatever the feeling was it was growing. I grabbed my car keys and drove over to the Freeman's house. To my surprise when I got there it wasn't a million people, just the gang.

"Aye what up nigga?" Riley asked raising his beer can. He grabbed another one tossing it to me.

"Nothin really. I didn't know it was THAT type of party." I said with a smirk as I watched Huey and Jazmine basically shoving their throats down each other throats.

"Ew, and yo asses complain." Riley grabbed a pillow and threw it at them hitting Jazmine directly.

"Riley!" she yelled standing up to hit him. She swung at him and he grabbed her arm. They fell to the ground in a wrestling match. I have to say I was a bit surprised. Then again Jazmine was in this whole "bad ass" stage. I wonder how long she was gonna be able to keep it up. The whole time they were fighting Jazmine was laughing.

"Bitch you ain't suppose to laugh. I'm done witchu. Come on Huey lets fight." Riley said shoving Jazmine away.

Huey looked at him raising one eyebrow and instead walked over helping Jazmine up. Riley flicked them both off and layed back down. I noticed all the boys were wearing the same hoodie and all the girls were too. Guess I dressed right after all. I smirked and sat next to Riley.

"Where's Cindy?" I asked.

She went-"

"Right hurr nigga!" she announced walking in the room carrying a box of something.

"What is that?" Jazmine asked walking closer to it.

"Hold on. Annie you got the other one?!"

Then short Annie came in carrying another box. "You know the fact that you made me carry a box taller than me is another thing that shows you are a bad parent." she said her voice muffled from behind the huge box.

"Shut up befo I trip you again."

"Another reason!" Annie exclaimed.

"Here let me help you." Jazmine said taking the box from her. Annie smiled and hit Cindy in her head before she started to walk away. Cindy being Cindy grabbed her leg tripping her. I shook my head, something is wrong with all of us.

"So you gonna tell us what's in here now?" Jazmine asked excitedly. Cindy smirked and opened the box. We all peered in but Jazmine pushed all of our faces back as she looked in first. "Clothes?"

"The new Young Reezy Gangsta collection!" Cindy said throwing her hands up.

She picked out a pink hoodie and threw it at Jazmine. The front said Jazmine the back said Jazzy Fresh. I smirked so these were our gangsta names. I wondered what mines would be. The names were all written in diamonds, real diamonds. Cindy took out here's which was a burgundy one that said Cindy in the front and on the back said C-Murph then underneath that it said Real OG. Riley's was blue that said Riley, and Reezy it also had the Real OG on it. Mines was black that said Daniel on the front and Pranksterz on the back. Huey's was dark green with Huey in the front and Black Power. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey you made one for me!" Annie excitedly reached in the box grabbing out a green hoodie that said Annie on the front and Dipshit on the back. Annie jaw opened but she laughed punching Riley lightly on his shoulder.

"Thanks dipshit." she said.

"You let her cuss?" I asked Cindy not really surprised.

Cindy shrugged. "She like a mini me. So I mean how bad could she turn out?"

"Um that bad." Jazmine said with a smirk as she pointed at Cindy. Cindy stuck her tongue out at her while flicking her off.

"What's dat other one?" Cindy asked reaching down to grab it.

"Hi guys!" Jenny exclaimed happily as she walked inside hanging up her coat. She wore a blue tank top and blue jeans shorts. She walked over sitting next to me smiling.

"As always, beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She blushed deeply.

"It's fah her." Riley said pointing at Jenny.

"What's for me?" he pulled out a purple hoodie that said Jenny on the front and Bubblez on the back. She grabbed it with excitement. "You make clothes too?" she asked Riley.

He shrugged. "Originally just fah C-Murph but den I was like aye I got extra material-"

"And? I get that you made some for the crew but she not the crew!" Cindy yelled.

"Cindy..." Jazmine warned.

Cindy stood up and walked over to Jenny glaring at her. "Get the fuck outta here. I don't even know why Daniel is attracted to a bitch like you." she said.

"Cindy back off." I said blocking Jenny protectively. Cindy glared at me and I glared back at her.

I heard whimpers behind me and saw Jenny was in tears. She got up leaving the hoodie and running out the door. I looked back Cindy.

"You know before calling her a bitch take a look in the mirror." I said then went and followed Jenny. I didn't know what was up with Cindy but this wasn't the way I was planning on spending my last days.

**Cindy's POV:**

"What the hell Cindy?" Jazmine asked putting her hands on her hips.

I felt horrible just as I saw her run out crying. I was mad but not at her or him. It was actually for a totally different reason...

I sat down looking at them already knowing what they wanted me to do. "I gotta go apologize don't I?" I asked knowingly.

"No what you have to do and tell us why you just said all of that." she said.

"Actually I'm not sure I care-"

"Shut up Huey."

I never knew my feelings would get this crazy over that hoe. But she was my friend and I would hate the fact of anybody replacing her. I looked up at Jazmine and sighed. " I don't want her to be a replacement of Natasha. Sure in the end she was a bitch but when we first met her she was real cool. I miss her and I'm not letting some bitch replace her just because she's gone." I admitted.

They all stared at me surprised. I was a little too. I mean Natasha was a bitch. Like a huge one and I didn't want anything to do with her, but seeing her kill herself. It was like in a flash all of the fun times we had with each other went through my mind. Then I thought about how I would never get that chance to fix our friendship. She was my #2 bitch.

"Cin, Tasha is gone, but she ain't replaced." Riley said.

"I know but...I guess I just miss the hoe." I said softly.

Jazmine reached over hugging me. This wasn't exactly bad ass for her. Shit I ain't the one proving it. I stood up and walked over to the door. Fight and apologize. Damn all of this seems like a routine. I just wanted to hear him say that he not over her. I think I needed to hear that.

"Daniel!" I called after him.

"Cindy not now."

"Nigga please!" he pushed me away.

"Cindy you're such a bitch! I have no idea where Jenny went! Why couldn't you just keep your stupid feelings to yourself?" he asked angrily.

"Could you shut the fuck up for a second? I know what I did was wrong iight? It just seemed like-"

"Like what? That she was replacing Natasha?" he asked as if he already knew.

I looked at him surprised. Damn didn't know I was that transparent. But I wanted to know it just seemed like he had thrown her away. "Yes. Well is she?" I asked.

"Of course not! I loved Natasha I will always love Natasha! She's not here though is she? I have you move and obviously so do you." he said finally stopping and staring at me.

"I'm not trying to replace her." I heard a soft voice. Me and Daniel turned around. Jenny stepped out from behind a tree. "I know that I can't." she was still crying.

"God Jenny." Daniel walked over to her hugging her tightly.

I followed him. "Look Jenny. I know ya ain't tryna ta replace her. I just, I..." my voice trailed off. I took a deep breath. "Everyone got dey own way of lettin out dey emotions. I transfer my hurt ta anger and you just so happen ta be mah target." I said.

Jenny nodded and wiped her tears. "Look why don't we just forget it. It seems like it's all solved out anyways." she said then smiled sweetly. I nodded and even surprised myself as I reached forward and hugged her.

"I guess you can be in da crew." I said teasingly.

Daniel laughed and Jenny smiled putting her hair behind her ear. "Thanks Cindy." she said and again reached forward hugging me.

I pulled away. "Iight girl 1 hug is enough." I turned around and walked back into the house leaving them alone.

I guess that really helped me out with how I felt about Natasha. I was gonna miss her but she was gone. I breathed as I opened the door going in and looking at all the smiling and laughing faces of the crew. Yep she was gone and for the first time since she left I was ok with it.

**Daniel's POV:**

I was finished packing finally. Which helped since today was the day I was leaving. After Cindy apologized and Jenny calmed down we walked back in and had a really good time. I was gonna miss them. I had texted Jenny to meet me here before we went to the Freeman's house to say goodbye to everyone. I wanted to make a fast get away. Being the last one to leave would only make me sadder because I would be all alone. I zipped up my last suitcase just as Jenny knocked on the door.

"Hey babe." I said as I opened the door.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. Her suitcases were behind her and I helped her get them into my house. "So why am I here?" she asked.

"Well I thought before we go to the Freeman's house we could just hang out here." I said.

She smiled and walked over to my bed sitting down. "You know Daniel we're gonna leave soon..."

"Yea?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I-I don't want to push you or anything. I just want to know...well what you said about Natasha...I mean I know I'm not her but..." she stopped and just shook her head giggling.

I walked over sitting next to her and grabbing her hands in mine. "Just spit it out." I said.

She looked at me and blushed hardly. "I love you Daniel. I know we've only dated for a while and I find it so stupid when girls say that after like 2 dates but I do love you." she looked at me and frankly I was a bit shocked. She put her hands over her face. "Oh my gosh I can't believe I said that out loud!" she squeaked.

I still didn't move. I had been saying for a while that something was there. Love? Maybe so but I wanted to take it slow with Jenny not force stuff on. I pulled her hands away and kissed her on her lips. "Jenny you don't have to be embarrassed, I just don't..."

"Feel the same way?" she asked and frowned slightly.

I shook my head. "No I don't want to rush things." I said.

She blushed and smiled slightly wrapping her arms around me. I don't get how she can forgive so easily but I'm happy she can because god knows I fuck up alot. Jenny leaned forward kissing me. Again Jenny kisses are out of this world it's completely different for such a girly girl. We pulled away only when we needed air. She had that glint in her eyes and I didn't stop her as she started to pick at my clothes unbuttoning them. She didn't stop when I pulled her shirt over her head. She had one last smile before we both layed on the bed.

I sat there shocked of what we just did. Jenny rested against me snuggling as deep as she could. I pulled her closer to me kissing her forehead. Riley was gonna wonder why we were late, Ceaser (if he was still here) was gonna suspect we were fucking (which we just did), and Jazmine would probably laugh. But all of that seemed unimportant right now. I kissed her on her forehead again.

"I love you Jenny." I whispered before I fell asleep.

**Later...**

"Bout time y'all asses got here!" Riley said as we walked through the door.

My car was packed with our suitcases. I was gonna drive to the airport kiss Jenny and then leave. It all seemed so planned to me, and so final. Jenny hung up her jacket and walked over to Jazmine as they sat and talked and giggled liked the girl girls they were (Jazmine can play the bad ass role but I knew she was still girly). I simply walked over and enjoyed the sight of Annie trying to annoy Cindy.

"Annie I swear." Cindy threatened.

"Shut up I'm not doing shit." she said as she lightly touched Cindy again making it feel like a spider.

Cindy swatted her hands away and glared at her. "And yo ass cuss one more time." she said.

"Shit, bitch, fuck, nigga-"

Cindy stood up grabbing her young girls arm and walking into the kitchen. I few seconds later you heard WHACK WHACK WHACK and Annie crying. Riley threw his head back crackin up and I did the same. Even Huey looked amused.

"Ok Cindy! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Annie cried.

"And if I ever hear yo ass cuss again I swear-"

"I won't I promise! I'm sorry!" Annie cried out again.

Cindy walked in with Annie behind her. Cindy smiled and Annie rolled her eyes marching up to Huey's and Riley's room slamming the door. Cindy just shook her head and I laughed.

"So how come y'all showed up late?" I heard Jazmine ask.

Jenny giggled like crazy and blushed. "Um I was having difficulties with a particular suitcase. It was very big!" she said her eyes widening a bit.

Jazmine raised one eye brow then shot a look over at me busting out laughing. I blushed too. "Jenny." I mumbled.

"Sorry." but she laughed too and soon everybody else did when they caught on.

"I'm gonna miss this." I said after the laughter died down.

"No Daniel don't. I just fixed my make up." Jazmine said.

Riley nodded. "Ol girl over dere talkin bout bad ass but had just cried her ass off before y'all got here." he said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Shut up Riley!" Jazmine said picking up a flip flop and throwing it at him.

"You lucky I don't feel like getting up." Riley said flicking her off and Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him. Yep, I was really gonna miss this. Jenny looked down at her pink watch.

"Gosh Daniel we better go." she said.

"Already?" Jazmine asked her voice cracking. Huey raised one eyebrow. "I mean oh whatever already?" she asked again.

I nodded and stood up. "I'll be in the car." Jenny said kissing my cheek. "Bye guys! Oh and Riley." he turned around and Jenny proudly posed as she put on the hoodie he made her. Riley snickered and Jenny laughed beofre waving again and leaving. I stayed at the door.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Jazmine whispered in my ear. She pulled back and kissed me on my cheek. I smiled thinking of how before that would have made me liked her even more.

"Have a good time there." Huey said shaking my hand.

"Come on Huey I'm about to leave for a long time. Just give me a hug." I said opening my arms.

He looked at me in disbelief. "No."

I reached forward hugging him anyways. "Ew y'all niggas gay." Cindy said.

Huey rolled his eyes but patted my back and I let go chuckling. Me, Riley, and Cindy stared at each other for a while. We were the 3 musketeers the foolish and crazy ones out of the group. Besides Jenny I was gonna miss them the most. It seemed all at the same time we reached forward hugging each other. I didn't hear anything about us being gay or anything. We held each other for a while then let go.

"Bye bro." Riley said smiling.

"Ima miss yo ass nigga." Cindy said wiping away her tear. I smiled and then waved walking into the car.

Jenny grabbed one of my hands and I started the car driving away. I took on last look at the Freeman's house then it dissapered. I sighed and looked ahead, that was the way I had to go. I was gonna miss them sooo much though and her. I looked over to Jenny who looked at me with sympathetic eyes. She reached over kissing my cheek lightly.

"I love you too Daniel." she whispered.

**Author's Note: Another pair of characters gone. I have to say that only makes me sadder. Next chapter as you all know is my last one. I feel so sad like I just don't want to let go. Um I am writing a short epilogue though but ya know it's not the same. The next chapter is actually gonna be REALLY long. Which is good for you guys. OMG! I forgot I have updates on season 4. Stinkmeaner is coming back, Riley and Tom are gonna argue about something, apparently Huey falls in love with someone and I think that's all I can remember for now. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yes I am excited lmao.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	35. Chapter 35: The Final Goodbye

**Chapter 35: The Final Goodbye**

**(no quote for this one!)**

** .xox: Girl you have no idea how seeing your review makes me sooo happy. I remember I was working on my sequel and I saw your reviews from the first one and I'm like oh snapz! She's reviewing all the chapters! I like her lol. You always have something funny in your reviews but I think what I like best is I can always count on your review. There hasn't been one chap. you haven't reviewed. I know you're reading my other story but still this was my first one ever made so it just feels so sad wrapping it up. At least I know you wont give up on my stories. And not only that talking to you like for real let me know that you're a very chill and cool and crazy person (JUST LIKE ME! lol). Thanks for all of your support! P.S girl you better update Rich School soon damn! lol**

**janiyah: Now I'm not even sure if yo ass is still reading but I'm gonna use denial and think you are lol. Woo you put me through some emotional shit when I thought you had stopped reading. I'm like oh shit let me hurry up so this bitch know Huey ain't dead lmao I was for real. But I'm glad you like my story. You was the second person to ever review my story which automatically put you on my favorite list lol. Don't play, this is my last chapter please review!**

**Dae Imagines: Hahaha no lie you are my girl but then you stopped reviewing :( I was too sad thinking you had gave up on me and everything. Then you reviewed and I was too happy! Yo reviews be having me laughing soooo much. And plus you're the author of a story that I really love like I never imagined one of my favs writers reviewing my story. I'm gonna stop though because now I sound all fan girl/kiss ass. But anyways last chapter thanks for hanging out all the way to the end. **

**sophiefreeman22: Lmao girl before I thank you let me tell you something. STOP CUSSING! That shit not funny like damn you ain't gotta say every damn thing in a cuss word. Lol naw jk. You are my favorite die hard Sophie/Huey couple. You had me rollin you remind me of how Cindy would really act in real life for real. I couldn't believe that you started to like Sophie right off the bat. I mean only because everybody was hating her but you was different and I like fans with their own minds. You supported me which I appreciate alot. Thank you so much.**

**ShellieB: Here we go my fav and most die hard Huey/Jazmine fan. Girl you just don't know I'm a die hard Huey/Jazmine fan too. You were the first one to say like right off that you hated Sophie. Let me tell you I always found that soooooo funny. Like to be honest when I was writing it I hated Sophie too but then I started to like her and you were still hated her and I respected that. Although your reviews are on and off I know you're still reading (you are right?) well I think you are lol. Thank you for making me laugh so hard and for reading my fanfic.**

**Julie-the-one: Hiya girly! I always love getting new reviews and when you told me you read and loved all my stories I was like screaming at the top of my lungs and dancing around so happy someone else likes it- seriously I did that I'm actually pretty crazy lol. Anyways you are very cool and you come up with the best ideas. I swear without you I probably would have gave up on the 100 Days story so thank you sooo much! I'm too happy for your support! thank you for everything.**

**just chillin. killin: Actually you only commented a few times on my last story but hey a review is a review. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. This is my baby and the more people who like it the better.**

**xman139: dude, dude, dude...dude lol naw jk ok lets get down to business You were also one of the ones who reviewed my story from the beginning. FAV LIST! Lol awwwwwwwwww! You favored my story and I'm ur fav author. Yea I just checked your page but still awwwww thank you. I really appreciate all of this. I hope you are still reading and if you are then REVIEW ALREADY! Sorry reviews arelike my drug lol *.***

**BananaMilkshake97: Well not gonna lie for a while I thought you weren't reading until it was like BAM review for who you wanted to win the little battle between Sophie and Jazmine and I'm like SQUEEEEE! She is still reading. Lol ok people I'm serious those are my reactions when I see your reviews. I go psycho for a minute before I even read it lol it's kinda sad. thanks for reading and hanging on for so long.**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: Hey before I start I want to say I like your name. It's...I don't know something about it is interesting. I'm so happy that you loved my story! See and that's what makes writing this all the more better. You just don't know the smile that came on my face. It was huge and also probably very creepy but still it was a smile. Lol.**

**treblegirl1: Girly that pic of your's remind me so much of my little sister, even though she's a real pain in my ass lol. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story this whole time. It means so much to me. :)**

**kbreezy00: Lol you were the first person ever to review my sequel and I didn't even know you read my stories. Thanks!**

**three333cb: Thank you for reviewing! **

**AngelLove4Life: Thank you for reviewing I appreciate it.**

**Guest reviews: I was gonna put every name but I didn't know if some of you were the same people plus some of the names are just guest so how would guys know which one? Lol but I'm gonna give you guys a shoutout. Guest (x 14), Scarface, nun yo besness, LiveLoveLaugh, ILoveRileyCindy, hmm, Guestie, BethG, Anon, Me, cc, DisChickRightHur, kennedy3, qiarah, and MyBigToe lol.**

**People who Followed it: You guys are awesome! Thank you now onto shoutouts! sophiefreeman22, mikestar, jope1040, joice (sorry it won't let me put your full name), hinanarulovr, Julie-the-one, DaeImagines, AngelLove4Life, xman139, treblegirl1, three333cb, residentofamityprkooobeaknhi lz, godzilla90fan, deonteizbeast, Kendrickthemorningstar, and BananaMilkshake97!**

**People who favored it: Thanks it means alot really. xman139, sophiefreeman22, residentofamityprkooobeaknhi lz, nune101, Kendrickthemorningstar, Julie-the-one, DaeImagines, mikestar, and hinanarulovr.**

**If I forgot anyone please let me know and I'll give you the shout out in my epilogue. Ok now onto the last chapter! Hope you like it :)**

**Jazmine's POV:**

It was the next day, better known as the day before we all had to leave. I snuggled deeper into my bed not wanting to get up but knowing I had to. I was gonna spend the whole day with Huey. That was enough thought for me to hop up outta the bed and go running to my closet. Ok even though I know I wasn't exactly a bad ass I really was loving these clothes. I reached forward grabbing a blue ruffle shirt and black jacket then some VERY form fitting jeans. I wore black sandal heels and my hair was down and curly. Just as I was applying my eye liner and mascara daddy walked into the room.

"Hey Jazmine." he said smiling.

"Hi Dad." I said.

He walked over sitting down on my bed. "Honey we need to talk." he said.

I sighed and sat down my make up. I knew sooner or later we would have this talk. I didn't want to have it though. "Daddy please..." I started.

"Jazmine you know we have to." he said.

I nodded and sat down next to him. I avoided his eye contact and started to play around with my fingers. He grabbed my hand making me stop. "Sweetie I know we've been going to these parenting classes and truly they are helping but..."

"But?" I asked.

"It doesn't change the terrible things I've done. Please, please forgive me." he said.

I looked up at him my eyes watering a bit. I reached forward pulling him to me and hugging him. Tears slowly started to exit my eyes and fall onto his shirt. He held me as tight as he could which only for some reason made more tears come to my eyes.

"I love you so much daddy." I cried.

"I know sweetie and I love you so much too." he said his voice quavering.

I wiped away my tears. I am so lucky I have waterproof make up or else I would look like a raccoon that just got ran over or something. "Can I ask you one more question?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie. You shouldn't even be asking." he said.

I nodded and sucked in a deep breath. "How did you find out about the Cairo thing? I never told you." I said. I have to say this has been troubling me for a while. I never figured out how, I mean did he over hear me? Was he spying? Did mama tell him? But all of them only filled me with more questions until I would just get a head ache.

He nodded as if expecting this. "You see some random buff guy dropped it off at my house. I wasn't sure if I should trust him but he said it was a way to keep Huey out of your life for good." he looked up at em and I knew I was glaring but I couldn't help it, that was low down. "So I took it and it was pitures of the stuff that happened." he said finishing and looking down at his hands waiting for to explode.

Truth was maybe I should. He was wrong and I would dp this to anybody else but, today was my last full day before I had to leave. I didn't want to leave in a fight with my parents or hating them. So I just kissed him on his cheek and assured him that nothing was wrong. I was sure the guy who gave him the pictures was Lamilton. He was the only person who lived and knew about what happened. According to Sophie though he was gone for good. I walked back over to the mirror and reapplyed my make up because apparently some of it did get a little smeared. My phone rang and I smiled as I answered.

"Hey I'm gonna be there soon."

"Since when did you say you were gonna come to Massachutes?"

"SOPHIE?!" I exclaimed into the phone.

She giggled. "Hey so Riley sent us those Hoodie's he made. They're soo good. I couldn't reach him but tell him that we love them and I swear I wear it every chance I get." she said.

"Of course I'll tell him. Now how's college life?" I asked.

"Ugh it is tiring. I swear if I didn't have Ceaser I would go crazy. You guys are coming to his game right?" she asked.

"Depends on when." I said walking over to my calender.

"It's not any time soon I think around June of next year but he's so hype for it." she laughed and I did too. Ceaser really loves soccer I swear the only thing I think he loves more than soccer is Sophie.

"It was good to hear from you." I said before she could hang up. My voice was chocked a bit and I was scared I was gonna cry again.

"Don't cry Jazmine! I'll talk to you later ok? I have to go I have classes today." she said

"Bye love you!" I said teasingly.

"Mwah!" she said into the phone hanging up.

I giggled and hurried up. I so needed to see Huey. I felt like a crying train wreck. I grabbed my leather purse and ran out walking towards the big tree. Huey had said he wanted me to meet him there. Just as many years before there was Huey sitting down reading a book. I shook my head and looked at him smiling.

"Heyyyy cutie." I said with a smirk.

He raised one eyebrow. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

I giggled and sat next to him resting my head on his shoulder. He reached forward twisting my hair on his finger. "You know some people like the poofy hair." he said as he twisted it some more.

I swatted his hands away. "Well _**I**_like straight hair. Why are you gonna stop loving me now?" I asked with a fake pout.

He shrugged. "Maybe." he said.

I shook my head and kissed him. "You know you couldn't even if you wanted to."

He smirked and shook his head as he pulled me into another kiss. Then he rested his forehead on mine. I grabbed onto his hand and smiling as it stroked me face lovingly. "I'm gonna miss this." I admitted.

"Me too." he said softly.

"Are we still gonna have it?" I asked.

"Depends on how much you love me." he said.

I raised one eyebrow. "Huey I think you've seen how much I love you. It depends on how much YOU love ME." I said.

He raised one eyebrow. "How exactly do you expect me to prove that?" he asked.

I tapped my chin and thought about it. Huey has already done some crazy things for me but I knew one thing he had never done for me and I really want to see if he would. "Dance with me." I said softly.

"What?"

"Just one song. Please Huey?" I asked doing puppy dog eyes.

To my surprised he smiled and grabbed my phone going to my playlist. I waited until he picked a song. He smirked and turned on "Darling I Do." That song was played on Shrek Forever After (childish right?) but I fell in love with it ever since I heard it. He turned it up to full volume and sat it on the ground. Then he grabbed my hands and helped me up as the lyrics started.

_Golden leaves looked brown to me, the world had less color without you_  
_Shapes in the sky, looked plain to my eye, the world had less color without you_  
_I know plenty' of people with eyes closed_  
_They don't see you like I do_  
_Darling I do_

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and he started to sway me back and forth. I looked up into his wine colored eyes. They were so intense and although you couldn't see what his emotions were most of the time this time it showed everything. But there was only one thing I was interested in and it was filling me all up I wanted to cry again.

_Notes on the keys, meant nothing to me_  
_The world didn't sing without you_  
_Birds in the trees, felt sorry for me_  
_The world didn't sing without you_  
_Without you_

_I know pleny' of people with eyes closed_  
_They don't see you like I do_  
_Darling I do, darling I do see you_

"I love you Huey." I whispered.

"Did I prove it now?" he asked.

I giggled. "Yes now you just have to say it."

He smirked and bent down kissing me slow and passionately. "I love you Jazmine."

"Finally!" I squealed and literally tackled him.

We fell down rolling down the hill and the music slowly started to fade away. I fell right on top of Huey. I shook my head, you'd think after this happening a billion times when we were little you would be used to it but no, he seems to still be able to make me blush. I didn't make a move to get up and he didn't stop me as I layed my head down on his chest.

"Look Jazmine."

I flipped over laying next to him. "Huey look! Fireworks!" I exclaimed and hopped up looking at the sky with excitement.

"I know I showed you he said."

"Oh shut up." I said giggling again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I pointed up to the ground excitedly like a little kid again. I wish I was one at least then I would have more time with him. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I don't think I could say goodbye to Huey. But that didn't change the fact that I had to. I hoped I would find the strength to actually be bale to say goodbye because I couldn't keep crying at every moment.

"Don't forget this moment." I said to Huey.

"I forget nothing." he said like he was a robot.

"I know Tin Tin, what I meant was just, really don't forget this moment." I said softly.

"Did you just call me Tin Tin?"

"I'm serious Huey!" I said elbowing him slightly. He shook his head and turned me around to face him. "Promise?" I asked.

He sighed but looked amused. "Promise."

I smiled and reached forward kissing him again. Damn I love this boy...

**Riley's POV:**

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" Cindy asked me. She had spent the night over my house. Even though we didn't get that much sleep, if you know what I mean.

"Bay do you know how tired I am?" I asked.

"Well I'm sore but that's not stopping me." she said hoppin up. She wore the burgundy hoodie I made her and a pair of black shorts. "Come on Reezy it's our last day together." she said tossing the ball to me.

I hadn't forgotten even though I wish I could. I didn't want to think about how this could be the last time with me girl. I grabbed my black and white shorts and blue hoodie putting them on. Shit I was a little sore too. Cindy smiled and me and walked out of the house towards the basketball court.

"Are ya scared?" she asked out of no where.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Leaving. Our whole life is in Woodcrest. Like damn I knew dis day was comin but shit it just seemed like it was happening so fast." she said.

I thought about it for a minute. Truth I was scared shitless. I didn't want to leave but at the same time didn't want to stay and see all of my friends go on and live there life. "Ya betta tell da truth." Cindy said like she could read my mind.

"Iight C-Murph I am kinda scared bout us leavin. Like I know we all said we was gonna keep in contact and shit but things change and so do people. I just feel like soon I ain't gon be able to call us the crew or nothin. And the hoodies I made them to remind them? Those just gon be something they wear and onlythink about for a moment." I said. I looked over at Cindy whose mouth was hanging wide open. "Don't tell no-"

"I ain't. I just never heard you say shit like that." she admitted.

"Yea cuz Reezy don't admit to shit like that. In fact that was a gay moment I take it back." I said quickly.

Cindy shook her head and stopped standing in front of me. She looked at me smirking then reached forward kissing me. I dropped the basketball pulling her as close as I could to me. I felt her grind up against me and a moan escaped my mouth. She smirked and pulled away.

"Well fa da record I like dat Reezy." She picked up the basketball dribbling it and I noticed we had made it to the court.

"Iight new bets." I said.

"Iight I'm game. What we bettin dis time?" she asked.

I smirked. "How bout special treatment."

"Like..." her voice trailed off and she gave me a pointed look.

"Yea yea. Tonight actually."

She looked at me surprised then started to chuckle. "Iight lets go." she shook my hand.

We started to play with her stopping every few minutes to say I was cheating. I snickered as I brought the ball up and shot it from the half way line just like that one time when I showed her. She growled at me and tried to grab the ball. I dropped it and instead grabbed her waist swinging her around. She chuckled and covered her eyes.

"Reezy let me down!" she yelled in between her laughter.

"Iight if you sure." I let her go and she flew through the air but landed right on her feet as if nothing happened.

"5 years of figure skating nigga." she said flicking me off.

"So dat's how you so fexible." I said with a smirk.

Her already red face turned even redder. She ran at me leaping into my arms almost knocking me laughed and spun her around again. She tilted her head back and laughed even more.

"Reezy! Look out!" but it was too late I lost my footing and we both fell to the ground. She groaned but laughed turning over to face me. "You too clumsy." she said shaking her head.

"Is dat why you love me?" I asked teasingly.

To my surprise she got serious. "Naw I love you because you was the only nigga that has ALWAYS been dere. You somehow got passed my tomboy thing and didn't care what anybody said to me. Without you I would probably be a slut like all the rest of the girls at our school." she said. Then she bit her bottom lip like she said too much.

I looked at her surprised and realized she was waiting for me to say something. "Um..." I got out.

"Well not da reaction I was hoping for but better than it could have been. Just forget it." she said looking down at the grass and pulling it out.

I tilted her head back up and kissed her. "Cindy you got it all wrong. You was always dere for me and everybody know I done did some crazy shit in the past. I haven't always been faithful and I feel so bad fa dat. Even then you never gave up on me, you was always still there." I said. Then I shut up because true I do love Cindy but sounding like a gay fag was still new to me.

She smirked. Then kissed me again just like before. "I guess we was made for each other." she said teasingly in a dramatic voice.

"Well I ain't Romeo I ain't killin myself when yo ass wanna do crazy shit." I said.

"Please if I really did die it would be because yo ass done went and got killed." she said.

I picked her up putting her on my lap and letting her straddle me. She flipped her hair and reached down grabbing the back of my head and kissing me. We heard a loud pop and she hopped off my lap looking around fearfully.

"Chill it's just the fireworks." I said pointing at the sky.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn niggas can't be doing that. I'm thinking it's the popos or some shit." she said. She came back over and layed next to me as we watched the fireworks go up in the air and explode. "Perfect thing." she mumbled.

"Fa what?" I asked turning to her.

"Like ta think bout. When we remember our last day with each otha befa we had ta say goodbye. We can think bout dis." she explained. I nodded and she turned to me. Her blue eyes were wide and watery. "I don't wanna have ta say goodbye." she admitted.

"But we gotta Cin." I said.

"I know." she bit her lip again.

I pulled her closer to me. "But I promise dat Ima be at every one of yo games shouting fa yo ass ta stop dribblin and shoot the god damn ball." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. "We could put dat ta betta use." I said with a smirk. She smiled shaking her head and we kissed ain't even gon lie I be lovin dis girl kisses

"Riley I love yo ass." she said smiling.

"I know I love my ass too." I said nodding my head.

She tried to glare at me but her eyes showed pure amusement. "See dis why I never say shit like dat ta ya." she said.

"Cindy don't play." she blinked in surprise. "I love ya too." I grabbed her helping her stand up. "Now who won the game?" I asked.

"Uh I did." she said.

"What how?"

She picked up the ball and shot the last score. Then she turned to me smirking. "Special Treatment fah CINDY!" she exclaimed.

"Fine but ima let you know right now dat mean me tearin dat ass up." I said.

She smirked and winked at me. "Bring it on nigga."

**The Next Day...**

**Cindy's POV:**

So today was the day we was all leaving. I decided before I even go to see Riley I wanted to go see Jazmine. I already know when we actually go she was gonna be emotional and I ain't want to start crying too so I was just gonna do it all right here. I wore a navy blue lone sleeved shirt and black shorts. Just as I opened the door there was Jazmine, and she actually looked a little like her old self. Her hair was poofy and in two ponytails, she wore a white short sleeved shirt and blue jean capris.

"Jazmine I was just bout-"

Then she busted out crying. I looked at her surprised then surprised myself even more as I started to cry too. She flung forward wrapping her ams around me and crying on my shoulder. I did the same until I heard a rather annoying chewing sound in the backround.

"I didn't know soap operas home deliever." Annie said a she ate more popcorn.

"Do I gotta spank dat ass?" I threatened.

"I think I will enjoy my breakfast in my own room." she said and ran off to her room before I could chase her.

Jazmine laughed and walked inside as I closed the door behind her. She sat on the couch wiping her tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to bust out crying like that." she said.

"Yea me neither." I admitted.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Cindy." her voice was shaking again. She took a deep breath but that seemed to only make it worse.

"It's iight Jazzy. Ima miss you too." I pulled her in for another hug. "Ima miss you too." I repeated softly.

"Can you believe all the crazy things we went through?" Jazmine asked once we had calmed down (which literally took about 15 minutes).

"I know right! And right when we done and we think we can get to lay back this get's thrown at us."

"Life?" Jazmine asked giggling slightly.

"Life is a dick." I said nodding my head.

"Just like karma is a bitch." she added.

"I swear dey might be cousins." I said.

"More like siblings."

We looked at each other and started to laugh. Me and her was too slow. Then we started to talk about all the things we was gonna do at college and how bitches wouldn't know what to do wit us cuz we just too crispy on dem niggas (iight I said that but still).

"Other than Huey I'm gonna miss you so much Cindy. You were my very first best friend I love you no homo." she said.

"I love ya too girly! And god knows ima miss yo ass too much." I said and hugged her tightly again.

"We are gonna be a mess without each other." she said into my shoulder.

I chuckled. "For real who else gon sit dere and listen while I complain about how Riley team might be better than mines."

"And who else is gonna listen to me gush about Huey for hours?" she asked.

"Actually I don't really be listening-"

"Oh shut up Cindy." Jazmine said shaking her head and giggling.

"So I guess dis is goodbye." I said softly.

"Can you believe we're the last to leave?" she asked.

I nodded. "I love everybody but we was the original crew we been dere forever. The last to leave."I repeated.

She smiled. "Yea I guess. Ok I'm gonna leave before I start crying again." she stood up and hugged me one more time. "I'm gonna miss you so much." she said.

"Me too." I said giving her a half smile.

"Love you!"

"Love ya too!" I blew kisses at her teasingly. "Catch em!"

"I caught them!" she said holding up her hand. I busted out laughing something was so wrong with us. She closed the door behind her and I looked over at all the suitcases in the living room. This truly was the final goodbye. I sighed and stood up walking to Annie's room. "Ya got all ya stuff packed?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

She was clutching a teddy bear and was laying on the bed popcorn bowl toppled over knocked out. I shook my head and started to clean up. At least I had something to spice up my college life because who knows if Jazmine or even Riley will be there forever?

Huey's POV:

All my stuff was neatly packed up and on my side of the room while Riley's stuff was packed up and thrown all over the place. I shook my head, I don't know how I survived all these years sharing a room with him. I grabbed a random Malcom X book and layed down on my bed reading it. Riley came in moments later flopping down on his bed playing some game on his phone. Was I gonna miss him? Well maybe not sharing a room with him but yes I was gonna miss him.

"Yo Huey?" Riley asked.

"Hm?"

"When we gon get da emotional I'm leaving shit over wit?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. All these years I was so dead set on protecting Riley (my last promise to our parents) and he showed me he could take care of himself. I wasn't worried about him going to college. I struggled to get the words out. Trust me this is not something I say EVER. "I'll miss you Riley." I said.

Riley snickered. "Nigga stop pretendin dat was so hard. I would hug ya but dats gay so ima just wait til we actually bout to leave."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Good to know."

"Huey?"

"Yea?" I asked.

"Why all dese year's you've been looking out for me. I know I was a pain in the ass and don't give me dat I'm the older brother shit." I looked over at him. He had sat down his phone and was staring at me stone cold serious.

"I promised mom and dad I would. I've been trying to keep it ever since." I said truthfully.

"Damn..." he mumbled. "You could've let a nigga know though!" he said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Huey?" he asked again.

"Yea?"

He smirked and snickered. "You still a bitch."

I looked over at him and actually laughed shaking my head. Then I returned to my book. Glad to get that outta the way.

Later...

Cindy's POV:

As always we had a party of some sort I guess. Me and Riley were leaving first. He said he didn't want to be the last to leave which I guess I could understand. It was mostly just us sitting around talking about all the dumb and funny things we've done in the past. Riley remembered when I tried to be girly but in the end ended up whopping these two bitches asses!

**Flashback...**

Cindy blushed and to her surprise Riley reached over and grabbed her hand. Her blush deepened but she didn't pull away. "Oh my gosh look! I guess McPhearson finally decided to go out with boys." some girl said.

"Shocking I couldv'e sworn she was a lesbo."

"She is someone saw her and Jazmine Dubios coming out of the changing room together." then her and her friend busted out laughing. Cindy could feel her anger rising but she let out a sigh and just ignored them. Riley looked at her then back at them. "She's such a lesbo!" the girl said again.

"And a ugly tomboy!" the other said.

"Ugly as fuck!" the giggled again.

Cindy felt Riley pull his hand away and all her control washed away. She whirled around to the girls. "First of all bitch I might be a tomboy but I ain't a lesbo unlike you and ya friend right dere. Yea I saw y'all nasty asses in the locker room. And second da fuck y'all look like tryin ta talk bout me. Ya are a whore who sleeps wi everybody and the mama, and yo pathetic ass would go along wit wateva ya friend say cuz you fuckin dumb as hell." Cindy yelled.

"Well at least I'm not a lesbo." the whore said smacking her gum.

"Ah!" Cindy yelled and leaped on top of both of the girls punching them in they face. Both girls were easy to take down and while Cindy was holding one down she'd punch the other. Riley sat there laughing for a bit then came and pulled Cindy off. The two girls got up and ran away quickly. "Naw bring ya asses back. Y'all wasn't running when y'all was tryin ta talk shit!" Cindy yelled.

**End of Flashback...**

Hey those bitches was asking for it. But it made me think about how I don't have to change for anybody. Huey remembered about the time when he and Jazmine first 'kissed.'

**Flashback...**

"So um I gotta go." I said turning to walk away.

"Wait!' she called she pulled my hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

I noticed she started to blush really hard as she look at me. She opened her mouth to say something but no words would form. She just stopped and giggled nervously. I looked back at her. She did look beautiful I guess, her hair was pulled back in a bun with stray pieces falling down in ringlets. She had on purple eyeshawdow that made her eyes pop. Her face was also covered in glitter. We stared at each other for seemed like forever.

"Jazmine honey are you coming back inside?" Tom asked.

Jazmine leaped startled then stared back at him. "Um yea I'll be right in daddy." she said.

He looked at me then her before shrugging. "Ok honey." he said. He closed the door behind him.

We looked back at each other. "So I should be-"

Jazmine didn't let me finish as her lips came crashing dowN on top of mines. We both just sat there eyes opened unsure what to do. Her eyes were closed but mines were opened staring at her in shock. She turned her head to the side wanting to deepen the kiss.

"Why not?" I asked myself before turning my head to right as well and kissing her back.

**End of Flashback... **

It was fun But time was going fast. Soon me and Riley had to go. I gave Huey and Jazmine a hug (holding onto Jazmine a bit more) and Riley did the same. I made Annie be polite and say goodbye but she offered Jazmine a hug and even got a chance to touch Huey's afro even though he protested. Me and Riley got into the same car since we goin the same way. Annie was soon sleep before the car even took off. Riley reached over grabbing my hand.

"Goodbye Reezy and C-Murph hello Rile and Cindy." I mumbled.

He shrugged. "Guess all gangsta's gotta grow up." he said.

"But dey always stay together right?" I asked him.

He reached over kissing me. "Always."

Jazmine's POV:

I looked over at Huey as Riley and Cindy drove away. It was just us now. I wanted to say so much but thw rods seemed so pointless. I heard a honk and looked as two cars pulled up for us. I looked back at Huey and felt the lump in my throat.

"Jazmine it's ok." he said calmly.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him holding him and not wanting to let go. Then the tears that I knew were gonna come spilled all over his shirt He held me tightly not letting go until every tears was dry and had stopped. "I-I'm just gonna miss you so much." I said my voice still shaky.

"We have cell phones, we can call, text, and video chat every day." he said reassuringly as he helped me put my things into the car.

"I know but it won't be the same." I said.

He looked deeply into my eyes and sighed as he bent down and kissed me again. "Here."

He brought out a small envelope and handed it to me. "What's this-"

"You can open it when you get int the car." he said then walked over to his own car.

I watched him go then got in my car taking out the note. "Not really affectionate is he?" the driver asked.

I shook my head. "I guess not..." I mumbled. I tore open the envelope. First a small pandora brancelt fell out full charmed with emerald, amethyst, and pearl diamonds on it. It even had a little hanging one with a gun, a teddy bear, a heart and finally one of him. The photo was when he was younger and I remember myself saying it was my favorite picture of him. Then in the inside was a note, no not a note a poem. I read it slowly.

you know the real me  
you've seen me cry  
you've seen me smile  
without you  
there would be no me  
only empty space

without you  
there would be no me to see  
you've seen me happy  
you've seen me sad  
you say either way your glad to be with me.  
without you  
there would be no me to love you  
an without me there would be no you to love me too

I stared down at the poem slightly amazed and at the same time not surprised. I always knew Huey could write words and twist so you knew just how he felt when he was writing it but this was something different. He was writing for me about me. "Stop the car." I said softly.

"Huh? I'm sorry you gotta speak up-"

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled.

The driver stopped and as the car lurched forward I hopped out. Huey stood there arms crossed as if waiting for me to show up. I dropped the pom and ran towards him full speed jumping into his arms and hugging him. It probably looked like something from the movies but I didn't care.

"It took you long enough." he said his voice muffled by my hair.

I giggled and pulled away kissing him. "Huey that was beautiful. I love you so much. I wish this wasn't goodbye." I said softly.

"We'll see each other. Maybe in a few years or so." he said.

"Lets hope I can wait that long." I said smiling. Then hopped down from him kissing him again. He smiled, like really smiled and it looked so beautiful. I love when Huey's smile. "See you soon." I whispered and walked back to my car hopping it. I turned around and watched as Huey waved then went into his own car driving the separate way. I watched until it was out of full view then turned back around.

"Love poem?" the driver asked.

I giggled. "More like the truth."

I swear goodbye is never easy but maybe this doesn't have to be goodbye. One day all of our paths were gonna cross again. I was counting the minutes, hours, seconds until that day. Even though when that day came I knew it would be crazy and fun and dramatic like always. Hey what can I say? These are Life's Complications.

**Author's Note: Not gonna lie I am crying like a little baby right now. Once I'm done with the epilogue and post that up this will be the end of this story forever! More tears. I can't evn express how happy I am right now. 117 reviews! Do you understand how awesome that is?! I mean to me it's just mind blowing. I remember when I was like starting to get into this fanfictions and I was like "I'm gonna write me own one." I was up all night and day working on those chapters but I never thought it would get to this. I'm so proud! This was my baby and I'm sad to let it go :') Anyways I hoped you guys liked it. This is my last chapter show a girl some love and review pwease? Lol**

**Reviews are Love :')**


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: Apparently forgot to give a shout out to angry violinist. Thank you as well for reviewing and favoriting my story. It just feels me with so much of a happy spirit! Now onwards lol!**

**Huey's POV:**

It has been 4 years since I've left and went to college. Keeping our promise to ourselves me and Jazmine video chatted every night. We came back sometimes to see how each other were doing and catch up. Jazmine was now the best selling author of her story Life's Complications. It was actually about our life but she changed up the names and added a little bit more. I was the first person to buy it and honestly it was a very good book. Sophie, although still in law school, was already working on cases and making her up to being the best lawyer ever. Ceaser still played soccer and actual played for many different teams traveling the world. Cindy of course took up basketball and you could watch her every night on channel 20. Riley surprised all of us. He went into basketball too but he also still made clothes and teamed up with Jenny for a while. Eventually they stopped because Riley's work in Jenny's mind was too gangsta and she was heading in the girly girl direction. Speaking of Jenny her and Daniel where the new Hollywood couple. His movies went world wide and he could barely walk outside without the paparazzi practically running him over. Jenny was officially the new Louis Vuitton and Vera Wang.

Can you believe Cindy and Sophie both have a kid now? And they're both boys. Now they were two. Jazmine seemed so happy by the idea of a baby. We both agreed that we would wait though until things settled down at our school. Being a teacher I had to actually work with people (which we all know I'm not a big fan of) so in the beginning it was very hard to learn the ropes. I was drviving towards Granddad's old house. Granddad had been died and passed away. We all came back and we all cried as we buried him. I didn't realize until then how much I loved him. In his will he left the house and half of his money to me and Jazmine. He gave Riley and Cindy the other half including his other house nobody knew he had bought. It was a pent house in California. Riley gave it to Daniel and Jenny considering how he didn't plan on moving to California with the new baby. I turned right and looked down the road at all the familiar faces and houses. Some all grown up but still recognizable. I was a bit nervous. I had seen Jazmine recently but she never video chatted any more and her calls were rushed. I was sure on thos trip home she would break up with me. I took a deep breath as I approached the house. My house now, I had asked Tom to look after it for me. I opened it and looked inside.

"Huey!" Sophie exclaimed hugging me.

"Took yo ass long enough damn. I was bout to just lock the door and faget bout ya." Cindy said hugging me as well. Standing next to her barely recognizable was Annie. She looked more like a teenager, still short but her hair was cut to below her chest and her dimples seemed even deeper if possible. She was holding Christian she reached forward hugging me.

"Hey Huey. Um Cindy can you please get him. He's so squirmy." Cindy rolled her eyes and grabbed him as Annie walked back into the livingroom.

"Did you also forget this was my house?" I asked twirling around the house key.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Look Chris say hi to afro freak." she said in a slightly more high pitched voice.

"Hello afwo fweak." he said.

Everybody started laughing and I picked up the kid holding him in the air. "Huey my name is Huey. Your mom has serious issue's." I said.

He looked at me slightly fearful then busted out crying. I stared at him surprised. "Way to go making the kid cry." Ceaser said as he came in with his own son, Jeremy. Cindy grabbed Christian.

"Boy be quiet ain't shit wrong with you."

He stopped crying and rested his head on her shoulder. I gave her a really look and she simply shrugged as if to say "what are ya gonna do?". After greeting everybody else I sat on the couch and looked around. Jazmine was no where to be found. I sighed and instead studied everybody there. They hadn't really changed that much. Riley still had his hair cut and had a bit of stubble. Of course he was wearing his own clothes, always looking for publicity which being friends with Daniel you got a lot of. I remember when I was just going to buy a coffee three paparazzi cars were following me. Daniel had cut his hair into the Taylor Lautner hair still and it was a bit more darker blond. Jenny had gotten her hair longer and died it to a dark brown, brunette color. Ceaser draids were a little longer and still dark brown. No sign of a beard just like Daniel. I looked at Sophie. Her long black hair had grew out again but being pregnant had been good to her. Her eyes were still lighter and her skin glowed Cindy looked the exact same way. That's when I noticed it.

"Are you pregnant again?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

Sophie and Cindy both looked at each other looking guilty. Finally Sophie sighed. "I'm having twins. Both girls." she announced. Jenny squealed and pulled out her notebook working quickly on new baby clothes for them.

"I'm just havin one girl." Cindy said.

Riley groaned loudly. "This girl gon be crazy, I can already tell." he said. Cindy laughed and kissed Riley on his cheek.

I shook my head. "Why is it that every time I see you guys you're pregnant?" I asked.

"Nigga don't think yo ass slick." Riley said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on Huey we all know already." Daniel said.

"Know what?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Yo I don't even think the nigga know." Ceaser said surprised.

"What is-

"HUEY!" I heard a high pitch squeal then next thing I knew Jazmine was all over me squeezing me tightly. I was caught so off guard that I actually fell over.

"Awwww." Jenny, Sophie and Cindy teased.

Jazmine giggled and stood back up. "Sorry I was upstairs taking care of something." she said and sat next to me.

"Soo Jazmine. I heard that Huey don't know." Riley said.

Jazmine's smile quickly faded and she galred at him. "Did you guys tell him?" she asked angrily.

"Chill She Beast we was just asking him." Cindy said.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking at Jazmine.

She started to blush deeply and grabbed my hand walking out of the room. "Huey um, I'm not exactly sure how to put this. But I have big news." she said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

Her face turned even redder. "Huey you know I love you right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"And you love me too right?"

"More than anything." I responded without thinking.

She smiled. Her emerald eyes were twinkling but something else was different about them too. They were glowing and so was her skin her hair everything. Even the tiny smile she was doing right now could light up the room. Then it hit me. "Are you...?"

"Yea Huey. I'm pregnant." she sat there waiting for my reaction.

I stared at her surprised. Then bent down picking her up and hugging her tightly. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around me kissing me. "This wasn't the reaction I thought I was gonna get." she said in between her laughter.

I put her down and smiled. "I have some big news too." I said.

"Really what is it?" she asked excitedly.

I searched my pocket hoping I still had it and I did. Jazmine looked at me still smiling until I dropped down to one knee. She gasped and looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh...Huey."

"Jazmine will you marry me?"

She started to cry and could barely make out any words. "Of course!" she finally yelled when she calmed down. I stood up slipping the ring on her finger. She squealed and hugged me again.

Everybody entered the room congratulating us. I didn't even mention how I knew they were all listening to us. I mean come on during that whole time none of them made a noise? They're not that quiet. We stayed 2 weeks there then we all had to go back to school. I wanted to stay but Jazmine said she wasn't that far along and she wanted to squeeze in as much book signings and more school before it was time for the baby. We were having the baby first then the wedding. The girls were already making out the plans after I proposed. That night I slept in bed next to Jazmine with her wrapped around me. All I could think about was the baby. Boy or girl? What school would it go to? How would it look? But the question that was the most annoying (and a bit frightening) was if I was gonna be a good father. I wasn't sure if I could be to be honest. Either way I guess I would have to get ready anyways. I just hoped it wasn't a girl...

**Author's Note: This epilogue was um, yea lol I'm not sure what to say. But now I am officially done with it and I feel sorta sad. Like before when I said it this was my baby and I had alot of fun writing this. Anyways thank you for all reading reviewing favoriting (if that was a word lol) following and whatever else this story. Like I said it means so much. Goodbye!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


End file.
